Coincidences
by Flamewing80
Summary: "There is no such thing as luck," words which are drilled into every Jedi's head; yet, this seems to be proven wrong when Link suddenly falls on the unfortunate General Revan. A Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and Legend of Zelda cross over.
1. warning and message

**Warning this book has some** **shounen-ai in it **

**This story was written by me and a friend Blackfang13. I (flame) write all but Marth and Link who are written by Blackfang. **

**Note from Flame800900: **

**This is an old story and there are several places throughout that it is incomplete. We ended up getting excited and skipping some scenes thinking we'd get back to it later on. The story has a beginning and ending but is missing part of two chapters. After a few years we decided to just finish posting the story because those chapters would never get done as it was. **

**Thank you for reading,  
>Flame800900 and Blackfang13<strong>


	2. Prologue: Unveiling

**Disclaimer: **I do not own star wars or the legend of Zelda.

(This story was written by me and a good friend of mine **Blackfang13** she is under my favorite authors on my profile page if you wish to see more or her work.

Also before you get into the story, understand the fact this book was started nearly a year and a half ago _before _the Revan novel was published. I understand and except the fact Revan is male in the history. For the purpose of this story it follows my Revan and her adventures as well as what I thought to happen before it was announced with what really happened.)

* * *

><p>Coincidences<br>Prologue: Unveiling

Revan paused, letting out a long sigh before she turned her gaze to the sun of Coruscant. Despite the fact it shown brightly she couldn't feel its heat on her. She wore a heavy cloak and under that the robes of a Jedi Knight, which were impossible to see through the thick shadows cast by her cloak. She wore brown, reinforced gloves on her hands. Hiding her face from view was a daunting red and black mask of a Mandalorian, which she had found on the planet of Cathar. It had been over three years since she had last felt the heat of the sun on her skin, but the other option was far worse. If she allowed anyone to know she was only nineteen, it would destroy everything she and the rest of the Revanchists were working for.

Looking away from the sun, she started off once more. The people she passed paused, pointing at her and whispering to one other. It was like this everywhere she went with her robes and mask on. No one treated her like a normal person anymore, not since the Revanchists had entered the war and it had started to turn in the Republic's favor. She didn't much like it or what they kept saying. **_She_ **was not the reason the Republic was winning; yet, no matter what she said everyone still thought this. Force, if only people would see this. Even her best friend, Malak, had started to say she had single handily turned the war around. Though, he might have been doing this just to get on her nerves.

Quickly she shoved this matter to the back of her mind. There were more important matters to attend to, such as the meeting with the Senate. They wished to hear how she was planning on stopping or winning the next battle and to get updates on the battles she had been in and had sent other members of her group to. Though she didn't see the point behind this, they should have read the reports sent from the frontline and shouldn't need her thoughts on how to end the war.

"Look, I don't believe it! That's-that's General Revan," the deep voice drew her to a halt and she scanned the group of on lookers until her eyes fell across a tall boy and the girl clinging to his arm. They both looked to be around her age. "I can't believe I'm seeing the famed Jedi general in person," said the boy, his eyes alight with excitement. "I mean Revan's the one who's turned the entire war around."

The girl nodded. "I agree," she smiled up at the boy before returning to her gaze to Revan. No, this was terrible, how many people believed it was her who had turned the war around? Her heart froze in horror at what they had just said, but the next second she was torn from this when she sensed someone leap at her. Did he ever give up?

Easily she ducked, grabbing hold of one outstretched arm before flipping the taller teen over her. A loud smack filled the air as a tall, teenage Jedi hit the ground hard. "Jasper," she stated, looking down at the lanky Jedi. He had curly brown hair with the braid of a Jedi Padawan visible on his shoulder. He wore brown robes.

"Ouch, Master, you're still too quick for me," he smiled before leaping to his feet. "You could let me hit you just once, that way Zvi won't call me a failure."

"No," at her word his smile faulted. Sighing, she asked, "What are you doing here, Jasper?" Why the Force was he here? She thought the rest of them had stayed back with Captain Shunda.

"Malak wanted someone to be with you and since I was the only one around and he couldn't come himself, he "asked" me to come," Jasper scowled and she got the feeling Malak had ordered Jasper to come after her. She would have to have a word with that man when she returned.

"I am far from helpless," she stated as she started down the walkway once more. Why did Malak always do this? They were on Coruscant for the Force's sake and she could sense danger a mile off. Guardians, what was one to do with them? Good with the 'saber, but lacking brains.

"I know that—" Jasper raced after her, "—but you know Squint, he always thinks of you as any other Consular, well sometimes he does. I swear Guardians have never thought much of Sentinels or Consulars, but you could defeat him in any 'saber duel, plus some, so I don't see why—" holding up her hand, she signaled for Japser to stop talking. For a Jedi he talked way too much.

"You may accompany me; however, you will not be allowed to speak to the senate," the last thing she needed was Jasper spilling every last thing to the senate. If she didn't play her cards right they might just lose the senate's support and without it she doubted they could remain independent from the Order. This meant the end to the Jedi's aid in the war.

"Fine, fine," said Jasper with a flick of his wrist. "You take everything way too seriously. Perhaps once this is all over you could learn to joke once in awhile, it's not good for you to be serious."

"You must be in perfect health then," she said blandly, not really in the mood for this. There was precious little time left to her to prepare for what was to come. Ignoring Jasper, she fell deep into thought, blocking nearly everything else out.

**xxx**

He just couldn't believe his luck. All he had wanted to do that morning was go for stroll through the forest, maybe kill a deer for breakfast then head back to his quiet hut to clean and roast it. But no, the Goddesses just couldn't allow him to have a peaceful time of things. So instead he had been attacked by an angry mother skulltula, had been pushed into a disgusting swamp by Skull Kid and now he was being chased by a pack of no less than ten wolfos. This really just wasn't his morning.

Link swore loudly as he hit a dead end, skidding to a stop just before he plunged over the edge of a large gaping hole that was boxed in on both sides by two diagonal lines of trees. Behind him he could hear the excited howling of the wolfos as the lead animal let the others know their pray was trapped. But little did they know that this wasn't the case. How could simple wolfos possibly know that they were facing the legendary Hero of Time; the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, Hylian, swordsman who had brought the King of Evil to his knees?

But that was a title that the blonde had abandoned years ago; he didn't enjoy examining his past and that title was too big a part of it. All he cared about was that Ganon was sealed, Hyrule safe, and that the current continent he was living on, Termania, was safe. The first three days he had come to Termania were another time in his life that he refused to look at. The reason he had chosen to live alone in the forests surrounding Snowhead was because he wished to forget about it.

Drawing his twin, Gerudo-style scimitars, Link relaxed his muscles as he stood waiting for the Wolfos to surround him. Panting and drooling, the creatures did as he had predicted, fanning out in a circle up several inches away from the howl. The pack leader stopped before Link, grinning a lupine grin at the blonde. Sensing the creature's amusement Link grinned hard back at it, "Well, come and get it you stupid, ugly mutts."

Ears laying back the wolfos snarled and lunged. A crack echoed through the forest as the blonde met the creature with a powerful side-kick, sending it flying several feet. Chuckling he whirled around to slash at a female who had darted out for him, slicing the fur and flesh on her face wide open. Yelping she retreated but was immediately replaced by the rest of the pack. Scanning the monsters around him, Link rolled his shoulders, settling into a warrior's crouch and let his body revert to instinct.

When his consciousness finally floated to the top again, Link had no idea if only minutes had passed or an hour. Heaving a tired sigh, Link looked at the ten slain wolfos around him. He had not been merciful; four of the lumps could hardly be recognized as wolfos now. A dark mood overtaking him, Link grumbled as he roughly wiped his blades clean on the furred side of the female. This was only one of the many reasons he did not like to look at his past. Because when he did he saw only a monster, fighting for survival in a hostile world.

Sure Ganondorf had needed to be stopped, but he had had to debase himself to achieve that end. And he had done it alone, as a twelve year old kid in the body of a seventeen year old; something he couldn't decide if it was blessing or curse. And then, just when he had sealed Ganon and put the world to rights, Princess Zelda had rewound time and erased his deeds from existence.

All the people he had met and become friends with….had forgotten him. Just like that. But even though time had been undone, the person he had become hadn't. So Link had once again become a twelve year old kid but was stuck with a mind that remembered everything. The mind of an adult. Knowing that he no longer belonged in Hyrule, he had gotten the Ocarina from Zelda and left.

He had only confirmed to himself the monster he believed himself when he had come to Termania. One had only to look in his pouch to see the physical manifestation of that monster. Lip curled in a sneer, Link forcefully pushed his thoughts away and turned to examine the strange hole that had cut off his escape earlier. Scouting up to the edge, Link crouched and peered inside.

He didn't hear the rustle of fur or the shifting of a body behind him; he thought all the wolfos dead and gone. So completely oblivious, he did nothing to stop the pack leader's lunge at his back. The solid weight of a full-grown wolfos knocked his breath from him and sent him plunging face first into the hole.

As the total darkness enveloped up, Link sent a last glare up at the sky and cursed the Goddesses. He got the point, really he did. But for once in his forsaken life could they not give him a goddess damned break.

The continued sensation of falling told him quite plainly that, "No, he could not have a goddess damned break."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.**) **


	3. Chapter 1: Entry

Coincidences  
>Chapter 1: Entry<p>

Emerging from the capital building, Revan paused, her gaze sweeping the crowded streets. The sun hung low in the sky despite the fact it had been quite early when she had left to meet with the senate. Though she wasn't suspired by the fact the sun was so low, they had pelted her with question after question. Thank the Force for the senator of Telos IV, Wayro FireForce. After several long hours he had told the senate that she should get back to the war.

"I thought that would never end," grumbled Jasper as he stretched his stiff muscles. "Who would have thought a senate meeting could carry on like that? I mean, how do they get anything done?" She smiled at this, glad the hyper padawan had come along, she needed a distraction from all this nonsense and he proved adequate enough.

"General Revan," her attention was drawn to a rather nicely dressed man standing beside a speeder, "the senate wishes for you to take this speeder back to your ship, General." This was just ridicules, she could walk.

"I would rather walk, but thank you, kind sir," without waiting to see the man's reaction she started off down the walkway. Sometimes she wished she could go back to when everything was simpler, when she could just be herself, back on Dantooine, helping her friends.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Jasper as he raced after her. "You could pause for just a second!" he spun around several people who had stopped to gawk at her. Two of them she recognized as the boy and girl from earlier. Sighing, she drew to a stop to wait for Jasper. For someone who was over six feet he sure was slow. Looking back up at the sky now stained red with the dying light, she caught a glimpse of something queer. The light was too poor to discern what it was with her mask dimming the light. For some reason she couldn't sense it either as if, whatever it was, wasn't really there. "Thanks," said Jasper as he came to a stop behind her.

Glancing at him, she was hit by a sudden sense of danger, coming at her faster than a blaster shot. _Wham_, something collided with her. Pain lanced up her arms as she fell backwards. A mass of blonde hair met her gaze followed by the low hum of Jasper's double bladed lightsaber.

xxx

The sheer impact he experienced as his body met something solid caused his vision to temporarily go dark and he simply laid there on the solid thing as he tried to regain his wits. The first thing he saw though when his vision cleared up made him wish everything had just stayed dark. He was staring into a mask that was more inhuman than the Fierce Deity's, and that was something Link hadn't believed was possible. But he wasn't able to focus on the mask for long because a low hum and the sudden glow of yellow light drew his attention abruptly to a male that was standing before him.

As he looked at the male, probably no older than twenty, Link saw that the yellow light and the hum were both coming from a metal handle the boy was holding. But the oddest part was that the light was being confined into a long straight stick. All of it, light stick and handle together, roughly resembled a long sword and with that resemblance in mind, Link rolled off the masked figure and jumped to his feet. Scimitars flying out into his hands, Link took his warrior's crouch and barked, "Who are you?"

But the boy's brows only wrinkled in what Link assumed was confusion. Growling short-temperedly, Link and said, "Who are you?"

The boy's face took on angry look after Link repeated his question, and the brunette waved his light stick in a threatening manner and yelled something that sounded like garbled mush to Link's long, graceful, pointed ears. That's when it hit Link and his breath whooshed out of him as if he had taken a physical hit. Not wanting to believe what he had just discovered, Link began to desperately scan his surroundings.

He was met with towering, metal structures, paved walkways, flashing lights; everything that contrasted with his image of home. At that moment he realized just what he had fallen into. Somehow he had come across a portal and he had a wolfos to thank for pushing him in. But he could see now that he hadn't just been transported to a different continent. No this portal, obviously, connected to a different world.

Despair flooding into him, Link let his scimitars slip from his hands and he fell numbly to his knees. Hands coming down in front to support him, Link dropped his head, the metallic ring of his scimitars bouncing emptily through his head.

xxx

Slowly Revan got to her feet and looked down at the creature who had collided into her. He almost resembled Master Aleco Stusea; however, there were many differences. Turning to Jasper she ordered him, "Lower your 'saber, Jaster. I sense he means us no harm."

"No harm!" shouted Jasper. "He just fell from the sky right into you… Master." He glared at the creature. "I'll lower my blades only when I know he truly isn't a threat!" Jasper was the limit sometimes, but he had a good heart, despite the fact he seemed to dance with Dark side.

Kneeling down beside the creature, she looked at him closely, wondering how she would be able to speak with him. She remembered Master Kreia once telling her how to quickly learn another's language; however, she had warned Revan that it was a Dark side technique and very few Jedi ever used it. If she didn't use it she doubted she would be able to understand his tongue let alone have him understand theirs. Taking a deep breath, she summoned the familiar energies of the Force and held out her hand, binding the creature in place.

"Master?" asked Jasper, looking questioningly at her as her placed her free hand on the creature's forehead. She felt the creature squirm as she entered his mind, searching for what they would need. Quickly she found his language and tore it from his mind as she drove basic into his. Her energy was fast vanishing as she fought against the darkness of the technique.

At last she pulled away, panting as the last of her energy faded. Sweet trickled down her back and coated her face, but she didn't care as long as no one got hurt. "Jasper—" her voice was even despite the toll the technique had taken on her, "—lower your 'saber. We can not afford a battle," straightening, she tried to calm her racing heart. It had taken more then she had anticipated to fend off the darkness.

"But—" she looked at Jasper and his voice caught in his throat. "Fine, have it your way, Master." He paused, glaring at the creature, "But if that thing even tries anything funny, I won't hesitate in cutting him down." The two yellow blades slid back into the 'saber hilt and he placed it around his belt.

"Jasper," she sighed, this wasn't good, "if we rush into battles we will end up dead before we could even say "for the Republic." Do you believe we will get anywhere without a calm mind and patients?" It was times like this she wished Nava was there; at least the Jedi Master would be able to get Jasper under control. Turning to the creature, she said, "Forgive me for that; however, it was necessary in order for me to understand you and you to understand us."

xxx

Pain exploded in Link's skull as he felt the knowledge of his home tongue ripped from his mind and something placed in beside it. Hissing, Link reeled backwards as soon he felt himself released from the invisible hold the masked one had on him then pressed his palms to his eyes, shielding them from the dying light of the sun. But as he sat there he noticed something peculiar. The sounds the others were making had resolved into words understandable to him, "….without a calm mind and patience."

Cautiously, Link brought his hands down and looked up as the masked figure addressed him, "Forgive me for that; however, it was necessary in order for me to understand you and you to understand us."

Blinking, Link stared at the figure. It took a moment for it to click in his head that the voice he was hearing was female, "That's alright miss. Sorry for falling on you earlier."

"Miss?" she titled her head to one side before continuing, "I am known as Revan. What is your name?"

"What do you need his name for? I mean… umm… I—" Revan silenced the male beside her with a flick of her wrist.

Watching them, Link let his lips twist up in a small smile. They were both rather entertaining; he got the feeling that the boy tended to get on Revan's nerves quite a bit. Throwing a quick glance at the brown-haired kid, he said to Revan, "He doesn't have very good manners, does he?"

"How the Force do you understand him?" exclaimed the boy, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"Jasper, enough, head back to the ship and tell Malak I have been delayed," she looked at the boy before returning her attention to him. "He is not normally like thi—"

"I'm a padawan not a messenger!" shouted Jasper.

Link's chuckle surprised them both; it was amazingly warm and soothing. Putting his hands on his knees, Link pushed himself to his full height, all five feet and nine inches of it, and offered his hand to Revan, "It's okay, I understand his impatience. My name's Link."

Revan didn't take his offered hand, instead she stood, only standing an inch shorter than him and turned to Jasper. "Unfortunately inpatients is the path to the Dark side," she stated. "Jasper, do you wish Darious to learn of what you have said?"

Jasper froze, his mouth open and eyes wide. "N-no, master. Please don't tell, I'll run back to the ship and tell Malak right away, but please don't tell Master Darious. If you did I wouldn't get to learn this super cool technique he used last week and swore he would teach it me as soon as we returned."

"Go, and insure you do not Malak the reason why. The last thing we need is another war," she said, her voice calm.

"Right away," Jasper shot off down the walkway, nearly colliding with a civilian. "Sorry!"

"You blasted Jedi, watch where you're going!" the man shouted after Jasper, waving his fist angrily.

Link stared after the boy as he raced away, secretly amused by his sudden agreeableness to his female companion. But his curiosity was caught by the strange word the man on the walkway had called the brunette as when he had bumped into him.

Eyebrow raised, Link murmured to himself, "_Jedi_, huh?"

His accent put a strange twist to the word, and Link winced slightly. But he shrugged off his curiosity, instead remembering his earlier dropped scimitars. Bending down, Link scooped up them up and slid them into the sheaths that hung on his hips from a thick, brown leather belt. Then he sighed tiredly, and roughly mussed the short, choppy blonde hair on the back of his head.

Dropping his hand, Link asked absently, "Now what?"

"You should—" Revan was cut off by a sudden scream and a woman racing towards them.

"Oh, thank the Jedi's Force, General Revan," the woman drew to a stop before Revan. "Your help is needed."

"What is wrong?" asked Revan calmly.

"Mandalorian supporters, they've started a riot and have taken my son!" cried the woman, her eyes wide with fear. "They'll take the whole of Coruscant at this rate and kill all the hostages. Please, you have to help me."

"Link—" Revan looked at the taller figure, "—you had best stay close until this matter is contended with." Turning back to the woman, she continued, "Lead the way."

Link pinned his gaze to Revan's back as she followed the woman down the walkway. He had no idea what Coruscant or Mandawhatsits were but he had understood that the woman was asking Revan to engage in a fight. He hadn't been in a fight with other _sentient_ creatures since he was twelve. But he also understood that probably the only person who could understand him was walking away.

Groaning, Link reluctantly set his feet to following after Revan. Hurrying to catch up to her. He reached her side just as they stopped at a large fork in the walkway. Link rubbed his forehead as he absorbed the sight before him; this day was proving to be nothing but trouble.

xxx

Force, Revan grimaced at the mess this was. Just before them were men and women from an assortment of races all of them baring the flags of Mandalore. "Well, look at this, the famous Jedi general has come to set us right," said a tall twi'lek male, smirking at her. "Come to put us right, well, I don't have time to listen to Jedi preaching. If I did then I wouldn't be here."

"Stop this at once," she pointed at him, her voice stern as her right arm stiffened. She had no doubt that she would need her lightsaber before the end of this. "Release your hostages and go home! There is no need for a battle, we must be united or the galaxy will be torn apart."

At this the twi'lek laughed. "You think we will give up, just throw down our blasters and leave. You're weak, _general_!" he spat at her. Well, she guessed sentients would be sentients, there was little choice here. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, her senses on high alert. "Time to die," he drew his blaster and shouted, "Fire, kill that Jedi!" The Force flowed strongly through her and she leapt into the air as blaster fire thundered below, flipping she shoved her hands forward. An invisible wave of the Force slammed into them, causing them to fly backwards.

Landing, her lightsaber slid into her hand and she activated the purple blade just in time to block several blaster shots. "I warned you," she jumped over one of her adversaries, grabbing hold of his headtails and slamming her boots into his back. Gasping, he fell to the ground dazed as she pushed off of him, back flipping over more of them. Landing in their mists she sent a large wave of the Force in every direction causing them to fly back, slamming into the wall and onto the ground, dazed.

The twi'lek stood, looking annoyed she had pulled his headtails, "You're dead, Jedi scum," he snarled. "You're out numbered. Attack!" he shouted towards the rest of his group as they shakily got to their feet.

"No way, that Jedi is too good." one of the men shouted throwing down his blasters. "I'm out of here," he raced away only to come face to face with the security force and several more Jedi, among them Master Vandar and Master Vrook. Revan's heart stopped dead at the sight of two of the council members. This wasn't good.

"Well done, young Knight." said Master Vandar, his wrinkled green face wrinkling further as he walked over to her.

"Humph," grunted Vrook, "for all we know, you and your antics caused this mess." He walked over to stand beside Master Vandar as the security forces began to round up the group. Vrook was human with white-gray hair the center of his head was devoid of hair, show his age. He wore red robes.

"Masters Vandar, Vrook," she nodded to them. "I have no intention of explaining to you why I am here. I will be leaving soon," she didn't take her eyes off of the two of them.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Vrook jabbed his finger at her, looking highly annoyed. "Our aid isn't needed in this war!"

"As you have said countless times, Master Vrook; however, I still disagree. How many times do the Mandalorians have to attack Coruscant before you come to your senses?" She turned her back on them and started back towards Link and the way to her ship, "Farewell, Masters, I hope our next meeting goes better." Her heart felt heavy, she never did like going against them, they had raised her after all, but she disliked death far more. The sight of death and war was plain in her mind's eye and she would do anything to put an end to it.

xxx

Link watched, stunned, as Revan easily defeated the mass of _rioters_, not even having to physically engage all of them. Well and to be honest he was a little surprised by the individual who had shouted at her when she had first arrived. "He" vaguely reminded him of a zora, except for the fact that he had no fins on the ends of his tentacles… and he had two of them. His face was also a little more humanoid than a zora's. Oh, and he was red; a strong, vibrant red.

It took Link a moment to register the entrance of the two new people (and he used the term loosely), who were wearing long robes similar in make to Revan's. The small, green one with tufts of white hair was the one who caught Link's immediate attention. The urge to laugh grew inside him as the small "man" spoke to Revan, but he had the feeling that his laughter would be unwelcome. So he swallowed hard and forced his face into a neutral expression, waiting stoically for Revan to return.

As Revan continued to speak with them, Link let his mind wander to other thoughts. Maybe he could learn that push trick Revan had used on the _rioters_ earlier; it sure would have come in handy when he'd been facing those wolfos. And he still had to figure out what the heck _Jedi _meant. He had the niggling suspicion that it was vastly important in this new world he had wound up on.

And he really had to ask her about the wide range of what he assumed were sentient creatures. Sure, many of the creatures from his own world were strange but they were put to shame by some of the creatures Link had seen strolling down the streets. Heck, he was pretty sure he had seen a metal person as he had run to catch up with Revan. That there had been asking Link's brain to stretch a little too far. One could only to so many new things in one day.

Link's thoughts snapped back to the present as he saw Revan heading towards him. He easily fell into step beside her as she continued past, heading back down the walkway. Opening his mouth to ask her a question, he closed it with a click when he sensed the sadness and pre-occupation coming off her. He had felt that mood before from a vast variety of people, had even experienced it himself. So he knew better than to interrupt it and he simply trailed docilely along with her.

There, he was sure now. There were metal humans! He stared hard at the person as they passed by, trying to discern whether it was just a normal person in a shell of metal or if they were made completely from the shiny element. But he had no luck and the person went past and disappeared into the crowd. Sighing, Link turned his head forward again, but kept his eyes glued to the ground. He didn't see the hanger as Revan led them towards it.

xxx

Revan paused by the door leading into the hanger. At that moment she was unsure if she was in the mood to face Malak; however, he would send out a search party if she didn't come back soon and the sun had long since vanished. Glancing behind her, she saw Link had followed her, good. Without another that she imputed the code and entered the hanger. A large "v" shaped vessel was docked there with many people racing from it to the store rooms, preparing the ship for its next long trip to the rim.

"Master—" her eyes shot to a human male who towered over the rest in the hanger. He wore red clothing, but calling them robes wouldn't have worked. Instead of hair he had a blue tattoo on his head and his blue eyes were shining as he stowed towards her. "—I was wondering if you had gotten lost," he stopped before her, smiling down at her. "Jasper said you'd been delayed, nothing too bad I hope. Was the senate trouble?"

"No, Al—Malak," she winced as she nearly called him by his old name. "A few Mandalorian supporters showed up," she informed him with a glance at Link. "Nothing major and they quickly dispersed."

"I—" Malak was cut off by a shout.

"General Revan!" A second later a shorter woman came into view, she wore the red uniform of a naval captain and held a data-pad tightly in her hand. "There you are, the admiral and generals were asking after you," she skidded to a stop before her, long black hair falling around her face with most of it tied back. "I don't think Admiral Karath likes the fact the senate wished to speak with you, he said the Mandalorians are heading deeper into Republic space," she passed Revan the data-pad and Revan skimmed the information on it. "I told him we would be returning in a week and half the Revanchists were with him."

As she looked over the information, she sighed. "It appears the admiral has strayed from the plans I left him," she shook her head. "What else would occur if he didn't act as part of a team with the Revanchists?" That man's pride was going to be the death of them. Handing back the data-pad, she asked, "How long until we can leave, Captain?"

"An hour, General," stated the captain, straightening. "We'll have enough fuel to get us to the rim and back by that time as well as food and water." She took the data-pad, "I will see that they get everything done on schedule."

"Very well, thank you, Captain Shunda, you are dismissed," the captain saluted her before racing off to her ship.

"Who's this?" asked Malak, noticing Link for the first time. His eyes narrowed as he took in Link's strange appearance.

"Nothing to be concerned about, my friend," she quickly told him. "See that the others are warned that we will be departing. I must see to a few things before we do so. Link," she gestured to Link before starting off through the crowd, leaving Malak behind her.

xxx

Glaring back at the man Revan had called Malak, Link slunk off behind her as she strode off. He felt something off about him, something portentous and it was making his skin itch. In fact, now that they had entered this massive docking bay, he felt what he liked to call his "fate sensor" was going haywire.

Noticing that he had lagged behind, Link jumped into a normal walk, catching up to Revan. He couldn't help it as he placed his palms on the tops of the hilts of his scimitars; to not do so was to ignore every lesson he had ever learned about survival. Darting his gaze back and forth, Link quietly asked, "Where are we?"

"The planet Coruscant, the capital of the Galactic Republic and perhaps the safest place in the galaxy at the moment; however, I believe you were referring to where on the planet we are. Unfortunately Coruscant is all one city so there is no way to give that detailed of information," said Revan, not turning to him. "At this moment we are in a hanger and the ship docked here is Captain Danika Shunda's ship the_ Revenge_."

Valiantly, Link tried to take in all the information she gave him but his mind got stuck on the fact that an _entire_ planet was all _one_ city. Blinking rapidly, Link asked incredulously, "All one city? How is that possible?"

Revan glanced at him before stopping in a quiet corner of the hanger. "How is it possible?" she repeated his question as she looked at him. "Well, from my understanding of it, over the centuries the many cities of the planet became one. Though it seems unnatural the planet is still in very good shape, the clouds are made to keep the planet's water and most of the plaint and animal life are safely housed throughout the world. I could not give you every detail seeing as Coruscant has been like this for thousands of years. Not even the oldest Jedi could tell, Vandar maybe old but he is not that old," she tried to explain.

Scratching absently at his head, Link tried to visualize the sequence of events she had just given to him. Admittedly it made more sense to him to think that many cities had merged together to form one, but the sheer size of a planet-wide city was beyond his ability to imagine. Seeing that it was useless to try and wrap his mind around a concept that it refused to accept, Link switched to a different subject, "What is _Jedi_?"

"A… Jedi?" Revan said more than a little shocked. "Forgive me; I am used to everyone knowing what we are." She placed her hand on her chin, or, at least, mask over her chin. "Jedi are peace keepers, we have been with the Republic since its founding. We use the Light side of the Force to insure peace and to help where and when we are needed. The Jedi High Council is located here on Coruscant; however, we have many temples and enclaves across the galaxy. You saw two members of the High Council today," she informed him.

Link's swirling, ocean blue eyes narrowed in thought, "So they are people, these _Jedi_? From your explanation they sound to me as if they are heroes. And you are a _Jedi_?"

"Yes, I am a Jedi. A few years ago I was charged with training the younglings, young Force sensitive sentients, in our ways; however, the Mandalorian threat drew me to defy the Council," she wasn't looking at him. "The Council refused to see the Mandalorians as a threat despite the fact they had taken the outer most planets in the Republic." She paused, "I could not stand by and hear children scream in visions, I wish only for peace, no matter the cost."

Tilting his head up, Link replayed her words, and examined them from all angles. Unexpectedly, he felt a cord resonate within him as he took in her last sentence. But he found that an uneasiness rippled through him as he heard again, "no matter the cost." After he had knocked Ganon from his throne, he had asked himself if the seven sages had asked him for more than he could give. The same question had flitted through him as he had stood over the slain Majora, panting from the effort it had cost him to remove the Fierce Deity's mask.

He had the feeling that there was no true, universal answer to that question; that it was one of the rare ones that people had to answer for themselves. What made him uneasy was the fact that he himself had not decided what his answer was. Clearing his throat, Link hastily said, "There's someone waving for you over there," and gestured with his head over Revan's shoulder.

xxx

Revan turned and groaned inwardly at the sight of Shera Kyn, one of her best friends growing up. It wasn't so much the fact she was unhappy to see Shera but the fact it was bound to be another problem. The next second Shera raced over to them, her messy blonde hair wild and her dark-blue eyes alight. "Rev, there you are," as usual Shera wrapped her arm around Revan's shoulders. "Malak looked annoyed, I'm guessing you gave him another order he didn't like," she laughed.

"Shera—" Revan grabbed her arm and ducked under it, "—is there anything of importance I must know?"

"Yes, Darious and Nava wish to discuss plans, plus I've heard that the admiral will be calling again," stated Shera with a shrug. "The Republic general seems to be in huff and everything's gone to hell. You see what happens when you leave for a day."

"There is nothing warranting immediate attention then?" she asked calmly.

"No, guess not," said Shera. "Look, I'll go see to Malak and the others just don't wonder off again. We need your brain to win and you to keep us together. See you, Rev," with that Shera ran off and Revan turned her attention back to Link.

Link's eyebrow lifted for the second time that day as he stared after Shera, "That was…rather abrupt." He turned to look once more at her as she watched at him, "It seems that you're busy. If you want me to leave so that you can focus on your work then I will. Do you wish that?"

"You would have no where to go," she said. "I am not as busy as they make it out to be." Turning to him, she continued, "Besides there is still the matter of where you are from and how to return you there, if that is what you wish? I am capable of more than just concentrating on a war."

-His lips quirked in a small smile and he nodded to her, "A useful talent, that. And you're right, I do greatly wish to return home. Your world is amazing, but it runs too fast for me to keep up. Unfortunately, I do not know the name of my home world. I am originally from Hyrule if that is of any help."

"No, not really; however, I doubt you are from this galaxy," she looked at him. "It will be quite awhile until you can return; however, I assure you that I will do everything in my ability to get you back. For now, I can get you a room abroad the _Revenge_. It will not be anything fancy, but food, water, shelter, and none of the Jedi with me will treat you poorly. I will ask Captain Shunda and General Ciyrra to keep their soldiers in check."

"Food, water, shelter and fair treatment?" Link chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, "That's all I really want out of life. Thank you for taking me in."

"There is no need for thanks," she stated, looking him in the eye, though she doubted he could tell. "Now, come, we must find you a room before take off. Once that is cleared, I will speak with the others and show you where to get food."

Link seemed to perk up at the mention of sustenance, his arms falling down from his chest uncrossed, "Food? Farore that sounds great. I haven't gotten to eat anything today."

Surprising a laugh, she said, "Then perhaps the mess hall first; however, I doubt we will have any food you are accustom to. Also, many soldiers do not like military issued food." It was hard not to laugh at his enthusiasm towards having a meal, but she dared not. Now was not a good place to drop her façade, no one outside the inner group of the Revanchists and Captain Shunda could know her age.

"Eh? Is that so?" Link made a face but then grinning, shrugged, "It can't be any worse than desert leevers. Those things taste more like tar than food. To the mess hall, which I'm assuming is the place where you guys eat food!" He declared happily before turning to stare eagerly at her.

She broke then and let out a short laugh before biting down on her lip to stop herself. "Yes," she said quickly to regain her composure. "This way," she gestured to him and started off towards the ship and one of its many ramps.

Blinking in surprise, Link chuckled and moved off with her, trailing her as she led the way to the mess hall. Tucking his arms up behind his head, he said, "You should laugh more often. You have a nice one."

Revan stiffened, he'd heard. "I would rather not," she said. "It is too easy to lose control of ones emotion and emotion is dangerous. There is no emotion; there is peace," she recited the start of the code to herself.

Link's eyebrows drew together and his upper lip lifted in confusion, "No emotions…only peace." His face suddenly became dark, "If that is what you believe then that is your right."

But his face cleared just as suddenly as it had changed, reverting back to its calm and cheerful self, "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry for what I said."

"It is all right, you said nothing which offends me. Our ways are strange to many outside the Order, but our ways are necessary." She stopped just in a large door which led into the mess hall, "Here we are."

Link exclaimed in joy as he saw others sitting at tables, eating from their odd, metal plates. But his joy rapidly turned into confusion then embarrassment and he turned to look at her, sweat-dropping, "How do you get the food?"

"This way," she started towards one side of the room where there was a counter which showed a kitchen behind it. Grabbing a plate, she paused before a woman with a ladle.

"Ya be her' early, Master Jedi, haven't seen ya here this early since your first day her'," said the woman as she placed what looked like mush on Revan's plate. "It be good ta see ya again, Master Jedi."

"Thank you," Revan bowed her head to the woman before moving off to wait for Link.

Link, copying her actions, slowly grabbed a plate, walked down the counter and smiling shyly, handed the plate to the same woman.

"Oh?" The woman said, taking his plate and plopping mush on it, "An' who might ya be? Are ya's a new recruit?"

Eyes widening, Link looked at Revan with a pleading look.

"No, he is a friend," she stated before gesturing for Link to follow. Too many questions would just lead to more and she didn't have all the answers. Leading the way to a table set in a dark corner, she glanced behind her to make sure Link was following, he was. She took the seat in the darkest part of the table and waited for Link to be seated.

The blonde took a seat across from her, setting his plate down carefully, and smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks. I might be able to understand your language now but I still have trouble translating some your words into my home tongue in my head. That one word she said…_recruit_….there isn't an equivalent in Hylian."

"It just means a person who is joining the military," Revan explained as she leaned further back into the shadows and gripped the back of the mask. Slowly she removed it; however, her features were still impossible to discern because of the shadows cast by her hood and the area in which she sat.

Link cocked his head as he watched her, spooning up food into his food. But as the mush hit his tongue, his face scrunched up and he had to force his throat to swallow. Sticking his tongue, he swore, "Nayru, Farore and Din! You guys do have something just as bad as leevers!" Nose scrunched he ran his tongue roughly against his teeth, trying to get rid of the taste.

"It is better than starving," stated Revan as she took a bite of the food and was unfazed by its taste. "Besides at least it is free."

Sighing, Link glared at the food and reluctantly ate another spoon full, this time only making the smallest expression of distaste. For a few minutes they both went quiet, simply eating their military gruel then Link looked at her and asked curiously, "Why do you wear a mask?"

Revan looked at the mask she had placed beside her. "It is a symbol of hope for those who have followed me to war. I swore to wear it until justice was served and the Mandalorians defeated," her hand tightened around the eating utensil.

"Huh, is that so?" Link drummed his finger against table, staring at the mask, "If that's the case then it reminds me of these three masks I used to own. They contained the spirits of three heroes from different races; they helped me greatly during one of my quests. I am glad that your mask stands also for hope." He smiled at her then said, "So after lunch, you'll be showing me my room right?"

"Yes," she returned the mask to her face, not finishing her meal. "There are a few free beds; however, I do not believe there is a room without someone else there. For that I am sorry, we are tight on space despite the fact this is such a large ship. I will make sure the person you are with will not be too bothersome."

"It's been a long time since I've had to share." Link frowned but then quickly shrugged, "Oh well. A bed is better than no bed. Do we leave our plates here?"

"No," she pointed to where several of the soldiers were dumping the remainder of their meals into a small hole and placing the plates on top of it. A droid picked up the plates and vanished through the door into the kitchen.

"Ah, I see." Link nodded then picked up both their plates. Casually, but with the grace inherent in his race, Link went over to where the soldiers had been, dumped their food, set the plates down and returned to stand by the table where she still sat, "Those metal people are quite useful it seems."

"Metal people?" asked Revan, slightly confused by his words. "You mean droids. Yes, they are every useful indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> N/A

**A reminder: **Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.

Also understand the fact this book was started nearly a year and a half ago _before _the Revan novel was published. I understand and except the fact Revan is male in the history. For the purpose of this story it follows my Revan and her adventures as well as what I thought to happen before it was announced with what really happened.**) **


	4. Chapter 2: Master and Padawan

Coincidences  
>Chapter 2: Master and Padawan<p>

Quietly, Link let Revan lead him through the corridors of the ship. He didn't pay much attention to those who passed them, though they each did stop to salute the Jedi Knight. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts…and trying to keep his lunch from making reappearance. He hadn't thought that something could truly match the leevers that the Gerudo thought of as a delicacy. But he now knew the truth and he would never doubt Revan's word again.

Link chuckled to himself, and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten; he had managed to fall on the probably one of the only people in this world who wouldn't have killed at first sight. It sent shivers up his back when he thought about the many others he could have had the unfortune to fall upon. Yes, things could have gone much worse for him. Perhaps the Goddesses didn't hate him completely…

Revan led him confidently towards the living quarters of the ship, not bothering to stop and ask which rooms had available space for him. Link supposed that was because she was so high up the chain of command that she already knew which quarters were suitable. He was slightly amazed by her; he was relatively sure that she was about his age, give or take a few years. And yet she was already a general, fighting a war that few wanted to fight.

Almost magically, Link felt his thoughts be reined back to the fact that he would be sharing a room with another person. Dread nibbled at his stomach, making his job of keeping his food down more difficult than it needed to be.

Two years….that was how long it had been since he'd had extended contact with any person.

Link swallowed hard, small trickles of sweat already beading on his brow. He was out of practice in the art of socializing and to begin with he wasn't very good with people. But he couldn't help it. When he'd been little he had been shunned, when he'd been a teen he wasn't given the chance to mentally mature, and then he'd been sent back to be twelve again but he was so different that others felt uncomfortable around him and he'd been shunned again. It was a never ending cycle. Plus he was entirely convinced that going through puberty twice had permanently damaged his brain and emotional state.

Puberty once was enough to change a kid for life. Twice was just asking too much of anyone.

Revan coming to a stop before him brought Link out of his dark, hormone drenched memories, and he looked up to see that she was standing before a metal, paneled door. Staring at it, he decided that it was nothing special and he arched an eyebrow at her.

As an answer, she told him, "This is the where you will be staying."

Link nodded. She had told him that the lodgings would be modest, "Do you know if my new roommate is in there?"

"Yes, he is." With that she turned and touched a small, glowing panel that was at chest height on the wall next to the door. Smoothly the door slid open and peeking over Revan's shoulder, Link saw that the room contained two beds one the left side of the room, a metal stand in between them and a small door off to the side that he assumed was the bathroom. All in all, it wasn't bad but it was smaller than his own cottage in the woods.

Inevitably, Link's eyes were drawn back to the other occupant who was sitting on the edge of the bed on the right side of the room. He was tall (probably about 6') with teal colored hair that brushed his shoulders and hung forward in soft bangs into his icy blue eyes. A small braid extended from his hair behind his ear that trailed down and lay loosely on his shoulder that was covered in the same, dull brown tunic and leggings that Jasper had been wearing earlier; the only difference being the black boots that reached up to cover his calves. And most noticeably, a similar handle to the one that Jasper earlier had used to produce a light stick hung from his belt.

Well…at least he wasn't stuck with a woman. He knew from experience how particular they could be about their living space. Stepping into the room, Revan gestured to the other guy, "Link, this is Padawan Marth Arisawa. Marth, until we can find better accommodations, Link will be staying with you. I expect you to treat him as a Jedi should."

Coming to his feet, Marth bowed, his braid slipping off his shoulder to hang in the air, "Yes, Master."

Link waved at Marth over Revan's shoulder, smiling slightly. Standing up straight again, Marth stared impassively at Link, not returning the gesture of greeting. At Marth's lack of reaction, Link scowled and looked away. Great, he'd been stuck with a stoic bastard. Fantastic.

"Marth, Link can understand Galactic Basic; however, he can not speak it," Revan informed Marth. Before she could continue a beeping noise filled the room and Revan pulled out a small tube like object, speaking into it, "Yes?"

"General Revan, report to the bridge," came a clear female voice.

"I am on my way." Revan put the object away before saying, "I expect you to act like a Jedi, Marth, do not let me or your master down." With that she left the room.

They stood there for what felt like hours to Link but what was probably in actuality only a couple of minutes. But then Marth turned away and lay back down on his bed, "Well, come in."

Link felt his scowl deepen, but he did as Marth suggested, going over to sit on the empty bed. The bed creaked slightly as he put his weight on it but stayed quiet after that and Link let his back muscles relax. From over on his own bed, Marth watched Link then said after he'd settled in, "So….what exactly are you?"

The smallest traces were bubbling in his stomach as the blonde, whatever he was sat down on the previously unoccupied bed. He knew that he wasn't supposed to feel emotion, but it was proving difficult this time for him. Perhaps the reason for that was that he was a highly private person to begin with. So sharing living space wasn't his idea of a good time.

The scowl twisting Link's lips curiously made his face look guarded, but Marth dismissed that as the other replied, "i_Ilia Hylian nas redeg_/i_._"

Marth's brows furrowed together. Apparently, Master Revan had been correct about the blonde not speaking Galactic Basic, "What?"

Across from him, Link sighed then taking a deep breath said, "i_Hylian_/i_._"

The blonde's accent put a strange lilt on his words, but it was pleasant to the ear. Pushing his bangs from his face, Marth raised an eyebrow at Link, "Hylian, huh? Never heard of them."

Silence fell between them then and Marth took this as his chance to scrutinize the other. Link had a slanted, exotic look to his bone structure that Marth had never seen before on another male, but oddly it didn't detract from his male appeal. His face was marred only by a single scar that ran vertically down from his hairline, across his eyes and to his jawbone. His nearly white blonde hair lay in jagged bangs in his face while the back of it was short and layered, overall giving his hair a spiky look. The light color of his hair contrasted nicely with his brown, sun-darkened skin, complimenting it. But Marth was sure that the most remarkable things about him was his eyes, which were a strange shade of blue that shifted and swirled as if caught in a current, and his ears, which besides being long and pointed, contoured to hug the sides of his head.

The rest of the blonde was as strange as his features. His shirt was long and loose in make (though it was being held to his body by the leather sword harness he was wearing), dyed a deep forest green and his loose, flowing black pants that tucked into his heavy brown boots were of a material Marth was sure he'd never seen before. Finally Marth's eyes went to the long, curved swords he wore at his hips and then to the leather-wrapped hilt of another sword that was strapped to the harness on his back.

The design of the blades was strange to begin with but Marth was pretty sure they weren't made of simple steel. From the small sliver he could see, the blades did have an odd shimmer to them, as if they weren't entirely of the material plane. But still, obviously this blonde was from a planet that had not yet advanced in technology.

Done with his perusal, Marth looked away and stated, "I'm going to lay down some ground rules. Don't come on my side of the room and I won't go in yours. I get first shower in the morning and I'll take as long as I want. Oh, and I don't like physical contact so keep your hands to yourself. Is that all understood?"

Marth was a little surprised when the blonde raised his hand and flipped him off. Eyes narrowing, Marth scowled back at Link, "Is that all understood?"

Groaning exasperatedly, Link waved him off, nodding, "i_Deicasta_/i_._"

"Good," Marth rolled over onto his side, shutting his eyes.

He heard the rustle of the sheets as Link lay down on his new bed, and happily ignored him as he grumbled under his breath. So things might not be so bad. At least this new roommate wasn't going to try doing the usual, friendly arm over his shoulder thing. As long as he could keep his personal bubble, he was happy. Grinning, Marth dropped off into a light doze.

Revan walked through the halls and onto the bridge. The captain nodded to her as Revan stopped beside her, "Glad you could make it, general." Danika shot her a smile, "Everything is going smoothly enough for now and the admiral finally stopped calling. I think he was content when I told him we were heading out in ten minutes. We'll meet up with bulk of our force by Telos IV." Danika's ice blue eyes flashed with determination, "We'll stop those bucket heads before they can lay a shot on Telos." Telos IV was Captain Shunda's homeworld and it was also the world Revan had been born on. Even though she had been born there she didn't consider the world her home, she wished to do so one day, but not now. For now this ship was her home and perhaps one day she would be able to live at the Jedi temple on Telos or if she was banished at the end the war she could just live there.

"Is there anything else?" she asked the captain, not taking her eyes off of the window before her. It covered most of the bridge on the Centurion-class battlecruiser, the largest type of ship in the navy since the mandalorians had been able to gain control of the other so easily.

"No, not at the momen—oh, yes, Malak and the others were wondering if you would like to join them in a duel," at this Danika rolled her eyes. "I swear you Jedi can be too lax at times. I'm just glad you use practice blades in the duels and it does give military personal something to do other than spend time at the onboard cantina."

"I am glad it works well for all three groups," stated Revan. "I will consider Malak's offer; however, there are plans I must create before our next battle." Also she had more than just that to do, she also wished to clear her mind for a bit, so much had happened and meditating or working on the current droid she was building would help immensely.

The communications officer's voice came over the comm. "Prepare for take off, all personal to their stations! Course setting, Telos IV, time until arrival one week!" With that the officer went back to waiting for transmissions from the fleet and so on. She was glad she wasn't down there with them. The last time she had been she had been helping decode an intercepted message from the mandalorians.

A tall man wearing a long brown robe with a tan shirt and pants visible under it, walked up to Padawan Marth's room, his black boots flashing. His long, light-brown hair and beard made it apparent this man was no padawan. Stopping before the door, he closed his eyes. Both the new comer and Padawan Marth were asleep at the moment; this caused a small smile to appear on his face. He had been waiting for Marth to be asleep to show him a useful trick and to teach him to not stray too far from the code.

Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and stepped in, causing to the lights to flicker back on. Razing his hand, he summoned the powers of the Force. The next second Marth was lifted from the bed and he held him there upside-down. "What have I told you about dozing off when there is training to be done?" Laugher sparked in his dark-blue eyes.

Hearing the voice of his master, Marth snapped his eyes open and started to get up. His efforts yielded no result. Suddenly realizing that he was hanging upside down in the air, Marth blushed and cast his eyes to his master, "Master Vackar, i-it's not…I wasn't…b-but….urgh…sorry, Master."

Embarrassment burning in him, Marth looked away from his Master, darting his gaze randomly around the room. It happened to land upon Link's amused smile and laughing eyes. The blonde had apparently woken up during the commotion and decided to sit up crossed-legged on the bed, "i_Jeamnii ges wey_/i_._"

Not having any idea what Link had said, he waited until Link looked pointedly at his exposed stomach, his shirt having been pulled down his torso by gravity. Blush flaring hotter, Marth shot a dark glare at the blonde, "Shut up."

"Marth!" Vackar said sternly, taken aback by the emotion in his padawan's voice. Slowly he lowered Marth back to the bed, not angered, just a little putout that after all this time Marth hadn't learned the code. Force, he just had to have chosen the hardest to contend with, hadn't he? "You would do well to remember your teachings, my young padawan," turning to the door, he gestured for Marth to follow. "Now, Malak said he would show some moves with the 'saber, in the practice arena. Unless—" he shot a glance at his padawan, "—you'd rather not learn from him today."

Flinching, Marth caught his master's glance, and he felt guilt flood him, "Of course I would Master. I would be honored to learn from Master Malak."

Coming to his feet, Marth let his eyes fall to the floor, "Master, I am sorry for not behaving as the code dictates. I have let you down."

Vackar turned to Marth and placed his hand on the tall boy's arm, not being as tall as his padawan. "No, you haven't, perhaps you have let down Master Revan in your actions; however, making mistakes is part of learning and being able to except the fact you have made them shows that you are willing to become a Jedi despite the difficulties." Smiling, he continued, "Following the code to the letter isn't always a good idea. Not all emotion leads to the Dark side, only the negative ones. Steer clear of greed, anger, passion, and love, help those in need and never ask for anything in return. Remember this and you will one day make a great Jedi Knight." Turning to Link, he continued, "Oh, Link, the master told me to help you learn to speak basic. She said you knew a few words such as Jedi and recruit; however, in order for you to be with us while we help it will be a necessity. You will come with Marth and myself to the training room so you may listen to the words."

Turning his head, Marth watched Link nimbly jump to the floor, his boots barely making a hint of sound as they connected it, "i_Eyip_/i_._"

Resisting the urge to scowl at the blonde, Marth turned back to his master, and bowed to his master, "We are ready to go, Master."

"Very well, this way," Vackar left the room, the other two following him as he headed through the halls. At last they came to the practicing room Revan had asked for a little under a year ago. On entering the room, the noise of shouting soldiers was almost deafening.

"Get him, General Kyn, show that kid!" at this he smiled. It was bound to be another bout between Jasper and Shera. That woman was only second to Malak when it came down to the 'saber and Malak had only ever been defeated by Revan. Stepping easily through the crowd of navy and army personal, Vackar soon found where Malak was standing speaking with Revan in a secluded corner.

"Come on, Master, some practice will do you good. You've been stuck in your room making plans and building that droid for who knows how long. Besides I know many of the padawans would be thrilled to have a chance to face off against you," persuaded Malak, causing Vackar to smile. He knew Revan rarely came here; he also didn't like it here. The Force was his ally and his 'saber a tool. He was a Consular like Revan; however, he was no genius.

After a long moment, Revan nodded, "Very well, but only for a time. There is much work to be done." She must have sensed their approach because she gestured to Vackar and the others with them. "Knight Vackar," she said in way of greeting, "it is good to see you and your padawan here. I hear Malak has agreed to show Padawan Marth how to utilize the 'saber more efficiently."

"Yeah, but you don't have to put it like that, Master," laughed Malak, his blue eyes shining.

Stopping beside and a little behind his master, Marth bowed to Revan and Malak, "It is good to see you, Masters."

A few feet back, Link unobtrusively watched the group of Jedi, feeling out of place in the midst their casual greetings. Nervously he dropped a hand to the hilt of one of his scimitars and squeezed it convulsively.

Vackar noticed Revan's masked gaze seemed to be directed towards Link. "I thought it best he come with us, in order to learn our language," he explained, not wanting there to be a misunderstanding.

"Which one?" laughed Malak. The young knight seemed to find humor in everything, though that was a good thing. In battle Vackar had noticed Malak using more and more emotion and seemed to be slipping. Perhaps the only reason why he wasn't a Dark Jedi was because of Revan's console. Without her they were no where. Without her the Mandalore would have claimed the Republic in the name of the clan's. Too bad she wouldn't admit it. The woman was Jedi through to the heart and there were many things in her past which made her mistrust all emotion, even the good ones.

"Malak! Master!" shouted a young knight racing over to them. She had long, curly, black hair with a purple streak on either side of her face. This was Aryncca Hath one of the knights in the inner group. She was also skilled in using two 'sabers. "Come on, we need to practice while Master is agreeable to it."

Revan turned to her friend. "Perhaps I will; however, only after Malak keeps his promise to Padawan Marth." Turning to Marth, she continued, "Padawan Marth, Malak is not a master. I am also not—"

"Oh, enough is enough, Master, we've been there and fought over that, you're our master." Aryncca smiled as she continued, "All right, we'll see what the padawan can do, then another bout and then you are up, Master. You're not getting out of this one like you always do!" Aryncca pointed at Revan, still smiling as Malak picked up his practice 'saber and tossed Marth his.

"Marth, I don't believe you're familiar with fighting an opponent who also knows how to use a blade, seeing as the two of you have only just joined and haven't faced a bucket head yet," Malak grinned before leading the way into a clear space in the large room. "I'm also going to show how to use your 'saber to its fullest extent, even though you're not a Guardian. It never hurts to know." With that he activated his blade, twisting it around him as he went into his stance.

Marth followed suit, activating his mantle of the Force blade and taking his stance. Without even pausing Malak charged, but Marth leapt nimbly aside, trying to land a blow across Malak's back. A good move, he was trying to turn Malak's weight and size against him; however, Malak was used to this and rolled to avoid the shot, twisting his legs so that Marth lost balance and tumbled to the floor. Malak quickly grabbed Marth's blade and pointed it at the young padawan.

"Good," Malak nodded. "A mandalorian would have been caught off guard by your attack and I can tell you're a shien user. That will come in handy against them as well." He smiled as he held out his hand to Marth, "One day you will be a great fighter, just keep practicing."

"And don't feel bad about losing to Malak, most of us have," said Aryncca. "He's a niman user. This means he uses most of the forms if you don't remember the master's long winded explanations, all but form seven that is. You did great, better than Jasper ever has."

"Hey," shouted Jasper, glaring at Aryncca, "I know how to fight!"

"With form one," laughed Aryncca.

Taking Malak's offer, Marth let himself be pulled to his feet. He could feel pride swirling in him, from the praise he had received from both Malak and Aryncca but this only showed in the small smile that lifted his lips. Twisting his body, Marth turned to look at his master, who smiled back at him and nodded.

But the rare smile he was showing slipped off his face when his gaze slid over to Link, who was standing just a little ways away from Vackar. A familiar spark of annoyance kindled in him; one that always seemed to appear when he looked at the blonde. Turning to face Link completely, Marth felt an idea tickle at the back of his brain. Looking back at Vackar, Marth called, "Master, I feel that we are leaving our new companion out of the excitement. Would it be fine if I challenge him to a small duel? So that he may feel welcomed?"

Vackar frowned and turned to Revan, who shifted slightly. "Yes, I believe so, if Link agrees that is. He would have to use dulled swords," Vackar's gaze turned to Link.

Cocking his head to the side, Link looked up thoughtfully. Then dropping his head to stare at Marth, Link nodded, "i_Corpolian_ _nas redeg_/i_._"

Swiftly Marth took the practice 'saber that Malak proffered him. Across the way Link was provided with a pair of twin, dual practice swords, which he had chosen from the selection shown to him. Testing their weight in his hand, Link nodded and walked forward to face Marth, leaving only a few feet of distance between them. Schooling his features, Marth activated his 'saber and went into his stance, "Get ready."

Link simply grinned at him, his hands loosely holding the hilts of the two swords and standing in a calm, relaxed way. Furrowing his brows, Marth confusedly came up slightly from his defensive crouch. Perhaps the blonde didn't know that the match had already begun.

Faster than Marth's eye could track, Link darted in, swinging his sword in a back-handed, diagonal slash. He only managed to block on instinct, bringing his 'saber up to stop the practice sword from nailing him in the side. But before he could begin a counter attack, Link brought his other sword around in a horizontal swipe.

Eyes going wide, Marth ducked under the attack and quickly rolled backwards and sprung back up onto his feet. Link didn't give him time to regain his center. Rushing forward, he went into a series of stabs and slashes, never falling into a routine of where he would aim next. After backpedaling quite a bit and still not finding a space where he could counter, Marth became frustrated. Gritting his teeth, Marth instead stepped forward, letting Link's left sword score a hit, and swung his practice saber up.

Stumbling back, Link lifted a hand up to touch the new burn on his neck and the corner of his jaw. Marth grinned at the blonde when he darted his blue eyes up to his icy ones then settled into his stance. Back on level footing, Marth grunted, "Don't underestimate me."

Link's eyes trailed off, "i_Sepengitia, luh?_/i" His eyes abruptly locked with Marth's again, "i_Diecasta_/i_._"

His eyes still connected to Link's, Marth watched as the humanity bled out of them. Knowing that something had just gone wrong, Marth dodged aside as the blonde sent a powerful kick at his knees, the force intended to break them. But just as his feet touched the ground again, Marth felt a stunning impact on the side of his head. Disoriented, he didn't see Link spin and go down, his leg sweeping Marth's feet out from under him. His contact with the floor knocking the breath out of him, Marth blearily looked up at Link's face and wheezed, "Shit."

This was getting out of hand; Revan could see it and knew she had to do something. Why the Force hadn't she said no to this ridiculous bout? Leaping forward, she came between Link and Marth, throwing up her arm to block Link's blades with the Force and the other hand to pin Marth to the ground. "Enough!" she said. "This is not a death match."

Wheezing louder, Marth continued to stare at Link, and saw as Link blinked. When the blonde's eyes opened again, they were full once more with human intelligence. Shaking his head, Link looked over at Revan. Slowly, his face filled with understanding of what had occurred and those same eyes filled with horror. Throwing his swords away, Link fell to his knees, "Revan. I-I'm sorry, t-that wasn't...wasn't su supposed…. when… when I f-fight…. I'm sorry…"

Revan turned her masked gaze to Marth, "Go to the medical bay. Malak, Vackar make sure he gets there," everything had been twisted as it always seemed to happen to her. The Force hated her most of the time. "Link, come with me," there was no emotion; she couldn't allow herself to feel on this matter. This time it was harder than usual. Making sure Link was following her; she left the practice area and headed through the ship towards her quarters. It was the only place they wouldn't be disturbed and this moment she didn't wish to be. Why hadn't she been able to see this coming? Why hadn't she intervened when it had started to get out of hand?

It was long before she reached the room and entered, Link following her into the larger space. The room was dark, with only one source of light coming from a thin window on the opposite side of the room. A bed was to her left with a table to her right and a long set was in the corner to the right showing the skeleton of a droid without legs arms and more than half of its head and torso missing. The door slid shut behind Link, making the only light the dim blue caused by hyperspace.

"H-he hit my neck." Link murmured, rubbing his burn, "I couldn't control it. It wasn't Marth's fault. Please don't punish him."

"Marth's fate is with his master," Revan said as she walked over to the small window. "I dare not intervene. Vackar is like a father to Marth as a master should be to their padawan. We know not any other family except the Order. The lessons we learn are necessary." She paused, letting the peace space gave her fill her, "Link, I know you are not from our galaxy and I know our ways are strange, but none of this is your or Marth's fault." Her words were slowly and careful; however, this was mainly because she hadn't rested in over thirty hours. It was just another part of this war, another sacrifice; more would be made before the end of this. "The battle getting out of hand was my own fault; I should have seen it coming and prevented it."

Shaking his head, Link chuckled tiredly, "Blame never lies entirely with one person. I know my own limitations and shouldn't have agreed to duel." By his sides his hands clenched into fists, causing the black, fingerless gloves on them to pull tight across his knuckles.

Bowing her head, Revan didn't turn to him. "Although blame may lie with more than one person, it should not be debated at this point in time. For now, I will take you back to your quarters. All of us need rest and I sense you are tired," at last she turned to him, her gaze still masked and exhaustion finally starting to take hold on her.

"Already you know me so well." Link smiled at her as he ran a hand through his hair, "I would definitely welcome a nap right now. Lead the way, Mighty Revan." He stepped aside and bowed, his left hand gesturing to the doorway, "For the hallways of this place are a maze and it has been a long time since I've had to navigate my way through one."

"Please, do not call me that or bow," she wasn't a Jedi Master and he wasn't a Jedi, so he shouldn't be bowing in the first place. Letting out a low, breath she walked past Link out into the halls. She could sense him following.

Link laughed, rolling his eyes a little, "Alright. I won't if it bothers you. It'll be interesting trying to get used to your social customs here." Casually he tucked his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling as they walked.

* * *

><p><strong>(A reminder: <strong>Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.

Also understand the fact this book was started nearly a year and a half ago _before _the Revan novel was published. I understand and except the fact Revan is male in the history. For the purpose of this story it follows my Revan and her adventures as well as what I thought to happen before it was announced with what really happened.**) **


	5. Chapter 3: Battle Commences

Coincidences  
>Chapter 3: Battle Commences<p>

A week later:  
>Revan stood beside Captain Shunda aboard the bridge of the <em>Revenge<em>. They were close to the fleet and to Telos, her mind was clear of all but what was to come. "Be ready," the captain shouted to the crew on the bridge. "The bucket heads might already be there!" That was true they might have arrived before them, which wouldn't have been good, no good at all. Force she hoped they had made it in time.

The Force shuttered around her as they exited hyperspace. "Captain!" Revan shouted just as the Mandalorian ship they had exited by opened fire. "Fire!" Revan ordered when Captain Shunda seemed too stunned to do so. Lights exploded before her eyes as the shots from the Mandalorian ship were interrupted. "Send out the fighters and put the ship on alert!"

The next second the sound of a voice echoed through the room and the rest of ship. "Alert, alert, all hands to battle stations, this is not a drill," the voice repeated this several times.

xxx

Growling, Link bared his teeth at the innocently shining shower knob before him. During the past week he had discovered that technology was not his friend; particularly the Goddess-damned shower. This was only his second time that he had bathed and it was his first time being left alone to start it. By some stroke of luck he had gotten the water going, but it was currently colder than a river full with snow melt.

Long story short he was now wet, shivering and extremely ticked off. Reaching for a bar of soap, Link muttered grumpily to himself. Could nothing on this ship be nice to him for once? He had a bastard for a roommate, Revan was usually busy running the ship so he hadn't seen much of her, his lessons on Basic were frustrating to say the least, and somehow every time he touched something he would set off an alarm, screw up its settings, or have it blow up in his face.

Link scrubbed his body hard with the soap, making sure to get every inch. This made him feel slightly better so he decided to repeat the treatment as he washed his hair with some of Marth's shampoo. Once his hair was fully lathered he resignedly stepped under the freezing spray of the showerhead.

"Alert, alert, all hands to battle stations, this is not a drill."

Ears perking up, Link listened to the announcement repeat a few times, before sighing, rinsing the last of the shampoo out of his hair and picking up the conditioner. It was probably better for everyone if he just stayed in here and didn't get in the way.

xxx

"General," Revan whirled at the sound of the voice and leapt down to join one of the officers in the pits to either side of the command part of the bridge. "We have several breachers coming through our fire," the officer informed her, pointing to the several small dots on the screen.

Force, what more could go wrong today? "Captain, aim the large guns towards the Mandalorian curser. We have to destroy it before the hull is breached," quickly she leaped back up as Captain Shunda ordered the fighters to aim for the ship. Just as it exploded before their eyes, the alarms went off, signaling one of the basilisk droids had hit down and several of the pods as well. Force, Revan whipped around and raced from the bridge, she was no longer required there.

As she pelted into the main hall on this level, the alert began naming the parts of the ship which had been breached. Force, one of them was close to Link, she had to get there. She doubted he had seen blasters before.

"To me!" she shouted to the Jedi and soldiers she passed. Malak raced up to her side, "Malak take as many Jedi and soldiers as you need to stop the Mandalorians closest to the bridge. Nava—" a woman with auburn hair and bright emerald eyes nodded, "—take what's left and head for the docking bay, we can not risk losing any fighters or shuttles. Shera, you, Aryncca, and Jasper, head for the lower decks, cut them off there."

"What about you, Master?" asked Nava.

"I will head for the dormitory and cut them off there," she said. "Darious, you are with me," she spoke to a male Jedi behind her, his shoulder length brown hair whipped out behind him as well as the cloak similar to hers.

Understanding lit in his dark-brown eyes, "We're going to stop them from getting to those in the medical facility and still in the dorms here?" he asked her.

"Yes," skidding to a stop by a fork, she shouted to the others, "No matter what the ship must not be taken. Do your best and fight for the survival of the Republic. May the Force be with all of you, move out!" with that they separated. Malak raced off with the majority of the forces with the rest of the soldiers following Nava, Shera and the rest of the Jedi shot off towards the docking bay, while she and Darious started off straight again.

"What's the plan?" asked Darious, keeping pace with her as they shot down the halls, using the Force to speed up.

"Stop them from killing the personal and injured." Giving him a side long look, she added, "And stay alive, my friend."

A grim look spread across his face. "Two Jedi against a horde of Mandalorians, I have to say this is the craziest plan yet, Master," he glanced at her, his brown eyes full of the wisdom which only came with age. If they had stayed with the Order he would have been a Master by now, but they hadn't and he wasn't. "I trust your judgment and will follow you to the last."

"I only hope we are in time," Revan added to that.

xxx

Shutting off the water, Link stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Water dripped from his hair to the floor as he unconcernedly walked back into the room. Marth had earlier been taken by his master, so he didn't have to worry about the bastard hassling him. Padding across the room, he stared to bend to pick up his trousers but stopped as the door slid open.

Groaning, he turned his head to look at the intruder, "_Ba nieast wlli-_…"

Searing pain in his side cut him off and gasping, Link fell to the ground. A hand clamped to his side, Link lifted his eyes to the door. Framed in the doorway stood a creature that was wearing a mask similar to Revan's, but there all resemblance ended. But what drew Link's attention was the barrel of a weapon that was pointed unerringly at his forehead. A breath hissed through his teeth.

xxx

Revan's heart skipped a beat as she heard blaster fire coming from the corridor Link was in. "Mandalorian!" she shouted, drawing the red armored figure of the Mandalorian to your.

"_Jetiise hettir!_" shouted the Mandalorian, pointing his blaster at them.

"Did he just say "Jedi burn?"" asked Darious a small smile spreading across his face. "That was a foolish thing to state when you are faced with two Jedi Knights, Mandalorian," he whipped out his double-bladed yellow lightsaber.

"Yes," stated Revan, not drawing her own. "You have made a mistake," she went into a battle ready stance, whispering to Darious, "Once this one is gone, head for the medical bay. I will catch up shortly."

"Yes, Master," he whispered back.

"_Mir'osik!_" the Mandalorian spat at them. He added in galactic basic, "I may be outnumbered, but you are clearly outmatched. For Mandalore!" he punched the air with his two handed blaster before firing at them. Darious blocked the hits with his lightsaber while Revan with her hands. Sensing an opening, Revan thrust her arm forward, sending the Mandalorian flying. The next second Darious charged, slicing easily through the Mandalorian before he could hit the ground.

"Go!" Revan ordered to him, he nodded and shot off down the hall, his lightsaber held tightly in his hands. Once he was out of sight, Revan raced into the room, to see Link, lying on the floor, a blaster burn in his side. "Link," she raced to his side.

Fighting to keep his breathing even, Link smiled tightly at her, "He caught me with my pants down. Could you help me up?" He lifted his free hand to her in a plea for help.

"You are in no condition to move," she shifted, wondering if she should heal him or not. She was terrible at such things. It caused people pain, more pain than the wound more often than not. Taking a deep breath she knelt beside him, "I am going to heal your wound; however, it will be far more painful than the wound itself." She couldn't look him in the eye as she moved her hand so it rested inches over the burn. "Forgive me, Link," her hand began to admit a soft blue light and the wound slowly began to mend. Link let out a shout of pain, but as soon as the light had appeared it vanished. No longer was there a burn wound in his side but a scar. "Get dressed," she said before slipping out of the room.

Letting out a shaking breath, Revan leaned against the wall, her senses on high alert for any more Mandalorians. As soon as Link was dressed she would send him to a safe zone inside the ship, then head for the medical bay to back up Darious. Not that the man couldn't handle himself. Darious was one of the oldest in their group and knew more about battle than she did.

Soon Link appeared in the doorway, but before she could speak a voice rent the air. "_Par Mand'alor,_" a group of five armored Mandalorians were racing down the hall towards them. The one in the lead wore the red of a commander with the rest in blue. The red one threw a grenade at them. No, leaping forward, Revan sent a wave of the Force towards the grenade. Too late. _Boom,_ she was blasted backwards as the ceiling caved. Pain lanced through her as she hit the wall, her mask slipping from her face.

xxx

Stunned and deafened by the blast, Link clutched at the doorway and watched as Revan hit and her mask fell to the floor. His eyes widened as he got his first glimpse of her face. She was actually really pretty with her long black hair and porcelain white skin. But he didn't stand there long, instead rushing over to place his hands on her shoulders to make sure she didn't pitch forward. Looking into her face, Link mumbled, "Okay, this is not good."

Careful not to jostle her, Link draped Revan's left arm over his shoulder and wrapped his right arm around his waist then slowly set off down the clear part of the corridor. But when he came to a fork in corridors, Link bit his lip indecisively. He basically only knew how to get to the cafeteria, training room and the medical bay. Heaving a long sigh, Link quickly made a decision; he remembered that Revan had sent another Jedi to the bay so that was probably the best place to go. Squatting he maneuvered Revan around to his back, hooked his arms under her knees and cautiously stood up. Then he started off down the right corridor, heading for the medical bay, his face set in a determined expression.

He owed it to Revan to get her to safety and this time he wasn't going to fail.

xxx

Something was wrong she could sense she was moving through the ship, but couldn't awaken. Then something appeared before her eyes, a light, but it wasn't the same, darker, that was the only way she could describe it. "Fear not the darkness, daughter of the Force, only the destruction of the Republic," a familiar voice echoed through her mind. Light erupted around her and soon, the cries of the dying filled her mind. No, she had to block it out; she had to return to the waking world where she could block it out.

Pain shot through her as she slowly forced open her eyes. Throbbing searing pain came from her hands and head. Opening her eyes wider, Link's features came into focus. "Force!" she exclaimed, struggling from his grasp. She fell to the ground, wincing as her hands it the metal floor. "Do not ever do that again," she panted. Blood was coming from the burns on her hands and she knew that more had to be on her head from the wound there. Also the corridor was far too light, her mask. Eyes widening she shot to her feet and raced back through the halls, pulling up her hood despite the pain. No one could ever see her features or everything would fall apart.

Blinking, Link watched Revan speed off back towards the destroyed ceiling, before sighing and reluctantly following. Trailing along, he came up behind her just as she settled the mask back into place over her face. Scratching at the new scar on his side, Link cracked his neck then slipped his scimitars from their sheathes and calmly said, "You shouldn't be running with a head wound like that."

"You do not understand, my identity must be kept secret," he was right no matter what she said. The hall was spinning before her, this was worse than the trial of flesh, but she had to withstand it.

"Master!" a shout sounded from down the hall and she turned to see Darious racing back towards her. "The med bay is completely over ru—" he cut off at the sight of her hands. "Force, what happened?" he stopped just before her and looked at the wreckage. "Never mind, I know. We should get you to a healer and don't argue like you always do, you can't fight with your hands like this." He glanced at Link, "You're Link, right?"

Link nodded and said in his accented Basic, "_Yes_."

"Right," he nodded to Link a small smile on his face, "if we were in a better situation I would be glad to finally have met you; however, we are not." He turned his attention back to Revan, "Master, we need to get you to Malak, he is the closest healer—what's wrong?" he looked at her as she shook her head.

"I sense our path to the bridge has been cut off as well as all the other paths out of this section of the ship. We are alone here with an entire battalion of Mandalorians if not more," she looked down at her hands. "I will have to heal them if I have any hope of fighting."

"Hey, wait, Master, you aren't that advanced in healing," he quickly said. "I know Kreia was your first master and all, but…" he trailed off, looking at her concerned.

"She taught me healing; I know more than just the basics, Darious. It does not mean I am good at it, but what choice do I have?" before he could answer she placed her hands together, shuddering as pain shot through her arms. Slowly the soft blue light returned as the burns on her hands began to heal. The pain, it was almost unbearable, her body was shaking as she tried to keep it up. A gloved hand over her two, looking up she saw Darious.

"I know the basics, I can help," he said grimly and the light increased in size as he lent his ability. Soon her hands were healed without even the slightest hint of scars.

"Thank you, Darious," she bowed her head to him.

Beside Revan, Link stared down the hallway, his ears twitching, "Not to be a jerk or anything but I hope you guys are done healing. There's a large of group of whatever they are headed this way for us."

Just as he said this, several Mandalore warriors rounded the corner, their blasters raised and shouting, "_Par Mand'alor!"_

"Well, good timing," Darious whipped around, drawing his lightsaber in one smooth movement. "Ready, Master?"

"Always," she stated, flicking her arm forward so her lightsaber fell into her hand. "The Republic will never fall, the Force fights with us," she told him calmly.

"For the Republic," smiled Darious, giving her a side long look. "Unless you wish to sit this one out?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Very funny," she activated the purple blade before shoving her hand forward. The Mandalorians were blasted backwards and as one, Revan and Darious shot towards them. "Fight together," she told him.

"I may not be Malak, but I know enough to fight with you, Master," he whipped his blade around, slicing through the first of the Mandalorians as she blasted more out of the way, killing them with her blade while they were down.

xxx

Watching the two tear into the enemies before him, Link jumped as he heard the debris of the ceiling behind him rumble. Turning he saw the smaller pieces cascade down, causing the entire block to come crashing to the floor. In the dust cloud raised by the debris, Link could make out the forms of another large group of Mandalorians. As the cloud began to settle, a Mandalorian dressed in red stepped forward and raised his blaster at Link.

Cursing under his breath, Link darted a quick glance over his shoulder before settling down in a defensive crouch. Amused by the creature before him the Mandalorian took aim and shot.

As the beam of light sped towards him Link lifted him left scimitar, its blade darker than pure obsidian, and let it absorb the shot. Then before the Mandalorian could fire off another shot, he lunged forward and lobbed the creature's head off. As the steaming head hit the floor, Link lightly touched the floor before dodging the single shot aimed at him and thrust his right scimitar, its blade the opposite of its brother and seemingly brighter than any ray of light or snowflake, through the throat of the closest creature to him.

In the back of his mind he could feel the dragging, poisonous fog that was constantly there, begin to creep forward. Desperately he fought to keep it at bay but as he spun and buried his scimitar hilt deep in the stomach of another enemy and its blood began flooding over his hand the fog rushed forward. It dug its claws deep into every crevice of his mind and settled itself in, resisting all of Link's attempts to shove it back.

Before him the next Mandalorian in line met Link's eyes behind his mask before he felt his intestines spill from the gaping wound in his stomach. The eyes spoke of his slow death and the death of those beside and behind him. Stepping over the dying Mandalorian, Link sliced through the blaster pointed at him and swung his other blade towards the neck of his next victim.

xxx

Something was wrong; Revan froze as she sensed danger far beyond any she had ever felt before shutter through the Force. Darious killed the last of the Mandalorians before he sensed it as well, "Master?" he looked at her. His brown eyes widened as they both turned to see Link, cutting his way through an even larger group of Mandalorians; yet, something was off about Link. The last of the Mandalorians fell before Link and he slowly turned to them.

"Get out of here," Darious shouted to her as the sight of Link covered in blood met her masked gaze. Before she could move, before she could even fully register the sight, Link charged towards them at a remarkable speed. Darious leapt in front of her, lifting his blade just in time to block Link's strike. "Run!" Darious shouted to her. "He no longer knows friend from foe, get out of here!"

"No," she spoke softly as she raised her hand and took hold of Link, blasting him away from Darious. "I will never watch as a friend dies no matter who they are or what is happening." She slowly stepped around Darious's 'saber. "Link!" she shouted, dropping her blade to the ground. "Do you not recognize me?"

He charged at her again, not even seeming to hear. She couldn't fight him, she wouldn't fight him. "Master, move!" shouted Darious. Too late, pain shot through her as Link's blade sank deep into her chest. "No!" Darious screamed. The pain, the blade had nicked her heart. The world was swirling before her eyes and she slowly lifted her hand so it rested on Link's. Everything was going dark. She saw as Link was blasted away from her and felt as her legs gave out from under her. "Master, can you hear me?" everything was going dark. "Revan, Revan, don't you dare die on me! Revan!"

xxx

His head striking the floor was the jolt he needed to push the fog back and reclaim himself. Gasping, Link flew up in a sitting position and immediately looked over at Revan. Blood was soaking her clothes and pooling on the floor around her, staining the parts of Darious's clothes that were touching the ground. In the actual wound his could see the stark white of Revan's ribs and breastbone.

Oh Goddesses…

Forgetting to breathe, Link lifted his gaze to Darious and saw the man bend over Revan, still shouting at her to stay alive. Dear Nayru, what had he done? Dizzy and light headed, Link slowly got to his feet and started to walk towards Revan.

Sensing the movement, Darious grasped his 'saber, activated it and held up at Link, "No! You stay away from her!"

Shaking his head, Link stumbled backwards, shame filling him at the dark expression Darious was shooting at him. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Instinct was the only thing that kept his scimitars in his hands as he raced towards the medical bay. He didn't bother to cut any Mandalorians down on his way; his weapons moved only when a blaster shot was fired towards him.

When he finally got to the medical bay, he skidded to a stop and shouted at the top of his lungs, "_Malak!_"

"He's not here," said a calm voice. "What is it you need, Link, was it?"

Looking over to the person who'd spoken, he recognized her as a woman named Nava. Sweating and shaking, Link slowly but desperately said, "_Revan….hurt bad…you….must help._"

Nava leapt forward, shouting, "Protect them," the soldiers nodded to her as she shot over to Link and out of the room, not even asking where Revan was.

Link hesitated for a moment, wondering if he even had the right to be near Revan anymore, before running off after Nava. He was too worried about her for him to be away and fretting about whether she would survive or not. He didn't catch up to Nava, instead coming up upon the Jedi as she bent over Revan and examined her.

He fought the urge to go closer, knowing that he was no longer welcome. The corridor wall presented him with an alternative, giving him a good view of Revan while not being to close. Desolately he watched as Nava looked over to Darious and spoke to him. He closed his eyes.

Goddesses this was why he lived alone, miles away from any town or hamlet. Things would have been so much better if he had stayed there.

xxx

This was bad, this was really bad. Never before had she seen a wound like this and she had seen many before, but if she didn't act they would lose Revan for good. "Can you heal her?" asked Darious, looking at her.

Shaking her head, Nava spoke carefully, "Not fully, I can repair the damage done to her heart but that's about it. It will take awhile and all of my strength, but I can do it."

"What?" asked Darious, his eyes wide. "But even with the heart healed she could bleed to death. Master Nava, surely you can do more?"

"Do I look like a Consular to you?" she snapped, glaring at the younger human. "The only one of us who is one is Revan and we both know she can barely heal! Now be quiet and keep watch!" she ordered before placing her hands over the wound and shutting her eyes tight. Slowly she felt as the wound in the heart began to seal shut and felt Revan's breathing clear. Minutes slipped by until at long last the last of the wound in the heart closed, stopping some of the bleeding.

"What now?" asked Darious, looking at Revan and the ragged wound in her chest.

"You there, Link," she turned to the new comer. "Do you know first aid?"

"He's not coming close to Revan," shouted Darious, what the Force was wrong with him? "He's the one who did this to her!"

"And while you sit here raging she grows weaker and closer to death!" snapped Nava, losing her patience, too weak and tired to put up with Darious at the moment. "We can't lose her now of all times. The Mandalorians have only just started to be pushed back; if we lose her we lose the war!"

As she took a deep breath, Nava felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Turning she met Link's sorrowful blue eyes, "What is it, Link?"

His movements slow and purposeful, Link reached into a pouch by his side and extracted a small rounded bottle that was filled with a dull red liquid. Offering it to her, he said, "_Heal...might help...close...wound...special._"

Slowly Nava took the bottle, looking at it curiously. "I doubt this is like kolto so I'm going to ask, do we put it on the wound or does she drink it?"

"_Drink._" Link replied, fidgeting nervously, "_Magic. Will...help._"

"Magic?" asked Nava, shaking her head she added, "Never mind. Darious hoist Revan up." Darious nodded, as he got Revan into a sitting position. "I'm sorry Revan," slowly Nava reached out and removed Revan's mask, her eyes widening as she saw Revan's features for the first time. She had known Revan was only a year older than her padawan, but it was still a shock to see her features for the first time. Quickly she used the Force to keep the young woman's mouth open and poured the strange liquid in. Somehow Revan managed to swallow and Darious laid her back down. Then, something Nava had never thought possible happened, the wound, bones and all began to mend, leaving only raw skin behind.

Gasping, Revan's eyes flickered open, revealing the palest color of blue Nava had ever seen, but there was something different, something off about her eyes. They seemed unsettling, but, perhaps she should have expected this from someone like Revan. The girl was unnaturally talented in the Force and was smarter than an Arkanian, if that was even possible. Slowly Revan sat up, her head in her hands.

"It's good to have you back," Nava smiled at Revan, who looked at her, her face blank, but confusion in her eyes.

"Did I not send you to the docking bay?" asked Revan, sounding weak but otherwise unharmed.

"You did; however, we were cut off from that section of the ship. We headed here to see if we could discover another way around when I saw Darious retreat from the medical. The Force was with us when most of the Mandalorians followed him," she shot Darious a smile.

"We have the medical bay then, good," slowly Revan grabbed her mask and replaced it. She struggled to her feet and only managed to stand because Darious caught her before she could fall.

"Careful, Master, you've lost a lot of blood," he said worry plain in his voice. "What is your blood type, we need to get you a transfusion?"

"I will be fine," Revan said, not looking at any of them. It was plain that Revan either didn't know her blood type or it was a rare one. "We should discover a way to the docking bay and insure the Mandalorians do not destroy any of the shuttles or fighters," as she spoke, Revan pulled away from Darious and summoned her lightsaber to her.

From the moment Link had seen Revan's wounds begin to heal, he backed away to his previous position on the wall and simply waited as the Jedi regained their feet and began discussing battle plans. As he stood there, he returned his scimitars to their sheathes, the blades making a smooth snick against the hardened leather.

The sound of the Link's blades made everyone turn to him. "Link," Revan started, "I would like you to go with Nava to the medical bay. Nava, you will rejoin with Darious and myself once he is there. Leave the troops at the medical bay. The three of us will head for the docking bay."

"Master, do you think that wise, you've lost a lot of blood," Darious took a step towards her his eyes pleading. "If you are too reckless, we could end up losing you for good and, then, what would the Republic do?"

"Look—" Nava stepped forward as well, "—Darious and I will head to the docking bay, but you and Link should head back towards the bridge where the bulk of our forces are. You're in no condition to fight and we can't afford to lose you, Master." They just had to get Revan out of here; they just couldn't lose her now. "Without you the war effort is lost and Mandalore will take the galaxy for himself. You know this, or, at least, part of this. It doesn't matter if you don't put value on your life, we do! We can't lose you, Master."

After several long moments, Revan finally spoke, "Very well, I will oversee the battle then," her voice was tight, disapproving, but Nava knew Revan would never go against the advise of an actual Jedi Master. "Link, come with me," Revan started off, but, though she looked as if she was fine, her movements were slower.

Glancing at Darious over his shoulder, Link swallowed hard and jerkily stepped off after Revan, his face studiously blank. His back muscles didn't relax even as they disappeared around a corner, out of sight of the other two Jedi.

xxx

Revan didn't look at Link or talk to him as they made their way through the halls. It wasn't so much she was angered towards him or anything along those lines, it was more of the fact she was worried about the others. Also she was covered in her blood and Malak was bound to notice that it wasn't the enemies, today the Force truly wasn't with her. At least she couldn't sense any more Mandalorians in the area, only the blocked part of the hall leading to the bridge.

It didn't take them long to reach it. Taking a deep breath, Revan summoned the Force to her and thrust both her hands forwards. The ruble was blasted back, scattering through the hall. "Link—" she started forward and sensed him follow, "—what happened back there, you did not recognize us?"

For a minute, Link walked in silence before he quietly said, "I am sick... and there is no cure. I think...that it's devouring my mind. My humanity."

"I see," she slowly said, "I guess we will have to keep you out of battles for now then. Perhaps there is a cure here, the Council might know more…" she trailed off, not sure if she should get his hopes up or not. The Jedi High Council would have been more help to Link than she ever could have been; however, there was just one problem, there was no way for them to find that out. If and when she returned they would banish her or she hoped they would if it meant the others could return to the Jedi Order.

"A cure would be nice, but I won't hold my breath." Link shrugged, threading his fingers through his hair, "And you're right, I can't fight anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Though if you want an easy win, you could send me out. I doubt anyone would stand a chance." Link laughed bitterly, bringing his hand down to glare at it.

Sighing, Revan shook her head, "The easy path is not the right one. The masters of the Order warned us, to take the easy path is to give in to the darkness within. The path of the Light is a long and difficult one, but the one we must tread lest the Sith rise again."

"That makes sense." Link nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, "But um...Revan, what's a Sith? I keep hearing everyone mention it, and I get the gist that it's bad but...why's it bad?"

Revan stopped, her fists clenched. "A Sith is the opposite of a Jedi, our sworn enemy. Unlike the Jedi the Sith use the Dark side of the Force to suppress people and gain power over others. They only think of themselves and no one else, they are the purest of evil, they are what the Jedi High Council seeks to destroy no matter the cost even if that cost is the Republic. A Jedi could become a Sith if we do not watch our emotions, if we give into the negative emotions we will fall from the path of light and become twisted, a reflection of our former selves. We will no longer care for others, we will only desire power."

"A reflection." Link muttered, scowling, "Thank you that makes sense." Quiet followed for a few moments then Link murmured, "Will Darious tell anyone?"

"About what?" asked Revan, looking over at Link. "About what occurred? Unlikely, Darious will not want to spread the news around for reasons such as the military losing faith in the Jedi crusaders. He knows as well as any of us that the military must believe in us or we will not be able to aid them in this war. It is not just the military but the senators and Republic. If they lose faith in the Jedi who aid them we will have no choice but to return to the Jedi Order and ask the High Council's forgiveness for going against their orders."

Link blinked, "Oh. Ah, well...okay. I never realized how different an army was."

Revan looked at him, confused by his wording. Deciding it wasn't too important, plus they had reached the bridge, Revan continued on through the doors into the large bridge. "Master," she was at once greeted by Malak. "Why are you covered in blood?"

"Never mind, Malak, report," she said quickly, hoping he would listen for once in his life and not pelt her with questions.

He glared at her, telling her silently that this wasn't the last she would hear of the question. "The bucket heads haven't reached this part of the ship, but have over run the docking bay and are making their way here from there. What are your orders, Master?"

xxx

Link hung back as Revan went over to Malak, instead choosing to watch the various soldiers pass by, trying to draw no attention to himself. It was a wasted effort though because he saw Marth walking towards him, a smirk plastered on his smug face.

Sauntering over, Marth said in his most haughty voice, "Well don't you look attractive. All drenched in blood and bits of flesh. Is this your new style?"

Eye twitching, Link scowled at the brunette, "_Go….away._"

Marth's smirk widened and he shook his head, "Hm…no, I don't really feel like it."

"_Hekait._" Link growled, glowering at the tall Padawan, "_Ogrot aep nok cialgen kaats_."

Marth's scowl fell, his eyes narrowing into their own glare, "I don't know what you just said but you'll pay for it."

"_Eyip._" Link scoffed, looking away from Marth. Letting out a disgusted sound, Marth crossed his arms in imitation of Link's and turned away as well, scowling at his boots.

Staring out across the bridge, Link felt exhaustion tug at his eyelids. He didn't have the mental energy right now to put up with Marth's attitude and he'd been wrung out because of it the entire week. Link let a sigh escape him; it was time he got this out of the way. Arms falling to his sides, Link turned to face Marth, "_Why….you…no…like me?_"

Brow furrowing, Marth slowly looked at Link, "Why don't I like you?" He opened his mouth to give a harsh reply, but found that no words would come. Hissing, Marth slumped his shoulders, "I don't know, alright? It's just…you come here with General Revan, and you're powerful and….gah."

Watching Marth try to articulate why he disliked him was just too amusing a sight. Chuckling, Link shook his head, "_You…very crazy._"

Shooting a glare at Link out of the corners of his eyes, Marth deepened his scowl, "Whatever. You're weird."

A small smile lifted his lips as Link turning his head away again, laughing silently to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>(A reminder: <strong>Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.

Also understand the fact this book was started nearly a year and a half ago _before _the Revan novel was published. I understand and except the fact Revan is male in the history. For the purpose of this story it follows my Revan and her adventures as well as what I thought to happen before it was announced with what really happened.**) **


	6. Chapter 4: Cornered

Coincidences  
>Chapter 4: Cornered<p>

"General, we have to retake the docking bay before the fighters return," said Captain Shunda, walking up to Revan. "There's only one problem, all the halls in that area have been overrun and General Ciyrra doesn't want to risk sending what little remains of her troops down there. All the others are busy keeping other parts of the ship safe. There has to be something we can do?"

"I will go," stated Revan as she faced the captain. Force this situation was not good, but she couldn't risk leaving the bridge unguarded and Malak would be needed here as well as the rest of the Jedi, she was the only one who could go.

"Master—" Malak began, but she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Captain, is the section of the ship where the quarters you allotted me still under our control?" she asked, not even caring that she had just cut Malak off.

"Yes," the captain nodded. "Why?"

"I do not like going into battle with no gloves on," stated Revan, looking at the captain and her oldest friend. "I will return once I have cleared a path," with that she left them breaking into a run once she was outside of the bridge. It didn't take her long to get to her quarters and into fresh clothes. Without Link there to worry about she doubted she would be injured. It just seemed that when he had arrived everything had started to change, plus guarding against a grenade had not been her brightest idea.

She raced from the room and soon the sound of blaster fire met her ears. Skidding to stop, she looked around, her eyes locking on an air duct. The Force flowed strong through her, but a beeping cut her off. Taking her comm. link she asked, "Yes?"

"General, we will track your position through the ship; keep your comm. on at all times. We can use that to make you out from the bucket heads," said Captain Shunda. "Just out of curiosity, how are you planning on getting to the docking bay?"

"The air ducts, I will contact you if I need aid, Revan out," she didn't turn off of the comm. link only returned it to the pouch around her belt. Quickly she tore the shielding off the air duct and leapt up to it. Pulling herself in, she began to move forward with her arms. It took longer than it would have if she had been walking without any Mandalorians in the way, but not so long that it felt like battling her way there would have been faster. Soon she had arrived and was looking out of the air duct at the Mandalorians pacing the hall before her. Force, there were more of them than she had anticipated.

No matter, thrusting out her arm she blasted the guard away and leapt down, landing on one of the Mandalorians.

"What?" shouted another, one who seemed to be a Republic traitor. "G-general Revan, no matter, you're dead, Jedi!"

xxx

Link didn't notice Revan's absence until she was already halfway to her room. Eyes widening, Link whipped around to ask Marth, "_Revan….where?_"

Lifting an eyebrow, Marth tapped his lip thoughtfully with his right pointer finger, "I think I just heard General Revan say that she was heading to the docking bay. Why?"

"_Farore_," Link growled in frustration then he casually walked over to the general vicinity of Captain Shunda and Malak. He figured that they would be his best source of information and with his advanced hearing he would be able to hear even a whisper between them from several feet away.

His hunch proved to correct.

"Yes?" Revan's voice came over the console before the captain.

"General, we will track your position through the ship; keep your comm. on at all times. We can use that to make you out from the bucket heads," the captain said. "Just out of curiosity, how are you planning on getting to the docking bay?"

Revan's reply was awhile in coming, "The air ducts, I will contact you if I need aid, Revan out."

"Damn that woman, she hasn't changed," Captain Shunda growled.

"Well, actually she has," stated Malak, smiling. "She used to be really quiet, remember?"

"I didn't ask you!" snapped the captain, glaring at Malak. "Besides shouldn't you be worried as well, you're her friend not to mention her second in command."

"Do you think watching her do insane acts is _**fun**_ for me?" asked Malak. "I had to grow up with this; you've only had to deal with it for a year, plus the time we spent on Telos four years ago." He looked at the clear plate before his eyes which showed a map of the ship. One blue dot was on it making its way through the ship, over some of the red dots and sometimes where the ship showed walls. "At least, she knows how to stay away from hot spots on the ship," stated Malak.

After several long moments the blue dot came to a stop near the center of the ship. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" the captain stared at that point on the ship. "Revan, come in! She put the blasted comm. in her pocket." The captain hit another button, "General Ciyrra, I need you to send!"

"Blast it!" shouted another woman over the comm. "stop that would you, captain? I have a battle going on down here and I need to focus. Deal with whatever it is you need from where you are!" the link cut off then.

"Malak, could you get to her in time? She's going to get herself killed!" the captain turned to Malak, a worried look on her features just as the blue dot hit a red and more red came racing towards the blue.

"I think that just answered your question," said Malak, "but I'm going to try to get to her. Force, Rev, why do you always do this?" with that Malak raced off of the bridge.

Throughout the whole exchange, Link's face grew grimmer. By the time Malak raced off, Link had his scimitars out and sprinted off at full speed for the docking bay. He didn't have a clear idea of how to get there, but he figured that if he continued heading towards larger concentrations of enemies, he would find Revan.

In the corridors he met little resistance that presented a challenge to him, groups of five or fewer Mandalorians; whatever happened to be in his way quickly got cut down. But as he drew closer and closer to the docking bay, the groups began to get larger and tougher.

So it was that by the time he entered the expansive docking bay, his sickness was seriously threatening to overwhelm him. This time though, Link didn't view that as necessarily a bad thing because he saw upon entering that the docking bay was literally swarming with Mandalorians in red and blue.

A smile tugging at his lips, Link recalled facing a similar scenario during his time fighting Ganondorf's army of moblins, massive dog/pig like creatures who had the intelligence of a Hylian and could tear said Hylian in half, and his many other minions who had driven Link into madness with the persistency. Although if he had to compare Ganondorf to Majora he would have to say that Majora took the cake for annoying, pain in the ass minions with his mask buddies.

A blaster shot nicking the top of his shoulder brought Link back to the current situation. Glaring at the wound, Link growled deep in his chest then switching his glare to the Mandalorian who had dared to shoot him, gave a wolf-like snarl. In view for all to see for any who wanted to look, Link let the sickness claim him and his eyes bled black.

The ring of his scimitar tearing through the flesh of the doomed Mandalorian seemed to be in harmony with the frantic, murderous glee in his pitch black orbs.

xxx

So far so good, soon there would be an opening large enough for Danika to take back this part of the ship. Tearing her lightsaber from the corpse of a Mandalorian, Revan suddenly heard shouts and Mandalorian curses coming from the docking bay itself. Within seconds she saw several Mandalorians racing towards her. It was obvious this group were traitors of the Republic; a real Mandalorian never retreated.

"That creature's mad," shouted one of them. "If I had known the Republic had an ally like him I would have stayed!"

"Is that so?" asked Revan, straightening and holding her lightsaber loosely in her hand. "Who might you be discussing?"

"A mad alien we've never seen before!" shouted the other. "His eyes turned black when the commander fired on him. Please, Master Jedi, we will surrender to the Republic if you spare us, just don't put us back in with that beast."

"Your fate does not lie with me only with how quickly you can get off this ship," Link was here, she knew it, even though she couldn't feel him through the Force. "Now get out of here." With that she raced off towards the docking bay, Force, she had not wanted to go here until she had someone with her.

The mandalorians closest to her entrance were cut down with ease; however, in the next second she was swarmed by an even larger group than before. The Force flowed through her building, until she released it in a huge wave sending them flying into the air. Without pause she leapt up, slicing through one Mandalorian before slamming her saber into another and pushing off of him. Curling into a ball, she called the Force to her once more and sent a huge wave out at them. They were blasted away from her into the wall, ceiling, floor, and ships in the large space.

As Revan touched ground, she stumbled at the drain that move had taken on her. Panting, she collapsed, her entire body shacking with exhaustion. She had managed to kill off most of the Mandalorians but it had cost her greatly. The cries of pain made her eyes stay open but only barely. Link pulled his blades from the last of Mandalorians before starting towards her. Something was wrong with him, far more so than earlier.

"Link," she whispered, too exhausted to move. No, she wouldn't let it happen again. Forcing herself into a sitting position she called the Force to her. "You are my friend; however, I will not be killed here, by a friend," holding out her hand, she wrapped the Force tightly around Link, binding him in place.

xxx

From within the confines of his own mind, Link could see Revan sitting there, holding his body at bay with that mysterious power of hers. Her entire body spoke of total exhaustion and Link knew just how much she must be suffering from blood loss. And yet, she was continuing on, fighting for her life and the lives of her fellows.

That thought struck a cord inside Link that he had believed destroyed long ago. And that cord roused Link's spirit as no epic speech or hero-made deed could have.

His body, still held tight by Revan's Force grip, suddenly went rigid; the dark pits that were its eyes shooting open wide. Then slowly its face took on an expression of pain and rage, its lips twisting in a snarl so bestial that it put any animals' to shame. The next visible sign of Link's struggle internally was his body's neck jerking back, causing a loud crack to sound in the docking bay.

Mouth tearing open, Link's let loose an inhumane scream from between a set of canines that had been elongated far beyond their usual length. It grated on his sensitive hearing, momentarily deafening him. But it also gave Link the incentive to dig in his figurative heels, and slowly he began pushing the disease back to secluded corner.

Enraged that its host was denying it, the disease fought with everything it was worth, trying to break Revan's grip. It was sure that if it could only kill the human female then its host would give in and accept its presence. Outside Link's body jerked, snarled, screamed and struggled, firmly convincing any straggling, traitor Mandalorians that it was indeed insane and frightening dangerous.

Growling with his own anger, Link determinedly pushed the disease farther back, forcing it to remove some of its festering claws from his mind. Minute by minute and inch by inch, he was winning and his proof of that was the weaker attempts by his body to murder Revan.

Finally, teetering on the edge of loss, the sickness made Link's body give one last cry of anguish before it fell back, returning control of his body to Link. Gasping and panting, Link closed his eyes then opened them. They were once more their glorious and intoxicating blue. Giving a weak chuckle, Link looking pleading at Revan, "Do you think you could ease up a bit?"

"You have control again, I see," she somehow managed to say before releasing Link. Letting out a low breath, Revan stood, but did not move from her position.

"Hehe, ya," Link embarrassedly admitted, "It gets harder and harder each time to take the reins. And you really shouldn't be moving around. We need to get you to a b-"

A sound like a ripping sheet echoed just as Link was yanked out of existence, disappearing before Revan's eyes.

It seemed like an all too cheap magic trick.

xxx

"Link!" Revan shouted, her eyes flicking everywhere for him, but she couldn't see him, he had just vanished. "L—" she cut off as she sensed Malak and many soldiers approaching her position.

"Master, thank the Force, you're alive," Malak ran over to her, smiling down at her. Looking back the way he had come she saw General Ciyrra ordering her soldiers to search the docking bay and kill any Mandalorians they found. They had won, but at what cost this time. How many more had died? Where had Link gone now?

"Report," the word felt heavy as she spoke it. How many more times would she have to before all of this ended?

"We have control of the ship again," said Malak. "The droids and medical personal are going to look for the wounded and dead. Captain Shunda reported to me that this was only the first of several Mandalorian ships heading for Telos and that Admiral Karath hasn't arrived yet."

xxx

Great, he was falling. Again.

Just how many times would he have to endure being scooped up then dumped on his ass in places that he didn't know? Seriously it was getting old. Surely the Goddesses could just be a little more creative in their torture of him.

Of course they probably shouldn't be torturing him in the first place since he was their legendary Hero of Time. Almighty and invin-

Ah, so that's where he was. He was traveling through the river of Time once more. Although, he was pretty sure that he hadn't used the Ocarina, and that was basically his only way to do this in the first place. So how was he even in the river of Time?

Suddenly the sensation of air and moisture returned to Link's senses again, but he wasn't given long to enjoy it.

_WHAM!_

Link groaned, feeling an ache start up in his back. Great, he'd just slammed another poor person into the ground.

xxx

Revan let out a snarl of rage as something hit her. "Exclamation: A new meatbag. Master, let me kill this one?" that blasted droid. Anger shot through her, using the Force she threw the person off her and slammed into the cliff near the entrance into the old Sith academy. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of who had hit. It was someone she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Well, if this is not a surprise," she laughed, a cold heartless laugh. "Link," she sneered at the sound of the name. "HK, stand down…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.**) **


	7. Chapter 5: Through Time

**Please do note there are two writers to this story: myself, who writes the Revan and most of the Star Wars characters, and Blackfang13, who writes Link and Marth mainly. I foreword all comments to Blackfang so both of us are reading them. **

Coincidences  
>Chapter 5: Through Time<p>

When Revan sensed the droid lower its weapon, she returned her gaze to Link. "I never thought I would see you of all people again," she said darkly.

Gently propping himself up on his elbows, Link murmured, "Fuck…" then turning to look at her, said, "It's a curse, what can I say?"

Grinding her teeth in annoyance, she pushed him harder into cliff. Before she could speak HK raised its blaster at Link. "Query: Can I kill the meatbag now, Master?"

"Silence, HK, or I will hand you over to Malak!" that silenced the droid at once, stupid thing. Turning her masked gaze back on Link, she said, "I take it you do not recognize me?"

Sighing, Link grunted, "Of course I do, Revan. I could smell you from miles away and know it was you. Though it seems you didn't age well."

"Age well? It has been a year you idiot!" she snarled. "If you say another thing like that I will kill you despite what occurred in the past!" Her free hand twitched towards her lightsaber which hung on one of the many medal rings around her waist.

"Lord Revan, forgive my lateness, I've gotten everything I need from here," an old man came racing towards her Malak in toe, looking highly annoyed by the man's presence. The old man had milky-yellow eyes and skin paler than snow.

"Excellent, Jorak Uln, you are an assist to me," she praised him and he smiled evilly at her.

"New students are a reward in and of themselves, my lord," Jorak Uln bowed to her, the bag on his back slipping slightly. "I look forward to teaching all of your group the ways of the Dark side."

Ignoring all of them, Link shifted against the cliff, trying hard to find a spot where a rock wasn't poking into his back. Sullenly he muttered to himself, "Apparently she'll never be very good at taking a joke. Actually she gets worse…what I wouldn't give for some goddess-forsaken grass right now?" Glowering, he spat a globule of blood to the side and felt one of his teeth that was wriggling in its socket, "Weird looking old guy…"

"Hmm," Jorak Uln's attention turned to the Link. "What's this, Lord Revan?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with, I will be with the two of you shortly," with that said she took hold of Link with Force and started off towards the academy. Once inside the dusty place she removed his weapons with the Force and tossed him aside. "What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"Oh, you know," Link waved his hand dismissively in front of his face, "this and that."

"Enough!" she pointed her hand to one side and sent a wave of Force lightening towards a statue causing the rock to crack with the impact. "I am at the end of my patience and if you do not want to feel pain then I would strongly advise you answer my questions! What _**are**_ you doing here?"

"How in Din's name should I know? This hasn't ever happened to me before!" Link shouted, balling his fists at his sides and his eyes beginning to leak black, "And just go ahead and try the lightning! All you'll do is piss _**it **_off!"

Revan froze as an old memory came forth. It was right before Link had vanished, his eyes were black then. Slowly she lowered her hand; knowing full that even her new strength could not stand against Link's other half. "You are free to go," with that she turned and started towards the exit. "I do not want to see you ever again, Link," she exited, heading straight for the shuttle. There was only a little more left for her to do then everything would fall into place. The last thing she needed was for him to come back into her life.

xxx

Inside the temple, Link exhaustedly tilted his head back, staring emptily up at the high ceiling. He was so very tired….

…and so very lonely…

All he wanted to do was return home. And not to his little cottage in the forest. What he wanted more than anything was to return to being a twelve-year old boy with not a care on his shoulders except for whether he would receive a fairy companion or not. He wanted to forget about the Tri-Force, about Ganondorf, about Princess Zelda, about Majora, about the Fierce Deity's mask, about how cruel the world really is and that it would crush sooner than lift you up.

Something wet trickled down his cheek, and chuckling brokenly, Link let it continue to roll.

So very, very tired.

Another tear escaped his eye. Gradually his chuckles morphed into maniac laughter, and his shoulders heaved with the effort.

And so very, very lonely.

A scream tearing from his throat, Link dropped to his knees and slammed his hands into the rough stone underneath them. A small crater formed around him, almost as if the earth were trying to cradle him. But he knew that that wasn't the truth. The earth cared nothing for an individual's suffering or for that matter an individual's happiness. Because it would continue on long after that person had ceased to walk its crust.

"_Ja reapisty dan webvian tous eyi gravtch_."

xxx

The past:

"Alek, Shera!" a twelve year old Jedi Padawan shouted from where she stood in a dark alley. "Come on this is not funny; we have to report back to our masters." She stopped and looked around herself at the grimy walls. This place, it was so enclosed, so noisy, and so different from Dantooine. "Alek, Shera!" she tried again, but still no response and she couldn't feel them any where nearby with the Force, then again she wouldn't have if they had been standing in the alley less than five feet way. This place was just so noisy. "Where did they go?"

Leaning against the wall, she slid to the ground and looked up at the sky. It was dark, but that didn't surprise her. The six of them had arrived here late and the masters had sent them to gather information; then report back to them in two hours. Only ten minutes ago she had gotten separated from the others. Force, her first time on a mission and this had to happen. What next? Would the slavers capture them?

Sighing, she slowly got to her feet, wondering if she should search for her master and see if she could help. No, that wasn't a good idea. Master Kreia still wasn't happy with her for messing up on healing practice. It wasn't her fault really; she didn't know why her healing caused pain.

As she stepped forward, she was suddenly hit by something extremely heavy. She crumpled under the weight, her head slamming down into the metal ground. Blinking, what hit her came into focus and she wiggled to get out from under it. The thing, it looked so strange to her, but that wasn't surprising, she had never seen half of the aliens here before.

Backing away from it, she sat down again, wondering if this thing would harm her or just give her a glare and walk away. "There is no emotion; there is peace," she bit her lip, fighting the fear this place gave her and the sudden arrival of this alien. "There is no ignorance; there is knowledge," she muttered the familiar words to herself, trying to calm her racing heart. "There is no passion; there is serenity," it wasn't working. "There is no chaos; there is harmony," why wasn't it working. "There is no death; there is the Force." She kept repeating this to herself, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. Oh, where were Alek and Shera?

xxx

And there it was again! What the hell was causing him to be swept up into the river of Time? Seriously Ladies, it was getting really old, really fast.

To top it off he had hit something. Again! Though this time it had felt somewhat smaller than the usual ones. Dear Nayru, he had hit his head hard this time, it was pounding like a Goron had used it for drum practice. He couldn't seem to decide which way was up and which w-

His scimitars! His sword!

Sitting up abruptly, Link gave a short cry of pain before glaring heatedly up at the sky, "_Tepipel noct!_"

Abruptly his masterful scimitars and great long sword fell from the sky and landed with a clang next to him on the ground. Sighing then muttering, Link finally recognized the scent in his nostrils. Eyes widening, he turned to look at the unfortunate person he'd landed on.

Long, raven black hair, pale white skin, and bright, pale blue eyes. Except that she was small and the features of her face had a rounded softness to him.

So he was in the past, was he?

She looked so frightened and vulnerable. It touched his heart. Reaching up, Link brushed his fingers through his hair and smiled slightly nervously at her, "_Don't…be…afraid. Friend. Name…Link_."

xxx

Taking a deep breath, she managed to put up a façade; she was Jedi Padawan not a frightened child. She touched the braid on the right side of her head to remind herself this for what felt like the thousandth time that day. "I do not have a real name," she slowly said, "but my friends call me Revan." Her voice was soft and she looked away from Link, not wanting to antagonize him because of her eyes. "Perhaps you have seen them. I seem to have been separated. My friend, Alek, stands over six feet, he wears the red robes of Jedi Padawan, and has messy black hair…" she trailed off as she slowly looked at Link, her face a careful blank.

Link shook his head, bending his left knee to wrap an arm around it, "_Your friends…I…no see. I…am sorry._"

"Right," Revan looked at him before looking down the alley the way she had come. "I should head back then," pain shot through her mind, crying out she clapped her hands on either side of her head. What the Force had that been? It felt as if she was dying, no, it was someone else who was dying. Slowly she stood, "Death, they are moving, they know the six of us are here." How could she have felt that in the first place? It made no sense. "I have to warn them!" she shot off down the alley, but tripped over a box and landed hard. "I do not like this place," she muttered, wiping the grim from her face.

"Revan!" a male voice came from close by. A tall boy wearing red with messy black hair was running towards her. A girl with long messy blonde hair was visible behind them. "There you are," the boy smiled at her, "I thought we'd lost you for sure that time."

"Alek, Shera," Revan stood, her face blank once more.

"What's the matter with you, Rev? You've been jumpy since we landed here," Alek looked down at her, his eyes concerned.

"N—" her eyes widened, "we are in danger here! Run!" too late several people were now blocking their path.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here? An escaped slave and two Jedi," sneered the man which had to be the leader of this group.

"Escaped slave?" asked Alek, looking highly confused. "We are all Jedi!" he shouted, glaring at the man who had spoken. Revan's arm stiffened as she prepared to fight, but no matter how she looked at it there was no way out of this.

"And if you intend to take us, you'll have a fight on your hands," said Shera, grabbing her double-bladed lightsaber. Out of the corner of her eye, Revan saw one of men hit Link over the head with the hilt of his sword; the poor alien fell to the ground unconscious. Were they going to have to kill these people?

No she had to fight; quickly she activated her lightsaber just in time to block several bolts of blaster fire, causing her to stumble from the impact. No matter which way she looked at it, there was no way any were going—she cut off speaking to Alek, "Alek!" she leapt, landing beside him. "Run!"

"What?" he looked at her.

"Get out of here, warn the masters," she told him, trying to block the bolts flying at her before she shoved her arm forwards, blasting several men back. Force, he just had to listen to her.

Pain lanced through her head, the ground rushed up at her and she knew no more.

xxx

A throbbing pain on the back of his head was the first Link became aware of upon entering consciousness again. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach but lay there, staring at the dusty, metal ground. Today had not been a good day; there had been too much thrown at him in the span of a few hours. Link breathed deeply, closed his eyes and let his muscles relax. He would get up when he felt that the world wouldn't tilt underneath him.

"Kreia, are you sure you sensed them here?" a deep male voice reached Link's ears.

"Yes," the sound of an old female voice came next; then, someone picking up something. "Master Kavar, is this not your Padawan's lightsaber? I sense it is of the same design," the woman's voice was cold, almost heartless.

"Yes, this is Shera's. Force, I should have seen this coming. Alan, do you see anything of Alek's here?" asked the one named Kavar.

"No, Master Kavar, and forgive me for telling you too late about Revan's past," said a slightly younger male.

"If my Padawan is harmed because of your foolery—" the woman started.

"Enough, Kreia, I need you to try and pick them up here," the man let out a long breath, "we have to find them before it's too late."

"I can not pinpoint them through all this noise," snapped Kreia. "Even this world has a voice if you listen for it; however, we may not be out of options. There is an alien right there; who I believe has been here since before the attack."

Link groaned again; he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Then, gathering his remaining energy, he pushed himself up and turned to look at the person who had spoken about him, "_Eliay. Revan, Malak….Alek, Shera….gone. Attacked._" He cautiously stood up, waited until the world stopped spinning then slowly bent and picked up his scimitars and swords. With the grace of a long time warrior he slipped each of them back into their respective sheathes.

"Gone?" asked Master Kavar, he was tall with short red-blonde hair and wore robes similar to that Revan wore except his had brown on the bottom of his shirt. "You mean taken?" Kavar turned to the other two in the group. The woman's face was half hidden by the hood of her cloak, making it so only her mouth and hair were visible. Her hair was braided on either side of head and gray symbolizing her age. The last man in the group had shoulder-length brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Kreia, are you certain you can't see them?"

"Humph," grunted the woman, "I may be able to "see" through the Force, but even my sight can't "see" everything."

Sighing, Kavar glanced at Link. "I am Master Kavar, a member of the Jedi High Council, with me are Master Alan—" he gestured to other male in the group, "—and Master Kreia our current head historian. Might I know your name?"

Link bowed, "_I am…Link._" then he reached a hand around to touch the lump forming on the back of his head. Sticky blood came away with his fingers as he brought his hand back to his face, "_You be…Revan's masters?_"

"I am Revan's _master_," said Kreia. "She will have more in time, but I am the first."

"Kreia, he's injured and you know the most about healing," stated Kavar. "Alan, can you locate them?"

"No," said Alan. "I'm no where as adapt in Force sight as Kreia is." Kreia walked over to Link and placed her hand on the wound. It sealed with no pain and no scar left behind.

"I guess we will have to do this my way then," said Kavar with a smile. "Find the base and we find our Padawans." With that he started off with Alan following close behind.

"Guardians, they are all the same," she muttered before starting off as well.

Surprised, Link touched his now healed head then as they walked off; he raised his voice and said, "_Vlek! I….may can help….can track….by scent._"

Alan stopped as did the others. "By scent?" asked Alan. "How? This entire place smells like a Gamorrean who rolled in trash several times over."

"At this point, I'm willing to take aid where we can get it," said Kavar. "Our Padawans will need our aid, especially the youngest."

"She has a name," stated Kreia. "Don't pretend I've never noticed what you and the rest of the Council say about her. Pretending she doesn't have a name."

Kavar ignored Kreia, speaking instead to Link, "Lead the way."

Smiling, Link nodded and crouched to the ground, sniffing delicately at the scents there. Revan's distinct scent, mingled with the smell of trash, feces and death, led to the left, deeper into the alleyway, along with two other scents that were vaguely familiar. Malak's and Shera's. Straightening, Link gestured for the three Jedi to follow him and stalked down the alley, his nostrils flared.

The trails led them farther into the city, through winding alleys and empty, dingy streets. Occasionally they would pass others, but they were all scowling, dodgy characters who wanted nothing to do with them. As they walked the sun changed its position slightly in the sky and they began nearing the center of the city.

Abruptly Link stopped and stared ahead at a battered door in the wall of a building a few meters away. Crossing his arms, Link turned to face the three Jedi, "_Padawans…in there. Guards…behind door…smell like stalfos._"

"Well, this is a surprise," muttered Kreia. "I see my padawan fighting another Force user not far from the exit. We can wait here, they will be out soon," with that she knelt down on the ground.

"Umm, Kreia, you're not seriously thinking of leaving your padawan to face a Sith, are you?" asked Alan, looking at Kreia.

"Yes, it will be good for her. She must learn death is part of the world," she paused before adding in a dull voice, "and that the Sith are a threat."

"What of Alek and Shera?" asked Kavar, looking at Kreia.

"Oh, they're with her, but can't help. First one is injured badly, second the other doesn't seem to have a weapon," she spoke as if none of this mattered. "Well, at least we know Revan will pass the trial of skill and has passed the trial of courage. Hmm, it would appear she has won. They're on their way now."

Link, casting an odd look at Kreia, shrugged and leaned against a wall. His expression showed a mix of confusion, boredom and irritation. Exhaustion weighed visibly on his body but with an obvious effort of will he forced his eyes to remain open, so that he could watch the doorway.

The next second the three Padawans raced out of the door, the last one out was Revan. Blood caked one side of her head and she was covered in head to toe with grime. Slowly Kreia got to her feet and walked over to the padawans kneeling down to heal Alek's injured leg as Kavar asked, "What happened?"

At once Shera launched into a detailed account of what had occurred and a smile appeared on Alan's face. "Well, who would have thought the three of you would clear the trials so quickly, especially you, young one," he said once Shera had finished. "There's no denying that you can become a Knight without hesitation or pause."

"No," Revan looked up at the masters. "If this experience has taught me anything, it is that I am far from ready, Master Alan. I need to learn more about the Force and about my own faults before I am ready."

"_None….ever ready. Continue must…though._" Link mumbled, watching fascinated as Kreia healed Alek's leg. Unconsciously he reached up to touch his head as he marveled at the Jedi's mastery of healing.

"Masters," Revan said slowly, "I believe the leader of the slave trade was killed in our escape. I am sorry, Master Kavar," she looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, there are bound to be more exchange cronies else where. We will get to the bottom of this later, for now, let us return to the ship and Coruscant. The Council will want an update on the events of today." He looked at Revan, "Are you up to piloting the ship, young one?"

At his words Revan gave a small smile. "Of course, Master Kavar," she turned to look at Kreia, her face a careful blank, "If that is all right with you, master?"

Kreia scowled, "I will never understand your fascination with such lifeless things, but go ahead. You have earned it at the every least and I would rather you pilot the infernal thing than Alan."

"I've crashed a ship once, Kreia, and it hasn't happened since," said Alan, looking at Kreia.

As they spoke, Revan walked over to Link. "Thank you, Link," she bowed to him.

Link grinned and, chuckling, shook his head, "_You help me…greatly…later on. I…did little, only…fall on you. You too…think so?_" His words blurred together once as he spoke, but he worked through it admirably.

"I hope you find what you seek, farewell," she bowed her head before racing off after other five Jedi, catching up to Kreia within seconds.

Cocking his head, Link whistled lowly then mumbled, "_I too…do hope._"

The world fell out from underneath and he was swept up into _**the**_ raging, white river.

xxx

Revan sighed, as she walked towards the room assigned to her while they stayed on Telos. They had looked everywhere for Link but had been unable to find him. Also, the more pressing matters were that the admiral still hadn't arrived. She had a feeling that he had been delayed; however, most of the forces under her command had arrived here late yesterday. Now it was late and no one was awake except for her and those on duty. Perhaps tomorrow would yield more results than today and the two pier.

The same sense of danger she had felt when Link had fallen on her on Coruscant washed over her. At least she knew he was back, lifting her hand she summoned the Force and caught Link seconds before he would fall on top of her again. "Welcome back, Link," she stated tiredly.

Link, expression triumphant, exclaimed, "Finally! Farore be thanked! I'm back! Hi, Revan."

"I am not even going to ask," she said as she lowered him so he could stand on his own. "I am glad you found your way back here; however, it has come at a bad time. Admiral Karath and the other half of this third of the fleet have not arrived." She slowly started past Link. "I set aside quarters here on the planet for you if you ever returned. It is a good thing I did. This time you will not have to share at least not until we return to the ship. This way."

Automatically, Link fell in behind her and asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I have not slept in over one hundred hours," she said slowly. Her mind was dead at this point. Malak had taken over when he noticed her about to fall asleep on her feet.

"Wow." It was all Link could think to say. After that he fell quiet, until Revan stopped before a door. Tentatively, he said, "How's Marth?"

"Fine, getting another reprimanding from his master, but otherwise, fine," she said before opening the door. "I will see you in the morning, goodnight, Link." With that she started off down the hall once more.

Feeling the drain of the events of the day, Link stumbled over to the bed and fell face first onto the sheets. He was immediately asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.**)**


	8. Chapter 6: Meeting?

**Warning this book has some** **shounen-ai in it **

Coincidences  
>Chapter 6: Meeting?<p>

A few days had passed since Link had returned and Revan sat alone in her room aboard the _Revenge_. Data-pads were speared out before her on the table with a small light next to her. They had left Telos only a day ago with a few forces there to protect the world. She had wished to leave behind more; however, she knew it would be pointless, only weakening their already diminished forces. The _Leviathan_, the admiral's flag ship, had never arrived with the rest of the forces and now they were heading to the last point they knew the admiral had been.

Sighing, Revan rubbed her eyes as she leaned back in her seat. The mask she wore was visible next to the light in easy reach. Soon, soon perhaps all of this would be over and they would be permitted to return to the Republic.

Just then a knock sounded at the door and she looked towards it. Funny she hadn't sensed anyone coming this way, but of course, that meant it was Link. "Enter," she called.

Opening the door, Link strolled in and sat down in the only other chair in the room, across the table from Revan. Crossing his leg over the other, he leaned back into the chair, "Your master was blind."

"My master?" it clicked, "Kreia, yes, she was born that way. She uses the Force for her eyes, she can't see features like we do, but rather senses people through the Force. Every living thing is connected through it, except for you, that is." The door had closed behind Link, making the small light at the table and the light of hyperspace coming in through the window the only two in the room.

"She was very strict," He mused, tapping his lip, "but very kind. She cared for you. Why did people not want to use your name when you were younger?" Link dropped his hand, looking up into Revan's face.

"Cared for me? No, she cared my ability in the Force nothing more, nothing less. The only thing Kreia cared about was studying the Force and how it manifested in others. By the time I became her padawan she only accepted those who were strong in it," she slowly said. "I would rather not discuss my name. It does not matter what people call me, I have had many names: the nameless Jedi, the Jedi Crusader, the Revanchist Leader, the Revanchist, and Revan, to name a few. All that matters is people have hope and the Republic makes it through this war."

Link tilted his head back, an amused smile on his lips, "That seems so strange to me. All my life I have wanted to know my name. I came up with the name I have now and it took me years to get most of the Kokiri to call me by it." He let his head fall back to its regular position and asked in a careful voice, "Why did you want to be a Jedi? It seems like such a caged life. To not feel love or passion; to have to always be evaluating your flaws."

"No one "wants" to be a Jedi; it is not something you choose. If the Jedi Order finds you at a young enough age and you are strong enough in the Force you are accepted into training as a youngling," she explained. "When a youngling reaches the age of twelve they are put through tests and if they pass a master will take them for more training in the ways of the Force. It is also when a Jedi chooses their profession out of the three offered by the Order. As a Padawan they travel the galaxy with their masters learning from them and solving the problems of others. Once the master believes they are ready the padawan undergoes four trials to see if they can handle being a Jedi Knight, if they can not they stay under that master until they prove themselves. On completion of the trials the padawan is knighted. A master from the High Council as well as the padawan's own master hold a ceremony where the padawan loses the braid which they have had since they came to the Order." She paused, looking at the data-pads before her, "In my case, my original master did not hold the ceremony my second master did."

Leaning forward, Link placed his elbows on his knees and rubbed at his eyes, "So it's like….a child who has an aptitude for magic will be taken in by a sorcerer and trained so that he can properly use his magic. Okay, I think I understand that. So, who was your second master?"

"Trisha, another Jedi Consular; however, that is unimportant," Revan looked out the window. "We should be arriving at the next planet on hyperspace route," she mussed, and then a thought hit her. "Link, would you like to come down to the planet with me? It will take well over an hour to refuel some of the smaller ships and I was going to use that time to gather information," she explained.

Link blinked, "Sure. This ship is starting to make me feel cramped anyways." He smiled then looked away out the window. A frown tugged on the edges of his mouth as he stared, and quietly, he said, "Revan, please be careful. You are a wonderful person and a good friend. Don't change, for anyone."

Realizing that he'd probably over-stepped his boundaries, Link embarrassedly rubbed at the back of his neck, "Hehe, sorry. Sometimes I don't realize that I'm thinking and speaking at the same time."

"Change?" Revan looked at him; her features still the same careful blank. "I promise the only way that I will change is if the situation absolutely demands it. Only if the Republic needs me to, I have once for them as it is," she gave him a slight smile. "Now, get some rest, we have only a few hours before we arrive and I must finish these plans."

"More rest does sound nice," Standing up, Link leisurely walked to the door, but stopped just before he went out into the hallway, "One last question, and this one is purely selfish…..do you regret meeting me?"

"Of course not," she looked at him, dropping her façade for the first time since she had laughed and truly smiling at him. "Do you regret meeting me?"

Turning to look at her, slowly a grin spread across his face, the happiest one he'd given in years, "No. By the Three Goddesses I don't. Thank you, Revan." Whipping his head back around, Link dashed off down the hallway, his laugh echoing off the walls.

"Strange," Revan's face returned to blank as she returned to work.

xxx

Revan waited in a secluded corner of the docking bay where she had told Link she would be when he had come to her room this morning. No longer was she wearing her mask or her clock or even robes of a Jedi, instead she wore the plain clothes of a teenage civilian. It wasn't long until she spotted Link looking around the docking bay for her, she gestured to him and he walked over to her. "Greetings, Link," she said her expression blank.

Link stopped a couple feet in front of her, and trailed his eyes up and down her body. Eyes narrowing thoughtfully, Link stated, "I want a pair of those." before he closed the distance between them and asked as he looked towards the exit, "So where we headed?"

"You want civilian clothes?" she looked at him before shaking her head. "We are heading into town; it will be the best way to gain information. Now come," with that she led the way down the ramp and into the open hanger. It didn't take them long to get to the city, it was just outside the hanger. "I would like to check a few stores and if you would like to buy something here," she handed Link a small pouch. "It is only a hundred credit and all I can spare at the time, so spend them wisely."

Stunned, Link held the pouch loosely before he hastily held it out to her, "I can't accept this. You've already done so much for me. It wouldn't be right; I don't even have a way to pay you back. Unless…do you think my rupees would have any worth here?" Link dug into his own pouch with his free hand then produced a small diamond shaped jewel that was a dusky red color. Its internal facets caught the light beautifully and it glittered on his scarred, calloused palm.

Revan's eyes widened. "Put that away before anyone sees," she hurriedly said as her eyes flickered from one person to the next.

Brows furrowing in confusion, Link did as he'd been told, dropping the rupee back into his pouch, "Why? It's only a red."

"Jewels such as that are extremely rare here. Jedi use crystals to make their lightsabers but have to travel far to find the color they would rather have then blue, yellow, or green. Other gems sell on the market anywhere between two hundred credits to several thousand if not more," explained Revan. "The crystals Jedi use, are worth even more seeing as only Jedi can retrieve them."

"Oh," Link said, glancing down at his pouch, "I never thought a red would be worth a lot. On my world you can find them just lying around on the ground, especially the greens." He fell quiet, his nose scrunched then his expression brightened, "That means I'm like practically rich here. My silvers and golds must be worth a fortune."

"Any diamond or crystal is worth a lot of credits since the mines close to the core worlds went dead. Raiders hit the ships taking them back from the rim worlds, in times of peace soldiers will guard the transports; however, every soldier is needed at this point in time," she started off once again. "Keep the credits, I do not need them. The only items I used to buy I can now get if I ask for from the military."

Frowning, Link reluctantly stuffed the pouch of credits into his own, where it seemed to disappear since it caused no bulge in the soft fabric. A hand running through his hair, Link said, "Well, I guess we should get going. Can we get some food while we're out? You know, good, none-military issue food?"

"Y—" Revan cut off her eyes widening at the sight of some one in the crowd. "Force, I did not expect this," she muttered to herself. Just then a woman with long auburn hair looked up from the replacement parts for a droid she had been going through and at once spotted Revan.

The woman walked over to them, "Reva—" Revan's hand shot out as she began to speak the name.

"Viya, it is good to see you again; however, please refrain from using that name while I am dressed like this. If you must call me anything, call me Rika," she slowly removed her hand from Viya. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be on the core worlds with the senator."

"We were," Viya's light blue eyes sparkled as she smiled, "but Wayro offered aid to the people here and came to oversee it and you know you can call him by name." Looking over Revan's shoulder, Viya asked, "Who is this young man?"

"Link, he is a friend," sighing Revan continued with introductions. "Link, this is Viya FireForce, a skilled mechanic and the wife of the senator of Telos IV."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Link," said Viya. "You two look as if you could do with a good meal. Come with me, I can make something that will taste far better than military food. Besides Wayro would be glad to see you again, you haven't seen him since Onderon."

"I—"

Viya cut her off, "You are dressed that way to gather information, we have been here for over a month. Besides I would like to speak with you more, it's been over four years."

"_Food!_" Link exclaimed happily, before recalling his manners and subsequently bowing to Viya, "_Thank you much._"

"He's a strange one," Viya whispered to Revan. In a normal voice she said, "This way, I had a speeder wait for me, or more over the guards had a speeder wait for me." They started off towards the main street. "Wayro has been locked up in our apartment working since we got here, some company will do him good. Plus he will more than likely have questions on the war." Viya shot a glance at Revan, "Tell me, how is Danika doing? She sent me a message the other day saying she would be able to take leave in a few weeks, but I haven't heard from her since."

"Captain Shunda is fine, just busy," said Revan. "I will tell her you asked after her, if you wish?"

"Of course and ask her how Ray is, he hasn't sent any messages since he was assigned to Danika's ship and I doubt you have seen him," she smiled at Revan as they entered the speeder.

As the speeder took off, Link went deathly still, his fingers digging in the seat underneath him. This small vehicle was a vastly different experience to the ship, and unsettling to the Hylian to say the least. Forcing his expression into a stoic state, he bent his neck forward to stare at the scuffed leather of his boots.

The ride was over as quickly as it had started, Viya exited the speeder first, onto the landing which led into an apartment. "Link," Revan spoke softly, "it is over, and there is nothing to fear from speeders. They are only like smaller ships."

Looking over, he smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry. It's just…more unnerving when there's a city outside instead of stars."

She nodded, "I have never thought hard about that; however, I grew up with such machines; you did not." After a moment's pause, she continued, "Come, I know you will wish to eat something other than military food and if memory serves Viya is an excellent cook." With that she stood and exited the speeder, waiting for Link to follow.

Hastily he climbed out and came up beside Revan, his excitement for good food spurring him.

Revan followed Viya into the rather large apartment. Despite the fact it was larger than the ones she had seen countless times before she knew it was because Wayro was a senator and one who was high up. "Wayro," Viya called as she entered, "I'm back." She shot Revan a smile.

Seconds later a man dressed in elegant robes entered the room. His black hair was done neatly and his brown eyes sparked as they fell over Revan. "General, this is an unexpected surprise," his voice was deep and fluid, speaking with grace which had captivated many people.

"I will get to work on lunch and let you two catch up," with that Viya vanished through a set of doors. The sounds of her speaking with a droid were muffled as were the sound of pots and pans.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Link waited quietly behind Revan as she and the man who was obviously a politician looked at each other. Self-consciously, his hand went down to grip the pommel of one of his scimitars, but when his hand grasped thin air, he was reminded that he had left his larger weapons on the ship. Unsure and slightly embarrassed he jerked his hands behind his back and clasped them.

"It is wonderful to see you again, I hope the senate has not been bothering too much since the meeting," the senator smiled gesturing them further in.

Revan glanced at Link to see he looked nervous. "Do not worry, Link," she whispered to him. "Senator FireForce is one of the better politicians. He is one of the reasons the war has been going better than it should have been; he pushes the other senators into action through his own actions."

Looking over at Revan, Link met her eyes and nodded then did as Senator FireForce had suggested and moved farther in, a step behind Revan who had moved forward at Link's nod. Flipping his bangs out of his eyes, Link commented to her, "This place is…nice. Very open."

She nodded, continuing to whisper, "Indeed, his home apartment is nothing like this; however, I suspect that has to do with not wishing to move from the center of the capital on Telos."

The senator took one of the chairs before gesturing for Revan and Link to seat themselves on the other side of the small table. "What brings you this far from the current front?" asked Wayro once Revan was seated.

"A few Mandalorian ships broke through had attacked Telos," she informed him. His eyes widened at her words; however, she knew he had known this much, though, perhaps, not the outcome of the battle. "We managed to destroy their ships and insure Telos's safety."

"You have my thanks, Master Jedi," Wayro said with a bow of his head. "I had heard Mandalore had been growing bolder with you away from the front and of the fleet closing on Telos. I would have returned there; however, other matters called me away as they usually do." He leaned back in his chair and smiled at her.

"You need not call me "Master Jedi" or "general," senator," stated Revan. "I believe you have known me long enough that you need not do so."

"Very well, Revan," he smiled at her, "as you need not call me by title. We are long past that point, having seen what we did on Dxun."

Silent but interested, Link listened to their exchange then curiously asked Revan, "What happened on Dxun?"

She smiled as Wayro's attention was drawn to Link. "Wayro this is Link," she said at long last, it had taken awhile to find an opening for introductions.

"A pleasure," Wayro nodded to Link before holding out his hand across the table.

Smiling, Link leaned forward and took Wayro's hand, gripping it firmly, "_Same. And sorry….for…my Basic. I am… still…learning_."

Returning the smile, Wayro flicked his free hand as he spoke, "You are doing wonderfully. Most alien races refuse to speak basic, preferring their own langue, so I commend you for speaking it."

Letting go of Wayro's hand, Link sat back, a blush dusting his cheeks, "_Thank you. The Jedi…are good teachers. Revan has…been very…helpful_."

"I am glad to hear that and that she has not lost that part of herself since Telos four years ago," he said, still smiling.

Link chuckled, "_And I am…very grateful…..that she hasn't…as well. So…you have known Revan…for a…long time_?"

Wayro laughed, "Not too long, but long enough." He shot Revan a smile as Viya entered the room with a pot filled with steaming food.

"I'll return with the main course later," she said as the droid who had followed her in set down an empty plate before each of them. Viya set the pot down in the middle of the table.

"Join us?" asked Wayro, grinning at her.

Viya shook her head, "I have my own work to get done and I really don't want to hear about the war." She kissed Wayro on the cheek before leaving the room, the droid following her out.

Sniffing the air, Link smiled appreciatively, his eyes conveying his renewed excitement, "_Smells wonderful_."

"I am sure that it is," said Wayro, removing the lid from the pot to reveal some of the food. "Mind you, it would be best to have only a small amount of this otherwise you will not have room for the main course." He picked up the serving spoon and held it out to Revan.

Taking the spoon, Revan dipped it into the pot and took out some of the food, putting a very small amount on the plate. She held out the spoon for Link to take, "Here, Link, I am sure you are hungry."

Taking the spoon, Link gracefully dipped a similar amount of food out onto his own plate then handed the utensil to Wayro, "By the Tri-Force am I. I'm glad to have any kind of food, but I have missed flavor."

Wayro took the spoon and took a little more than the two of them, not at all finding the fact Link had spoken in another langue disturbing. "Eat up, I'm sure there is more to come," he picked up his eating utensil and took a bit of the food. "Tell me, why are you and the third of the fleet under your command here?" he asked at length.

Picking up his plate, Link settled back into his chair, content to listen to conversation as he happily started eating his food.

"Well only a sixth of the fleet is here at the moment," Revan said. She had only taken a few small bits of the food. "The admiral has not replied to any of our messages only half of the fleet met us at Telos. We are on our way to investigate the problem."

After his first bite Link made a sound of surprised pleasure and looked down at his food with newfound appreciation. Then after hearing Revan's reply to Wayro's question, he shook his head, sighed, and murmured, "_War…so very, very messy._"

Wayro glanced at Link before asking Revan, "Any hints to what has happened to them?" The senator gave Revan a calculating look.

"No; however, I have a few ideas to what may have occurred," she paused, looking towards the entrance as Viya reentered with several droids who carried the rest of the meal. Link shifted his attention to the droids, staring intently at them, but kept one ear trained on the talk. He was interested to learn about what Revan thought had happened to those who were supposed to have been there at the battle earlier this week. Revan waited for Viya and the droids to set down the pots and other dishes. Once Viya left the room, she continued, "The worst scenario is that they have been killed or captured; however, the second part of this is unlikely. The Mandalorians do not believe in taking prisoners. Best case, they are drifting after a battle and both their engines and communications are down. Either way, we must get to them as soon as possible."

As she spoke, she served some of the new food before passing Link the serving utensil of the meat and soup. Like the last time Revan had seen them, Viya had made more than enough for five people. This might have been because she was used to cooking for a family of four one of whom had been a growing boy.

Returning his gaze back to the table, Link quickly took a portion of both, for they smelled as delicious as the last dish had. Then when he was done, he handed the utensil to Wayro, deftly keeping it from dripping juice on to the table.

"I hope you secede and that Admiral Karath is still alive," said Wayro as he served the rest of his meal. "I might not like the man much; however, he is good at what he does, sometimes, and the Onasi family likes him enough."

"Onasi family?" Revan repeated, blinking slightly. "Come to think of it, I have heard Admiral Karath mention a Lieutenant Carth Onasi before." She paused, looking at Wayro, "I take it you know him."

"Carth? Yes, good man and an excellent pilot," Wayro smiled. "Even you could learn a few things from him about piloting and you are one of the best I have ever seen." Wayro took a bite of his food before continuing, "He flew me to Coruscant several times before this war started."

Savoring the bite of meat he'd just taken, Link turned to look at Revan, his curiosity peaked by the turn the conversation had taken. "It would have been an honor to learn from someone," stated Revan. "However, I doubt many people would want to give a Jedi tips, me least of all."

Confused, Link, forgetting completely about switching to Basic, asked, "Why's that?"

Wayro looked at Link, questioning, so Revan repeated what Link had said. Laughing, Wayro leaned back in his chair. After several long minutes he answered the question in Revan's place, "Jedi are considered mysterious by many who do not know one well. People believe many things about Jedi and don't ask me because I don't remember any of them. Though, I do know one fact for sure, Revan is considered the savior of the Republic at this point—" at his words Revan's eyes narrowed slightly in a rare display of emotion, "—and everyone believes she can do anything." Revan opened her mouth ready to say something when Wayro smiled at her, "It's true, Revan, I'm just glad you don't believe a word of it."

Link, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks because of his slip-up, looked over at Wayro, "_Sorry_," then he shifted his gaze to Revan, "_That must make things…difficult for you. I…understand…the feeling._"

Revan flicked her wrist dismissing the words. "The command staff aboard the _Revenge _know that I am not perfect and as well as all the inner group of Jedi," she said. "Besides not everyone believes that, Wayro. I know for a fact the Council would sooner banish me than say that the Jedi are needed in this war."

"Banish?" asked Wayro. Shaking his head, he continued, "Never mind. Once this war is over they will see their error, I'm sure."

"And the Force is a myth," muttered Revan to herself, not looking at either of them.

"_This Council….does not sound too friendly_." Link observed, glancing at Revan, his keen ears having picked up her quiet comment.

"They aren't what… we are making them out to be," Wayro slowly said with a glance at Revan. "Normally they do an excellent job of keeping the peace throughout the Republic."

"Humph," grunted Revan, leaning back in the seat a scowl on her face. "In times of peace, yes, they do a wondrous job; however, in all wars except for the ones with the Sith they are blind to the truth." She sighed, reciting the code under her breath. "The Jedi High Council will never see the truth of this war. No matter how close it gets to Coruscant or even if one of their own is killed by a Mandalorian, all they see is the threat of the Sith," her voice was calm now.

"_The Sith,_" Link breathed under his breath, darting his eyes quickly to Revan before looking away again, "_They use….lightening…correct?_"

"What?" Revan looked at him slightly confused. "I guess, I have never met one nor seen one. They died off long before I was born."

"Yes," Wayro stated dryly, his dark eyes dull. "The last war may have been before your time, Revan, but it wasn't before mine and I remember some of what those monsters did." He clenched his fist. "Some Sith would use what looked like lightening in torture or for an attack, or so I heard."

Link nodded, his brows drawing together in a thoughtful expression, before surreptitiously glancing at Revan from the corners of his eyes. Revan returned his look, one eyebrow cocked in question, but she didn't speak.

"Why do you ask?" asked Wayro, also looking confused by the question.

Link shrugged, flawlessly hiding the inner turmoil he felt behind his usual soft smile, "_I had heard..a story…that said that Sith could…shoot lightening from their fingertips. I wanted to know…if it was true. It reminded me…of a man I once knew, who had the same…ability_."

Wayro looked at Link questioningly before looking at Revan. "We should go," Revan said, standing before she bowed to Wayro. "It was wonderful to see you again, senator, perhaps our paths will cross again." With that she gestured to Link and left the room.

Casting a regretful look at the food, Link stood and bowed as well, "_Thank you for your…hospitality. And I apologize if I said anything..inappropriate…while I was here._" Pivoting gracefully, he walked after Revan, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trousers.

Once outside Revan took a deep breath of the air before glancing over her shoulder to see if Link was following her, he was. "I am sorry about that," she said, looking away from Link. "The Jedi Council and I have not seen eye to eye since before the Mandalorians attacked Republic controlled space."

Link nodded, "It's alright. I had gathered that you and the Council weren't on good terms from some conversations I overheard on the ship. Many of the people on there still think I can't understand a word they're saying." Link rolled his eyes at this, "Of course I haven't bothered to correct their assumption."

Spotting a spare air-speeder, Revan walked over to it. "I will take you to the council if we need their aid in getting you home; however, I will not go to them for any other reason," she stated as she slid into the pilot's seat. "Now, come, we should return to the ship."

Reluctantly slipping into the passenger's seat, Link couldn't help but ask, "Will the council want to help me?"

Steering speeder with ease, Revan's reply was awhile in coming, "To be honest I do not know. There are two among them I believe would be more than willing: Kavar and Vandar. You have seen Vandar, he was the small green alien back on Coruscant the day we first met. Others such as Atris might not be as willing and Vrook doesn't like anyone. You have seen him as well. The other two masters I do not know very well."

Link sighed, "I hope they will. My girl Epona can take care of herself but I'm still worried about her." He ran a hand through his thick bangs, "Will you be leaving once I'm with the council? Or are we going first to find the admiral?"

"I have to find Admiral Karath, he is the only reason I have been able to move freely in the military," she paused. "If he has joined the Force I do not know will occur next in the war. I do not wish to try and speak with other admirals; Karath is hard enough to deal with." She glanced at him, "But fear not, once I am sure what has occurred the two of us will head for Coruscant."

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.I foreword all comments to Blackfang so both of us are reading them**)**


	9. Chapter 7: Secrets and Revelations

**Warning this book has some** **shounen-ai in it **

* * *

><p>Coincidences<br>Chapter 7: Secrets and Revelations

Revan stood on the bridge of the _Revenge_, watching as they drew near to the sight of the last battle in this area. It wasn't long until she saw the missing portion of the fleet and let out a breath of relief. Most of the ships were intact and by the looks of it had signs of life on board. "Any response to our message, captain?" she asked Danika, not turning from the window.

"No," said Danika. "I believe their communications are down. Also it appears the only ship not moving around is the admirals," Revan looked around and spotted the ship. The captain was correct, that blasted man. He should have sent one of the ships to tell them what had occurred but instead he hadn't!

Turning the captain she ordered, "Send a vessel over to the _Leviathan_, we will get their systems back online then I would like a word with Admiral Karath." Once Danika had nodded, Revan left the bridge, unsure how to feel about this.

xxx

Link laughed at Marth's expression; a mixture between disbelief and deep concentration. He had just gotten done explaining what a horse looked like to the Jedi Padawan, a creature that Marth had never heard of before.

Today was one of the rare days that Marth's master had given him to spend entirely with the Hylian. Surprisingly after their confrontation on the bridge, they had become fast friends and spent most of their free time with each other, which wasn't much. Most days Link was left to his own devices, a fact that didn't really surprise him. He wasn't of any use to anyone: he could no longer fight, he was just now proficient in Basic, and he had no other skills that were helpful on this ship.

Link was jerked from his melancholy thoughts by a loud snap in front of his nose. Looking up, he was met with Marth's cocky smirk, "What's eating at you?"

Pushing Marth's still present hand away, Link chuckled and said, "_Nothing. I was thinking_."

"About what?" Marth prompted, leaning back in his chair and stretching his legs out beneath the cafeteria table, in between Link's own legs.

Rolling his eyes and giving a weak kick to Marth's foot, Link teased, "_People might think you…propositioning me with your legs there._"

Marth shrugged, "Let them. And don't change the subject."

"_I was thinking,_" Link sighing, shooting Marth small glare, "_that I am a burden…to those on this ship._"

"You're not a burden," Marth scoffed, smirk widening, "just a nuisance."

Scowling, Link gave Marth's foot a stronger kick than before, causing it to scoot an inch on the floor, "_Jerk_"

Laughing, Marth kicked Link's foot in return, his ice blue eyes dancing with mirth. Still scowling, Link jerked his head to the side, staring hard at the leg of the chair next to his. His eyes didn't stay there long though because in the next moment, Marth nudged his leg, his expression turning curious, "So…will you tell me about swords now?"

Marth had been asking him this same question for the past week, and the space between each time he asked was getting proportionally smaller. Exasperated but amused, Link heaved a deep sigh, "_Fine._"

Tapping his chin, Link put his legs on the table, forcing his chair up on two legs. He had never actually told someone the truth about his magnificent weapons, mainly because he hadn't ever stayed around people long enough for them _to_ ask. Finally deciding on an explanation, Link said, "_On my home world…I live a few miles from a town called Tristam. I don't know where the town is…in relation to the kingdom I was born in, Hyrule._"

Marth nodded in the pause, encouraging Link to continue. Taking confidence from this, Link began again, "_After defeating Majora in Termina, I wandered the land, helping people. Two years later I crossed through a desert…I think it was the other end of the Haunted Wasteland. The Haunted Wasteland is a massive stretch of… uninhabitable land, spanning more miles than I can count. It was while in this place that I came across…an old forgotten battlefield that surrounded a lone mountain._"

Enraptured, Marth leaned forward in his chair, watching Link's face as he told the story. But Link was lost in his memories and he didn't notice Marth's movement, "_I was curious and was sure that no harm would come from…my looking around. I ended up doing more than that though; I climbed the mountain. About thousand feet up I came…to a cave and inside I found an altar. But behind the altar, mounted on the wall, were the most wondrous weapons I had ever seen. Bows, daggers, hammers, axes, everything ever crafted for the purpose of taking life._"

Marth nodded, gripping the table's edge, "Your scimitars and your swords."

Link, snapped from his recollections, smiled at Marth, "_Yes, they were… at the center of the wall. The first one I picked up was my black scimitar. His name is Traitor and… he is crafted from demon metal. Then I picked up his twin, but also his reflection…Soldier, who is made from angel metal._"

"You refer to them as if they're people." Marth said, frowning slightly.

"_They are in the sense that they…are sentient._"

Frown deepening in doubt, Marth furrowed his brows, but gestured for Link to finish, "And the long sword?"

_"Her name…is Absence. She is made from god metal._"

"What's so special about the metal? What makes it different than regular metal?"

Letting his chair drop to the floor, Link bent forward to stare into Marth's eyes, "_They …are not completely of the material plane. They are anomalies, abnormalities._"

"They don't…exist?" Marth asked incredulously, "That doesn't make sense!"

"_It doesn't? Or you just don't want to think it does?_" Link countered back.

Opening his mouth to reply, Marth found that no answer came to mind. A scowl twisting his lips, the padawan slumped back in his chair, his arms across his chest, "Fine, I just don't want too."

Link chuckled, admitting, "_It is…hard to grasp._"

"Just a little," Marth grumped, scratching his arm through his clothes.

"_But enough about me._" Link said, easily breaking the silence that had threatened to consume them, "_Where did you grow up?_"

Marth waved his hand around in a lazy circular motion, "On Coruscant. I lived with my older brother, who had a good job and took good care of me. Then I was discovered by the Jedi Order and taken into training. All pretty boring and normal."

Running a hand through his hair, Link gave Marth a sullen glare, "_You make learning about you…very difficult_."

Marth smirked, narrowing his eyes, "So you noticed. Good job."

Link threw hands in the air, and began to say something (probably an insult) but stopped suddenly and turned to look at the wall. Ears perked, he stared hard at it before looking at Marth again, "_I think the ship just stopped. They must have found….the admiral man._"

Over an hour later:  
>Revan slammed her fist into the wall once the admiral's hologram vanished and she was completely alone. That man was the limit! Now he was… grrr! Taking a deep breath, she left the room, still on edge from what had just occurred, but, none the less, ready to greet Admiral Karath when he came aboard.<p>

The entire ship was chaos at the moment; people ran everywhere trying to prepare the ship for the next jump and for _**his**_ arrival. Sighing, Revan stopped where she was and turned just as Malak came into view. He smiled in way of greeting before gesturing for her to continue down the hall. "Doesn't look like the closed meeting went well," he stated, frowning slightly. "I'm curious to see what excuse he comes up with for not sending a ship."

"It was more than likely his pride," stated Revan. "He has been trying to get his reputation back and does not believe he can do so with any of the Jedi there with him. This time he has gone too far." Her voice was calm despite the fact she still did not like what Admiral Karath had done, "_Honor_ and _glory_, at this rate he will be more of a Mandalorian than a Republic soldier." Those two words were the only reason the Mandalorians had even started this war. They were the most worthless words in every language she knew and did not know.

Malak gave a sidelong look, "He's really gotten to you this time, hasn't he? I haven't felt you this on edge since your first mission as a Padawan. He's thick, that I admit, but you can't say he's a bad soldier, how else would he have had made Admiral?"

"I know," she sighed before looking up at her oldest friend. "However, just because someone is highly ranked doesn't give them the right to ignore what is right in front of them."

"You're referring the Council, aren't you?" Malak looked at her slightly taken aback. "Look, Master, I don't like what the Council did either, but you shouldn't judge everyone high up by the worst you've seen."

"I was not," she stated as they entered the docking bay. "Admiral Karath is not the type of person I would willingly trust the life of anyone to, least of all the Republic and the Jedi in the Revanchists.

Shrugging, Malak said, "If you say so, master, all I was saying was just give him another chance."

Across the bay, a clear shout of "_Revan!_" rang out, and Link, after being slapped over the head by Marth, bounded up in front of her and beamed. Marth reluctantly trailed up behind him, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

"Hello, Link, Padawan Marth," Revan greeted them with a bow of her head while Malak rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Are you enjoying your day off, Padawan Marth?" she asked politely as the alert went off for a docking ship. Revan glanced in that direction but didn't move. They were in a safe zone in the bay.

Marth bowed to her, "Yes, General Revan. Link has been entertaining me with stories of his home world."

Link grinned and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants, "_He's a good listener. And sorry if I interrupted your conversation_. _We just came done here to see what was happening and when I saw you…I thought I should say hi since I haven't seen you much lately. We'll go now._"

"That would be a good idea—" Malak grinned at them, "—if only to get out of the line of fire. The admiral just exited his ship and he doesn't look happy." His grin widened, "I'll leave this up to you, master." With that he started towards the exit.

"Thank you so much, Malak!" she shouted after him. Still grinning, he gave her a fake salute.

"You're just so much better at it!" he shouted back before vanishing into the hall.

Lifting his chin to glance over his shoulder, Link saw a man fast approaching. A man who as Malak had said did not look happy. Turning and meeting Marth's gaze, Link received a nod from the padawan then he looked back at Revan, "_I think I agree with Malak. I'll see you later Revan._" Before the admiral was ten feet from them, Link and Marth walked off, already picking up another conversation about strange creatures they had seen in their lifetimes.

Revan frowned, was everyone suddenly frightened to meet with Karath. The admiral was about her height, wearing the red uniform of an admiral. He had short blonde hair and was scowling as he stopped before Revan. "General," he stated, gesturing for her to walk. He fell in step with her as they started down the hall. "It certainly took you long enough to get here," he said, not looking at her.

"I would have been here sooner if you have sent a ship to Telos stating you needed aid, admiral," she said in a calm voice. "But enough of this, the war should be—"

"I didn't need your aid, _Jedi_," Karath snapped at her. "My crew was handling the problem before you arrived!"

"Your ships were nearly out of food," she said. "If we had not arrived when we did you would have starved long before you finished repairing your ship, admiral. Now, for the Force's sake, may we focus our attention on the war and not arguing amongst ourselves?"

xxx

Link shook his head as he watched Revan depart with the admiral man; he could already sense how much the male grated on the Jedi's nerves. Now that was quite the accomplishment. Since Link had come to know her, he'd found that Revan was one of those people who were generally hard to annoy or anger. That fact, along with her emotionless mask, reminded him forcefully of Impa, the Sheikah nursemaid to Princess Zelda.

A elbow to his ribs made Link gasp, and pretending outrage Link spun on Marth, placing his face mere inches from Marth's "_What the hell?_"

Marth rolled his eyes, and pushed Link's face away; he knew that Link was just acting, "You really shouldn't act so familiar with General Revan in front of so many people."

Link scoffed, dismissing Marth's admonishment with a flick of his fingers, "_She has told me to not treat her as superior and so I won't. Besides I've always had trouble… following social rules_."

"Really?" Marth drawled, eyebrow uplifted, "I hadn't noticed."

Jostling Marth's shoulder, Link pointed over to some large boxes sitting on the floor of the docking bay, "_We should go sit over there._"

Nodding, Marth led the way over, and asked as they sat, "So, what are fairies?"

Grinning at Marth, Link lay back on the bow and tucked his hands behind his head, "_Well…_"

xxx

Several hours later Revan entered her room and slid to the floor, why was he just so… Shaking her head, she looked across the room at the window. They were still in normal space repairing the other ships. Once they were ready to enter hyperspace they would be heading for the nearest port and she wasn't planning on staying for that. First off she needed to speak the senate again and while there she would try to get a meeting with the council for Link.

Standing, she closed her eyes allowing her senses to spread out. Her sight flew through the ship until she saw Marth sitting in a secluded part of the ship seeming to speak with someone she couldn't see. Well that had made it easy to find Link; the pair seemed to be good friends as of late. Returning to herself, she turned to the door and frowned. What was he doing here now? The door opened to reveal Malak with his hand raised.

"Hi, master," he smiled at her. When she just looked at him he sighed and said, "I owe you, don't I?"

"Yes," she slipped passed him into the hall. The door closing behind her, "Though I do believe there is away for you to do so," she started down the hall, Malak at her side.

"Don't leave me hanging then," he said a smile once more on his face. Okay, he was in an oddly good mood.

"Has something occurred that I do not know about?" she asked her oldest friend, looking at him suspiciously. He hadn't been this happy since the time he had discovered he was better than Master Kavar in the lightsaber.

"Yes and no," he stated, his face at last straight. "I discovered that we have managed to push back the bucket heads and all of it without the aid of the masters."

"You mean all but one master," she corrected, reminding him that Nava was in the group of Jedi. "I know it is more than just that; however, you do not have to tell me," she had turned into the cafeteria where Marth and Link were eating a late lunch.

She paused, turning to Malak. "Malak, I would like you to find Nava and tell her she will be in charge until our return," she ordered him.

"Our return? What are you saying, master?" queried Malak, now it was his turn to look at her suspiciously.

"You, myself, Link, and perhaps Marth if his master allows it, are returning to Coruscant," she stated. He just looked at her, "Please, Malak, I am asking this as a friend not your leader."

"All right, I take it this is what I owe you for leaving you with the admiral," he nodded before leaving her alone in the entryway. Now came the hard part, telling Link that he maybe going home sooner than he thought.

Just she was contemplating about how to tell him, Link, looking over and catching her eye, waved at her from his table, "_Hey, Revan!_"

Walking over to him, she decided the direct approach would be best. "Link, I will be heading for Coruscant in an hour, this will be the only time for you to see the council, do you wish to go?"

"_I…_" Link hesitated, staring first at her then at Marth. Indecision and doubt flashed across his alluring blue eyes, but disappeared in the next moment, "_Yes… I want to go home._"

"Very well," Revan could tell something was off and it didn't even take the Force to see it. "Marth, I will speak with your master to see if you could come as well. I will see you both in an hour at the docking bay." With that she left them, pondering this new change in Link's reaction.

xxx

An hour later, Link was walking with Marth to the docking bay, his scimitars and sword strapped to him for the first time since the battle against the Mandalorians. He was nervous as he hadn't been since the age of ten, and contemplating if he was making the right decision. Here is this strange universe…he had managed to gain friends, a rare treasure for him back on his home world.

But ultimately he knew that he had to return, that going back was the only choice he could make. Besides he couldn't just abandon Epona, his most steadfast companion for years. She needed him, not as master and horse, but as friend and friend.

Link sighed.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Marth remarked, "You don't want to go back."

"_Yes and no,_" Link said, running hand through his hair for what felt the hundredth time with the hour, "_I am…reluctant to return to being a lonely hermit._"

"Then don't be one when you get back." Marth stated, matter-of-factly.

Link shoulders slumped, and he placed his palms oh the pommels of his scimitars in an unsure manner, "_It is not that simple._"

"This is about your affliction, isn't it?"

Link whipped his head up to gape at the padawan, "_How did you…?_"

"Nothing on a ship stays a secret for long." Marth drawled, brushing some imaginary dirt from the pant leg of his trousers, "Except for Master Revan's real appearance that is."

"_So everybody knows about…_" Link hunched his shoulders as he said this, his face showing the shame he felt that anybody knew about his inner monster.

Seeing Link's distress at his comment, Marth went to set a hand on the blonde's shoulder and reassure him, but was prevented from doing so as they entered the always busy docking bay.

Revan stood with Malak at the ramp of a hyperspace capable vessel. "Excellent," Revan said in way of greeting. "Marth, your master wanted me to give you this. I do not know what it contains," she passed him a small box before turning to the others. "Now let us be off." With that she started up the ramp.

"You're not piloting, are you?" asked Malak, nervously as he followed.

"Yes, why are you nervous? I have piloted you many places in the past," she stated, looking back.

"Well, yes, it's just the last time and the asteroid belt…" Malak trailed off with a shrug.

"If I remember correctly you piloted us into that mess and I had to get us out of it," she continued up the ramp, vanishing into the shuttle. "It was Kreia's reaction you were not pleased about, did she not—"

"You're not going there!" shouted Malak, racing after her.

Cheering a bit at the friendly banter passed between the two Jedi, Link looked at Marth and gestured for him to lead. Closing his hand around the box General Revan had given him, Marth strode up the ramp, Link close on his heels, "_What do you think is inside?_"

Marth stared down at his hand, "No idea. It must be important though if Master Vackar wanted me to have it."

Inside the shuttle, both of them followed the sound of Malak's voice to where he was still arguing good-naturedly with Revan.

"—it was my first time piloting! Just because you can learn how do everything through theory doesn't mean I can," Malak stated as he took the co-pilot's seat. Revan was already seated in the pilot's. There were two other chairs in the cockpit.

"I could not learn lightsaber forms through theory," Revan said as her hands moved over the console, readying the small ship for take off. "Master Zhar showed me as Kavar did you. Besides your first piloting experience was not the worst attempt you made at learning something new or otherwise."

"Name the worst?" dared Malak, his arms folded across his chest and eyes narrowed.

Sharing grin between them, Link and Marth took the two remaining chairs and settled into them. But they didn't interrupt the conversation, preferring to learn what could be worse than a first time piloting attempt.

"Remember the time you tried to capture Mora?" asked Revan as she steered the vessel out of the docking bay.

Malak shouted, "No-no, you are definitely not going there! The memory is bad enough especially the second attempt," he shuddered at the thought.

"I warned you both times it would not be wise," Revan was now doing something with the controls between herself and Malak. "You did not listen."

"I thought I was an excellent plan and I was what nine?" Laughing, Malak said, "Now I wish I could think of a time you messed up, but the only thing I can think of are your accomplishments."

"You need not worry, you have accomplished more than you have failed as have we all," said Revan, her voice calm as ever.

Eyeing her, Malak said, "You took that saying from Vandar, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," Revan said as activated a control which sent them into hyperspace. "Vandar is wiser than I by far," she glanced at Malak.

"Well I would hope so, several hundred years would do that to person, but why he is friends with Vrook is beyond me," Malak shuddered again.

"Why you and I are friends, is bound be beyond most people," stated Revan.

Link, repressing his chuckles, caught Marth's slightly nervous eyes with his own, and gave him a reassuring smile then leaned over and tapped the padawan's hand that held the box. Picking up the non-verbal cue, Marth set the box in his lap, stared it, and slowly opened it.

Hanging over the side of his chair, Link saw the small, a data-pad that was nestled inside the box. Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, Link turned his head up to give Marth a confused look.

Marth just stared at the data-pad, his expression growing steadily more incredulous before he said, "You have got to be kidding me."

"_What?_" Link demanded, poking Marth's shoulder with a finger, "_What is it?_"

"Homework." Marth groaned, slumping in his chair and glaring defiantly at the little box.

"What did you expect?" asked Malak, turning to the younger man. "He's your master and any time they can throw something at you they will. Which is why—" Malak turned to Revan, "—I thought it was insane you went looking for more masters once you were knighted. How many did you have? Thirty?"

"No," Revan checked a few controls before turning the seat so it faced Link and Marth. "We will be arriving at the next planet in order to finish fueling the ship, shortly. If everything goes smoothly we will arrive at Coruscant in a week." With that she stood and started towards the door. Pausing in the doorway, she glanced at Malak, "Malak would you show these two the men's dorm." Before Malak could reply, she left the cockpit.

After watching Revan go, Link pursed his lips into a thin line. At that moment he dearly wished that there was some way for him to get before the council without Revan having to come.

Marth's shout of dismay brought his attention back to the two others in the cockpit, "He wants me to discover the current factions in the Senate, who's in them and who's wavering between them. My master knows that I don't like politics."

Link gave Math's shoulder a light punch and said, "_You'll be fine._"

Marth sighed deeply, "I hope I become knighted soon."

"Not likely," said Malak from where he sat. "You'll have to wait for the war to be over and see if the council lets us back in." He shrugged, "But there's no need to worry, Revan said she has a plan for that, though I didn't much like the way she said it when she did." Frowning, he looked at the entrance into the cockpit as if hoping Revan would reenter. When she didn't he continued, "I don't like politics either, but Jedi do work too close to the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor for us to be ignorant of such things." Suddenly he hit his head, exclaiming, "Force, Revan's rubbing off on me!"

Link, who was still learning the intricacies of Basic, repeated, "_Rubbingoff…on you?_"

"Her personality, I've spent too much time with her, so on so forth," he explained. "Well, at least I know I will never try to build a droid," he shot them a smile before standing. "I'll show the two of you to the dorm, come on," he started for the door.

Link, scratching the back of his head, shrugged, stood up and went to follow Malak. Marth, tucking the data-pad his master had given him into his shirt came to his feet as well and trailed along behind Malak and Link to the dorm rooms.

There were only two one of the right and one of the left. They were small meant for only a crew of six, three beds in each dorm. Malak lead them into the one of the left and said, "Choose your bunk." He left, heading back to the cockpit in order to oversee the ship.

"_I call left._" Link said as he jumped onto the bunk on the left side of the room.

Marth, laughing, waved his agreement and claimed the bed on the right side of the room that was closets to Link's. Link lay down on his bed, tucking his hands behind his bed then closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh.

Silence held the room for several moments, Link relaxing on his bed, and Marth sitting with his legs hanging over the edge of his with his hands clasped. Then Marth slowly looked up at Link and said, "I'm going to miss you after you go home."

Opening his eyes and staring unseeingly at the ceiling, Link murmured, "_I'm going to miss you too._"

Hearing Link's admission, Marth lay down as well, and calm quiet came over them.

xxx

Revan sat alone in the girl's dorm, working on the skeleton of the droid. She still didn't have a clue what she was going to program it to do; she'd been so busy with everything else that she hadn't had time to think about it. Sighing, she leaned closer to a piece she held and inspected it closely. When she ascertained nothing was wrong with it, she moved it into place.

Just then she stood, replacing her mask and heading for the communications. On entering the room she activated the console and waited. The next second a holo-gram of Captain Shunda appeared before her. "I was just about to contact you, general," the captain said, a frown on her face. "We've just received word that the planet you were planning on fueling at is under Mandalorian control. They must have just taken it. You can't be lost to the bucket heads, general, there has to be another way for you to refuel the ship?"

"I can ram through the blockade and reenter hyperspace, refueling the ship at the next planet," said Revan, not really surprised at the news.

"Wait!" the captain exclaimed, "You would be landing the ship on fumes if even that. That's even more dangerous… wait, "ram through," general you can't be serious, what if—"

"I am and it is the only possible way without turning the ship around and heading back to the fleet. I can not do so, the Supreme Chancellor wishes to speak with me and there are other important matters which need my attention on Coruscant. I know what I am doing, captain," stated Revan calmly. "Trust me and the Force, with its aid the vessels well be easily avoided as well as the laser fire. I will warn the others it will be a bumpy ride, Revan out," with that she deactivated the console before Danika could argue.

Leaning against the machine, she looked down, contemplating her next move. It wasn't going to be easy, but she liked it when it wasn't. Besides there were few other options available to her at the moment. Sensing, Marth exploring the ship she didn't move. It didn't matter if he saw her here or not, she had to think on this.

In another part of the ship, Marth, with Link in tow, was demonstrating how Jedi's practiced blocking blaster fire by using a machine in the shape of a ball that floated and shot at them from all directions. But Link's attention was drawn away when he heard the voice of Danika, and curious, he walked into the room where Revan was. Once inside he saw her thoughtful posture and asked, "_Is something wrong?_"

Turning, Revan looked at Link, debating how much to tell him. She decided part of the truth would be good enough here. "We will not be stopping at the next habitable planet but the one after. I would suggest the two of you return to your seats in the cockpit. This is going to be… interesting." Walking past Link, she headed straight for the cockpit, knowing full well they were about to drop out of hyperspace.

Blinking after her, Link ran a hand through his hair then strolled up to Marth, "_We need to be in the cockpit._"

Marth, deactivated his lightsaber, nodded and followed Link to the aforementioned area. In short order they were in their seats and strapped in, ready for further instructions if they came.

Revan was once more in the pilot's seat, making adjustments to the consoles. The next second they dropped out of hyperspace and a massive fleet met her gaze. Well there were more ships than she had anticipated. "Malak, I am switching hyperspace controls to you, impute the coordinates for the next habitable planet," Revan order, switching several more controls.

"Revan, don't tell me—" he cut off as the ship shot towards the alien ships. Within seconds hot laser fire was coming at them from every direction. Steering the ship, she managed to dodge every shot and whipped past the smaller vessels right into thick of the Mandalorian fleet. "You're insane!" shouted Malak.

"You are just discovering this now?" asked Revan as she jerked the controls, narrowly avoiding a head on collision.

Back in their seats, Link and Marth clutched at the armrests, not daring to make a sound in the fear that it would distract either of the Jedi, but especially Revan. Link's jaw was tight with tension, and he began to feel an ache in his more sensitive eyes from the explosions of intense, bright colors that were the laser fire. Finally unable to keep them open, Link clenched his eyes shut and muttered a pray to his three goddesses. Marth, lacking a higher power to pray to, willed to the Force that they get through this mess relatively unscathed, and tried to keep up with the evasive movements Revan was guiding the shuttle through.

With ease Revan steered the ship away from the one the large Mandalorian vessels as it exploded. Even though no one could see it she was smiling, this was the most fun she'd had in a long time. "Are the coordinates in?" she asked Malak calmly.

"Yes," Malak said through clenched teeth.

"Very well," with that she steered them out of the mess. "Activate it now," the stars elongated and within seconds they were in the safety of hyperspace. She couldn't help it, she laughed, leaning back in the chair.

"Yeah, you're insane," stated Malak, eyeing Revan.

"Better insane than sane," she remarked. "That would make life boring."

Now that it was safe to open his eyes again, Link did so and let out a sigh of relief then grumbled to himself, "_Those things are worse than fairies._" He leaned forward in his chair, placing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, "_You Jedi are the craziest people I've ever met._"

"Hey, don't judge us by Revan's actions," Malak shot a glare at her before looking at the other two. "She is the crazy one," he looked once more at Revan who was watching them from her chair, but she didn't speak. Malak was only ticked that she hadn't clued him in. "I swear you no longer put any meaning on the word life!" standing, Malak left the cockpit, not even waiting to see Revan's reaction.

Link followed Malak as he left the room and when the male Jedi had left turned to see Revan's reaction to his words. Marth, sitting silently in his seat, was only hoping to be left out of any crossfire; it was evident on his face that he had no wish to have a fully-knighted Jedi ill-disposed towards him.

Revan turned back to the window, feeling the sting of his words. It was somewhat true. She had long since stopped caring about her own life only that of others mattered to her. Pressing a button to put the ship on autopilot, Revan stood and followed Malak. "Malak," she caught up to him quickly. "I am sorry if my actions offended you, I did what I thought was right."

"You should have told me there was a blockade!" he wheeled on her, his blue eyes flashing. "We've faced death together and went against the council together, but you wouldn't tell me of this!" he was shouting now, hot emotions rolling off him in great waves. "Does our friendship mean nothing to you?"

"It means the galaxy to me," she said slowly, quietly. Her heart sank as the realization hit that his trust in her had wavered, but she couldn't have turned back and waited, "We have been friends for as long as I can remember, I did not mean to do anything to jeopardize that friendship."

"It sure as hell didn't look that way!" he was angry at her, for the first time she had known him he was furious at something she had done. "You're like family, Revan, what would I do if you did die? Did you ever think of that?"

"Malak, calm down, this is not the time or place for such arguments," she had to calm him down, she had no doubt Link and Marth could make out every word Malak said. "We can discuss this later, per—"

"When?" he demanded. "You know as well as I we can't, you're too busy and when you're not I am! You've changed for the people of the Republic, but you have also become more reckless! What would happen if you died? What would the Republic do then?"

Why? Why was he putting so much importance into her life? She wasn't important, she wasn't! "You would hold the group together and insure the Republic's survival. I trust you more than anyone, Malak, and you know that," she tried to explain. "My life is no more important than yours or even that of a Mandalorian's. If—"

"You say that, but I know it's not true," he had calmed down at last. "You might never come to realize that all of this, the whole reason the Republic still stands, is because of you and you alone. Sure those who follow help, but without you we have nothing!" Turning, Malak left her standing in the hall. A feeling of emptiness washed over her, how could any of that be true? It couldn't be; there was no way. Wars weren't won by one person's actions alone. It took armies and people who were willing to fight. Slowly she lifted her hand so it touched the mask she wore. It took those who were willing to say no, like the Mandalorian whose mask she wore.

xxx

Revan had been correct in assuming that he and Marth had heard every word. From his seat, Link could hear even the rustle of clothing as the two Jedi argued. That was how acute his hearing was, both a blessing and a curse.

Link shifted in his chair as he absorbed the last bit of Malak's tirade, the part about how Revan was the one that was allowing the Republic to hold together and fight. That she was the only one making all they had already accomplished possible. To most people that would sound absurd; how could one person be a difference on something as grand a scale as war, where thousands were involved?

But Link had to agree with everything Malak was saying. Because he knew the truth of it. Revan herself might not believe that she was the key, but Link had already been through this same trial and come out the other side the victor.

He had been the key, the only person that had even stood a chance against Ganon and his army. To this day he was still playing that role, the hero. He was the only one with the strength to fight creatures that ordinary people cowered before.

The sickness, the disease devouring at his soul, was just another instance of this. He knew why there was no cure; it was because it truly wasn't a disease in the first place.

No.

It wasn't a disease. It was something much more devastating than that, but still just as parasitic.

Suddenly feeling older than his true age could justify, Link slumped his chair, hiding his eyes behind his thick bangs. Again his pressed the heels of his palms into his eyeballs, causing little bursts of light to appear. Inside, he felt the disease stir; it knew when his courage wavered and took advantage of every second. Behind his eyelids, tendrils of black began to leak into the whites of his eyes. The acute pain it caused made him feel sick to his stomach.

Even at this moment he was still the only person fighting against an army.

And it was a war he was losing.

Determinedly, Link pushed his doubt away, and jerkily he came to his feet. Brushing imaginary dirt from his trousers, Link strode into the small hallway. Immediately he spotted Revan, who was still standing there staring in the direction Malak had stormed off in. Coming up behind her silently, he said, "I know that this is not my place, but Malak is right in the sense that your life holds a great deal of importance .You though are also correct in believing that no person's life holds greater value than another's universally. What I have found is that one person's life will mean the world to someone else, be they a thief or an honest working man but what can be measured in value is the actions a person takes to benefit those around him, his reasons for committing those actions, and the wide-spread effects of those actions."

Link paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully, "Every man thinks he is making the right choice. What matters is those who agree with him and what type of people they are themselves_._" He lifted his hand higher to run it through his hair, "You are important: to me, to Malak, to every other Jedi on the main ship, and to those being slaughtered for no better reason than pride. But first of all you must be important to yourself otherwise you cannot truly appreciate our feelings for you. "

Having said what he wished to, Link ghosted past her to the dormitories, where he hoped to again raise the wall that held his own inner demons in check.

Back in the cockpit, Marth sighed, for he had not felt so out of place since his first year as a youngling.

xxx

"Then it is a good thing I am not a man," muttered Revan. Sighing, she returned to the cockpit to see Marth still seated where everyone had left him. Not in the mood to speak, she returned to the pilot's seat and started to make the calculated adjustments needed in order to land the ship in one piece.

Place importance on herself? No she would never do that; to place importance on her life would invoke fear and the emotions which led to the Dark side. She would always place others before herself and the Republic before anything else. There was no way she would allow it fall, she couldn't. So, no, she would never look at herself that way, her life was less important than that of a child's or any other life in the Republic.

With the adjustments made she leaned back in the seat and waited. It would take over an hour to reach the next stop and she would have to watch the console and fuel closely until then.

xxx

In the dormitory, Link clutched at his head, his fingernails digging into the tender skin on his temple and forehead, carving little, bloody crescent moons. He knew that Revan probably wouldn't understand what he'd meant, but what he had said was something that he had wanted to say to someone for years. It was a lesson that had taken him years to learn, through much trial and heartbreak.

Once he had felt as Revan did, didn't care about his own life as long as everyone else was safe and happy. It was a very self-destructive was of life. And there was the oxymoron of it. How could you claim to cherish life and want to protect it when with your very hands you're destroying a piece of it? So he had changed his philosophy to: a gift first received is all the greater once given away. Just as no child could understand the sacrifices a parent makes until they become one themselves.

Life just loved to run in little circles like that.

A sudden spike of pain went up his spine and stabbed at his brain, forcing a whimper to escape his lips. His barrier had dropped to far again this time, and the disease was making him pay for his foolishness. Curling up in on himself, Link snarled quietly, trying to shove his curse back into its proper corner of his mind. But it was being stubborn today, clinging and tearing at every exposed inch of his soul on its slow progress back.

Randomly, the bit of Link's mind that wasn't preoccupied with the struggle, thought of the Jedi and their fear of dark emotions. A bitter chuckle fell from his lips at this thought, sounding flat in the empty dorm. If they truly wanted to know dark emotions then all they had to do was take a peek inside his soul. If they did then they would have their fill for a lifetime.

Not for the first time Link sent a hate-filled curse at the goddesses, hoping that they would find ever-lasting torment when it came their turn to expire. So consumed with his inner-battle and his cursing, Link didn't hear the door slide open.

Marth's tone was betrayed and accusing as he said, "You're not really 23, are you?"

Oddly, his surprise at the comment gave him the strength to push the disease the rest of the way back. His eyes free of any trace of black, Link looked up his friend through his fingers, and studied him. When he saw that Marth wasn't joking, Link, slowly and reluctantly, admitted heavily, "_No, I'm not._"

"Then how old are you really?" Marth asked sharply.

Unfolding, Link let his eyes drift down to the floor, "_How did you find out?_"

Marth's shoulders jerked in a mockery of a shrug, "Well when you left me in the cockpit, I was just sitting there thinking about stories you'd told me, and as I examined them I saw that they didn't fit perfectly together. From there it was just a small step to see that you've been lying about your age and who knows what else. So how old are you really?"

"_Somewhere between 2,500 and 3,000. I've lost count. But it's probably closer to 3,000._" Link grunted, not daring to meet Marth's gaze.

His only answer was a thump. Head flying up, Link scrambled over to Marth, who was fainted dead-away on the floor.

xxx

Malak paused at the door into the dorm, catching the last of Link's words. Frowning, he stayed where he was as he heard Marth collapse on the floor. Why did he have to be here? Ever since Link had arrived nothing had been the same, especially Revan. It had been hard enough to see his oldest friend having to change so much in order to keep everything together and now this. "Damn it," he cursed before turning away from the dorm and heading to the communications room. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but at least there he would be alone.

As he took one of the seats, he looked up at the ceiling. What would have happened if he had never met Revan all those years ago? For one he would still have his hair, for another he would never have been able to surpass Kavar in the 'saber. As a child he had struggled with the exercises until the day he had seen a small girl able to do them as if they were the simplest thing in the galaxy. That day his life changed forever, he had met Revan. He would never take that back. All the time spent with her had been the best he had known since his homeworld was destroyed.

xxx

Crouched on the floor next to Marth, Link heard the sound of footsteps receding outside the door and cursed his luck. But he forgot about it as soon as he looked back at Marth. Groaning, Link narrowed his eyes in a weak glare at Marth's slack face before sliding his arms underneath his knees and neck. With surprising strength for his lithe form, Link lifted Marth from the floor and set him on his bunk.

He sat back on his own bunk once he was done, and thought with some embarrassment about what had just happened. He hadn't honestly expected Marth to faint, but now that he considered it he could see why the padawan had. Link supposed that if he was Marth and he'd just learned that his friend who looked 23 was actually near to 3,000 years old, he would have fainted to.

Or thrown a temper-tantrum. Either one worked.

xxx

Revan sat, looking out the window, pondering Link's words. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of herself as important. When she had first faced the bounty hunter Black Death her heart had stopped from the seeming endless electricity which had surged through her, but she hadn't died. No, instead of dying she had seen a long since dead Jedi who had told her to live and protect the Republic no matter what.

As long as others lived, she was happy enough. "What is life to one who does not know the meaning?" she asked herself. "What is it to be a Jedi?" she smiled at the first lesson Kreia had taught. Always question what is then find the meaning behind it.

xxx

Marth didn't want to open his eyes, was afraid. Though he couldn't sense Link with the Force, another primal sense inside him was telling him firmly that the blonde was still there in the room. And even though the Force, his sense of touch and his hearing were convinced differently, Marth chose to believe this primal instinct's warning.

He wasn't ready to face Link's entrancing blue eyes that were nestled in a face that made a warm soothing sensation wash through Marth's stomach. Because he wasn't sure about what he felt towards the Hylian at this moment and about whether he wanted his feelings to change or not. Even though they'd known each other for little under a month, Link had become the close friend that Marth had hoped for since his parents had died when he was three.

And he didn't want to give that up.

There was also one other reason he didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want Link to see in them the real method Marth had used to find out the blonde's age. But really could he be blamed for his curiosity, a curiosity Link refused to sate completely? But even though Marth kept repeating this to himself, he knew that what he'd done was wrong.

Link had asked him to never touch his scimitars and swords, and Marth, in his drive to uncover the mysteries surrounding the Hylian, had gone against him. One evening when he had found himself alone in the room they shared on the ship, he had picked up Link's black scimitar.

And Traitor, true to his namesake, had betrayed every one of Link's secrets to Marth that he'd felt he could get away with without retribution from the blonde. The idea that Link had even more secrets was a disturbing one, and Marth, again afraid, had not gone to Traitor to uncover them. He had to fight the urge to do so every day, but so far he had held himself in check.

Three thousand years was time enough to garner at least as many secrets.

So in his fear, and doubt, and confusion, Marth chose to keep his eyes closed and pretend that he was still unconscious.

Link, on his bed across the room, allowed Marth to think it was working.

xxx

Several seconds later Malak entered the men's dorm and looked at the two of them. Noticing Marth was deep in thought, he spoke instead to Link, "You should eat something before we land. I just checked how much fuel we have left and it isn't going to be a fun landing."

Link, startled by Malak's voice, looked up and said, "_I don't know where the food is on here_."

At his words Malak tossed Link a small package. "Rations, if you thought military food was bad this stuff is worse," he smiled grimly. "You can find the dispenser in the storage room across from communications."

Opening the package tentatively, Link muttered, "_How do you make something worse than that stuff?_" He took a piece of the food with the tips of fingertips then stared at it disconcertedly.

Malak shrugged, "I wouldn't know, ask Revan, her cooking is way worse than all of it." He grinned before turning to leave, "Oh, Marth, if you have questions on your master's assignment just ask me or Revan." With that he exited the room heading for the cockpit and where Revan was bound to be. He didn't want to continue the conversation from earlier and knew she wouldn't either. On entering the room, he saw Revan making adjustments for when they tried landing. "You should eat," he suggested slowly.

"More than likely," she stated, leaning back the seat, signaling she was done with the calculations. "I cannot leave now," she said.

"Well, there's no need," he walked over to her, holding out a package of food. "I thought you would want some company by now." She slowly took the food and he took the seat behind her.

"Thank you, Malak," she looked back out the window. Several long minutes passed for she said, "So much has changed in the few years we have been in this war."

"Yes," he agreed, following her gaze. "I wonder what would have happened if we never entered?"

Link's entrance stopped Revan from answering, "_Is your cooking really worse than this?_" As he came in he was holding the rations package with thumb and forefinger at arm's length, his eyes wide with taste-bud killed horror, "_What's this stuff made of anyways?_" Link sat down in one of the back seats.

Revan looked at Malak who shrugged, before she answered his second question, "Condensed food, they will never spoil and are good for long trips, making it so you will not be hungry for a long time."

"They do taste bad though," Malak put in, looking at Revan. "It's no wonder your cooking tastes bad if you don't notice military food."

"I have only cooked once, Malak," she replied calmly. "There were extenuating circumstances as you will remember." Despite the fact her voice was calm Malak knew he had irritated her.

Grinning at his chance to poke fun at her, he said, "So you're not perfect, what's the worst that could happen?" he leaned back in his seat, still grinning, his hands behind his head.

"I never said I was prefect," retorted Revan. "I can not cook and I can not heal, I am not as proficient in the 'saber as you and so on. Now, if you do not mind, I need to concentrate or do you wish crash?"

"_It would be an interesting experience._" Link said absently as he resignedly put another piece of food into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing, Link added, "_But I know you'll get us down safe, Revan_."

"So no pressure," teased Malak. This earned another look from Revan, but, as always it was impossible to see her expression. Instead of responding to this Revan returned her attention to the controls. "Well, that's that then," stated Malak, standing and moving to co-pilot's seat so Link could take one of the seats.

"Link, you might wish to get Marth," said Revan. "We will be coming out of hyperspace in five minutes and I doubt he will wish to be tossed about."

xxx

Marth stood just outside the cockpit, listening to the conversation therein. The normalcy and friendly tones inside did wonders to soothe his jangled nerves. He still wasn't sure about how to feel about the information he'd been given, but he figured that now wasn't the time for him to be thinking about it.

Besides, a few years on Link's age didn't change who he was. In fact it gave Marth permission to begin making old geezer jokes about the blonde. They would be all the funnier since Link didn't look his age, and Marth was positive that they would annoy the Hylian to no end.

So maybe things weren't as bad as Marth had originally thought.

Hearing his name, Marth took a deep breath and stepped into the cockpit, taking the seat next to Link's behind the co-pilot's chair, "I'm already here, General Revan. Oh, and Master Malak, I wanted to thank you for the offer to help with my assignment from Master Vackar. I might have to take you up on the offer."

Malak flashed the younger Jedi a smile. "No problem, I know what it's like to have a Consular for a teacher," he shuddered. "Always the theory and why things are with them." He shot a quick look at Revan as he hurriedly said, "No offense meant, Revan."

She didn't reply as the shuttle exited hyperspace, quavering slightly from the lack of fuel as it switched to normal space. A hush fell over the cockpit as she steered the ship towards the planet. Within minutes they were heading for one of the docking bays set aside for military ships. As the ship landed, it gave a short noise which signaled the fuel was completely gone.

"That was cutting it close," breathed Malak.

"_But we made it._" Link grinned, stretching his legs out and crossing his arms behind his head, "_So will this re-fueling take very long?_"

Marth chuckled, "Why do you care? It's not like you're getting any younger, grandpa."

Link shot Marth a petulant glare and childishly stuck his tongue out at him, "_That's a cheap shot._"

Malak looked questioningly at the two of them before turning to Revan. "Do not look at me, I do not know why Marth said that," stated Revan not even looking up from console as she made the last few adjustments.

"_I know you were outside the dorm when I told Marth, Malak._" Link said before turning to Revan's back, "_I'm just going to tell you now, so Marth doesn't sound like a crazy idiot for however long we're all together. I'm not really in my twenties. I'm actually closer to 3,000 years old._"

After admitting that Link calmly waited for Revan's reaction and in his chair, Marth silently speculated that the general would probably just nod, say okay, and continue doing what she was doing.

"What?" exclaimed Revan, whipping the seat around so she faced Link. "Three-thousand, that would make you as old as the prophecy of the chosen one. That is impossible," she slumped over in her seat, her hand on the mask.

Link blinked, then smiled sheepishly, "_Heh, well it does seem rather improbable. But it's the truth. You know…I think that's the most I've seen you react to anything since I've been here._" Link mussed the hair on the back of his head roughly, "_I didn't want to tell you before because well…I was afraid you'd put me in the…what's the place called where you keep crazy people?_"

"The Jedi Temple!" Malak exclaimed, in joking tones. "Well, the masters are insane and so are you, Rev," he grinned.

"This is not the time for your jokes, Malak," stated Revan before looking at Link. "I know of no such places."

Link shrugged, "_They have them on my home world. We call the ikaeleniytehienay._"

"What the hell kind of word is that? Are there any consonants in it?" Marth exclaimed.

Link glared at him, and gave him a swift kick to the foot, which caused it to bounce up into the air briefly before dropping back down with a small "thud".

"Well, there's no need to worry then," said Malak with a shrug. "You're already in with crazy people."

Standing, Revan said, "I think I will see to the fueling of the ship." Her voice was calm and emotionless once more as if she had never even heard Link saying his age. Within seconds she had left the cockpit, leaving the three men behind.

As the seconds ticked by after her departure, Marth sat as absorbed all the actions and reactions he'd just witnessed. And the longer he sat, the wider his eyes grew and the more his mouth unhinged.

That was when he knew he'd been floored.

Shaking his head vigorously, Marth turned stunned eyes to Malak, "Did General Revan just act human?"

"Yes," said Malak slowly, almost uncertainly at the question. "When you've known her long enough you'll get used to the human and emotionless sides of her." He smiled, "Though the emotionless always outweighs the "human" as you put it."

"It's just….every time I've ever been around her she always been her emotionless self. I was starting to think that that was all she was." Marth replied sheepishly, an embarrassed blush staining his cheeks. He had never been very good with people and it always threw him for a loop when someone he knew acted outside their normal behavior. Like for example if Link were to suddenly burst into tears at that very moment the only thing he would be able to do would be to stare stupidly at him. Because for Link to do so would be today unexpected based on behavior he'd shown previously.

Well, actually….nah, Link wouldn't do that.

Or would he? Internally Marth sweat-dropped and surreptitiously checked Link's face from the corners of his eyes. He was reassured when he didn't see a single warning shimmer of tears, and he focused back on Malak.

Shrugging, Malak said, "It's rare for her to do act with emotion. She takes the code to the letter. Though I don't have a clue why," he frowned as if trying to figure out why she would do such a thing.

"_Fear of the Darkside maybe?_" Link said, glancing between Marth and Malak and tilting his head to the side.

"Perhaps, but it's hard to see her being scared of anything. We are discussing the person who would jump off a cliff to save someone's life," he said. "And before you say "no one would do that," know that I have actually seen her do so."

"_I never doubted she would._" Link replied, smiling slightly.

Marth on the other hand had to repress the urge to say "no one would do that" and once he had, he found that he too believe that General Revan would jump off a cliff to save someone else. His respect for her rose as he considered that since he doubted that he would ever be able to do a similar act.

Revan returned just then. "We are fully fueled and will be able to make it to the capital now," she paused a second before heading to the pilot's seat. "Once in space you should all get some rest," with that she started up the ship and within seconds they were heading for space and Coruscant.

Marth watched as Link promptly settled deeper into his seat and closed his eyes. Realizing Link was planning to take a nap right there, Marth jumped to his feet then dragged Link up on to his, "Come on, old man. Bed's this way."

Link pouted, whined "not fair" and allowed himself to be led to the dormitories. All the while Marth was shaking his head and couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He'd been worried that after telling Link he knew his real age that the blonde would become a different person. But now he saw the stupidity of that thought. Link was the same as he'd always been.

An idiot. A lovable, crazy, annoying one but still an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.I foreword all comments to Blackfang so both of us are reading them

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	10. Chapter 8: Tension in Space

**Warning this book has some** **shounen-ai in it **

* * *

><p>Coincidences<br>Chapter 8: Tension in Space

It was late on the fifth night aboard the small vessel and Revan sat alone in the cockpit watching the controls. Everyone else was asleep to the best of her knowledge, for all she knew the boys could be setting up swapping stories on their exploits. To be honest she didn't have a clue why anyone would want to discuss the battles they had been in. Personally she didn't.

Looking out the window at the hyperspace stream, she leaned back in the seat, enjoying the fact she was alone. Since they had left Malak was acting like he used to before the war, it was nice to see him joking and playful, but she suspected it was only because they were away from the fleet.

Slowly Revan closed her, drawing in the peace of the silent cockpit. Images erupted before her minds eye. A dark figure wearing red-orange armor stood at the head of a hammer-head class ship. The alarms went off and the figure turned, revealing-revealing the mask she wore. Her eyes shot open!

Shaking herself, she tried to erase the image of the figure from her mind, but to no avail. The figure had worn black, but that didn't mean anything, did it? It didn't, the Sith of old wore extravagant colors not plain ones.

xxx

Back in the dormitories, Link was likewise sitting up alone. Marth and Malak had gone to sleep hours ago, and their sounds of slumber filled the room. But for some reason he couldn't understand, sleep was evading him. Even when he lay down and closed his eyes, he felt no tug of sleepiness.

No, instead he felt a bone-deep weariness.

Link supposed that it came from living on past his normal lifespan; that his body could no longer regenerate the energy it needed to make it feel young. Or perhaps it was simply his mind that was tired and that was transferring to the rest of his body. Either way he felt old, worn, used. That was probably how every "hero" felt at the end of the day.

None of that changed the fact though that his very bones ached from the centuries they'd seen.

The ache was worse tonight. He figured that the reason for that was because he was coming close to meeting some of the wisest, powerful and most probably oldest figures of this galaxy. And they still couldn't hold a flame to the years he had seen.

Farore, he really was older than dirt.

Suddenly, Link let out a small bark of laughter; he had just thought of something that he'd never bothered to think of before. He was man older than dirt who has never been in love.

A self-pitying smile stretched Link's lips in a mockery of his usual bright and cheery one. That fact right there was probably one of the saddest ones he'd ever heard of before. Hell, he had another one to add on top of it; before he'd come here his only friend was his three thousand year old horse (who was a great friend despite her species).

He couldn't help but shake his head at himself. And then his customary curse at the goddesses fell from his lips. Oddly, that soothed him, even though it truly had no affect whatsoever except for finally allowing him to fall asleep.

xxx

It was early morning now and Revan was still in the cockpit. She had meditated to regain her strength and to rest her mind and body, but not slept. She sensed movement from the dorm, but not the life force of the person moving, which meant it was Link. Perhaps he had slept little as well and perhaps not. Just then she heard the sound of feet on metal and smiled as someone entered behind her. "Good morning, Link," she said quietly.

"_Good morning, Revan,_" he greeted back as he mused his hair, plopping down in the seat behind hers, "_I had a thought last night; the Jedi and the Sheikah from my home world would make very good friends._ _What with the emotionlessness, the secrecy, and the duty to the greater good. Though you guys are more open about your emotions than the Sheikah._"

Revan didn't reply, not really knowing how to take what he had just said. She was certain it hadn't been a complement and it wasn't a dis, perhaps something in-between.

Link, looking up, rubbed his bloodshot eyes hard and sighed deeply, "_One of my closest friends was a Sheikah. You remind me of her a lot._"

"How so?" asked Revan, not looking at Link.

"_Well,_" Link tapped his chin thoughtfully, his gaze cast upwards, "_You both have long black hair, and really intense eyes that seem to be looking into a person instead of at them. And there's this air of calm and control about you that makes everyone else feel like everything's going to be alright; that she had as well. Your laugh is soft and soothing just like hers; it's a really nice thing to hear. Both of you are committed to your duty to the point where everyone else's sake comes before yours._"

He trailed off as he ran a hand down his cheek, then he dropped his head and grinned, "_And you're both willing to put up with an idiot like me. She used to say that that alone was the greatest accomplishment she had and ever would achieve._"

"Trust me, I have met people who are far worse than you are, Link," stated Revan, at last glancing at him. "The admiral for one," she smiled to herself since no one could see it anyways. "I appreciate the fact that I remind you of an old friend of yours and I wish I could return the compliment; however, I have never met anyone like you in all my travels."

"_That right there is a compliment itself. Besides I would be a little worried if there was someone else like me running around. I don't think the galaxies could handle another me._" Link chuckled, rubbing his hands together to warm them, "_So when do you think the two sleeping beauties will wake up?_"

"I sense Malak has woken; however, Vackar warned his padawan tends to sleep in a lot," she returned her attention to the console. "Two more days of this and we will be back on Coruscant."

Link grunted, unsure about what to say. Absently he fiddled with his pant leg as he looked to the side and a frown tugged at his mouth. His bloodshot eyes became distant and lines in normally youthful face deepened as he finally said slowly, "_That's good. I hope the Council will be in a listening mood when we get there._"

"I am just hoping the Force Atris is not there, she is the last council member I wish to meet," her voice was calm, but she felt resentment stir in her. If Atris, the youngest of the council members, hadn't been there the day she had informed the council of her findings everything would be different.

"_Let me guess. She's the one who's gonna cause us the most difficulties, right?_" Link asked then he shrugged, "_Mah, if they give us any crap I'll just bully them into doing it with my age. I'm their elder after all._" He joked, draping his arms over the back of the chair and stretching his legs out before him.

"That would not work no matter how hard you tried," she said. "They are the wisest of the Jedi, everyone you have met thus far pales in comparison to them. Vrook would not take kindly to the fact someone besides Vandar is telling him what to do. Our best bet is to speak directly to Vandar or Kavar. Vandar has the most influence in the council as the oldest and wisest member and Kavar is the most sympatric to our group, having trained two of the Jedi in it."

Link nodded in agreement but didn't say anything, instead letting his head fall back so that he could stare at the ceiling. It was a long moment before he asked, "_They won't banish you, will they?_"

"I hope they do not take it that far." She paused before continuing, "Even if they do banish me, it only means those who followed me would have to expect a similar fate and that I would have to build a new lightsaber," even as she said this she felt her heart sink at the prospect that banishment from the Jedi Order might not be too far off.

"_I don't want you to get banished just for helping me._" Link stated firmly, "_If you going to the council means banishment then I'll just go and see them on my own._"

"That would not be possible. Rarely are non Jedi allowed to see the council unless it is important and even then they do not meet in the council chamber," she said. "If I am with you that would make everything easier," she said the last word slowly, not at all liking it. Rarely were things easy and when they were that was when she worried.

Link grumbled, his expression showing his unwillingness to bend on the subject, "_I suppose, but…mah. It's too early to be talking about this._" He waved his hand in vague, dismissive circles, looking off to the side at a random piece of machinery.

"Too—" Revan blinked slightly confused by his wording, "—early?"

Link turned his head back to her, a thin brow lifted high on his forehead, "_You know…in the morning. It's only what…five in the morning._"

"Your point?" queried Revan as she turned the chair to face him. "Five is not as early as one believes," how was five early?

"_Yes it is._" He stubbornly stated, "_For me at least. What do you think I've done all the years of my life? Ponder the mysteries of life as we know it?_" he asked incredulously, both his eyebrows lifted high.

Okay, now this was getting extremely confusing. What else would one do but ponder the mysteries of life? "Why would you not "ponder the mysteries of life?"" this was just too strange. Perhaps Malak would have agreed with Link; however, she did not.

"_Eat, sleep; kill bastard creatures. You know….the usual._" Link listed, ticking each one off on long, slender fingers.

"How is that "the usual?" If anything that is not usual, it is beyond so," she shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the idea of such simplicity. It was preposterous, how could one aid others in such a way?

Link laughed, "_Maybe. But that's all my life's ever been. Sure maybe I did it to help people when I was...much younger,_" he blinked and grimaced as he said that, "_but after awhile…it became a job. I got tired. Everything got annoying. Ya…the path just kinda died._"

Yeah, he would not make a good Jedi, that much was certain. All she could do was look at Link, trying to wrap her mind around this. Sure she knew of many races who would rather keep to themselves and even some who thought only of themselves, but, still, it was hard to believe someone could just stop helping people.

Just then Malak entered, looking disgruntled and exhausted. He took the seat beside Link and looked out the cockpit window. Muttering what sounded to be curses and promises under his breath, it was more then obvious something was bothering him.

"_Don't be so happy._" Link said, tossing a grin at Malak that was tinged with bad humor, "_You'll make me more tired than I already am._"

Malak shot a glare at Link, "Shut up."

"Malak," Revan said, shocked that her friend had said that. Even though they had spent more time around soldiers than other Jedi they still had to abide by the Jedi way.

"_Farore, I just love the companionable atmosphere. It warms my heart to the core._" Link placed a hand over his heart, feigning an expression of bliss.

"I'm in no mood for this," muttered Malak. He looked at Link before turning to Revan. "Can't you make this tin can go any faster?"

"_Maybe you should add some natural fuel to the fuel tank. Then maybe we'll go faster, Stripes._"

At this Malak leapt to him feet. "What did you just call me?" he growled, his fists clenched and eyes flashing. Oh, great, not this again.

"_You heard me, __**Stripes**__._" Link smirked, looking up at Malak, running his fingers through his bangs, closing his eyes.

Snarling, Malak leapt forward lashing out with a fist. The instant he sensed Malak move, Link jerked his leg up, slamming it into the wide opening Malak had left between his legs. As both their hits connected Marth entered, his eyes still bleary from sleep. They didn't stay that way long though as he took in the outrageous scene before him. Shaking his head in disbelief Marth said, "What…why…I'm confused."

Just as Malak fell back from Link's underhanded move Link leapt at the taller man, bulling into him. "I am surrounded by idiots," muttered Revan as the two "men" fell to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs. "Enough!" she shouted, her voice commanding as she leapt to her feet, calling upon the Force. In an instant they were torn apart and slammed into opposite walls.

"_Fuck_." Link groaned, rolling his head forward, "_By the three Goddesses, what is wrong with you people? This place is stupid! I'm tired, your food sucks, you don't know how to freakin' talk and why aren't these walls smooth?_"

"Can we dump him on Tatooine, please?" shouted Malak, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Enough!" Revan ground out the word, she wasn't angry only annoyed at all of this. "Can the two of you get along for just one second while I think?"

Link stuck his tongue out at Malak then glared at the ground, his jaw clenched and knotting. Marth, still at the entrance, looked backed and forth between the two pinned then looked plaintively at Revan, silently asking her to tell him what had happened. Slowly Revan lowered her arms, placing her hand on her chin and looking at the floor as she thought. The two of them were still somehow pinned with the Force.

Deep within Link felt the disease scratch at him, its "awareness" being brought to life by the pressure keeping him pinned to wall. Before he could react to it, the disease rushed forward, sending black tendrils into his left eye.

A shiver raced down Revan's spin, something was—pain lanced through her head as she was thrown sideways into the middle console. The sound of medal on the floor rang in her ears as pain exploded through her mind. Darkness clouded her vision, enveloping her.

xxx

Marth blinked.

And the next thing he knew Link was standing over Revan, his fist still slightly raised and blood lightly coating his knuckles. The look in Link's eyes was dazed and confused, like he didn't know how he had gotten from the wall to the console. Marth stared at him, not having an answer to give the blonde, since he hadn't seen it either.

"Rev!" Marth saw Malak shoot from where he had been standing over to the console, shoving Link away from Revan. It was then he noticed Revan. The mask she wore was on the floor several feet from her crumpled form. Her hood was down, revealing her features to him. What the Force! Revan was a young woman, a rather pretty one at that. He had been expected massive wrinkles under that mask, an old crone, but this!

A hopeful thought floated through his mind that maybe he was still in his bunk, sleeping, but that was quickly dismissed by the twitch he felt developing in his eyebrow. That only happened when he was nervous and he could only be nervous if he was awake. Marth looked down at the unconscious general then slowly, so slowly, returned his gaze to Link, "Link, why?"

Link followed the trail Marth's eyes had taken, down to Revan before his mouthed opened in a gasp, his eyes flying back to Marth's, "_I didn't…when…_" Link trailed off desperately, confusion, fear and horror etched into his face.

Malak didn't reply to Link's confused reaction, instead he moved his hand over the young features of Revan. "Her jaw's broken," he said at length, his voice tight. "Forgive me, old friend," he muttered before he moved his hands. A loud snap and groan sounded before silence fell. A soft blue light appeared around Malak's hand and several more snaps soon followed. As Malak moved, blood came into view, coating the side Revan's head.

Finally, it dawned on him that Link had just attacked the general, the leader of the Revanchists, and he looked up and met Link's eyes, "I think it would be a good idea if you went back to the dorm Link."

Link opened his mouth to argue with him, but then his blue orbs drifted back to Revan's prone figure. Jerkily, the blonde nodded as he stared then he forced his gaze away and mechanically walked out of the room. Marth stepped aside as Link passed, but didn't meet the blonde's eyes, instead keeping his eyes locked on the face of his leader.

It was so strange; Revan, the Jedi who acted as if she were seventy years old, was in fact only about his own age. It was sort of mind boggling that someone near his age could be so responsible and level-headed. She had always seemed so mechanical to him compared to all the other Jedi, as if she weren't really a person. What could have made her into the person she was now? One who didn't laugh, or joke and if rumors were true never even really slept?

All these questions flitted through his mind as he dared to ask Malak, "Is she going to be alright?"

Malak grunted, replying stiffly, "Her jaw's healed and—" he moved his hand and the glowing light again enveloped it as he started to heal the wound on her head. At once her eyes flickered open and her hand grabbed hold of Malak's. Her pale, unsettling eyes wide. "R—"

She leapt to her feet and away from Malak. "Do not ever do that again," she said, her voice even and features blank as if she was still wearing a mask. Before anyone could react to this, her eyes rolled and she let out a sudden exclamation, "No!"

"Rev?" Malak caught her before she could fall back. "What is it? What do you see?"

Surprised, Marth inched further into the room, leaning forward to get a better view of Revan, "Is this a force vision?"

Several expressions flitted across Revan's face so fast they were lost to him. Slowly she opened her eyes, her face once more a careful blank. "What—" Malak began, but stopped as she looked at him.

Summoning her mask to her, her unsettling gaze swept the room. "There has been a contingency," she spoke at last. "I must speak with Captain Shunda on this," she slowly placed the mask. "Mandalore has grown far too bold."

Backing up, Marth thoughtfully stared at the mask that was now back on Revan's face. He definitely liked her actual face better but he thought that maybe he understood why she wore the Mandalorian mask. But that wondering was for another time, so he brought himself back to thinking about what she had just said, "Are we going to have to turn back, General?"

"No," she stated. "We would not make it there in time to be of help." With that she gestured to Malak and left the room, heading to communications.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Marth glanced at Malak before quietly leaving the room, trying to make it seem as if he weren't following Revan. As non-suspiciously as he could, Marth trailed Revan to the communications room, stopping just outside it and leaning against a smoother part of the wall so that he could listen to the conversation.

"General?" the captain's voice came through the door. "You're not due to report until you reach the capital?"

"I know," said Revan, evenly. "What I have seen called for me to contact you immediately." There was a pause before she slowly continued, "Mandalore has discovered a-a flaw in the blockade. He will attack Coruscant in three days time. I advise contacting the rest of the Republic fleet and not telling the admiral of this until—"

"Ar-are you certain? Could you have misheard or seen a lie?" asked Captain Shunda, her voice shaking.

"No," Revan replied simply.

"You should return to the fleet, we need you here if this is true," the captain quickly said.

"I can not," replied Revan. "I will need to speak with the Chancellor on this matter and, if they will listen, the Jedi High Council. Though they will not do so if I know them."

Mandalore was going to attack Coruscant? But, that was where they were heading this minute! And without the fleet…the Council already doesn't agree with the war. What if they refused to become involved in the attack that was going to occur? Oh Force, there were so many things that could potentially go wrong.

Feeling a headache develop behind his right eye, Marth pressed his forehead to the cool metal of the wall, and listened with only half an ear to the rest of Revan and Captain Shunda's conversation.

"Send one third of our fleet to Coruscant, the fleet closest. They will be short on time; however, I believe they will make it," said Revan, her voice was so calm, so even, it was hard to believe she was so young.

"Yes, General Revan," the captain spoke without pause. Then as an after thought spoke in a whisper, "Be careful, Revan, you won't have us there to back you up and you know the council never takes one such as yourself seriously."

"I understand that, captain. Besides we have been out numbered one to five before and come through. May the Force be with you, Captain Shunda. Revan out," her voice died away. "Force—" she muttered the word, "—nothing is ever simple, is it? Though if it was I would get worried."

Internally Marth chuckled, relieved to hear that they wouldn't be in this entirely alone. But suddenly he realized that the end of the conversation had be his cue to leave, so quickly he walked away. Force, if only the Council would understand the truth of the Mandalorian threat then, then! Things wouldn't always have to be so…dangerous.

Without him really noticing Marth feet led him back to the cockpit. Still wrapped up in his inner musing, he took one of the back chairs, settling himself into it. Chewing on his lip, Marth shook his head, denying the thought that had just crossed his mind then turned to his side to ask Link's opinion.

Abruptly he remembered that Link wasn't there, had in fact been sent back to the dormitories by him, and he felt unexplainable sadness wash through him. Had Link really become that constant in his life? To the point where he looked to his side, expecting the blonde to be there, without giving it a second thought? Marth groaned silently, surprised with himself. Apparently the answer to all of those questions was yes. Link had become his closest friend and Marth, for all his nineteen years of life, had never had that before.

xxx

Revan stiffened as she sensed Marth move away from the door into the communications room. Force, she had been so concerned with what she had seen she hadn't sensed him follow her. It wasn't the fact he had heard what was going to occur, because she was going to tell everyone about that, but the fact he had overheard her last few words. Coupled with the fact he had seen her face… the Force just wasn't with her today.

Sighing, she collapsed into one of the chairs in the room. A heavy weight was pressing down on her shoulders, a weight she should have been comfortable with by now, but still wasn't. The weight of what she had done and all she had given to this, how she had changed, how her friends had changed, and how all the lives of the Republic relied on the decisions she made. For the first time in her life she felt almost overwhelmed by all of it; then, she let out a bark of laughter. Here she was thinking about this when there were far more important matters to attend to, like binding her head wound and speaking with the others.

"What I would not give to have no worries again," she looked down, resting her hand on her chin as she lapsed into thought.

"_Revan,_" the voice was soft and hesitant, "_Are-are you okay?_"

Her head shot up at the sound of Link's voice and pain lanced through her from the wound on her head. "Link?" she stood, looking at the tall alien before her. "Yes, I am fine and glad that you have gained control once more."

Her assurance seemed to do nothing to alleviate Link's worry and guilt, "_I heard what you said to Captain Shunda. I can't be in a battle again…I don't want to hurt you…again._" the last word was bitter and hard, showing a glimpse of the anger he felt towards himself for ever having harmed her in the first place.

"You will not be in the battle, Link," she looked away, not liking the fact this was occurring. "There are few options ahead of us at this moment in time. I doubt Admiral Cede will be in a mood to allow for the Revanchist's to help; however, that does not mean we will lose Coruscant."

Link nodded, not entirely convinced but willing to believe her, "_Okay. Um…if you want I have something that will heal your wounds completely. Tastes bad though._"

Her gaze whipped back to him as she spoke, "I am fine." With that she walked past Link towards the girl's dorm. She would treat the wound on her own, no more with healing, through the Force or otherwise.

Link stood frozen as she went past, his expression neutral. Then once Revan was out of sight he let his shoulders sag and he walked into the communications room, taking one of the vacant chairs. Seated, he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his thighs and let his head hang, his eyes closed. The silence in the room was complete.

Once alone, Revan removed her mask and picked up a few items near one of the beds. They were med-packs, no bigger than the palm of her hand. Injecting one, she felt the pain dim as once as the kolto in pack took effect on mending the wound. It would take a few days, but she would rather this than the feeling of being healed again.

xxx

He needed to go home.

Link sighed and brought his hands up to his face to rub tiredly at it. The communications room was the perfect place for him to stay and be alone. And he needed to be, badly. He was pretty sure that for the past one hundred years back on his home world he had live quietly, with only Epona as company, except for the rare last traveler. And a horse was one of the quietest companions anyone could wish for.

But then again he'd always been somewhat of a loner: traveling, defeating evil wherever it sprung up; making his temporary home whenever he had to stop for awhile. Yet strangely his life had never been placid or peaceful. No, it had either been dangerous to the extreme or boring. He had never been able to achieve a balance between the two; a happy medium as some people called it.

Link couldn't help but shake his head at himself as he brought a hand up to touch the massive six-pointed, lurid red, star shaped scar in the center of his chest. A similar one could be found on his back except it was slightly smaller than the other. Both were raised and knotted, showing the ill-knitting of the muscles as they'd come back together. This particular wound had kept him incapacitated for months, and the only reason he had recovered from it had been because of Ketiaya, his Sheikan friend he had told Revan about earlier.

Not that he would have died anyways.

Link's smile was a brittle thing at that moment. His knew that his Goddesses he used him unfairly, had played a cruel joke on him. But what was worse than the joke was the fact that he couldn't do anything to get back at them for it. Because honestly, how do you fight three gods at once?

Laughter wrenched itself from his throat, mocking in its tone, a dark thing to anyone who heard it. Unfortunately, he could and with a wince he clamped his mouth shut. In an attempt to divert his thoughts from their current path, he abruptly wondered if the Jedi Council would help him or not. It was probably a good thing that he was invisible to their Force, whatever it really was. He was sure that if they could sense him with it, they would immediately send him on his way and with a recommendation to stay on a deserted planet.

In the back of his mind, the disease, picking up on his thoughts, grinned darkly at him, agreeing with his pessimistic thoughts. Cautiously it sent its tendrils out, sending to him the thought that everyone, most especially Revan and Marth and even Malak, would be better off if he were gone. Quickly though, Link snapped the tendrils before they could spread, snarling and sending the disease scampering back to its pitiful corner. Once he knew that it wouldn't try anything again, Link leaned back in his chair and slid farther down into it, as he uncaringly traced the tubes and other mechanical contraptions on the wall opposite with his eyes.

Yep, he definitely needed to go home.

xxx

Revan entered the cockpit, her eyes falling across Marth and Malak, both of whom sat silently. Crossing the room, she took the pilot's seat and set to work. At once several of the systems gave off warning alerts. "Master, what are you doing?" asked Malak, glancing at her.

"Making this "tin can" go faster," she stated, diverting more power to the hyperdrive. The lighters flickered out, casting them into semi-darkness. "I will keep only communications online," at once the blue streaks of hyperspace sped up as they shot forward. She ignored this and continued what she was doing; opening and locking open the doors of the cockpit and comm. room. The rest were shut tight as she diverted the power from them as well. "Now, it will take us only a few hours," she leaned back in her seat, hoping none of them would take notice she had also diverted power from life-support, making it so they had just enough air to get there.

Marth nodded at her words, his expression showing that he was not sure whether this was going to be good or bad, "I think all of us will be glad to get off this shuttle."

"That is not my reasoning," stated Revan. "The sooner we arrive the sooner Coruscant will be warned. My vision was of Mandalore attacking Coruscant, there are few options left to us."

"Wonderful," stated Malak, "and let me guess, another admiral will be coming to protect Coruscant?"

"Yes," stated Revan, her eyes narrowing slightly. "At this point in time there are few forces near the capital, its only true defense are the Jedi of the Order there. I doubt they will act right away, they will debate, we must get there." There was little room for error here.

Marth looked between Malak and Revan but didn't speak up; it was not his place to speak since he was only a Padawan.

Revan took a deep breath before closing her eyes, her breathing slowed as she began to meditate; yet, her senses went into full alert. She could sense everything going on within the small ship.

"_Why did the ship just get dark?_" Revan's eyes flew open at the sound of Link's voice, coming from the entrance into the cockpit.

"We are cutting down travel," she explained. "For the time being, it would be best if all of us stay in the cockpit and no arguing about anything. We have—" she glanced at the controls and smiled, "—under an hour until we arrive."

Sighing, Link reluctantly did as Revan had instructed, taking the last remaining seat. With the barest rustling of clothing he settled into it, and closed his eyes. In his own chair, Marth turned to look at the blonde briefly before figuring that Link had the right idea. Closing his own eyes, Marth fell back into his meditation state.

Once more Revan closed her eyes, withdrawing into deep meditation. As a youngling she had been dead set on learning how Master Vandar could meditate for days on end. Now, if she had the time, she could do so as well. Meditation was the replacement to sleep for her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note:<strong> Revan and many of the Star Wars characters are written by me. Link and Marth are written by Blackfang13.I foreword all comments to Blackfang so both of us are reading them

**A request: **if you read this story please, _please_ leave a review or a comment even if you don't have an account for fanfiction. Comments and reviews help me get motivated to write when I am not in the mood do so.**)**


	11. Chapter 9: Conflict Increases

**Warning this book has some** **shounen-ai in it **

* * *

><p>Coincidences<br>Chapter 9: Conflict Increases

They exited hyperspace and the lights flickered back on as well as the other systems as Revan took the controls. The planet before them had millions of lights scattered across it. They would be landing on the night side of the planet where she would set up an emergency meeting with the Supreme Chancellor.

Despite the fact they were there she didn't start for the planet, she was waiting for docking instructions. Prior to arrival she had sent a message that they would be arriving in a few minutes. Now all she had to do was wait; however, this wait felt as if it would take forever.

"Docking platform four is free, Master Jedi," a voice came over the comm. "You may precede."

"Thank you," she replied as she angled the ship towards the planet. From here on out she would be in the world of politics. A world she could live with however much she didn't like it. Though it was better to send her than Malak, he would sooner put his blade through a senator's heart than put up with their delays in decisions. If he thought the council was bad, the senate was far, far worse.

Back in his seat, Link didn't even stir at the sound of Revan's voice, his breathing deep and even. Next to Link, Marth stopped his meditation, opened his eyes and looked out at Coruscant.

Revan made a few adjustments to the controls and the shuttle began to slow as they neared a platform lit by many lights so that pilots would be able to see them. The landing was smooth, far more so than the last one even though she knew many of the systems had been compromised by the stunt she pulled with it.

Standing, she turned to the others. Both Malak and Marth had come out of their meditation; however, Link was still asleep. "Wake him so we may move to the rooms prepared for us," she told Marth as she pressed the button, lowering the ramp.

Turning to Link, Marth grabbed him by the shoulder and gently shook him, "Hey Link, we're here. We need to get off the shuttle."

Groggily, Link opened his eyes before giving Marth a glazed look. Marth squeezed his shoulder and repeated, "We need to get off the ship."

Link stared at Marth, blinked then nodded, slowly pushing himself up out of the chair. Copying him, Marth stood as well then as softly as he could he steered Link by his shoulders behind Malak and Revan as they left the ship.

Revan's eyes narrowed as she sensed several people heading their way, within seconds an extravagantly dressed, male, red skinned twi'lek came into view. He was followed by an assortment of humans and aliens all of whom where dressed in a similar fashion. "Ah, Master Revan—" the twi'lek smiled at her as he stopped before her, "—it is wonderful to see you again. Though, on such short notice…" he left his sentence hanging.

"It is good to see you again, Supreme Chancellor," she bowed her head to him. "There is much to discuss." They started off, she and the chancellor in the lead, heading for the transport at the edge of the landing platform.

"I am sure, but it will have to wait until morning. Your group looks as if they could do with some rest," he glanced back at Link, Marth, and Malak. Malak was watching the chancellor closely.

"Indeed, I appreciate your support, sir," her reply was formal. This was one contact she could not afford to antagonize.

Leaning forward, Marth quietly whispered into Link's ear, "You hear that? They're taking us somewhere where we can rest."

Turning his head, Link gave Marth a vague smile over his shoulder before turning too stared blankly at Revan's back.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the place prepared for them. At the sight of the large space, Revan scowled, not liking this one bit; however, she knew it was because the chancellor was scared of losing her support in the war. "Thank you, Supreme Chancellor," she bowed her head to him. "I will speak with you in the morning."

"Sleep well," with that the chancellor left, no doubt heading back to his apartment. Turning back to the space, Revan's eyes narrowed. They didn't need an entire apartment just for a few weeks.

"Let us rest," she said her voice calm before she moved into the space. At the very least they wouldn't be getting on one another's nerves here with a room to each of them.

Almost immediately upon entering, Link veered sharply towards one of the room, pushing the door open and collapsing gracelessly onto the bed. Shrugging, Marth decided that the blonde had a good idea, and so bowing to Revan and Malak, he retreated to another of the rooms, "I hope you rest well, masters."

It was early and Revan sat at in one of the chairs in the main room, going through several data-pads. She hadn't been able to sleep last night, visions of what was to come and the past had made it impossible. Around one in the morning she had given up and started to create plans for the defense of Coruscant and how she was going to deal with masters. Sighing, she leaned back in the seat, rubbing her eyes. The mask lay on the table in easy reach and her cloak was beside her also in easy reach. "Perhaps there is more to this than even I can see," she muttered, her quiet voice cutting through the silence as easy as a 'saber through metal as she placed her hand her chin. "What am I missing?"

"A good breakfast, perhaps?" Marth said softly, quietly padding into the room.

Her hand shot forward, grabbing hold of the mask. Quickly she replaced it, force, she had been so preoccupied with the plans she hadn't sensed him awaken. "Good morning, Padawan Marth," her voice was calm as she stood, replacing her robe and pulling up the hood.

Slightly disappointed, Marth smiled slightly at her, giving a small bow, "Good morning, General Revan. I'll let you get back to your work. I'm going to go make breakfast so that Link and Master Malak will have something to eat when they wake up."

The excited tone that followed Marth's statement cut through the quiet atmosphere of the room quite effectively, "_Did I just hear someone mention food_?" bounding into the room, Link came up beside Marth, slinging his arm over the padawan's strong shoulders, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Well, so much for the quiet of the morning. Shaking her head, Revan returned to her seat, amused at Link's enthusiasm. Today was bound to trying for all of them, she had a meeting in two hours with the chancellor and then she had to speak with the council on if they would join the defense of Coruscant; however, she doubted she would be able to see them today, knowing that they wouldn't want to see her. The Force seemed to be against her when it came to them.

"_Come on Revan, cheer up_." Link said brightly, planting his hands on his hips. Then before Revan could answer he turned to Marth, his finger pointed accusingly at him, "_And you, slave, why aren't you making me breakfast_?!"

Rolling his eyes, Marth dipped a deep bow to Link and replied sarcastically, "Of course, master. For you are far too old to be making your own food."

"_Damn straight_." Link grinned, nodding his head decisively. Seeing that it was useless, Marth straightened up and walked into the kitchen, where soon sounds of cooking drifted out from.

Revan glanced at the data-pads spread out across the table before standing. "Perhaps I will aid him," she started towards the door into the kitchen. Pausing in the entrance, she smiled at the sight of Marth cooking. It might not be her strong point; however, she could at the every least try to help.

"_Are you sure about that_?" Link asked uncertainly, coming up behind her, "_Malak said that we should never allow you anywhere near something that remotely resembles cooking_."

"You're one to talk." Marth drawled, looking over his shoulder, "I bet you could burn water. What with your loss of memory with age and all."

Eyes narrowing into a glare, Link strode into the kitchen and snatched the knife Marth was using before bumping him aside with his hip, "_That's it, you've asked for it. You are now going to experience the greatest meal of your life and you are going to like it_." Link dangerously leveled the knife at Marth's chest, but his eyes showed the truth of his threat, or lack thereof, "_Now go away before I decide you'll make a good minced meat_."

Leaning over, Link scooped up one of the many different vegetables littering the counter and began to expertly chop it into small, precise pieces. Watching the fast, practiced movements of Link's hands, Marth came to the conclusion that it would be safe enough to leave the blonde the task of cooking their breakfast, "Fine, geezer. Just let me know if you need help with any of the appliances though. Don't need the entire place catching on fire."

Revan slowly backed out of the room, not wanting to come between the two friends. Turning, her eyes narrowed as she sensed where Malak had gotten off to. Quickly she crossed the space to a large balcony and, sure enough, she found Malak there. His practice 'saber was out and his body moving through the battle moves smoothly.

Suppressing the urge to laugh, she stepped forward. "You know an opponent would give you more practice," well, she could do with some practice herself, not that she was really in the mood for it; however, she never was.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Malak, straightening as he smile at her.

"Perhaps," she moved to stand across from him, grabbing her practice blade. His smile widened. Within seconds he crossed the space between them, his blade flicking towards her neck, she easily dodged him. "You should know direct attacks never work, my friend." She kicked him, sending him stumbling away.

Laughing, Malak regained his balance. "True, but I've never learned," he grinned.

"Force! What are you doing?! You're gonna set the kitchen on fire!"

"_It's called cooking over an open flame! Everything tastes better that way_!"

The shouts from inside were loud, threatening to shake the glass form the windows, but it was obvious that the two weren't going to kill each other…much.

Sighing, Revan hung the practice blade around her belt before racing inside. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air she entered the kitchen. Looking around she saw the two of them fighting over a fire which had been started on the counter. Quickly she used the Force to start the sink and sent the water to the fire with a flick of her wrist, putting it out.

"Do not do that," she said straightening. "Fires are prohibited here." Force, this was going to be the start of a very long day.

"_I didn't do that!" _Link jabbed his finger accusingly at Marth's face, "_He freaked out, bumped me and made some over the oil spill out._"

Marth scoffed, "You took the grills off the stove."

A vein above Link's eye twitched, and he glared at Marth, "_I've cooked for royalty. I'm 3,000 years old. I think out of everyone here, I'm the best qualified to make breakfast._"

"Enough!" Revan called them to order. For someone as old as the fabled prophecy he sure acted like a child. "Perhaps a compromise is in order here," she glanced behind her to see Malak had followed her, a scowl on his face. Disappointment radiated from him and she knew he had been wanting to duel her for a long time. For awhile now he had she was the only who was a challenge to fight.

"I'll cook," Malak ground out the words. He never did like it even though his cooking was good. "Now out with the both of you!" he pointed to the door.

Wrapping his arm around Link's neck, Marth dragged him out of the room as Link spat several foul words at him in his native language. Stopping just at the threshold, Marth gave an apologetic grin to Revan and Malak, "Sorry. I think he's still a bit sleep-deprived."

"_Sleep-deprived_?" Link grumbled, trying to remove Marth's arm but with little effort, "_You don't know the meaning of the word. And if you had just let me_..." Link's words faded as Marth dragged him off to the room the blonde had occupied the night before, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Thank the Force," muttered Revan, letting out a low breath as Malak opened a few food packs for an instant meal. Everyone preferred these over actually cooking except for older families or those who had the money to spend on food. They tasted the same as normal food, according to Malak; however, she had never noticed the taste of food before which might have been one of the reasons she couldn't cook.

"Tell them breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, would you, Rev?" asked Malak, shooting her a glance. "Then once we're finished we might be able to get back to the bout," he smiled but it turned into a frown as she shook her head.

"I can not, after breakfast I will have to report to the chancellor. We can not afford a delay or Coruscant will be lost," she could sense his disappoint and wished she could say that they could have a bout just like the days before the war. "Perhaps tonight if I am not kept too long; however, I am uncertain if that will be the case." Turning, she started towards the door as she spoke, "I will inform them." So much had changed. Stopping by the door she knocked, "Padawan Marth, Link?"

Marth was the one who opened the door, cracking it enough to stick is head out, "Yes, General Revan?"

"Breakfast is ready," she stated before turning away from the door just as Malak entered the main room with several plates stacked on several dishes with food. Quickly she moved the data-pads on the table for him, summoning them to her. Crossing the room, she returned to her seat and waited for the others as Malak set down the plates and dishes.

Glancing back into the room and muttering a few words, Marth nodded his head, closed the door and walked to the table. His face was strained, the skin around his eyes tight but he gave a small smile to Revan.

"Where is Link?" asked Revan, tilting her head to one side. If only she could sense him that would make everything simpler.

Before Marth could reply Malak said, "Serve up while it's hot," and grinning he put a large amount on his plate before serving her some food as well.

"Malak, I am not a child," she glared at him and he just shrugged. Gah, if he wasn't the most annoying person in the galaxy at times.

"You never eat enough," his grin widened as he put the plate before her. Still smiling he began to eat.

Nodding his thanks to Malak, Marth turned to Revan to answer her question, "He's not feeling well. But he said it was nothing to worry about and he'd be fine in a little while."

"Ah, I see," she looked down at the food, not really sure how to take this turn in events. Letting out a low breath, she slowly removed the mask, placing it beside her on the table, but left her hood. The shadows were dark, keeping her features hidden. At that moment she didn't really feel hungry, but when did she ever?

Worried, Marth picked half-heartedly at his food while constantly glancing back at the door. After about a full minute of pushing his food around he brought a forkful up to his mouth, but his eyes remained glued to the door. There was no sound coming from inside, something that was starting to make him panic.

A sharp spark of energy in the Force brought Marth flying to his feet and quickly he crossed to the room, opening the door to poke his head in and call, "Link? You okay?"

He barely managed to dodge the boot that flew at his head that sailed on to hit the wall and fall down with a thump, "_Yes. And stop freaking out. You're making it worse."_

Cautiously sticking his head back in Marth asked, "Making what worse?"

An annoyed grumbling could be heard before Link asked simply, "_Ever heard of karma?"_

"…I suppose. What does that have to do with anything?" Marth replied confusedly, scratching at his head.

"_Everything,_" Link shot back, "_because by worrying you're making my karma worse. And you're not gonna get a better explanation than that_."

No more informed that he had been a moment before Marth turned to look back at Revan and shrugged helplessly before going the rest of the way into the room.

This was just too strange. Revan shot a glance at Malak, who shrugged before he continued eating. Of course Malak wouldn't be curious or worried about what was going on. Shaking her head, Revan stood, wondering if she could do anything to help. Before she could move, Malak grabbed her sleeve and tugged her back down. "Eat," he said almost sternly. "The Force knows you need it. You've skipped way too many meals, it's not healthy."

"_No, it's not. Malak's right._" Link said his voice hoarse and ragged. He and Marth both emerged from the room, Link pushing the Jedi padawan in front of him. But it was startling to see Link flushed pale underneath his tan, dark circles ringing his eyes, and his hair plastered to his head from the sweat that was beading on his face. The blonde had looked hale and hearty not five minutes ago.

Stepping away from Link, Marth walked to the table, pulled out a chair and looked pointedly at him. Sighing Link sat, and as the Hylian settled, Marth said, "We all need to sit and eat." Going to the last open seat, Marth fluidly pulled it out, sat down and followed his own advice because he immediately spooned some food up to his mouth.

Revan ignored the food before her, still not feeling hungry, and began to skim the data-pads. The plans seemed to be in order; however, she wasn't about to throw away lives and if her plans were faulty that was what would occur. "Rev," looking up, she saw Malak glaring at her in mock anger. Reaching out, he plucked the data-pad from her hands as easily as if she hadn't been holding onto it. "Force, you're worse than you were as a Padawan! Now, eat, or do I have to force feed you?"

Great, now he was in a good mood. A smile on the corners of her lips she took a small bite of her food. The last thing she needed was to be treated like a child. Link snickered at the image the words induced, while next to him Marth studiously tried not to think or react at all. Then, eating some of his own food, Link nodded timidly to Malak, "_Thank you for making the food…and sorry for being a pain earlier._" He said the last part to both Jedi, his cheeks lightly dusted with a blush.

Letting out a booming laugh, Malak looked at Link. "Thank technology for the meal, not me," he grinned good naturedly at Link. "There's no reason for you to be sorry for a thing. As Rev always says—"

"I have never uttered a word about apologizes, Malak," she stated calmly, using the Force to get the data-pad back. "So do not try to make a quote which has never existed." By the Force, why was he suddenly in such a good mood?

Link smiled at Malak before turning to look Revan, "_Are you okay Revan? You seem grumpy this morning._"

Shocked, Revan looked at Link more than a little taken aback. She didn't feel any emotion if that was his question; yet, it seemed more than just that. There was really no reply she could think of at the moment so she returned to the food before her, eating it quietly and thinking on other matters. This meeting was vital to the survival of the Republic. She couldn't afford error here.

Confused by Revan's reactions, Link's crinkled his eyebrows together before shrugging his slim shoulders and going back to eating. Beside him, Marth shook his head and continued to eat, not bothering to lift his gaze from his food.

When Revan finished the food she stood, replacing her mask. "I must be off," she looked at the group before her. "Try not to get into trouble while here, we can not afford to further antagonize the Jedi Council at this moment."

"_Well_," Link said, pushing his own half-eaten plate away and standing, "_you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to go sleep some more._" Nodding to the rest of them he slouched off to the room he'd slept in the night before and closed the door quietly.

Frowning, Revan started off not deep in thought. This was one meeting she couldn't afford to mess up and she knew it. She paused in the door when she sensed Marth following her. "Yes, Padawan Marth?" she asked without turning. It was odd that he was following her now of all times. Did he not have work ahead of him to do?

Rubbing at his arm, Marth asked, "May I accompany you, Master Revan? Master Vackar gave me an assignment to study the political atmosphere of Coruscant."

Revan looked out over Coruscant. It might not be a bad idea to have another with her; just as long as Marth wasn't anything like Malak was, "Very well; however, refrain from speaking with the chancellor. Now, come," she gestured for Marth to follow before entering one of the two speeders before her. Having two was completely unnecessary, but she supposed the senate didn't want to lose the Revanchist's support as much as she couldn't afford to lose theirs.

As she began to set the controls, Marth took the seat beside her. She didn't speak with him as she continued to go over the controls. This confounded machine was in poor condition just like most speeders on Coruscant. It more than likely got more use than it had been built to handle; however, it would get them to the senate and back in one piece at the very least.

Marth sat quiet beside her, not wanting to break her concentration. He kept his eyes focused on the towering buildings around them, his lips pulled down in a slight frown and his eyebrows drawn together. Then suddenly, before he could repress the urge, he asked, "General, do you know why Link attacked you on the ship? He wouldn't tell me why."

Straightening, Revan muttered something inaudible under breath when the engine didn't start. "Yes; however—" she pulled off a panel with the Force before removing her glove so as not electrocute herself, "—if he does not wish for you to know than it is not my place to tell you." She rewired a few of the wires and the engine roared to life.

Marth pouted but let it go at that, instead going on to ask, "Will we be able to trust him during the upcoming attack then? I heard the most disturbing rumor that he slaughtered at least two hundred Mandalorians on his own in the last battle."

"So?" asked Revan as the speeder shot out to join the rest of traffic. "The Jedi of the Revanchist are no different in that aspect. Besides Link has agreed to stay out of all battles and this one is more likely to be a space battle than anything else." That was if her plan went smoothly. Though she doubted it would, the higher ups in the military had problems with taking orders from her as Admiral Karath had proven time and time again. "Marth," she changed the subject, remembering that he had seen her face, "it would be best you keep my age to yourself. Tell no one; not even your master."

Turning to her, Marth blinked in surprise, "Alright, I'll keep it secret." Truthfully he had forgotten all about it, "Why does it need to be kept quiet though?"

"If my age got out the Republic would lose faith and I would be forced to either flee or try to return to the Order who would not take me back no matter what I said," she stated bluntly. She didn't know why she said this only that she did. It was the truth of the matter. She knew in the end she would end up banished in order for the rest to return or worse and she no longer cared. As long as they could return, why should she?

"Oh." It was the only word he could find to say; what else could someone say to what equated to a life sentence? Marth put a hand on his own saber, "I can't imagine not being in the Order."

"Was it your master, then, who made the decision to follow the Revanchists?" she asked. She only knew the two of them were new to the group, she hadn't asked them why they had joined or anything like that. Their reasons were their own and the Jedi Order would never send in assassins it wasn't their way.

"Yes. He said that it was a worthy cause and that in any case I could use the experience." Marth smiled ruefully, "I thought it was odd at first though since only two weeks before that Master Vackar was calling all Revanchists fools."

"Perhaps that is truly what we are, just a group of fools with a dream which can never fully come to pass. I admit it was odd for one such a Vackar to join us; however, I am grateful for his aid and advice." It was strange though, he had called them such only weeks before joining. She would have to look further into this matter later.

Marth chuckled, "Well, he's got plenty of that to go around. Aid and advice that is. Sometimes I think that my master is a fortune cookie with feet."

"Fortune cookie with feet?" Revan tilted her head to one side in confusion. "Do you mean a seer?" she asked. "Most consulars are." What the Force was a fortune cookie?

"Ah," Marth hesitated, thinking about how best to say what he meant, "not a seer. More like…he has something wise to say for every sort of situation or challenge. Sort of like the saying "never judge a man until you've walked a mile in his shoes."

"An odd saying, I was taught to never judge someone until you can see their intentions then discover how best to turn the situation around so it no longer favors them," she smiled at Marth's shocked look. "Joking, in truth I was taught only to watch them in order to best analyze the person's motivations and weaknesses or at least I was until the Order changed my master." Not that she had been torn; she hadn't liked Kreia's instruction or her methods.

Marth blinked, his brain trying to process what had just happened then he smiled, "You just told a joke. Is that really what your master taught you? Seems brutal."

She didn't reply to this. If Marth thought that lesson was brutal than it was best to not tell him of the other lessons Kreia had taught. The only one Revan had taken to heart was the one to always question. The others didn't matter any longer, they were against the Jedi way and she knew it. Kreia wasn't her master; not any longer. At this time she had no master, she had left Zhar's instruction in order to enter the war.

"Master?" Marth asked hesitantly.

"I suppose it is," she stated, not looking at Marth. Such matters were best left untold and she had better get the subject back onto safe ground before more of what Kreia had done and taught was dragged from the shadows. "When we arrive, watch what the Chancellor says. It will help you with the task your master has set."

"Thank you," Marth looked out at the buildings that we slipping past them, "Master, why do you seem so wary of the Chancellor? It seems to me that he should be willing to do all he can to help since Coruscant is the one about to be attacked."

Her hands tightened on the controls. "Without his aid the Revanchists will have no one on their side. The military will no longer support our actions and the senate would follow the Chancellor's lead. He needs our aid just as much as we need his," she explained. "Besides, I have not yet informed him on the Coruscant's situation. I thought it best to wait to do so when in person." The truth was she had to play this right otherwise both military fleet coming in and the Chancellor would not accept the aid of the Revanchists in this coming battle.

Marth sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Politics. They make my head throb. Well, I hope he'll hear you out. I hope the Council does the same when you get to speak to them as well. But they probably won't." Marth frowned, shaking his head in a despairing way.

"Politics is just like a battle field, just as treacherous, though without the risk of losing life," Revan said her voice even calm. "If you know how to speak with a senator then the Chancellor will not be as daunting." She glanced at Marth, "Though I would prefer a battle field over speaking eloquently with the senators. I will be glad when this war is over and I will no longer have to deal with such matters."

Marth chuckled, "Well there's one thing to look forward to. But…well, do you have an idea of when this war _is_ going to end? Master Vackar said it could take years."

"At this rate it just might. Mandalore is trying to end this war as are we; however, we no longer have the resources to keep up with him for much longer," she admitted. "Our situation is not the best. Many soldiers left the Republic when the war took a turn for the worst at the start and have not come back over to the Republic. Not to mention how long it takes to build ships. The Republic has been losing more ships than it can build. I wish I could say the Revanchist's aid was all the Republic needed as they believe, but it is not."

"You're right. But maybe we can hope that the Mandalorians will get tired of fighting and go home." Marth joked, giving her a small smile.

Revan smiled, though she knew Marth wouldn't see this. "If only," she glanced at him before steering the speeder into the parking space at the senate building. Leaning back in her seat, she looked at the building. "Remember not to speak," she looked at Marth before getting out of the speeder and leading the way to the building. Thoughts raced through her mind, worries and ideas chasing one another in an endless race.

Quietly, Marth followed behind her but taking the chance to look around the senate building, he observed everyone they went past. He would not fail to complete the assignment his master had given him. But there wasn't much to see as they walked through the building except for secretaries and underlings hurrying about business for their superiors. It was all surprisingly normal.

Revan paused before a large door, her eyes on the floor as she quickly thought. There was little room for error here; she would have to tread carefully. Slowly she raised her hand and knocked. A familiar voice answered her, "Enter." The large door split, sliding open to permit her and Marth into the rather large room.

At the far side of the room the Supreme Chancellor sat at his desk speaking with a few of the masters from the Jedi Order. As she crossed the room, she recognized them as Masters Vandar, Atris, and Vrook. Atris was the Jedi historian on the council; her long robes were white with part of it symbolizing her as the master historian. Her hair was white despite the fact she was only in her early thirties and her eyes were a light blue as Revan well remembered.

"Ah—" the chancellor stood, "—General Revan, welcome." He beckoned her further into the room as he turned to the Jedi Masters, "Thank you for dropping by, masters; however, I have everything in hand here. Good day," he nodded curtly to them.

The three masters stood and turned. As Atris caught sight of Revan, her features darkened. "Knight Revan," she said coolly, stopping before Revan and Marth, "and—" her eyebrow rose slightly as she looked at Marth, "—Padawan Marth, this is a surprise." She turned her eyes back on Revan, looking into her mask, "Be for warned, _Revan_, you are not welcome here," with that she started towards the door, Master Vrook following without a word, a scowl on his features as he glanced at Revan.

Master Vandar stopped before her, looking up at her with a soft smile. "You've returned, young knight. It is good to see you're unharmed," said the elderly master. "May the Force be with you in the days to come. Coruscant will need you before the end of this trial." With a nod of his head he slowly followed the two human masters out of the room.

With a studiously blank expression, Marth bowed to the masters as they passed him behind Revan then as Vandar left the room, he straightened and returned his gaze to the Chancellor. How Revan acted here would determine a great many things and Marth wanted to learn everything he could.

"Chancellor," Revan said as she went up the few steps around the desk and chairs before it. "I hope all is well?" She didn't move to take any of the seats, waiting for the chancellor to invite her to do so. Out of the two of them he was higher ranked and the one who needed to be shown every courtesy. Only the masters of the council were his equal.

"No," he stated, returning to his seat and looking up at her, "all isn't well." He leaned forward, placing his hands together and inspecting her closely through the gape. "I just learned the mandalorians are on their way here from Admiral Cede. Tell me, general, why you neglected to tell me this last night?"

Force, that damned admiral had informed the chancellor before she had. This wasn't good. She had to turn the situation back around before all the chancellor's trust vanished. "Forgive me, Supreme Chancellor—" she bowed her head to him, though her eyes never once left his features, "—I did not yet know how to break the news to you." Her jaw tightened as she watched him closely. "There was much to consider before informing you."

"Such as?" asked the Chancellor, his eyes locked on her mask. Annoyance was plain in his gaze as he looked at her. It was apparent he had grown far too used to being able to see his opponent's features.

"Plans on how to stop Mandalore from taking Coruscant," she said calmly. Her position was still uncertain here. Curiously she spread out her awareness, reaching out with the Force towards the Chancellor. She had to sense his emotions and point towards this matter. Her heart froze as she sensed a deep anger towards her and an annoyance.

"Please sit, General," he gestured to one of the chairs. Taking it, she was careful to keep her body language open and natural. She was losing this game at a fast pace, her mind was racing, trying to find away out of this before it was too late. Every possibility imaginable raced through her mind; yet, all of them pointed to the fact she needed to see where this was going. She already had an idea that this was not going to end well for them. "General," the chancellor started once more, his voice stern, "I want to know how you plan on stopping this by yourself." He didn't let her say a word, not even pausing for a second, "You see, I don't think you can. That is why I'm giving Admiral Cede full command over this situation. You and—" his eyes flicked to Marth, "—your group are not to interfere in this matter. Return to your apartment and wait there for more or—"

"No!" Math gasped, lifting his hand involuntarily, "you can't…we're here to help you!" As the last word fell from his lips, Marth immediately looked horrified and he dropped his hand back down to his side. His eyes fell to boots as well, and he felt shame burning a blush on his cheeks.

Revan didn't look at Marth as she stood. Thanks to his outburst she had lost all opportunity to try and talk the chancellor out of this. "Very well, Chancellor, I will honor your decision," turning, she gestured to Marth and headed for the door. Once in the hall she quickened her pace. Force, this wasn't good. She stopped once outside and turned to Marth. "You need to return to—" she cut off as she sensed an extremely familiar presence near. Whipping around her, her eyes fell upon a hooded Jedi standing in the shadows by the speeder. "Kreia," she stated her eyes locked on her old master.

"You disappoint me, my old padawan," stated Kreia in away of greeting. "Did I not teach you better?" Kreia stepped from the shadows. The upper part of her face hidden by her hood, she had aged greatly since Revan had been her padawan.

"I stopped listening to you long ago," stated Revan, looking at her old master. The Force hated her this day, that much was clear.

"Was that what you were doing when you came to see me last year? Was it not you who came to me and sought to hear my advice?" Kreia walked toward her, stopping beside her. "You haven't listened," she hissed at Revan, her voice venom. "Still you cling to the past and all of the Order's ways. You're eyes are still closed!"

Marth, hearing what Kreia had said, and disliking it, stepped up beside Revan. He gave a small bow, "Master, I'm sure you have business elsewhere since you are naturally a very busy person. I know that General Revan and I have other places to be ourselves." It was a polite dismissal.

Kreia ignored Marth. "Heed this, the path you walk is one steeped in betrayal. Trust is for fools. Never stop watching those you're closest to, for they will be your death and that would be a pity, now wouldn't it?" with that she turned and walked off, never once looking at Marth.

Revan stood frozen, her mind whirling. How had Kreia known she hadn't forsaken the Order fully as she had advised? She had left, yes, but she was still a Jedi and there was no reason for her to leave behind the Order's ways, was there? Sure she'd bent the rules more times than she cared to think, but she never stepped out of—her eyes widened as a thought hit her. What if the answer to all of the Republic's problems lay with a revision within her plans? No, revising the plans would only lead to her sacrificing people and she couldn't do that.

Then there was the rest of what Kreia had said. How could she not trust those closest to her? Malak would never harm her or any of their allies. This was ridiculous. Once more Kreia was advising Revan to go against all she couldn't. Sure she had left the Order, but she wasn't about to attack them either.

Marth stared at Kreia's back as she left, his eyes narrowed in what could be assumed a glare. Then as the blind Master disappeared from view, he turned to see Revan standing stock still, as if her mind were trying to process something. Marth cleared his throat, "We should probably get back to the apartments and let Master Malak know what the Chancellor said."

"Yes," Revan slowly said, pulling herself from her thoughts. Quickly she headed back to the speeder, wanting to put distance between herself and Kreia's latest prophecy. There was no way in the Force this one was true. No one was going to betray her or the Revanchists. Maybe she was thinking too ideally there, but she couldn't start interrogating people just because of what Kreia had said or stop trusting everyone.

Once Marth was in the speeder she set off back towards the apartment. She doubted Malak was still there. He had no doubt left to have a "good time" on Coruscant, whatever that meant. Marth sat silently in the speeder as Revan drove it back to the apartment; for his part he just wanted to get back and record everything he'd seen and observed at the senators building. He ran his hand through his hair and stared absently as buildings whipped past.

* * *

><p><strong>(Authors' Note:<strong> From Flame: I am going to say sorry here, really fast, for the late update. Both Blackfang and I are in collage and I've been focusing more on other stories that this one. We both have only two chapters remaining to finish in this story (chapter 13 and 14) but it is mainly my fault that the story has not updated because I've not been paying attention to it. I am deeply sorry about that.**) **


	12. Chapter 10: Tension

Coincidences  
>Chapter 10: Tension<p>

As Revan had expected, the apartment's main room was empty when she and Marth returned. Link was no doubt asleep and she couldn't sense Malak anywhere within. Crossing the room, she sat down before the table and took out the plans she had started. At this point she might as well just throw them away. Force, this wasn't good. What was she to do?

Looking up, she saw Marth still standing in the doorway. "Marth, you may contact your master if you so wish and tell what you have learned. There should be comm. in this place." She needed time to think without another in the room, time to reflect on all of this.

xxx

Nodding absently, Marth wandered around the apartment until he finally came across the comm. Going into the room, he went over to it and set about making it contact his master. Moments passed then a small hologram of Master Vackar appeared. Marth bowed tiredly, "Master, I've called to report what I've had learned."

"Very well," Vackar gestured for Marth to continue. His eyes locked on Marth. "What have you learned about the senate?"

Marth straightened, running a hand through his hair, "I've learned from the few senators I saw that the senate does not support the Revanchists as whole-heartedly as they used to. When General Revan went to see the Chancellor this morning he seemed…deeply irritated with her and our cause. We have been ordered to not participate in the coming attack on Coruscant. Also I believe, but this is only a guess, that the Chancellor has been in more frequent communication with the Council. Masters Vandar, Atris and Vrook were with the Chancellor before General Revan and I arrived to see him."

Vackar rubbed his chin, looking at his padawan as he thought. After several moments pause, he gave Marth a slightly amused smile, "Yes, but that wasn't the assignment I gave you, my padawan. I asked you to look at the structure of the senate not their viewpoints on the Revanchist. Though you did do part of it by telling me the Jedi High Council was there."

Marth glanced down embarrassedly at the toes of his boots, "I have been unable to see the structure of the senate yet. We did not stay long at the senate building." Marth winced, "And it is difficult to view the structure of the senate when one's self is considered a Revanchist. They are not very…open around us. Also I do not believe at the moment that we are allowed to leave the apartment the Chancellor has placed us in."

Several moments passed in silence before Vackar replied, "Speak with Revan on the structure of the senate then. She will know it very well at this point, having worked closely with them. You have done well thus far, my padawan. May the Force be with you." With that Vackar ended the transmission.

Marth blinked and cocked his head to the side. Had his Master just….but he had always referred to General Revan as master or something else along those lines. And it really wasn't like his Master to suddenly change how he addresses another. Nor for that matter, was his Master usually so abrupt. He had been expecting a lecture on the structure of the Senate, not, "Nice job, but you failed, now go away." It just wasn't like his master. Not at all.

Still mulling over what his Master had said, Marth left the room and returned to the table where Revan sat, "Master?"

Revan looked up sharply as if she had been lost in thought. "Yes, Marth?" she asked, leaning back in her seat and turning her masked gaze on him.

"Master Vackar has just told me to find out the structure of the senate from you. But-I…something feels wrong. My master was very short with me, and he never is," Marth trailed off then shook his head, "But you seem busy. I'll let you get back to work."

"I am not busy," Revan stated, looking away from Marth. "I was only thinking on the situation which can wait." She placed her hand on her chin. "Your master was short with you," she said more to herself than Marth. "Perhaps he has other matters on his mind at the moment, though I have received no information from the front since our arrival and I sense no major conflicts at this moment." She looked at Marth, "I confess I do not know your master well enough to tell why he might have acted the way he did. As for the senate, there is not much to the structure. There is the Supreme Chancellor who resides over the senate and who the Jedi Council speaks with most often. He has power over the Jedi of the Order and can use them to end internal conflicts within the Republic. In a sense the Jedi Order are like his police force. Then there are the senators who are representatives of their worlds. They have several underlings at any given time and must work closely with their world and their allied worlds. Other than that there is not much more to say on this matter."

Marth sighed but then abruptly frowned, "Wait…it's really that simple. B-but, why would my master give me such a simple assignment? Usually there's some hidden lesson or…," he rubbed his forehead hard, "Oh, I really do not like politics."

Revan laughed, but cut it short. "There is more to politics than the structure of the senate, much more. It is a game both sides are unwilling to lose, much like war. Senators do not take kindly to slander against their worlds and will fight through voice or black mail in order to get what they want."

"But it's not just the senators who do so. The more I think about it, politics are everywhere. It's so hard to tell when someone does something for you because they want to or if they want something from you."

"Which is why the Supreme Chancellor is wary of us," she said, removing her hand from her chin. "He believes since we are not part of the Jedi Order we will wish for power or riches in return for our aid in this war. Most of the time the senate does not realize the Jedi of the Revanchist are still Jedi."

Marth rolled his eyes, "Power and riches. If we wanted that wouldn't we have already started to ask for it? It's not like we haven't already participated in a few battles."

"More than a few, the Revanchists have been part of the military for over a year now," she said. Her masked gaze moved to the door.

"And we have been trying to gain allies for over two years now," Malak had entered the apartment and crossed the room to them. He passed Revan a data-pad. "It took them awhile to realize I wasn't in the apartment, so I managed to get the information you wanted, Revan."

"Thank you," Revan bowed her head to him and set the data-pad on her lap, not looking at the information. Her gaze returned to Marth. "Our situation has improved greatly over the past two years. Two years ago they would have sooner locked us in jail than listen to us."

Marth chuckled, "Well, I suppose this is an improvement then. An apartment is much nicer than jail."

"Or the streets, right, Revan?" Malak looked at her and she shifted. "Oh come on I was joking."

"Unfortunately your joke is the truth," she stated, picking up the data-pad and looking through it. She was trying to ignore them by the looks of it, or just didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Rev?" Malak sat down next to her, "Was that really what happened at the start of this?" he looked at her, concern in his blue eyes.

"It is unimportant. The past is the past, what happened at the start of this no longer matters. All that is important is that we are here," she didn't look up from the data-pad.

Marth, sensing this subject was a delicate one, said quietly, "I think I'm going to go check up on Link now. Make sure he's okay." Then he quietly padded away and slipped into Link's room. The door shut softly behind him.

xxx

Revan watched Marth leave thankful he had not tried to press the matter. Most would have been curious at the very least, but he hadn't been. She looked away from the door and back at the data-pad, skimming through the information there. It looked as Malak had gotten most of what she had asked for, including a detailed layout of the hangers. This was very good; yet, a twinge of guilt shot through her. What she was about to do would put her further at odds with the senate and perhaps cost her much of the position and trust she had gained over the year. It didn't matter, there was no other way and she had to show the Chancellor he was not always correct.

xxx

His ear twitched as he heard the sound of a lock clicking, but Link already knew who it was that had come in. Out of his three…companions, it seemed only Marth felt comfortable enough with him to be willing to intrude. The fact that Marth would rudely roll him out of bed if he overslept made Link feel something that he hadn't in a long time.

It made him feel human.

Forcing his eyes open, Link yawned expansively, stretching, and sat up in his bed to regard Marth curiously, "_Hey Marth, what's up?"_

Link watched Marth fidget for a moment before the padawan walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "I just wanted make sure you were feeling okay. And since you're awake I suppose I should let you know that we won't be participating in the upcoming battle and that for the moment we've been confined to this apartment."

Link blinked, "_So I'll take this to mean that the meeting with the…whatever he is didn't go well_."

Marth shoulders slumped, and he looked miserable, "Three of the Council members were there before us. _I_ think that they were telling the Chancellor about the attack and that he couldn't trust us. And I didn't help our situation either. Master Revan told me not to speak before we went in but me, being the idiot I am, contradicted the Chancellor."

Link eyes filled with sympathy, and crawling down the bed, he laid a comforting hand on Marth's shoulder, "_You're not an idiot. You just made a mistake. You're allowed to do that every once in awhile._"

"Really?" Marth looked searchingly in his eyes before the lines of stress around his mouth relaxed and he smiled thankfully, "You're right. It's just…I don't know. Something just isn't sitting right with me. But I can't figure out what it is."

"_Well I do_." Link said firmly, "_It's that nasty military rations stuff you constantly shove down your throat. That's more than enough to wreak havoc on a dodongo's stomach."_

Marth laughed, "You really hate that stuff, don't you?"

The look Link shot at Marth was incredulous, "_How can you not? But yes, I despise it. Though I suppose I've been spoiled over my many years. I've dined with royalty on more than one occasion and a well-cooked buck is enough to make anyone's mouth water."_

Marth shook his head, still laughing, "Sometimes I'm convinced that all you can think about is food, sleep, going to the bathroom, then some more food and sleep. You're like a lazy kath hound."

"_Thank for the compliment._" Link grinned cheekily at him, "_And do you know what I think about you?"_

Marth lifted a questioning eyebrow. Still grinning Link scooted closer to Marth, keeping his eyes locked with Marth's, "_This._"

Marth felt something wet and gross be pushed into his ear and he yelped indignantly, jerking his head away. Laughing Link bounded off the bed and dashed into the bathroom that was connected to his room before Marth could even think about retribution. For his part, Marth rubbed disgustedly at his ear then stormed up to the bathroom door, threatening, "Link, get out here now! That was dirty!"

Inside the bathroom, Link was leaning against the door, eyes bright with laughter, "_Point being? And if you want me to come out, you're going to have to force me._"

Growling Marth kicked the door then started to push on it, determined to force it open.

"You are never going to open a door that way," Marth whirled around to see Revan leaning against the door into the room. "On a more serious matter I would like you and Link to join Malak and myself in the main room. There are matters to be discussed," with that she turned pressing the door panel.

"_Sometimes…she scares me._"

Marth whipped back around to glare at Link, but Link grinned cheekily at him again, "If anyone's scary, it's you."

Link put a hand over his heart, fluttering his eyelashes, "_More flattery, how lovely. Well then, my determined suitor, let us go and join the others._"

Before Marth could stop him, Link linked his arm in Marth's and dragged him out into the main room. At the table he stopped and stood leaning against Marth, his head on Marth's shoulders. Glancing up surreptitiously, he chuckled at the blush that was dusting Marth cheeks; it was so much fun to mess with the padawan. Dropping his eyes back to Revan, Link said, "_So what is it that we all need to discuss?"_

Revan's back was to them, she stood behind the seat she had been in earlier. "I am going to be leaving in the morning. I would like the three of you to pretend I am still here." She turned to them, "Tomorrow is the day of the battle, and they are early."

"Whoa!" Malak leapt to his feet, staring at Revan. "Don't tell me you're planning on doing something completely insane? You could just speak with the Chancellor again and not do something insane."

Revan slowly turned her masked gaze on Malak. "Insane or not it must be done. I took a vow to stop this war, Malak. On Cathar, I swore I would be the person the Republic needed until the justice was survived and the Mandalorians defeated. I am not about to go back on my word."

"Yes, but suicide isn't the answer either," snapped Malak, sweeping his hand through the air. "Let the mandies come, the Republic—"

"What did the Republic do for Cathar? What did the senate do at the start of this mess when the outer rim worlds were under siege? Nothing, they ignored the pleas from those worlds and my warnings that it was only the start. Now they have cast aside our consul once again. I will not stand idly by and watch as this world burns. I will not hear the peoples' cry as they die," she stopped then and turned away from them once more. "Do not worry, Malak, I am not about to commit suicide. I know the risks."

Link stared wordlessly at her; he had lifted his head sometimes during her words. He knew better than to argue with her. He, personally had no ground to stand on in this issue. He had done what Revan was going to do countless times. But he still had some questions, "_How are you going to get a ship? I assume that's where this battle is going to occur right? In space?"_

Malak looked from Link to Revan, horror in his eyes. "Revan, you've never piloted a fighter," he warned, taking another step towards her. "Not to mention, none of the soldiers would let you near one and shuttles would only get you killed."

"I understand that, Malak," she stated her back still to them. "I know how to go about this and sharing that plan would not be wise at this point in time."

"Damn it," Malak glared at her, "I'm not going to stand by and watch you do this. Ever since the start of this I've stood by you and know you're asking me to let you _kill_ yourself. I won't let you. Even if I have to knock you out, drug you, and tie you down, I will stop you from doing this." Before anyone could react, Malak leapt at Revan. Quickly she back flipped landing on Malak's back in midair. A loud thud sounded through the apartment as Malak hit the ground.

"Do not get in my way," Revan said in a low voice. "I must do this."

"You don't have to do a thing, Revan!" shouted Malak. "You need to understand that! You're not the last hope for the Republic; you don't have to kill yourself for them!" He flipped around, aiming a kick at Revan's head. His leg slammed into her arms and he hissed in pain as his leg slammed into the device holding Revan's lightsaber.

The move forced Revan to roll off of him and leap to her feet. "You seem to think I will stop just because of this," she stated calmly as Malak leapt at her again. She dodged, but he was ready for this, grabbing hold of her sleeve and using the momentum to slam her into the wall.

"I'm your friend and as your friend I'm, telling you enough is enough! You need to stop before get yourself killed!" Suddenly Malak was blasted away from Revan even though she hadn't moved. Whipping around, her mask fell from her face as did her hood. Her features were calm even though the situation was anything but.

"I will always put the people of the Republic first," she stated as Malak got to his feet. "Even if I have to go through my best friend to do so!" her eyes narrowed and a glazed look came over them seconds before Malak whipped out his lightsaber.

Whipping it around him, he charged, "I will never let you do this, Revan!" he shouted. Faster than a speeding blaster shot, Revan dodged Malak's blade and took hold of his throat. The blade clattered to the ground and rolled away as Malak aimed a punch at Revan's face. She was forced to release him and leap back in order to dodge the blow.

Link, dragging Marth with him, moved away from the fight, putting distance between them. Desperately he shook his head hard and started to retch, his body rebelling against him. He couldn't be here, not with Revan and Malak fighting, not with all these emotions weighting the air.

Beside him, Marth watched the two friends go at each other, his eyes wide. He didn't know if was supposed to do something, stop them. He was a padawan for the Force's sake; there probably wasn't anything he could do. Hopefully Marth turned to look at Link, but stopped as he saw Link leaning heavily against the wall.

Sweat pouring down his forehead, Link closed his pain-clouded eyes. He couldn't handle this. In a ragged voice, Link shouted, "_Please Revan, Malak, stop. For the goddesses' sakes, stop."_

Malak ignored Link's shout and leapt at Revan once more. Revan had looked towards Link her unsettling gaze worried and this coasted her greatly. Malak rammed full force into Revan, pinning her to the wall, his arm pressed against her throat and other arm holding her tightly with the Force. For several long seconds Revan gasped for air, her body twitching as she fought against him. A strange energy filled the room as she fought and the glazed look in her eyes increased until—a huge wave of the Force shot through the room, blasting Malak back. He slammed into the wall, his head smacking against it as the furniture in the room hit the windows. Glass flew everywhere, spraying shards out across the balcony.

Revan took one step forward before she collapsed to the ground. Suddenly she let out a cry of sheer agony as the Force continued to vibrate through the room as if trying to tell Marth something. Malak was gritting his teeth as he looked towards the ceiling. "T-they wouldn't," he gasped.

"Stop!" Revan shouted her voice no longer emotionless. Tears poured from her eyes as she twitched in pain. "P-please stop it," she curled into a tight ball, her hands clapped over her ears. "They do not deserve this. Leave their world _**ALONE**_!"

Marth felt the pressure of the Force that was filling the room to bursting. He clapped his hands over his ears, trying to shake away the cries and screams that were echoing in his head.

At once Malak leapt to his feet only the horror in his eyes remaining after whatever had happened. "Revan?" Malak looked around the destroyed room and saw her still on the floor. She was muttering the code quickly under her breath as if trying to push aside what had occurred. Her eyes were shut and the words blurred together from the speed she was saying them.

Then slowly she spoke in an audible voice, though it cracked as if she hadn't had a drink of water in months. "The world is dead," she said softly. "They refused to give Cassus what he wanted and he destroyed the world. Nothing can live there now."

Link whimpered, his fingernails digging bloody crescents into his temple and forehead and stared with crazed eyes at Revan, "_How can so many be gone at once? It's not possible_."

Slowly she stood, summoning her mask to her and replacing it. "Ships surrounding the planet fire down on it. The cities collapse, crushing those under the weight. If they do not die from the fire and collapsing buildings they are killed slowly as the air becomes impossible to breath. Hundreds of ships must have done this," her voice was detached as if she didn't want to linger too long on the thought of how it was done.

Lowering his hands, Marth sighed and turning, he helped Link to his feet. Link, for his part, was sweaty and shaking, and his eyes kept sliding in and out of focus, the pupils dilating and un-dilating as he looked at Revan, "_Technology? Technology allowed that to happen? Oh Nayru, Farore and Din._"

Marth sighed, "What happens now?"

"We stop them from doing this to Coruscant," her voice was determined as she looked at Malak. "We stop this from ever happening again."

Malak slowly nodded. "And you learn more control over the Force right before something like this happens again," he cast an eye over the wrecked room as he tried and failed to joke.

The noise of a speeder parking outside stopped anyone from replying. Revan tugged up her hood and the next second a person entered the room. He was a soldier, his hair hidden by the helmet he wore. He cast about the mess the room had become, but wisely said nothing about it. "General Revan, the Supreme Chancellor asked me to give this to you," he spoke nervously as he looked around the room once more. He passed Revan a data-pad and hurried from the room as if he feared they would come after him.

"It is leave to leave the apartment if we have a soldier with us," said Revan as she looked at the data-pad.

"Good, seeing as you destroyed most of this room and we wouldn't have a place to eat," stated Malak, summoning his lightsaber to him. "We should call a soldier and get something to eat before the day gets much later," he looked out the window at the sun which was high over head. "And before the taskforce gets here, demanding what happened."

"_This would be kind of hard to explain._" Link laughed weakly and detaching himself from Marth he went into his room. A few moments he re-emerged with his scimitars buckled to his hips as he slung the leather strap of his baldric over his shoulder, his sheathed sword settling on his back. He came back to Marth's side and leaned against him slightly, "_What kind of food are we talking about?"_

"Kath hound." Marth muttered, jostling Link's shoulder.

"No one would be insane enough to go to Dantooine and try to kill one of those things," laughed Malak before he crossed the room and called a few soldiers, telling them to wait outside of the apartment. "I know of a small diner close by, really inexpensive, but the cathar who cooks there makes some of the best food in the galaxy."

Revan shifted as she looked through the wreckage of the room for the data-pads. "This would not be Candar's diner, would it?" she slipped the data-pads into the pouches around her belt as she straightened.

"Yeah, it is, but I didn't think you had ever gone there," he looked at her curiously. "Or did you just hear about it from a few Jedi?" he teased, smiling as they started for the door.

"I went there once, did not enter. I was hiding from the media at the time. He really needs to think of a better location than close to the Jedi temple," she followed Malak as she spoke. "Rarely do people head in that direction unless they have business with the council and that is rare."

"Which is why it's cheap, because his only customers are Jedi," he shot her a smile. The four of the exited the apartments and were greeted by several soldiers.

"Where too?" asked one of the soldiers once all of them were in the backseat of one of the larger speeders.

"Candar's diner," Malak said with a glance at Revan. The soldiers were looking at the four of them as if they had never seen Jedi before and at Link because they had never seen one like him before.

xxx

Revan glanced around the diner from where she sat at one of the tables. Malak was beside her with Link and Marth across the table from them. The soldiers sat nearby, sipping at the dinks the droid had served them. The six of them were the only ones in the entire diner at the moment despite the fact it was lunch time.

"What can I get for you?" asked the serving droid as it rolled up to the table.

Malak and Marth both ordered at once. Personally she couldn't have eaten at the moment, her mind still turning with what she had seen and what had occurred just before the planet had been destroyed. She barely heard Malak order something for her and Link. It disturbed her that Malak and she had fought. Sure they had practiced together, but this had been different, this had been real. He had even pulled his lightsaber on her as if he would have killed her himself instead of allowing a mandalorian to do so. Kreia's words echoed through her mind, "Heed this, the path you walk is one steeped in betrayal. Trust is for fools. Never stop watching those you're closest to, for they will be your death." Before she hadn't thought it possible, but after what had happened she was beginning to think she and Malak were slipping away from one another and it was only going to get worse. Would he really try to kill her in the future? Perhaps, but it was too hard to tell at the moment.

"_You're sure this food isn't anything like the military stuff, right?" _Link asked warily, glancing between Marth and Malak.

Malak smiled, "It's nothing like military food."

"And Candar wouldn't like it if he heard you say that," a man with short black hair and mismatched eyes walked up to their table. "It's good to see someone come in after all this time," he gave them a small smile. "I'm Ojar, Candar's mechanic."

"Soon to be fired mechanic if you don't get back to work," the shout came from behind the counter in the next room. "I swear half this stuff works even worse after I let you take a look at it!"

Ojar laughed and looked at Revan. "Don't mind him; he's just in a bad mood after lasts night mess with a few soldiers. It's good to see you again Revan," he held out his hand to her.

She straightened, caught off guard at the sound of someone addressing her. "Ojar!" she smiled and took his hand. "It is wonderful to see you again. How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks to you," his smile widened. "I would be better though if Candar would stop getting on my back about those damned droids of his. Mechanics really is boring, how Viya ever enjoyed it is beyond me. I would have rejoined the military in a heart beat if not for my age and the fact it would tell the exchange where I am."

"You're running from the exchange?" asked Malak, looking at him curiously. "And where did you meet Master?" his eyes narrowed as he looked at Ojar even closer. It was just like Malak to be suspicious of everyone.

"Years ago on Telos, she helped me escape the exchange before I made a huge mistake," he frowned. "I saw you briefly in fact, but I doubt you would recognize me even if I told you flat out who I had been."

"_What's the exchange?_" Link piped up before Marth could stop him. Marth squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Ojar scowled and Revan stiffened. It was Malak who replied, "The exchange is an organization which specializes in the slave trade among other things."

"Throughout history they have been known to place bounties on Jedi for them dead or alive," stated Revan her voice hard. "They go after children in order to sell them to wealthy buyers outside the Republic as slaves. They are not people to cross."

"I discovered that the hard," stated Ojar with a glance at Revan. "They will chase down those with debts to them and black mail or kill them if they no longer have use for the person in question. Through threats they can turn even the loyalist of soldiers against the Republic."

"Ojar, get in here this insistent. The damned severing droid is shot!" Candar shouted, causing Revan to smile softly to herself. It did appear Ojar was doing just fine at the moment.

"Coming!" Ojar shot back before muttering, "If I had a blaster I would show how wrecked a droid can get." In a louder voice he said, "It was good to see you again, Revan. The next time you come here I'll have to go on break." Nodding to them, he smiled before he turned and vanished behind the counter to where the serving droid stood, sputtering.

The rest of the time spent at the diner was many spent with the three boys eating their fill. Revan didn't touch her food many because the soldiers kept looking over at them, waiting for her to take off her mask. At the moment she would rather them think her an old hag than someone her actual age.

By the time they left Malak teased Marth and Link on the amount the two had eaten. Over all it appeared the three of them had loosened up and even forgotten what had occurred before they had come to the diner, several hours ago. Malak and the other two had been so caught up in talking they hadn't noticed how late it was getting. At last Revan had managed to state they all should head back before the sun set and Candar tried to push another meal on them. After both Revan and Malak's credits combined could only pay for lunch. It wasn't like they were getting paid on a daily bases anymore. Both Revan and Malak would only get credits from a thankful citizen now.

* * *

><p><strong>(Note for Authors':<strong> After some time both blackfang and I have agreed that the two chapters we never finished will not be finished. We decided to post what we have seeing as the over all story was finished, but both this Revan and the idea of this Link are _old_ as is seen by my newest fan-fictions on Revan: Masks and Mandalorian Wars.**) **


	13. Chapter 11: Mistakes in Battle

Coincidences  
>Chapter 11: Mistakes in Battle<p>

Revan looked around herself as she neared the entrance into the apartment. There was no one in sight, Force sight or otherwise. Good, she turned back to the entrance and slipped out of the apartment. As she had expected there were several soldiers out here, but all of them were sleeping soundly thanks to the drinks she had given them the night before. She didn't like the idea of harming Republic soldiers; however, this was the only way to protect the Republic from an even greater threat.

Quickly Revan crossed the dark area before getting into one of the speeders. It started noiselessly and seconds later she was off. The early morning air whooshed past the speeder as the only noise. There were many other speeders out despite the time of morning which wasn't so surprising, this was Coruscant after all.

It didn't take her long to reach the hanger where the grounded fighters were. Most of these fighters were only to enter the battle if it was going poorly. It made it a good opportunity for her. Besides she knew several of the pilots would be on stand by at this point in time. All she needed to do was to gain access to one of the fighters.

Landing the speeder, she leapt out of it. Quickly she raced to the shadows on silent feet. She had to move quickly. Edging around the building, she kept her senses on high alert for any guards. As she had predicted there were none to be found. Coming to the door, Revan's fingers flew over the panel and a small click soon sounded. The door slid aside smoothly and she ducked into the hanger. Before anyone was the wiser, she slid into cover by several metal storage units.

At once she spread out her awareness, allowing her vision to sweep through the room. Few soldiers were about; most of them were standing by their fighters or talking in hushed voices on the far side of the hanger. Here was her chance.

Not bothering to open her eyes Revan leapt to her feet, jumping over the containers. Revan crossed the space in a matter seconds, slipping behind the soldier before he knew what was going on. In one quick motion Revan hit the back of his neck, catching him seconds before he would have hit the ground. Bending over his still form, Revan searched his pockets until she found the access key for his fighter.

"Forgive me," she said under her breath with a glance at the soldier, "but I must take your fighter. I swear I will return it at the end of the battle." Part of her hoped the Force this wasn't a lie, but another part, a large part, hoped it would be.

Glancing at the others in the hanger before she leapt into the fighter, Revan didn't have time to dwell too long on the fact she was leaving the soldier in the open. There was no time to delay here. Already she could sense the mandalorians moving in on the Republic. Taking a deep breath, Revan activated the fighter controls. She had to admit it was a different design than the ships she had flown; however, she wasn't about to go back on her plan just because of this. Quickly Revan imputed the codes and the engine roared to life.

"Hey, stop!" a shout sounded from the soldiers in the hanger. At once she sensed the entire group racing towards this fighter. It was already too late. Taking the controls, the hatch sealed as the fighter took the air. The hanger doors opened as the automated systems took control of them. Quickly Revan deactivated the autopilot on the fighter, knowing the Republic could use this to gain control over this fighter.

Before the soldiers could get any closer, she was off. The fighter sped from the hanger, shooting up towards space faster than any ship she had ever flown. Quickly Revan flicked several of the switches slowing the fighter as she exited the atmosphere. Danger, jerking the controls, the fighter spun only just avoiding being shot by stray fire from, oh Force, this wasn't good. The mandalorians were there even earlier than she had thought they would be.

It didn't matter, she had to fight and help the Republic no matter the cost. Shooting forward, Revan fired several shots at the closest mandalorian ship, aiming for the weapons closest to her as she headed for the thrusts. The mother ships had to be disabled before they got into booming range of Coruscant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, lieutenant?!" a voice shouted over the comm. "You're not supposed to launch until—" Revan disabled the system as she turned sharply, firing on the thrusts. Lights exploded to life before her, sending a wave of energy towards her.

Whipping the fighter around, she only just got out of the blast radius as the thrusters were destroyed. Force, she had never known fighters were so quick. Sure she had watched them for years before but she had never flown one. A smile slowly spread across her face, she would be able to do far more then she had originally thought possible.

The battle drew on as Revan continued to disable the ships. The Force was flowing strongly through her, allowing her react far faster than any of the other pilots. Soon only one mandalorian ship remained. As Revan turned the fighter for another go at the ship—the stars danced before her as fire tore at her chest. Gasping, Revan fell forward as the pain increased. What the Force was going on? She hadn't been hit—her mind screamed in agony.

"Collision alert," a metallic voice rang in her ears, shooting through her mind. "Collision alert. Collision alert." Again and again, but she couldn't think straight as the fighter spun towards the massive ship. "Collision alert." _Wham_, the fighter jerked, coming to a stop. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew another fighter had grappled the one she was in, stopping her from colliding. They had to have discovered it wasn't the lieutenant in this fighter by now; yet, they had saved her. This was her last thought as the world faded into blackness.

xxx

Quiet as death Link snuck through the ship, slipping from shadow to meager shadow. He wasn't sure what would happen if he was caught but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be good. He was worried about Revan though. He knew that she was a powerful Jedi and fighter but she didn't consider her own safety when she engaged in a battle. Thus he had decided that he would go in first and get rid all the enemies before she even took a step on the ship.

Finally he felt the ship he had snuck on to come to a stop and he darted the rest of the way to opening hatch. Before any of the other passengers could head to the exit, Link sped down into the mandalorian ship and into one of the hallways before any of the Republic soldiers could catch sight of them. As he ran he started to draw his scimitars before he changed his mind and lifted his hand to grasp the hilt of his massive sword. He heard Absence's lovely voice float through his mind, '_Ah, it has been awhile. Do I finally get join in the excitement?'_

Link chuckled and slid all of Absence's shimmering length from her sheathe, "If that's what you want to call this, then yes."

_'It will be good to be out in the light again.'_

Still sprinting down the hallway, Link smirked, "If you say so."

But he didn't hear if absence made a reply because at that moment he bowled into a group of mandalorian soldiers, and he crashed to the ground, his limbs tangled with one of them. Desperately he tore himself free of the soldier, somersaulting to his feet, and brought Absence to bear in front of him.

For a moment, the soldiers gaped at him then one laughed, and he leveled his blaster, "Do really think that toy is going to any good against us? You must be stupid."

The soldier started to say more, but, feeling annoyed, Link lopped the man's arm off. The soldier screamed, dropped to his knees; his stump clutched to his chest. Stupidly the rest of them stared at their fellow, stunned. Rolling his eyes, Link abruptly decided that these grunts were getting on his nerves. With one smooth motion he removed their heads from their shoulders. Slowly the bodies slumped to the floor. Laughing, Link bounded over them and dashed down the hall. Within minutes it became slicked with blood.

Link's eyes bled black.

**(THIS Chapter is not complete and never will be. We are sorry about this but most of the rest of the book is and you can tell what's happening from the next few chapters!) **


	14. Chapter 12: Through Time

Coincidences  
>Chapter 12: Through Time<p>

"Master Alek, are we trapped?" asked a small twi'lek girl who looked to be no older than twelve. She wore the tan shirt and brown pants of a Jedi padawan which stood out from her blue skin. Her brown eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

Alek turned away from his padawan and back to the door, unsure what to tell her. It had only been a month she had been his padawan, his _first _padawan, he was still getting used to the idea. Alek Onasi was his full name; he stood around five feet ten inches. Everyone always told him how much he looked his mother and acted like her. Though he didn't believe a word of it, if he was anything like his mother he wouldn't have gotten them trapped here.

"I'll think of something," he told his padawan as he looked at the door. As usual he found himself trying to think of what his mother would do, or what his sister would have done. Letting out a low breath, he decided he should at least inspect the door.

As he took a step forward, pain shot through him as an extremely heavy object slammed into him. At the same time he heard his padawan shout in surprise as she was hit by another "object."

A frozen moment passed, then he felt a chuckle come from the object that had rudely landed on him, "_Oh Nayru, not again._"

There was the sound of shuffling clothes, then the object that had landed on his padawan demanded in a very outraged voice, "What the Force just happened?!"

The weight on his back disappeared then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "_Hey, you alright?_"

"Link," the other object growled, then there was the sound of clothes again, "you better explain this," the tone of the voice changed, "Hey there young one, I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

"Master?" asked Alek's padawan, he sensed her leap to her feet and back way from the human arrival. "What the Force is going on?"

Slowly Alek stood and looked at the two new arrivals. One of them, the human male, looked vaguely familiar as if Alek had seen him countless times, but he couldn't place where. Despite this the one who had landed on him, this Link, didn't look remotely familiar not even his features.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" he asked slowly, looking from one to the next, his light blue eyes narrowed as he inspected them closely. The male human was Jedi, the robes and braid in his hair signified him as such. This wasn't the only part, Alek could sense the Force in him, it was strong, but didn't seem to be used as often as a consular would use it, but more so than a guardian would. This meant he was a sentinel either that or Alek was completely insane and imaging all of this. With his genetics one never knew.

The human Jedi was the one who responded to his question, "My name is Marth Arisawa, my master is Vackar. My companion is Link, a Hylian. As to how we got here; that is exactly what I would like Link to explain as well."

Link rubbed the back of his neck nervously and scuffed his boot on the ground, "_I'm magic?"_

Marth gave Link a very unimpressed look, and gestured for him to elaborate. Link glared sullenly back at him, "_In my homeland I was once known as the Hero of Time. As the name suggests I have the ability to travel through time. Sadly I have no control over this ability and thus I tend to get swept along without my consent. And this time I guess you did as well, Marth._"

Alek looked at them for several long moments as Link's words sunk in, but he couldn't seem to reply. Instead his padawan laughed, "This sounds like a tale the Grand Master told us whenever we had time at the end of her classes. It started out with an unknown alien hitting her and then she would continue the story by telling us about their struggles on trying to get him home." She grinned at the memory, "I miss those lessons sometimes." Her eyes widened, "Not that I don't like your lessons, Master Alek."

Looking at her sternly, he turned back to Link and Marth. "We'll have to figure this out later. Right now we have a mission to complete and have to make it to the cargo hold before she does." Turning back to the door, he started to bypass the locks. This was just too strange for his liking, sure he had been through events in his life which were strange, but not like this.

"Ignore him," stated his padawan, "he's just grumpy because I landed us in here. By the way, I'm Padawan Shicar and that's Master Alek Onasi, one of the three Onasi's in the Jedi Order, see the other two and be sure to call out their first name otherwise you have another two to deal with. You can always tell my master apart though, because he has black hair. The other two are harder because they look a lot alike." Alek took a deep breath as he worked. He didn't mind Shicar saying all of this, but this really wasn't the time.

Link laughed, "_I know what that's like. There used to be twins in the village I lived in. They were impossible to tell apart. And they loved to confuse everyone about who they really were; whether they were one twin or the other._"

Marth jostled Link's shoulder, "If you don't mind my asking, where exactly are we?"

"Coruscant, a merc base to be precise, Mandalore showed up and asked us for help with a few thugs who left the mandalorians because they didn't like the idea of a human Mandalore. Ha, if only Revan could have seen that one coming then this would have been a simple matter. The Force was with us on this though because she was able to narrow down where they were in a matter of minutes on Mandalore's arrival," Alek explained. "Guess surviving in the Mandalorian Wars was a good thing after all even if the outcome was only another—" he paused, smiling to himself. This was a perfect opportunity to see if Shicar had been paying attention to her history lessons. "—how many wars have happened since, Shircar?"

"Three if you include the one Master Kyn fought in and the one that is going on now between the Jedi and Ra'kei," she replied without pause.

"Good, I'm glad you didn't sleep through your lessons after all," he smiled. Perhaps having a padawan wasn't so bad after all, though he still couldn't figure how the council had ever thought him ready for one.

"I like Master Revan's lessons. Besides I don't think it would be possible to fall asleep or doze off in her classes. Every time a youngling does they wake to find themselves suspended upside down," she giggled at this. "It's always funny to see their expressions."

"Master Vackar does that to me all the time," Marth mumbled distractedly before fixing his gaze on Alek, "Wait, you said that there have been three wars since the Mandalorian one? So that means…we're in the future?" Marth's eyes went wide for a brief moment, "Well at least I know now that we win.

At Marth's words Alek's hand slipped, slicing open on jagged metal of the door. "Wait, what?" he looked at Marth. "You are – were fighting in the Mandalorian Wars." He shook his head at the mere prospect, "But you look to be in your late teens, a Padawan, when you should be over fifty by now."

Marth gaped at him, obviously surprised by that fact. Link, choking back laughter, shook his and grinned, "_Welcome to time travel, Marth._"

Marth shot a glare at Link, "There are times when I want to drop you out of a speeder. This is one of those times."

Throwing his head back, Link barked a laugh, "_It would take more than that to kill me._" Link gestured to a scorched hole in the fabric of his tunic down on his stomach. It was a blaster shot wound, one that had gone through the cavity of Link's abdomen.

Muttering several oaths under his break, Alek turned back to the door. He could heal Link's wound once they got out of this mess and completed the mission. In a few deft strokes the door slid open. Standing, he said, "Come on, we should get going before we screw up the plan." Quickly he shot off, not waiting for the two of them to reply.

"Wait!" Shicar shouted, racing after him. He could sense Marth following as well, but it was impossible to see if Link was.

"We must hurry, if we miss the quae this entire mission will be for naught," with that said he sensed Shicar speed up. It didn't take them long to reach the cargo hold. Skidding to a stop he looked around only to see several mandalorians, judging by their armor alone. Quickly he summoned his lightsaber to him, activating the green blade.

"Ah, a Jedi," stated one of the mandalorians as he stood, holding his blaster idly in his hands. "I shouldn't be surprised, Mandalore is weak, of course he would go to his old friends the Jedi." He sneered.

"Or he's just really old," Shicar stated, holding her green blade underhanded. Alek shot her a glare; he had to teach her to shut her mouth. "What, he is!"

Marth, activating his own lightsaber, stifled a chuckle then sighed, "It seems some mandalorians have refused to give up their love of violence. How sad."

"_I've had enough of killing mandalorians today,_" Link groaned, "_Can't I just go over and knock them all out?_"

The light tap of a wood on metal prevented Alek from replying. Good, she was on time. At once all of the mandalorians' blasters were wrenched from their grasps and flipped until they were pointing at their heads. Just as this occurred another mandalorian appeared, but he wasn't wearing armor like any of those around them. His silver armor gleamed as he slammed down on the first before whipping around and hitting his blaster into another.

"Die!" he snarled, shooting the leader squarely in the chest.

At once the others backed away only to find they couldn't move. "Subtle as always," a figure limped from behind a few boxes. She leaned heavily on a roughly carved cane, one hand in the air as she held both the mandalorians and their weapons in place. Her hood was up, casting shadows over her face. "Though one can never deny the fact you do get the job done, my friend." She paused, "They're all yours, I would advise you get them to Dxun before the Republic becomes aware of the fact a few had broken off from your group, Mandalore."

Mandalore crossed the space between them. "_Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc, jorcu ni nu copaani kyr'amur ner vod_," he spoke the words in an undertone, and Alek slowly lowered his blade deactivating it. "They will be taught traitors aren't tolerated among us," he glanced at the group. "I will see you again, when it is needed. Until then," he hesitated, "may the Force be with you." With that he shouted a few words and mando'a and several more mandalorians came running. Before Alek could blink they had the rouges in hand and were herding them towards the door. Mandalore soon followed, not even waiting for a reply.

"Well, ain't he nice," stated Shicar deactivating her green blade. "Not even a thanks and he's off," she said huffily. "You'd think he'd be more grateful for stopping a civil war between his people."

"He did thank us," stated the master, her shadowed gaze on the far end of the cargo hold. "_Ni dinu ner gaan naakyc, jorcu ni nu copaani kyr'amur ner vod_. It means: "Honor my offer of truce, for I would not willingly shed my brother's blood." That is a thank you, coming from him."

"_That's a weird way to say thank you._" Link observed almost absently. He was digging diligently through the pouch hanging from his belt, but with a sound of pleasure he withdrew a corked bottle full of a dull red liquid from it. Uncorking the bottle, he took a small sip then made a face as all the wounds on his body healed, sealing up, "_Hello, Revan._"

Slowly Revan turned to look at them. Several long moments passed before she spoke, almost laughing, "Link? By the Force, it's good to see you… again." She limped over to them, turning her attention to Alek. "You were late; Mandalore was getting impatient, which really isn't news there. What happened?"

"It was my fault, Master Revan," mumbled Shicar, looking at her feet. "I thought I saw someone enter a room and followed. Master Alek warned me not to, but I just…"

"It wasn't your fault," Alek placed his hand on her shoulder. "You were only ensuring no one else was there and the plan still worked." He smiled, "Besides you didn't shout my ear off like Kullen once did. I swear I'm still trying to regain hearing in one ear."

"You have your father's sense of humor that is for certain," stated Revan. "Now—" she straightened, "—we should return to the temple before Carth decides to send out a search party, if he hasn't already done so. Also I will need to speak with Link and—" her gaze turned to Marth, "—_Padawan_ Marth." It was then the name clicked in Alek's mind, Marth, as in one of the greatest masters who wasn't on the council. All right now he was certain he was going insane, even more so than Revan and that was saying something.

xxx

"_Oh, I love reunions!_" Link clapped his hands together, "_And now we get to have a private chat and…_" Abruptly Marth clapped a hand over his friend's mouth, silencing the rambling that he knew was forthcoming. Marth could only guess that the reason that the blonde was the way he was because of his past but sometimes he was stopped in his tracks when wondering what made someone so…_perky_. Link's optimism was mind-boggling at times and annoying at others.

A hot tongue licking his hand wetly made Marth yelp and he jerked his hand away from Link, who was smirking devilishly at him. Marth stared at him, wiping is hand hastily on his pants, "You _licked_ me!"

Marth's eyes narrowed in a glare as Link's smirk widened but when he spoke he addressed it to Revan, "_So, we gonna catch up on old times or what?_"

Revan ignored this statement, turning she started forward. "Don't take it personally," said Alek lightly. "Her mind is more than likely elsewhere at the moment. Come on, Shicar," with that the two Jedi started off after Revan, catching up to her quickly.

Link waved his hand dismissively as Marth and he followed behind them, "_Don't worry, we're both pretty used to her now_."

Marth rolled his eyes; sometimes his friend was so transparent, "But what he really wants to know is when food will be available."

At this Shicar laughed, "Do boys only ever think of filling their bellies? I swear all the boys in my class were concerned about was food and comparing lightsaber forms."

"Which would explain why you passed which such high scores," stated Alek almost dully as if he really didn't want to be there at the moment. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, "At least a few younglings passed this year. So few make it past the tests I'm surprised we have enough to even work. Though only starting out with ten servers from the Old Order and only one of them being a master at the time, we've done okay for the past twenty-five years." They entered a speeder, Alek taking the controls instead of Revan. She took the passenger seat, leaving the ones in the back for the other three.

"Old Order, New Order, you seem to forget there have been no changes made to the Order, except for in the first few years. Now we're the same as the "Old Order" in a sense of the word," stated Revan. "Only difference was Shera was an idiot deciding to recruit me back into the Order. One would think she would have the common sense to realize the Republic hates me."

Letting Shicar and Link clamber in before him, Marth took the last available seat and settled himself in. He was trying to absorb everything that Revan and Alek had said but he was having trouble keeping up. There had been three wars, the Old Order had died out to be replaced by the New Order, and he was pretty sure that some information about Revan was missing from the entire picture. And it was proving nearly impossible to wrap his mind around the thought that he was now at least fifty years in the future.

Force, how was that even possible?

Suddenly a question occurred to him and he felt embarrassed that it had taken him this long to think about it, "Tell me, is Master Vackar still around?"

Suddenly a question occurred to him and he felt embarrassed that it had taken him this long to think about it, "Tell me, is Master Vackar still around?"

"Never heard of him until you came here," stated Alek as he activated the controls and the speeder to the sky.

Revan shifted, but otherwise remained silent as she moved one of her hands to her hood. She still seemed reluctant to allow anyone to see her despite the fact she no longer had the mask.

Marth was struck dumb; if Alek didn't know who Master Vackar was then that probably meant that his Master had died. That proved to be a nasty shock. Beside him, Link, sensing Marth's loss of aplomb, observed casually, "_You know Alek, you and Revan seem to look very similar._"

"What? No, not one bit," Alek spoke hurriedly, casting a glance at Revan.

"Are you so ashamed of such a fact you deny it?" asked Revan casually. "Yes we look similar; however, if Alek does not wish to divulge why then I will honor his decision." She paused, "Marth, you're assumption is correct, Vackar didn't survive the Jedi Civil War… the war following the Mandalorian Wars."

Marth started then nodded slowly. He felt a gap suddenly open up in his life; it was hard to think that his Master could and would die, "Thank you for telling me."

Link patted Marth's shoulder sympathetically but he asked of the group in general, "_Where are we headed?_"

Revan pointed to a rather flat looking building set out from the rest. One tower rose from its center, statues lined the paths into the flat building, and Marth could see people, some Jedi some not, making their way in and out of the building. "The Jedi temple, we need to report the mission to the High Council as well as your arrival," Revan explained. "Much has changed; don't be too surprised by that fact."

Before he could reply to this, Alek parked the speeder by several others. "Come on, the rest of the Council are waiting," Alek shot Revan a smile. "I'm sure Master Kyn will be displeased by the fact you didn't stop Mandalore from leaving, she wanted to speak with him before he left."

Revan climbed out of the speeder as she spoke, "You would have better luck stopping a stampeding rancor than Canderous – sorry, Mandalore." She limped forward, Alek, and Shicar close behind her. Slowly Marth and Link followed them, remaining silent.

As they entered the temple, several younglings paused before racing off, shouting in glee. Shicar made to chase after them, but Alek caught her shoulder. "No, Padawan Shicar, you were part of this mission, you will report to the Council with us." Slowly she nodded, staring after the younglings with sorrow in her eyes.

The temple was huge. As they made their way towards the first set of wide stairs, Marth looked around. The carpet in the middle of the floor was red with the stone and metal walls looking old but well kempt. Stone statues were on either side of the stairs, each holding a lishtsaber.

Revan slowed as they started up the stairs, she seemed to be struggling to make it up. Alek paused, taking her hand and helping her to make it up the stairs. "Perhaps we should see Master Mical first, Master Revan," he said in an undertone. "You haven't walked this far since—" he glanced at Marth and Link, "—since Ra'kie's last attack."

At this Revan snorted, "And what, have him state the same nonsense he has for the past few months. I will not be healed. It's a waste of time and there are more important uses for Mical's talents. Besides he is with the rest of the Council at the moment."

Marth sensed it coming but he was unable to stop Link before he said, "_So, I finally get to meet the council! It's a good thing I can't get old since it took fifty years to get in to see them._"

He knew that it was incredibly un-Jedi-like but he felt that the situation merited it. Hand lifted, Marth slapped Link upside the head, making the blonde wrap his arms around his head with a yelp, "Sometimes I get the feeling that your mouth runs without your brain's knowledge." He shook his head and turned his attention back to Alek and Revan, "Sorry about him, Master Revan, Alek. He didn't mean any offense."

Alek blinked at this, shocked. Shicar giggled, stating, "Here I never thought I would see a master's younger self hit someone." She grinned, blinking up at Marth before racing off after Revan who had ignored this and continued forward.

Silently Alek followed, cocking a disapproving eyebrow at Marth as he passed the two of them. "Come on!" Revan called back to them. "We don't have all day." At her words Alek shot after her, catching up in a matter of seconds.

It wasn't long until they made it up the last flight of steps and were in a short hall. At the far end of the hall was a large metal door with a droid standing beside it. Revan headed for the door without pause, not even stopping to ask the droid if they could enter when normally one had to do so. This was so no one interrupted the council while they were in session.

The door split, sliding open and Marth hesitantly followed Revan into the large circular room. Chairs lined the outer portions of the room, only six of the many chairs were occupied. The strangest part of it was that one of the chairs between two masters was empty.

The master to the left of the empty chair was a hologram, showing he was off world at the moment. He was a human, his hair done neatly with a few strands falling lightly into his face. He had a slightly unshaven look and appeared to be built more like a soldier than a Jedi. To his left was a female cathar, her cat like eyes fixed on them as they entered. To her left was what appeared to be a human at first glance, but she wore dark red robes, the hood up, hiding her eyes from sight.

One the right of the empty seat, sat a Jedi who Marth could have sworn he had seen among the Revanchists. Her hair was straw blond with many streaks of white throughout. Her dark blue eyes were locked on them. Beside her sat another male human with neat blond hair, a streak of gray on one side of his head. His blue eyes shone as he watched them. The last member of the council was a zabrak male, his tan skin appeared to be cracked as all his races did and he had horns adorning his head.

Revan limped across the space, taking the empty seat as the man to the left of it spoke. "I was getting worried," he smiled at her.

"Worried is an understatement," stated the woman on Revan's right. "You were ready to send a search party after her." She turned her gaze to the rest of the group, frowning at them. "It appears we have two more." Cocking an eyebrow she turned to look at Revan, "For once I would like it if just one of your predictions didn't come true, Rev."

Marth stood quietly, unobtrusively observing the people who constituted the Jedi High council of this time. For a moment he felt the urge to look to his right for his master since the only other times he had been in this room were when Vackar had to report, but he controlled himself. All of this was just too strange.

Beside him, Link dropped into a deep bow then coming up grinning, said to Marth, "_I think this is the first I've been expected in the future by someone other than an owl._"

Marth sighed, rolling his eyes slightly, and shot a look at Link. If he ever understood the alien beside him, he'd known that it was his time to go. Returning his gaze to the Council, Marth put that rather disturbing thought out of his mind.

The woman to Revan's right looked at him, confused. "What the Force is an owl?" she shook her head. "Never mind. Revan—" she looked back at Revan, "—I noticed Mandalore isn't with you. Didn't you convey my message for him to wait?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Revan more closely, "And why are you wearing your hood up?"

"I did convey your message, Master Kyn; however, Mandalore could not stay too long here. The Republic still does not trust his people," Revan said, seeming to ignore the question about the hood. "Alek, report on your part of the mission."

Alek started to tell them of what he and his padawan had gone through before and after Marth and Link had appeared. "Shicar is making great progress in her skills," he smiled at his padawan, speaking this as a closing statement.

The man on Master Kyn's other side leaned forward, inspecting Link closely. "So you are the one called Link. Revan has told us much about you," he said slowly.

"After her memory returned and you finally met her," the man beside Revan said, smiling at Revan. He turned his gaze to Alek. "Alek, I would like you to stay after the meeting for a quick word. The comm. link only links to this room."

Alek bowed his head, "Yes, Master Onasi."

_"Wait, what do you mean her memory returned? Did she do something crazy again? Or does this have to do with the…erm…uh,_" Link trailed off, looking away and scratching sheepishly at his neck, "_ya…why is your hood up Revan?_"

"Force," muttered Revan. "You see what you started Carth," she looked at him, speaking in a teasing voice. Turning back to Link, she said, "This discussion is best left outside the council chamber. Before we end this meeting there is another matter to see to. Link, I have searched for a "cure" for your disease; however, there is none from what I have found. Despite this, there are ways for you to gain more control over it. Alek, Mical, and myself will help you to do so."

"_Seriously?_" Link grinned brightly, "_Wow, thanks Revan! Goddesses, it'll be nice not having to worry about it every second of the day._"

"You worry?" Marth drawled blithely, lifting an eyebrow.

Glowering at him, Link growled then pouted, "_Some friend, always being mean to me._" He turned to look at Shicar, "_Do your friends treat you this way?_"

She blinked at him, shifting uneasily as her gaze turned to the masters. Before she could reply, Revan spoke, "We will convene again later tomorrow." The other masters nodded and all but the hologram of Carth stood. Revan limped over to Link followed by the blond human, "Come, Link, Marth, Shicar. Alek, we will be waiting outside for you." Alek nodded and Revan started towards the door.

Before the man could follow, Alek spoke to him in an under, "Master Mical, is there anything you can do for Master Revan?"

Mical looked Alek in the eye as he said, "Not unless she wanted me to act, young knight. Speak with your father on this, the Force knows he's the only one who could convince her to go through with treatment." He nodded in Carth's direction, "Your father is waiting, may the Force be with you." With that he gestured to Link and Marth.

Marth followed behind Mical as he left the room, Link close on his heels. Marth left it to Link to break the silence, which, predictably, the blonde did, addressing a question to Mical, "_Are you a healer?_"

"Healer and historian," he smiled at them. "That's how I ended up following Shera in the first place. Who would have thought it would have ended with me on the council?"

"Kreia," stated Revan bluntly. "Shera said she had a prediction just before she died which stated thus."

"_Nayru, sometimes I wish I could see the future. That way I would know what I'm getting dumped into beforehand. Hey wait, didn't one of those ladies in there say that you'd had a prediction too Revan?"_ Link asked curiously.

"I saw you return, other than that I didn't see much," she shrugged. "It helps that you told me we would meet in the future, many years in the future." She came to a stop just outside the council chamber and leaned up against the wall.

"_Hm…well I guess I have to remember to tell you that when I get back now."_ Link chuckled.

Marth, listening, felt his brain take a strange plunged. Until this moment he hadn't really realized all the intricacies that were involved in time travel. Whether you tell someone when you got back to the past, or if you had to leave hints, and if you did, make sure they were the rights hints so that time followed its proper course. Marth felt a headache coming on; he groaned, "This is so confusing."

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it," stated Alek, exiting the council chamber. "Master Revan, a word?" he asked. Slowly she nodded and followed him a little ways down the hall.

They returned only moments later. "Come, we have much to do and little time to do it," stated Revan, her voice hard.

Marth blinked and said at the same moment as Link, "Why?"

Link laughed, "_Not that I'm objecting. Anything you can teach me I'll be grateful for._"

Alek wasn't looking at any of them as he started after Revan. "Family concerns," stated Mical. "I wouldn't get into it if I were you."

"_So they are related!" _Link exclaimed, pleased with himself, "_I knew it. He's her son, isn't he?_"

Marth stared thoughtfully after Alek, but hopefully, he waited to see if Mical would answer. Instead it was Shicar who replied, "You're slow on the up take, aren't you? Of course Master Alek is her son." She grinned, "They think alike too, rather creepy at times mind you."

"_I noticed that part and you're right, it is creepy_" Link snorted, "_I just never thought of Revan as the type to have kids. You know what I mean_." Link gestured, a bit helplessly, trying to illustrate his point.

"Surprises behind every corner in life," stated Revan, sounding better now. They descended to the main part of the building and Revan led the way into one of the larger rooms set aside for duels between two younglings. Not surprisingly it was empty. Turning to them, Revan at last lowered her hood as she spoke, "Now, Link come forth and kneel in the center of the room." Her hood at last came down, revealing her features at long last. Marth blinked in shock. Revan looked almost exactly the same as she had in his time. The only difference was a long scar cut down the left side of her face. It started just in the hair line, cutting through the eyebrow before leaping over her eye and continuing down to be level with her mouth.

He didn't particularly notice as Link ambled past him, stopped in the middle of the room and knelt down. He could just feel the stupid comment coming. Link, shifting so that his scimitars and sword settled more comfortably, then stared quietly at Revan. Marth nearly gaped in surprise when the blonde's mouth continued to stay shut.

Apparently, Revan was right. Surprises were behind every corner in life.

xxx

Link had to fight the urge to laugh as he watched Marth's brows furrow in a glare at him. He knew Marth was expecting him to make a tactless comment, but he really didn't feel need to at the moment. Contrary to what Marth believed, he very much wanted to find a way to decrease his stress level. And finding ways to control his little problem was at the top of his list.

"Marth, Shicar, please remain silent and try not to move during this," Revan said, her eyes locking on Marth before moving to Shicar. Turning her attention back to Link, she said, "Link, the three of us are going to enter your mind and to sooth you. While we do this I would like you to try to remain calm. As we work through your mind to find what emotions trigger the disease and which ones keep it back the best. I will not lie to you, this will take concentration on your part and will continue to do so until you have complete control over each emotion." Her eyes turned to the others in the room. "This also holds danger for the entire temple, one slip up and the disease will take control of Link. Shicar, Marth, I would like the two to stand guard by the door. Ensure you can stall him long enough if this backfires."

Slowly Shicar nodded her blue skin pale at what Revan was telling her and Marth to do. "Yes, Master Revan," she squeaked.

Marth's nod was quick since he had seen firsthand what Link could do, and he moved to take a position in front of the door. Link quickly dropped his eyes from Marth; he felt ashamed that Marth had seen him in that state. He switched his attention back to Revan, "_I will try my hardest to keep it at bay. But I think that first I should tell you everything about it. The curse was laid upon me by my Goddesses because of my arrogance. It's a piece of my soul, and its purpose is to funnel every detrimental emotion that sentient beings experience, dilute them to the point of harmlessness then release back into the fabric of the world so that they cannot upset the balance and create chaos."_

He hesitated, but gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he forged on, "_It **will** attack you, to try to shred your mind to pieces because it understands that if we succeed in this it will be put into a tighter cage. Please promise to be careful with yourselves._" He stared hard at Revan, begging her silently to promise him, "_I want you to kill me if I lose control. It has already promised that it won't let me go the next time it gets loose._"

Revan gave the slightest of nods, showing she would do so, but he could see a deep seeded pain in her eyes at his words. "Then," she slowly began, "we'll tread carefully. Let's begin," lifting her left hand, placed it inches from Links forehead. Mical was behind Link, his hands on either side of Link's head while Alek used the Force to restrain Link. They were taking nearly every precaution to make sure he didn't get loose. "Try to relax," Revan said softly as she closed her eyes.

Two small tendrils of furan thought slipped into Link's mind, no where near as harsh as the last time Revan had entered his mind when they had first met.

That really didn't seem to matter to his parasite because it immediately put its hackles up and lunged to attack. Resolutely Link blocked it, snarling at it and trying to force it to stay in the ruined and tattered corner of his mind that he'd confined it to. For the first time, someone other than him got a look at the thing that had been devouring his mind for years uncounted.

This piece of his soul was pathetic, barely passing for human. Its fingers had an extra joint and they tapered off into long fine black points. It was emaciated, resembling more a skeleton than a person, and its skin had a strange black metallic sheen to it. The feet were strange copies of its hands, grotesque in the worst sense of the word. But its worst feature was its face. The thing was lipless, its fangs bared in a scream, its hair hanging in lank chunks around its head. The most horrifying were the empty black sockets where eyes were supposed to be; the bruised, scabbed skin that surrounded them intensifying their hollowness. Link still found it reprehensible to admit that it was a part of him. But it looked so much like him that it was pointless to deny it.

He sent a thought to Revan, "Ugly, isn't it?"

"Believe it or not I have seen worse," she replied through thought. To Mical she added, "Mical, try to sooth it, we can't afford it to break loose." She dove deeper into Link's mind, adding her strength to his to corner the beast. "Link, do you think if we erected a strong enough barrier in your mind it would hold it at bay for awhile?"

He thought for a moment, "I suppose so. Though it has this nasty little ability of slipping around barriers. We can give it a shot."

The creature screamed again, turning its empty sockets on Link, "**Why do you betray me this way?**"

Link ignored it.

Link ignored it.

Link saw it move past the barriers Revan was putting up. Before he could stop it, it began to take hold once more, blasting the three Jedi away from him.

xxx

Quickly Revan set to work, erecting mental barriers around the thing. It was too quick, the disease slipped past the walls before they were fully up. "Mical!" she shouted but too late. Revan was blasted way from Link as were Mical and Alek. Quickly Revan used the Force to catch Alek and Mical before they would hit the wall or the two padawans. "Link!"

Link cried out in anger, pain and rage but his eyes conveyed desperate fear as he met Revan's eyes, "_Rev! Please…I can't- HELP!_" He clutched at his head then, and dug his palms into his eyes. He fell to his side and began writhing painfully on the floor. At once he began to change as the image she had seen in Link's mind began to manifest.

No, Revan leapt her feet, pain shooting through her right leg as she raced over to Link. Taking hold of him with Force, she plunged into his mind. The disease sensed her do so, shrieking it writhed as it fought against her.

"You… will… not… have… him!" she ground out the words, forcing it back, trying desperately to free Link from its grasp.

It was too late, the disease had already sunk its claws into the rest of Link's soul and it forced its advantage, taking a step that had never dared to before. The strange sound of bones cracking, elongating and shifting shot through the room. Link's scream of pain was drowned in the sounds, making an ugly harmony of them. As they all watched and Revan struggled, Link's fingers grew long and tapered along with his feet, his body lost all muscle on it, his stomach caved in on itself, his skin gained that strange black sheen, and his face took on that of the parasite's, his eyes dissolving in their sockets. Link hacked, blood flecking his lips, then in a guttural voice that sounded nothing like his regular melodic tenor, rasped in Revan's face, "**_I already do_**."

Snarling, Revan threw all strength behind the next assault on Link's mind, her will matching the creature's will. Slowly, inch by inch she began to win the battle, forcing back the creature as her mind fought against it. "**_No_!**" it growled, trying desperately to push back against her, but its efforts were for naught. This was her battle field, the one she had been forced to live in for five years and she knew every trick in this game.

"Release him," she growled the words deep in her throat as she advanced in on the mind. It shrieked at her and she pushed harder, "Release him, now!" It cried out one last time before at last giving in. Before it could react any further Revan erected powerful barriers around that corner of Link's mind, ensuring it would take that thing years to break through again.

Gasping, she began to pull back. Fire shot through her mind as the all too familiar presence of another mind hit hers. Too drained to fight it she fell back as memories began to be pulled forward as a mental shield against the imposing mind.

xxx

Images shot into Link as he found himself slipping into another's mind. Memories pouring into him unbound and unwanted. He was standing on a strange ship, in a rut in the center of the room. There were ramps to either side of him and tanks all around holding dead bodies which had curled in on themselves.

"I don't want to fight you!" blinking, he saw Revan dodging a red lightsaber held by a figure which looked oddly like Malak. A metal device was around Malak's mouth and his ears, his eyes a cold gray as he lunged towards Revan.

"The title is rightfully mine!" Malak's metallic voice filled the room. "You are a shadow of your former self, _Revan_!"

"Malak, please stop this, it isn't too late. You can still return with me, just turn your back on the Dark side, I'm begging you!" Revan shouted at him, blocking his blade before it could slice through her head. "We're friends! Remember?! You called me your sister once! Fight this! I did, you can!"

"Die!" shouted Malak. "I won't hear your Jedi preaching, Revan!" Revan blocked another blow and another. Before she shot forward, Malak made to move out of way, but stumbled, the purple blade plunging deep into his chest.

"Malak! No, Malak!" Revan's cries filled the chamber as the images began to fade, being replaced by calmer ones.

Revan stood alone in the cockpit of a strange ship. A man with brown hair entered behind her, looking exactly like the hologram of one of the masters. "Sighta, are you alright?" he asked in concerned voice, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I killed him, Carth," she whispered in reply. "I killed him, if he had only listened," tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hey," Carth turned her around, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You did nothing wrong, Sighta. If you hadn't acted then…" he trailed off, hugging her to him and kissing her lightly on head. "Don't dwell on it," he whispered to her. "Think on what you accomplished today: you saved Bastila, helped destroy the Star Forge, and refused to return to the Dark side. I'm proud of you for turning away from it, I can't even imagine what you must have been thinking of then."

Slowly Revan looked into his eyes. "I wanted to go with her, to return to the Dark side," she admitted slowly, "but then I thought of you and what you would think if I did so. I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't told me you could put what I had done behind you."

The image of the cockpit slowly vanished once more, being replaced with Revan in a dark stone room. Chains bound her arms and legs, suspending her in the air and in a y shape. Blood coated her body, but all Link could see were scars of long since healed wounds covering her. All she wore were a slight shirt over her chest and underwear. She looked deathly thin and far too pale.

Slowly the door creaked open and a tall man entered, his skin a dark red and black hair tucked behind his oddly shaped ears. Crossing the room to Revan he thrust a pike into her shoulder, causing her eyes to fly open and her to make an odd gagging noise.

"Tell me, Revan, will you answer me today or need you more persuasion?" asked the man softly. Revan glared at him, her mouth clamped shut. "Have it your way then," he drew a dagger and slashed it across her chest and stomach in one swift motion before repeating. "I will break you, no matter how long it takes!" he snarled between strokes of his blade. After several long moments he paused, wiping his blade off as Revan fell limp. "Still you block me, Jedi!" he snarled. "You're mind is a strong one." He gestured to another man who had been lurking in the shadows. "Heal her, I want her ready for the duels within the hour." With that the man left the room and the images began to fade once more.

With the force of a Goron's punch, Link's mind slammed back into his own body. For a moment he felt his body stall, stunned by the sudden inhabitation, and he felt a bubble of panic in his chest. He couldn't seem to get his body to take a breath; he could his heart burning in his chest. Then with a great gasp, his body caught up with his mind, and inhaled. Relief flooded through him, and the air felt life a cold fire washing through his veins.

As he lay there, his body suddenly decided to relay to him all the aches and pains it had acquired during the few minutes of the disease's possession. And Goddesses, it felt like Darunia had given him his brotherly pats, except all over his body.

He groaned painfully, "_I feel like I died and someone thought it would be a good idea to bring me back._"

"Funny," muttered Revan, sitting up from where she'd hit the wall and rubbing her head. "Though highly unlikely," she winced as she stood before falling back to the ground as her bad leg gave out under her. Letting loose a stream of curses no one but Link could hear, Revan summoned her cane back to her and stood once more. This time she had more success. "Mical, Link, I would like to speak with two of you alone," her unsettling gaze swept the room.

Taking the hint, Alek beckoned for the others to leave and only followed once all of them were out. He looked one last time at Revan before the door slid shut behind him.


	15. Chapter 13: Face to Face

Coincidences

Chapter 13: Face to Face

Reluctantly, Marth followed Alek from the room but he couldn't deny the slight relief he felt to be away from Link. What he had just seen, the creature that was eating at his friend's soul, he chilled him to the bone. He couldn't understand why any deity would force someone to carry that _thing_ around inside them then make them immortal. It was cruelty on a new level.

Rubbing his hands together, Marth stood out in the hallway as Alek hit the button to close the door behind them. He couldn't quite place the feeling in the pit of his stomach. But he was sure that it wasn't an emotion a Jedi was supposed to feel. Sometimes he wanted to hate Link for changing his life so much, but when he tried to work himself up to it, all that seem to come to the forefront of his mind was how much Link made him laugh.

A hand falling onto his shoulder jerked Marth from his thoughts. A voice that sounded oddly familiar said, "I've never seen you around here. Who's your master?"

Marth turned, ready to apologize but stopped dead. He was looking into his own face. Maybe it was older, broader and had fine lines where his didn't, but it was his face. He felt his breath leave his body and all he could do was stare dumbly, "Wha….?"

"Well if this isn't awkward," muttered Alek. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "I thought you were away, Master Arisawa?" Alek bowed to Marth's older self, Shicar copying his movement.

Master Arisawa blinked a couple of times before turning his head slowly to look at Alek and Shicar, "I finished my business early. Tell me Alek…what exactly is going on here?"

"Not much, master!" exclaimed Shicar. "Just your younger self and a strange dude falling on us in the middle of a mission!"

"Shicar!" Alek glared down at his padawan who clapped a hand over her mouth and looked at her master horrified. Turning back to Master Arisawa, Alek stated, "Master Revan and Master Mical are with Link at this moment, but—" he looked at Marth, hesitating, "—_Padawan_ Marth was asked to come out with us."

Master Arisawa nodded slowly, before turning back to look at Marth, "Ah yes, now I remember. I always tried to not to think about this little escapade, for more than one reason, not the least of them being that time traveling gives me a headache."

Marth just continued to stare blankly, "Wait…you already know how all this happens?"

Master Arisawa nodded, smirking, "Everything."

Marth's eyebrows furrowed, "So all of this already happened?"

Master Arisawa nodded.

Marth's eyebrows furrowed even more, "Even though we're in the future?"

Master Arisawa gave Marth's head a friendly pat, "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it, brat."

"Hey!" Marth snapped, glaring, "Who you calling brat?!"

Shicar giggled and Alek shot her glare, but wisely kept his mouth shut. Shicar on the other hand hadn't learned to keep her tongue, "I guess everyone has the right to call themselves a brat." She grinned more to herself than anyone.

"I would disagree there, young padawan Shicar," stated Revan as she exited the room, leaning heavily on her cane. Mical was visible just behind her and Link behind him. Revan turned her eyes on Master Arisawa, her pale gaze steady, "It would have been wiser if you had contacted the temple, Master Arisawa." Her gaze remained steady as she looked at Master Arisawa, "I take it your mission was a success?"

"Did you doubt that it would be?" Master Arisawa answered coldly, his light blue eyes icy. Before Revan could reply though, Master Arisawa looked passed her, his gaze alighting on Link's face. His mouth broke into a giant grin and he held his arms out wide, "Can I get a hug, old man?"

Link scoffed, fighting back laughter, "You're the one who looks old."

Master Arisawa glared at the blonde as Link slipped past Revan to give him a warm hug. Master Arisawa enfolded Link with his arms, his head dropping down onto Link's. Marth felt a flare of jealousy as he watched so he said gruffly, "So what do we do now? I assume that you're done giving Link advice now, right Master Revan?"

Revan didn't look at him, her eyes closed. Despite the fact her features were blank Marth could almost feel the pain coming off her. Her hand tightened on the cane, pain briefly flitted cross her face before she opened her eyes and spoke, "_Master_ Arisawa, we must head for the council chamber and discuss your mission." Her voice was tight and she still wasn't looking at Master Arisawa, "Come, Mical." With that she limped off.

There was silence for a moment before Link pulled out of Master Arisawa's arms and gave him an accusing look, "_What did you do to Revan?_"

Master Arisawa gave Link an offended look, "Why do you assume that I'm the one who did anything?"

Marth, getting a little annoyed with his older self, grabbed Link's hand and started dragging him after Revan, "Does it really matter? Besides don't you have a mission to report?"

He and Link were already too far down the hall to hear Master Arisawa's reply, but Marth could sense that he was hurrying to catch up with them. Behind him, Link asked, "_What is wrong with you, Marth?_"

Marth grunted, not deigning to answer. Link, indignant, glared heatedly at the back of his head, but he let Marth keep his hand. Soon, they caught up to Revan with Master Arisawa, Alek and Shicar trailing behind them. 

"I stated only for Master Arisawa and Mical," snapped Revan, catching Marth off guard. Her eyes were straight ahead as she took a deep breath. "Alek and Shicar will show the two of you around the temple. Now, only Mical and Master Arisawa shall come with me," she stopped, her voice calm once more, though she still wasn't looking at any of them.

Marth, eyes wide, stopped. Finally catching up to them, Master Arisawa passed by Link, his hand trailing across Link as he went by. That jumped Marth from his daze, and he had to fight back a growl. Abruptly he turned on his heel and looked at Alek, "If you would be so kind to show us around I would greatly appreciate it."

Alek cocked an eyebrow at Marth, his gaze disapproving at the way Marth had addressed him. "First, _padawan_, I would advise you remember the code before you are set on the path to the Dark side. Second, take a deep breath and stop acting grumpy," stated Alek.

Taking his hand from Marth's, Link set it gently on his shoulder, "_He's right Marth, you need to calm down_."

Looking into Link's eyes, Marth felt wave of soothing warmth wash through him. He took a deep breath and nodded then turned back to Alek and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Master Alek. I'm just…a little stressed out by all this."

"Master?" Alek laughed, "I'm certainly not a master and don't wish to be addressed by such unless it is by the padawan I'm training." He smiled at Marth, showing he understood. "Come—" he turned away from them, "—I can show some of the best places to feel at peace here."

"That would be nice. Thank you." Marth smiled weakly back.

Alek started off, leading them through winding maze of halls and rooms with ease. Occasionally he would point out a room of interest and sometimes even the masters who were up for council cadency.

Eventually, Link spoke up, "_So, um I guess Master Arisawa and Revan don't get along much, huh?_"

Marth threw Link an incredulous look, but he didn't say anything to retract the question. The truth was that he was curious as well. He couldn't imagine why he would dare to speak to Master Revan in such a way as his older self had.

Alek led them into a small rounded room which had no windows. "You noticed," Alek let out a low breath before looking from Marth to Link. "They've never gotten along, not since I've known Master Arisawa. When I first met him I was six, Revan had just come home and I noticed she looked as if storm clouds were brewing. A few hours later—" Alek looked at Marth, "—Master Arisawa came over. I was told not enter the room, but I could hear the shouts even in the room my sister and I were in with our half brother at the time." He turned his gaze to Link, "All I really remember hearing from the argument was your name, Link."

"_They were arguing about me?_" Link said slowly, the corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown.

Marth stood there quietly, staring at the floor. So Revan and his older self had argued over Link. But what about Link? What could they possibly argue about that could involve Link? A sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind niggled at him, but he refused to think that they could argue about _that_? He would never do that; not to Revan, not in a million years.

Right?

Link tapped Marth on the shoulder, "_You in there?_"

Alek's light eyes were locked on Marth. "I don't know what happened between you and Revan, but, whatever it was, you both reacted poorly to it," he frowned. "Perhaps you were once friends and if this was the case it would explain why she refuses to act on the way Master Arisawa acts around her. Though there is no denying, any other time, he is an excellent master."

Marth smirked at Alek, "Thank you for the future compliment. And thanks for telling us. Maybe I'll have a talk with myself later." Marth chuckled.

"I would advise against it," Alek looked Marth in the eye. "Re—my mother has always preferred solving these issues on her own. She tried to do so with Malak at the end of the Jedi Civil War and that didn't turn out so well."

"_But…_," Link tapped thoughtfully at his chin, "_He technically wouldn't be interfering since it's himself._"

After a moment, Marth laughed, "You have a point."

At once Alek's eyes darkened with mixed emotions. It looked as if he wanted them to help, but, at the same moment, he didn't. "Look," he sighed, looking from Marth to Link and back again, "Revan is more than capable to handle the situation as she sees fit. She's not the grandmaster for nothing, after all."

Link shrugged and rubbed at the back of his neck, "_Well, we probably won't be here long enough for Marth to be able to speak to his older self._"

Marth looked at Link, "Why not?"

Link grimaced, "_I told you. I have absolutely no control over when and to what I jump too. Hell we could be swept up in the river of time any moment now._"

Alek glanced at Shicar before looking aback at Link. "Then, Shicar and I should go before you—" he was cut off as air rushed around them. The next seconds all four of them were jerked off the ground and into the time stream.

x – Thirty-eight years ago – x

Malak knew at once the soldiers had found Revan. It was apparent the second the first shuttle landed. Massive amounts of the Force were rolling from the ship in great waves. His heart froze. Horror grasping at him, there was only one meaning behind this much energy. Revan was unconscious! Racing forward, he met the first group as it left the shuttle. A medical group, helping wounded soldiers, but he didn't see Revan among them. He bolted past them. Where the Force was she?!

"General, over here!" a shout made Malak whip around. His gaze landed on a young medic. Racing over to him, Malak's eyes slid past him. _No_. Every part of him wanted to cry out at the sight before him. Revan lay on a stretcher, her mask off and an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"What happened?" he demanded, moving to his master's side.

"A fighter pulled the one she took in. We didn't know it was Revan until the guards pulled her out of the fighter. She was unconscious long before we arrived, General Malak," the medic informed him. "The report told us she had lost consciousness during the battle despite the fact her fighter hadn't even been scratched. We'll know more when we get her to a medical facility." The medic looked up form his data-pad. "Don't worry; we made certain no one saw how young she is. I doubt your group would still have support if they did," stated the medic, sounding grim. The medic started towards Revan, "You should come with us. I don't fancy having her wake to find no one she knows there at all."

Slowly Malak nodded. Shock seemed to have stolen his voice. The last time he had seen her this pale was when they were padawans. Revan had been forced to face a dark Jedi in battle while Shera had pinned him to the ground because of a broken leg. Somehow Revan had managed to kill the dark Jedi and the three of them had escaped the slavers.

The trip to the medical facility was short. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait out here, General. Once we know what's wrong with her we'll send for you," the medic's words felt distant to him.

Malak watched the medic walk into a room before he slid the floor. "Rev, why did you have to act like a complete idiot and fly a fighter?" he muttered to himself. Leaping to his feet, Malak whirled around, hitting the wall as hard as he could. "Damn it!" frustration filled him as he glared at his fist still on the wall. It burned with pain, but he ignored it.

_Wham,_ weight rammed into Malak as he saw a mass of golden hair. At once Malak knew who had hit him. Quickly he shoved Link off him and leapt back to his feet, glaring at Link. Anger roiled in him. Eyes burning as the rage filled him. Clenching his fist, Malak withheld the urge to hit Link. This was all Link's fault. If he had never come, none of this would have happened! None of it!

Lifting an eyebrow at Malak's expression, Link pushed himself up to his elbows, "_Well, it's nice to see you too. Now where are…?_"

There were a series of thumps behind Malak.

"_Ah, there they are. Glad they didn't get lost in the timestream._"

Snarling, Malak grabbed hold of Link's collar. He lifted Link off the ground with ease, slamming the smaller alien into the metal wall. A hot tear trickled from Malak's eye as he glared at Link. "It's all your fault she's in here!" he shouted, pressing Link harder into the wall.

"That's enough!" an unfamiliar voice intervened. The voice was male, but there was an odd note in it which reminded Malak of Revan.

Releasing Link, Malak turned to see a Jedi standing on the opposite side of the hall from him. Every part of the Jedi reminded Malak of Revan. His hair and eyes were so similar in color it was almost scary.

Before Malak could reply the medic reentered the small room and froze. Shock was plan on his face as he saw the four new arrivals. "What's wrong with her?" Malak growled, reminding the medic the reason they were there.

"Wha—" the medic looked at Malak before shaking his head to clear it. "General Revan wasn't injured in the battle as we knew earlier. She's lost a lot of blood from wound she received a week or so ago."

"Blood lose?" asked Malak, blinking in shock. Revan hadn't told him she'd been injured. If he'd known he would have tied to make sure she didn't sneak out at the worst possible time.

"Yes, it would seem the battle was part of the reason she lost consciousness, but she would have done so soon even if she hadn't stolen a fighter," the medic explained.

Malak could have laughed with relief, but he stopped himself when he saw the grim look on the medic's face. "What's wrong? Getting blood shouldn't be a problem," Malak said, looking at the medic with narrowed eyes.

"Her blood will be," the medic slowly replied. "There's a special property we've never even seen in another's blood which is in hers. Only a blood relative would have any hope of having this property and the chances of finding someone related to her is slim to none. It states she's an orphan on her file." Malak felt the blood drain. "Is there any chance you know her real name, it wasn't on her file."

"Her real name is Revan," Malak clenched his fist. "She came to the Order nameless. She has no blood relatives!"

"_Well aren't we in luck_," Link grinned and pointed to the Jedi that had stopped Malak from trying to kill him, "_I think he'll be able to help you out._"

Malak blinked, looking at the Jedi as he stepped forward. "I have the same blood type as her," the Jedi slowly said.

"What's your relation?" asked the medic, looking at the Jedi strictly.

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his head, "I would rather keep that to myself. All that matters is I know I have the same blood type as her, that should do, shouldn't it?"

The medic hesitated, looking at Malak. "It will do," stated Malak before he turned to the Jedi. "If you harm her in anyway…"

An amused look appeared on the Jedi's face. "It's in my best interest not to harm her," he stated, giving Malak a small smile. He turned to the medic. "Led on."

The medic nodded and led the Jedi through the doors towards Revan. Malak watched him go, feeling hollow on the inside. "Does anyone know how far we've traveled?" piped up the twi'lek girl. "I'm guessing it's far 'cause he's still alive." She jabbed her thumb at Malak.

"_Well, from the fact that Revan is out cold and here with the medics, I'm going to guess that we've arrived at the time right after the attack on Coruscant._" Link sighed, rubbing his neck as he walked over to Marth's side, "_I'm really tired of all this time traveling._"

Marth gave Link's shoulder a pat, "We'll get you home soon."

"Wait, what?!" Shicar's eyes widened. "That's thirty-eight years!" her shoulders slumped at the thought, "This means my mom's only seven… creepy," she shuddered. Straightening, she giggled, "Master Alek's going to be shocked at how young the grand master is. Nineteen," she giggled again, her eyes sparking mischievously.

"Alek?" asked Malak, now highly confused. Alek was his birth name, but he had an odd feeling she wasn't talking about him.

"Master Alek Onasi is the Jedi Knight who just left," she stated happily. "I'm his padawan, Shicar Vao!" She held out her hand, "Which makes you Malak, Master Revan's childhood friend. She's spoken often about you!" Her grin widened.

All Malak could do was stare at Shicar. Words seemed to have lodged in his throat as he stared. His mind couldn't wrap around all of this. 

Marth, seeing Malak's expression, explained, "Master Malak, we've just returned from a trip into the future. Both Shicar and Alek are from a time thirty-eight years in the future."

Behind Marth, Link was muttering, "_Why didn't I ever go back in the past? I've always wanted to know who my parents are._" When Marth had finished explaining, Link looked at Malak, "_It's weird, I know._"

Malak ignored Link, thinking instead on Alek's last name. He knew he had heard it somewhere. Then it clicked. "There is a Lieutenant Carth Onasi under Admiral Karath's command. Any relation to this Alek Onasi?"

"You know Master Onasi?" Shicar's eyes grew wide. As if remembering Malak had asked her a question, she nodded, "Yeah, Master Carth Onasi is Alek's father."

"Why do you keep referring to him as a master, he's a soldier." The more Malak spoke with Shicar the more confused he grew. There was no possible way for a soldier to become a Jedi.

"Master Revan requested he join the Order when they were rebuilding after—" she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Never mind, not important."

Malak's eyes widened as he remembered how much Alek looked like Revan. No one else would ever name their kid Alek other than… but no, that was impossible. There was no way Revan could ever feel love. By the Force she had never even known the emotion.

Just to make sure he asked, "By any chance is Alek Revan's…" he couldn't bring himself to say. Shicar clapping her hand over her mouth answered his unfinished question. An emotion he had only felt a few times before flared in him, _jealousy_! He didn't even try to shove aside the emotion as he looked towards the door. Revan was his best friend, why should he be jealous of a lieutenant Revan had never even met?! The answer was easy enough, because she would meet him. Somehow she would fall in love with him. Malak's eyes narrowed. He would make sure she never met him! Even if in the end he killed Onasi to do so!

Link looked at Shicar, observing, "_I don't think you should have said anything._"

Shicar blinked at Link in confusion, "Why not?" she asked, looking from Link to Malak and back at Link.

Link shrugged, rubbing his hands uneasily on his pants, "_It's better to keep the future from affecting the past. It usually come back to bite you in the ass._"


	16. Ch14: Child who shouldn't have been

Coincidences  
>Chapter 14: Child who shouldn't have been<p>

x – Hours later – x

Revan didn't know what was going on. She had tried to keep track every time she was aware enough to do so, but it was a seemingly impossible task. All she knew was a stranger was now sitting beside her, his blood going into her. She was aware enough to hear him speak with the medic.

"I told you I will not divulge my relation to her. Besides we should just thank the Force I'm the same blood type as her," stated the man beside her. She couldn't feel his emotions, he was blocking her. A Jedi? He must have been. There was no other way to explain this.

"Of course, it's just strange you don't show up in any records," stated the medic. Revan felt her mind becoming more aware as he said this. The sound of the medic moving about echoed in her ears, feeling more like blaster shots.

The Jedi's whispered words soon followed. "He doesn't need to know who I am," he muttered. Revan sensed him smile, "You can open your eyes now. He's gone." He'd known she was keeping her eyes closed.

"You are quick," her throat felt oddly dry. The words rubbed against it, feeling as a blade to the soft flesh. Slowly she blinked open her eyes. The bright lights slammed into her. Her mask! Sitting up, a wave of dizziness washed over her as she felt a pull on her arm.

"Whoa," a firm hand pushed her back down. "I wouldn't try moving just yet. You've lost a lot of blood." Blinking, she looked at the Jedi. There was oddly familiar structure in his features. He looked almost like Ray, but his features were too narrow his eyes too light, and hair darker than Ray's ever was. "I am Alek," he bowed his head to her as if sensing her confusion. "I already know who are and before you say it, I'm not talking about your name." He smiled, "Name's are easy; who a person is, isn't. You're Revan, leader of the Revanchists, but anyone could guess that. More importantly you are a stubborn idiot who is rarely wrong, who never believes they are a genius when the signs say otherwise, and who acts out of the interest of the Republic even if the Republic doesn't know you are."

Revan stared at him, knowing full well her shock was plain on her features. "I know I have never met you before," she stated, her voice calm even as she felt her heart rate rise. "Who are you really?"

Alek's smile widened. "As some would say, I am your shadow, just not as smart as you. No where near as smart as you," his eyes sparked with laughter. Just then the medic reentered. Turning to him, Alek asked, "Would it be all right if General Malak and the others came in?"

The medic blinked, staring at Revan with shock. "She's awake," he stated as if this was the only concept which penetrated his mind. Shaking his head, he said, "Yes, of course it would be all right. I will get them now." He left quickly. Minutes later he returned, four people following them. Revan recognized all but the girl who entered.

Malak walked over to her and she stiffened as she sensed the anger roiling in him. "Calm down, Malak," she tried to smile at him. "The Force has not yet taken me."

He scowled, "Very funny." Narrowing his eyes, he glared at her, "You're a complete idiot at times, Rev! What were your trying to do? Kill yourself!"

"Among other more important matters, but yes, let us focus on such a situation so you can continue to rant," she stated, looking him in the eye. "Now, calm down before you end up falling to the Dark side."

Behind Malak, Link choked and he looked decidedly uncomfortable. Beside him, Marth bowed and smiled at her, "It is good to see you're alright, General Revan."

Revan frowned as she saw the burn in Link's shirt. "What happened?" she asked, trying to sit up once again. Alek pushed her back down, but didn't speak this time.

Link had the decency to look abashed, "_I kinda got in a fight…with a lot of people…and I might have got hit a couple of times._"

Marth snorted, expression cross, "A lot of people. Bah. He means more along the lines of an entire Mandalorian ship."

Revan blinked, showing all of her shock at his words in one simple question. "I thought I told the both of you not enter this battle," she said, her expression was blank.

"So much for your commanding ways," Alek smiled. "Didn't work much with Kullen either, now I think on it."

"Nor my mother!" giggled the girl.

Link looked chastened, "_I'm sorry Revan. I just…it feels wrong to sit out of a fight._"

Marth jabbed his thumb in Link's direction, "I didn't do any fighting. I was just going to get him back before he did something stupid. Which he did."

Revan let out a low breath, sitting up once more. This time Alek didn't stop, muttering, "Never works anyway."

She glanced at him before speaking to the others. "You could have gone to Malak for help in getting Link back, Marth. You are not yet fully trained in the Force. If you had been killed, what would your master have thought?" it was a low trick, but she didn't wish for Marth to try such an act again without a more experienced Jedi with him, or a few soldiers. Even Revan didn't go into battle without others at her side. This one time had been only out of desperation. She knew it had been idiotic of her, but she had been left little choice. Besides she did have more experience on the field of battle than Marth. This had only been his second battle.

Marth, eyes going wide, waved his hands in denial, "You think I went in alone?! Oh no, I would never! No, when I went after him it was with a ship full of Republic soldiers. Trust me; I have no desire to die at a young age."

Revan's eyes narrowed, "Did they stay with you?" She sighed, "Never mind." Turning her attention to the medic, she asked, "Do you believe we have been hooked up enough?" She didn't wish to drain Alek of all his blood and he was starting to look pale as it was.

"Oh!" the medic leapt forward. He quickly took the line out of the handing Revan and Alek a bit of bandaging socked in kolto.

Taking it, she looking around and spotted her mask at once. It lay on the table beside her. Quickly she picked it up and replaced it. Pulling up her hood, she stood as she spoke, "We should confront the Chancellor before he comes looking for us." The last part of this situation she wanted was to worsen matters by the Chancellor realizing three of them had entered the battle instead of just one as she had originally intended. Force, if only Link had stayed out of the battle. It would have made matters easier to deal with. She could have turned all blame on herself rather than have it spread out between three of them. Turning to Alek, Revan continued, "You need not stay with us. We do not have the best of reputation among the Jedi."

"Not much of a choice on our part, Master Revan," Alek said as he stood. "Link seems to have brought us back in time as Malak no doubt knows thanks to my loud mouthed padawan." He shot Shicar a knowing look. As his eyes met Shicar's, Revan noticed the glint in his eye which told her he wanted a few words with Shicar later.

Revan blinked, vaguely remembering a time when she met Link years ago. Was it possible for him to drag others with him? She decided to leave well enough alone. The time steam was not a matter to be messed with. "An interesting development, but I do not wish to hear how it came to be." She turned her masked gaze on Shicar and saw the padawan's eyes grow wide, "Which means, keep your tongue clamped behind your teeth, Padawan Shicar."

Shicar nodded vigorously, her eyes growing wider each second. It was odd to see someone staring up at Revan with such awe. Suppressing a shudder, she led the way out of the medical facility, Malak following close behind. Every step made her more wary. Malak had not yet let go of all his anger.

Link allowed everyone to precede him out of the room, but he quickly caught up to Marth to walk by the Padawan's side, "_I really am sorry Revan. I didn't mean any harm._"

Turning to look at Marth, Revan stated, "I would have done a similar act if I had been in your shoes."

"All the more reason to tie you down before you kill yourself," muttered Malak. He shot her a look which told her he was upset for more reasons than her nearly dying in battle.

"Death is a natural part of life, my friend. As Vandar has always stated, never morn for the dead, rejoice in the fact they have become one with the Force," she knew instantly this hadn't been the right way to calm him down. He turned on her, eyes blazing. For a heartbeat she froze, half expecting him to start another fight between them.

Alek leapt between them. "There's no need for harsh words here or a fight," he said, looking calmly at Malak. In a low voice Revan could barely hear he told Malak, "What are doing? I know you care for her and attacking her won't make matters better between the two of you. Are you or are you not her friend?"

Malak didn't answer, but he stared down at Alek. For the first time Revan saw doubt in Malak's eyes. A shiver raced through her. She had never known him to doubt any action he made. Even as younglings he had been sure of all but his battle skills.

Just then, Link's stomach chose to growl, rather loudly and insistently. Everyone fell silent to turn and stare at him. Scratching at his temple, Link smiled sheepishly, "_Sorry. Didn't mean to kill the moment._"

Malak eased at once, teasing Link, "We have no credits to spare on your stomach. You'll have to go hungry for a time."

"If I might," Alek began, "but I have credits enough for all of us, if you had a place in mind to eat."

At this Malak laughed, shooting Alek a good natured look as he spoke, "I _always_ have a place in mind. Candar's diner!" The others started off down the hall towards the exit. Only Revan stayed where she was, she did not want to move. In only two days it felt as if all she had known had been ripped from her. Malak had nearly attacked her for a second time.

"Master Revan?" she slowly looked at Shicar who hadn't moved as well. "Are you coming or not?" the girl looked up at her, eyes filled with a respect Revan had only ever seen younglings give the masters of the Jedi High Council.

"Of course," Revan started off down the hall, shoving aside her doubts. Malak wasn't going to betray her. There was no possible way. They were as close as family after all.

It wasn't long until they were at the diner. They took two booths. Revan sat with Alek and Malak while Shicar was with Link and Marth. It wasn't long until the two tables were served. All throughout the start of the meal Malak kept his eyes on Alek as if he half expected Alek to try and kill them.

"There's no need to be so tense," stated Alek, with a side long look at Malak.

Malak shot him a glare, grumbling under his breath. "One more word and I swear—" he cut off with a glance at Revan.

Revan tried to ignore what Malak had been about to say. It was strange enough as it was Alek was helping them. First he had given his blood to the rouge Jedi leader and now he had offered to pay for food. What was going on here?

* * *

><p><strong>(Authors' note: <strong>From Flame: I am not sure it's worth mentioning because it's not too noticeable here but there was supposed more to this chapter than there is (I guess length is a giveaway…)**) **


	17. Chapter 15: Insanity

Coincidences  
>Chapter 15: Insanity<p>

x - Later - x

Shicar grinned as she pored over the data-pad. This was going to be _awesome_! Her grin widened as she giggled. Now all she had to do was finalize, find the materials, and find the perfect location to set the plan in motion! This was going to be epic. Oh her mother would be so proud of her for this plan.

Behind her the door slid open and Link peeked in. He saw her sitting, and giggling manically, so he stepped in, leaned over her shoulder and asked in a sing-song voice, "_Whatcha doin'?_"

Shicar leapt to her feet eyes wide at the sight of Link. "I-I wasn't doing a thing!" she shouted, trying desperately to hid the plans. If Link saw then Master Revan was bound to find out and that would wreck everything!

Link lifted a slim, blonde eyebrow, "_Sure. Now what are you hiding?_"

Shifting uncomfortably, she mumbled to herself. "Here," she held out the data-pad. "Don't tell my master, please. I won't ever become a Knight then!" Her eyes grew wide at the thought of being stuck as a padawan.

Taking the data-pad, Link scanned it, his eyebrows going ever higher. Then he grinned diabolically. Looking back at her, he smirked, "_I won't tell anyone…if you let me in on this._"

Shicar's eyes grew even larger, a grin splitting her features. "Really?" she leapt into the air. "Any thoughts on how to make it better? This is Revan we're talking about after all. She's the hardest person in the world to prank!"

Link chuckled, "_I have a few. It has something to do with a bucket and some bleach. But I think if we're going to get all this accomplished we gonna need to get started on collecting supplies._"

"Come on then," Shicar grabbed Link's wrist, racing from the room. "I know where we can get these supplies. A good spot might be the hall Master Revan has her quarters in." She led them through the halls to the cargo hold. "We should be able to find all be need." Shicar let go of Link's wrist and raced over to several metal containers. "I found it!" She tossed Link a flamethrower.

"What are you doing?" Shicar froze, not daring to turn at the sound of the familiar voice. "Hey, is that a flamethrower?! Who are you going to use it on? The captain, Malak, Master Darious, or someone else?! Can I help?!"

Slowly Shicar turned, blinking in surprise at the sight of Master Jasper Kane. Sure he was younger and he had a padawan braid. "Master Kane?" she asked, uncertain she had heard correctly.

"Oh, come on, I really want to see this!" Jasper pleaded, clasping his hands and looking at them with large eyes. "Please…"

Link tapped his chin and glanced at Shicar, "_What do you think, Shicar? Should we let him join?_" He grinned, gesturing with the flamethrower.

It was then Shicar remembered Master Darious telling her stories on how Master Kane had been a prankster. "Sure, just don't mess it up. We are going to prank Revan!" she moved another of the containers.

"Revan? I am so in! I've been trying to prank her for years! Can I see the plans?!" he asked. Link passed him the data-pad. "Oh, oh, can we add water to this plan? At a really, really high pressure and really hot!"

Shicar grinned. "I like it. Come on, help us find, bleach, a bucket, and your hoses!"

xxx

Shicar giggled. "She's coming!" she raced back over to where Link and Jasper were hiding. "This is going to be great!"

Link chuckled at this. Just then Revan appeared at the end of the hall, Malak beside her. She said a few words to Malak before she walked off _in the completely wrong direction!_ Malak stared after her, his brow furled in confusion. "Rev, aren't your quarters that way?!" he shouted, pointing behind him.

Revan lifted her hand to show heard, but didn't otherwise reply.

"Whatever," Malak turned and started towards the trap.

"Oh, no," Jasper muttered behind her. "We need to get out of here." He grabbed Shicar's arm, pulling her towards the left.

"What-why? I want to see. Malak's just as good a catch, right?" Shicar asked, now completely confused. She glanced back at the other hall, now hidden from her sight as a shout of surprise and rage rang through the hall.

"Run!" shouted Jasper, picking up Shicar and racing down the hall. He turned several sharp corners, nearly running into Alek. "Sorry," Jasper shouted before tearing off down the hall once more, still holding Shicar.

"_I suggest not going that way._" Link said to Alek, stopping for a moment before sprinting off after Jasper and Shicar without even a backward glance.

Alek blinked as he watched the three of them vanish around the bend. "What in the Force?" turning, headed down the hall. That had been just too strange. Why had Jasper been carrying Alek's padawan?

"You?" looking up, Alek had to bit back laughter at the sight of Malak. The man was steaming, quite latterly, covered in water, his foot caught in a bucket and patches of his red robes stained pink. Over all it was a rather amusing sight. "You're the one who did this! It has to be you, you're the only one in this hall."

"Right because I would prank you of all people, Malak," Alek started passed him. "I would advise you look else where." With that he left Malak, sopping wet in the middle of the hall way. Once he was out of ear shot Alek burst out laughing. That was priceless!

xxx

After they had gotten sufficiently far enough from Malak, which meant on the other side of the ship, Link pulled up. Gasping slightly from the dead run they had been maintaining this entire time, Link laughed raggedly, "_That was close._"

"We got off at the Forces whim. The last time Malak was caught in one of my pranks he chased me around the enclave several times and only stopped after several kath hounds joined the chase," Jasper rubbed his arm, "I still have scars from that chase. Cliffs, streams, kath hounds, and Malak with a practice 'saber," Jasper shuddered.

"Wait, you _knew _this would happen?" demanded Shicar, staring wide eyed at Jasper. "Why didn't warn us?!"

"I thought we would get Revan this time for sure! She was about to go down the hall but stopped and walked off, you were there!" shouted Jasper. "It's always like this. She always seems to know!"

Link rubbed at his face, not bothering to reply to Jasper. Then dropping his hand, he grinned at them, rubbing his hands together, "_I know another target we can get._"

"Who?" asked Shicar, grinning. "As along as I actually see it, I'm in. I don't care who it is or if they chase us. I want to see it!"

"_Oh, don't worry. You'll definitely get to see this one. Who wants to prank Marth?_" Link asked sweetly.

"I am so in! I want see both his reaction and Vackar's, especially Vackar's!" Jasper grinned as if he could already see this prank without even knowing what the prank was.

"What's the prank?" asked Shicar. "I don't want the same one this time. People will know if it is us if we did the same prank. So, any thoughts?"

"We blow up his room?" suggested Jasper with a shrug.

Link laughed, "_Oh no, I have something far worse in mind._" Link smirked, ruffling his hair. Then he asked, "_Do you happen to have any pink dye on this ship_?"

"Ah, yeah, but I think the military was trying to return it." He rubbed the back of his head before pointing at the containers near the door. "There's enough there to dye the ship pink. I wouldn't advise that though. The captain would kill us."

Link waved that off, heading over to the containers, "_I have nothing so big in mind. I have in mind this_," he lifted a bottle of the pink dye, "_and a bottle of shampoo._"

"Can we blow the food stores while we're at it? I'm so sick of that food!" Jasper shuddered as if the mere thought of the food made him sick.

"_Agreed! Let's blow it up! That stuff is poison!_"

Shicar blinked. "Boys and food," she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm in as long as it's a big explosion. I have just the thing," Shicar pulled out a bomb. "This should be more than powerful enough," she grinned.

"You were carrying around a bomb, its trigger, and activation device?" asked Jasper, pointing at Shicar his mouth open.

"Yep," her grin widened. "My mom made it for me just before I joined the Order. I was supposed to use it on the archives but the masters never left the place!"

Link pointed at her, exclaiming, "_I like your mom! I want to meet this woman._"

"Well she's sort of eight in this time," mumbled Shicar, rubbing the back of her head. "Can we just set the bomb and time to go off after we prank Marth?"

Link's eyes widened, his smirk getting toothy, "_Oh, this is gonna be awesome!_"

Shicar smiled and walked off setting the bomb next to the food supplies. Following, Link glanced over at a container, catching a glance of a sparkling swatch of purple silk. His magpie tendencies kicked in and he snatched it. As he shook it out he noticed that lace decorated the edges of the cloth. He grinned, balled up the cloth and shoved it into his pouch which swallowed it without even appearing to bulge.

"What was that you just took, Link?" asked Jasper, walking over to join the two of them.

Link chuckled, shaking his head, "_Just some cloth. Are you almost ready Shicar?_"Link asked, peering at the bomb curiously.

Shicar smiled, giving a thumbs up. "What did you think mom forgot to show me how to set this quickly? We'll have thirty minutes before it goes off. Let's go before a master catches us," she stood and walked towards the exit. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Laughing, Link skipped past her, humming Saria's song to himself. He couldn't wait to get to the room he and Marth shared so that he could set his plan in motion. He was pretty sure Marth would kill him for this but it was too hilarious to pass up. Besides, life was better with a little risk.

Shicar hesitated as Link moved past her. "Hey, don't get too hasty!" when Link paused, Shicar shot off down the hall. She shouted over her shoulder, "Haven't you heard the saying "ladies first?!""

"That only counts for actual ladies, you're still a kid!" Jasper retorted, easily over taking Shicar. "Come on, Link, stop being slow!" he jeered.

Link barked a derisive laugh before speeding off, over taking both of them easily. He threw a smirk over his shoulder and called, "_What was that, slowpokes? I couldn't hear you from all the way up here._"

"Oh, yeah!" Jasper grinned as he turned into a blur, streaking past Link with speeds only matched by a speeder.

"Show off!" shouted Shicar. "I can't use Force speed yet! That's not even fair!"

Link furrowed his eyebrows, but his eyes were sparkling at the thought of a challenge. Concentrating, he reached deep inside himself to where his magic sat waiting for him and triggered it. Green warmth suffused him, and he stepped through the fabric of space to the door of his and Marth's room. When Jasper came skidding around the corner, he grinned at him and waved, "_What took you so long?_"

"What the?!" Jasper's jaw dropped in complete and utter shock. "How'd you do that?!"

Shicar finally caught up panting heavily. "You two are _awesome_! Why'd you get so boring in the future, Master Jasper?" she pouted. "You're so much more fun as a padawan!"

"Master? Future? What are you talking about?" Jasper shrugged. "Never mind, let's just get this prank going. Shicar, can you disable the cameras like you did the last time."

"Already did!" Shicar grinned. "I did so when you two raced on ahead. At least I know how to do that much with the Force!" She rolled her eyes at them then grinned, her expression extremely cute.

"_She is so adorable!_" Link exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Then his attention was diverted once more to Jasper's question, "_Teleportation magic is a gift that comes with age. Now we got to hurry, Marth always comes back to the room at about this time._" Link pivoted on his heel, opened the door and strode in. He immediately headed to the bathroom, disappearing inside, the pink dye bottle clutched in his hand. He reappeared a minute later, a grin splitting his face. Moving over to the closet, he removed all of Marth's clothes, stuffing them into his pouch. He had already done the same with the stack of fluffy white towels in the bathroom.

Finished, he turned to face Jasper and Shicar, "_He's gonna hate me, but I can't bring myself to care_."

"Why'd you take the clothes?" asked Shicar, pointing at him. "I don't get it."

Jasper straightened. "Come on, Shicar, we have to go. I can sense him coming," he pulled Shicar out of the room, shooting a grin at Link. "May the Force be with you in convincing him into the shower, Link!" With that Jasper and Shicar vanished.

Link grinned. He already had a plan in mind for getting Marth into the shower. It would just have to do with whining, an off-hand comment and viola. Marth was clay in his hands to mold, and mold he would.

The door sliding open once more alerted Link to the fact that Marth had entered. Putting a normal smile on his face, Link turned to Marth and greeted him, "_Hey, buddie. What have you been up to today?_"

Marth shrugged, walking past Link to sit on his bed, "I was practicing my saber moves. How about you?"

Link purposefully wafted a hand under his nose, "_So that's what that smell is. I'd thought something had died in here._"

Surreptitiously, or so he thought, Marth sniffed himself uncertainly. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, apologizing, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to come in here and bombard your nose like that. I'll go take a shower now."

As Marth headed into bathroom, Link said, "It's no problem. Enjoy your shower."

Then, suppressing his laughter, he went over to his bed, and lounged against it. He kept his façade innocent, so that when Marth came charging out of the bathroom, raging mad, he would have no reason to blame him. And then he could put the second phase of his plan into action. Pulling out his knife, Link started to pare back his fingernails, waiting for Marth to finish.

Not even ten minutes later, Marth burst out of the bathroom, obvious to his exposed state. But Link's attention was immediately drawn to Marth's head, which was now crowned with a halo of very hot pink hair. It took every ounce of control he possessed to not burst out laughing. His only expression change was to gape at Marth and ask, "_What happened to you?_"

Marth snarled, eyes malicious slits, "When I found who did this, I'm going to tear them in two!"

Link, slipping away his knife, gave Marth a once over as the padawan continued to rage before saying, "_Not that I'm not enjoying the view, but you might want to put on some clothes Marth_."

Glancing down, Marth's cheeks flushed a deep red. Quickly covering himself, he raced back into the bathroom, only to give a cry of despair. Link, hopping to his feet, meandered over to stand beside the padawan, "_Oh, that's just bad luck. I wonder how they got set on fire_?"

Marth stuttered, "H-how is that even possible?!"

Link shrugged then offered, "_I'll go get your other set._" Then he ambled out of the bathroom over to the closet. Opening he waited a moment before shouting, "_There's nothing in here._"

Racing over, Marth stared stunned at the closet, not really believing what was happening to him. But after a few moments it finally hit him and he whined, "What am I going to wear now?! There's not even any towels in the bathroom for me to use!"

Link patted Marth's shoulder sympathetically, "_This is just some bad luck._" He stopped, his expression brightening, "_I might have something you can fit into too_."

Marth's face became hopeful. Link, twisting, stuffed his hands into his pouch and rummaged around inside it. When his hands emerged, they were holding a dress made of purple silk that sparkled in the light and was fashionably decorated with black silk.

Marth regarded it horrified, "You're not serious. And why do you have that anyway?"

Link cocked his head thoughtfully, "_Don't know. It was probably for one of my girlfriends and I forgot to give it to them and I haven't cleaned this thing out in…let's just say a very long time. Now do you want it or not?_"

Marth looked torn, but shakily he reached out and took the dress, "Fine. But I'm only wearing this until I can go get some more clothes from the cargo."

"_Fine,_" Link agreed, waving good-bye as he walked towards the door, "_I'll let you get dressed in peace._"

Door sliding shut behind him, Link walked calmly down the hall, took a turn and promptly doubled up laughing. Before him Shicar and Jasper stared eagerly at him.

"Is his hair pink?" asked Shicar, grinning as if she could already see it.

"Of course it's pink; why else would Link be howling like this. I'm more interested in knowing what you gave him to wear. You set his clothes on fire and stole all his other clothes, right?"

Before Link could reply the door slid open once more. Marth peeked out; looking to make sure no one was there. The bright pink of his hair stood out against the background. There was no way no one wasn't going to notice. After several moments Marth stepped out and—Shicar clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from being heard. All Jasper could do was stare with an evil grin on his face. Marth quickly moved off, taking no notice of the three of them hidden behind several containers.

"Oh, let's follow him," giggled Shicar. "I have to see the rest of the ship's reaction to him in a dress with girly hair."

Link, forcing himself to stop laughing quite so hard, got up and followed behind Jasper and Shicar, his hands clapped to his mouth to stifle his laughter. Goddesses, he'd never imagined that the sight of Marth in a dress with pink hair would be this…_funny_.

They followed Marth some ways, heading back the way they had come. It took them way longer than it had before. Marth was making sure no one would see him like this. He would duck behind containers any time someone came around the bend or hid else where if at all possible.

"It's nearly been thirty minutes," Shicar hissed to them as they neared the cargo hold. "If we don't do something he will go in there right as the bomb goes off. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

As if on some unspoken cue Revan rounded the bend, reading a data-pad. Marth stopped dead, desperately looking around for a place to hide, but it was already too late. "Padawan Marth?" Revan stopped before him. "What happened to you?" Link was amazed her voice could remain so even.

Just then the entire hall rocked as a loud explosion hit their ears in agonizing waves. At once the sprinklers went off just as Marth collapsed to the floor a look of utter devastation on his face.

Sighing, Revan took off her cloak and held it out to Marth. Her black was pinned to her mask and neck in seconds from the sprinklers. "Here, wear this until we can find you something else. It will be too small, but at least it is better than what you are wearing," Revan prompted.

Pouting in disappointment, Link sighed and gestured for Shicar and Jasper to follow him before they could get caught. Leave it to Revan to ruin the fun. But at least she had stopped Marth from getting blown up. That could have been messy.

"Let's get this on a larger scale!" exclaimed Shicar as she led them down the hall, spreading her arms wide. "We can prank the entire ship at once! I have an idea which will do so in such away no one will ever be able to tell it was us!" she grinned. "We're going to set off the alarms for an enemy attack. It will make Mas— sorry, Captain Shunda's head turn and the General will blame it all on the captain!" Shicar stepped in front of Link, turning to face him and pointing at him. "Link, you will be needed once more. Jedi can't sense you so you will have to rig the alarms. Here," she handed him a data-pad, "I came up with all the plans while you were with Marth." She grinned. "This will be so epic!"

xxx

Revan waited for Marth to take her robe before stating, "Put the hood up and head back to your room. There is no need for the soldiers to see a Jedi in such a manor." Quickly Revan left Marth, slipping off before Marth could reply. She had to return to her room before anyone noticed she was without her robe.

It wasn't long until she reached her room. Taking a deep, grateful breath, Revan removed her mask and placed it on the table. At least the "prank" Jasper and Shicar had placed before her door was no longer active. She shook her head, wondering how Malak hadn't been able to sense the prank there. It had been so obvious. Oh, well, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Once Revan was in dry clothes, she pulled on her spare robe and walked over to her desk. Perhaps she would be able to get a plan in place before the meeting with the general and captain.

Before she could move, the ships alarms began to blare. Straightening, she frowned. Odd, she didn't sense any enemy vessels. In fact they had only just dropped into normal space to repair the cargo hold. What was going on?

Replacing her mask, Revan tugged her hood up. This was getting out of hand. Both those padawans needed to be stopped before the entire ship was destroyed. Revan stopped dead, her hand inches from the panel to open her door. Wait, there was no way Jasper and Shicar could have activated the alarms or pull such a prank on Marth without another's aid. Link! There was no other explanation to this mess.

Revan exited her room. Shouts sounded through corridor, second only to the sounds of the alarms. By the looks of it the entire military was scrambling. The matter of those three would have to wait. For now Revan had to put a stop to this madness. Racing down the hall, she ignored the shouts of the soldiers asking her what was going on.

On entering the bridge, Revan shouted, "Call off the scramble, captain. There are no enemy ships!"

Captain Shunda whipped around to look at Revan. "What are you talking about? There has to be an enemy ship for the alarms to activate."

"No there does not," Revan replied calmly, looking the captain in the eye. "The alarms can be set off manually in certain sections of the ship. Call off the scramble. I am telling you there is no enemy out there. I can not sense any danger," or the life Force as she normally did when any other ship was near them. "You have to trust me on this matter, captain."

Danika hesitated, looking at Revan before slowly nodding. Walking over to the comm. she activated the speakers. Nothing happened. Sighing, Revan walked over to Danika, knelt down, and removed a panel. Before any of the soldiers could protest, Revan cut the line to the alarms. "The comm. should still work," stated Revan as she straightened.

Nodding, Danika activated the system once more. This time her voice came over the speakers, "This is Captain Shunda, stand down. This was a false alarm, nothing more." She deactivate the comm. and turned to Revan. "I suppose you know who did this."

"This and several other incidences which have occurred throughout the day, I will inform you once I have physical proof." Bowing her head, Revan continued, "Good day, captain."

xxx

Jasper paused when the alarms suddenly stopped. "I think Revan got to the alarms, what do you think?" he asked turning to Shicar and Link. Link had only just returned and he was covered in the grime from the vents.

"I think that was boring," stated Shicar. "I have another plan though and it involves Master Darious!"

"What?" asked Jasper, staring at Shicar as joy filled him. He had been trying to prank his master for years. "I'm so in on this one," he grinned. "I've wanting to prank my master for years."

"Good, I'll need your help on this anyway," stated Shicar. She started off towards Darious's quarters. "Come on, this one will be good."

"_Does it involve an explosion_?" Link asked, wiping grime from his face, "_And it was different, not boring. Plus, now I know where to go to mess with the doors on this ship._" Link grinned, eyes gleaming.

"Ah, no more with the ship," Jasper said hastily. "I really don't want Revan to get too involved with all of this and if we keep pranking the entire ship then she will find out it's us."

"There will be an explosion," stated Shicar. "I'm going to rig several droids to blow up in Master Darious's face," she grinned. "I need to get the droids, see you two in a bit," with that Shicar raced off.

"Come on, let's make sure Master Darious is in his room," Jasper walked away from Shicar, trying his hardest not to grin at the idea of finally pranking his master.

It wasn't long until Jasper and Link arrived at the door leading to the quarters Jasper shared with his master. The door was open and the voice of Master Vackar came from the room, "Do you know what that alarm was about?" Jasper froze, stopping just in earshot of the two older Jedi.

"More than likely just a bad prank, you know how padawans are," stated Darious a hint of laughter in his voice. "What was it you wanted to discuss, old friend?" all the humor was gone from his voice. It was now the voice Jasper was used to whenever he was being a klutz and his master was trying to solve the issue.

There was a long pause before Vackar spoke in a softer voice, "Darious, why are you here? You're not the type to suddenly leave the Jedi Order. Even as a youngling you were by the rules. So what's going on? Why did you leave us?"

"Us?" asked Darious, Jasper could just picture his master cocking an eyebrow. "You seem to forget you're here as well, Vackar." The sound of someone standing came to Jasper. "I joined because what the Order is doing is more against our way than what Revan proposed. The purpose of the Order is to be peace keepers. The Council isn't doing this by sitting back and watching worlds fall to the Mandalorians."

"And you're not doing it by fighting either," Vackar's voice was tight. "Listen to what you're saying, it's madness! Revan is a child and you're willing to follow her into this mess?! She's too young to have a full understanding of her visions! Vandar would have acted if it was necessary, but he hasn't seen what Revan claims to have seen! I haven't seen what she claims to have seen! She isn't all knowing and there is no way she's seen these mandalorians as a threat. They are not!"

"Why are you here then?" demanded Darious, his voice hard. For the first time Jasper felt a chill run through him at the sound of his master's voice. Darious had never lost his temper before.

"The path Revan is on will only lead you and all those who follow her to the Dark side," shouted Vackar. "I have seen her as a Sith Lord, leading a force against the very Republic you seek to protect. Is that what you want?! Do you wish to become what you are not?! Revan is already past the point of no return, but I know you're not. Come with me, return to the Jedi Order before it's too late. The Order is about to declare Revan and all of those who follow her as fallen Jedi, as _Sith_! You're not one, I know you're not, but _Revan_," he spat the name, "she's beyond all help. She'll have all of you as Sith before long."

Revan wasn't a Sith, what was Vackar talking about. "Revan is no Sith," stated Darious, his voice even. "If you had met her more than once you would be able to see this. Revan is one of the kindest people you will ever meet. She will never act to destroy the Republic. She has only ever thought of its people. If you can't see this then leave! Take your padawan and get off this ship! We don't need you to try and bring down our leader like this. She is a great person, a great Jedi!

"She's ensnared you as well," horror was evident in Vackar's voice. "Fight against this Darious and think. I'm offering your one chance to rejoin the Order, to turn back! Fight against her hold and think who her first master was."

"I know who her first master was and Kreia never taught Revan how to manipulate others. If she had, then this war would be going more in the Republic's favor than the Mandalorians'. I have more than made up my mind on this matter! The Order can declare me as a Sith for all I care, I know where I stand and _who _I am, can you say as much, _old friend_?"

Link, eyebrows drawn down in a pensive frown, looked questioningly at Jasper, gesturing vaguely towards the room the two Jedi were in. He mouthed the question, "_Did I just hear what I think I heard_?" to him.

Slowly Jasper nodded. It was hard to believe this was happening. He remembered how happy his master had been when Vackar had signed on with the Revanchists. Now this was happening. "We're not pranking him," Jasper whispered more to himself as he looked at the floor. He couldn't go through with it now.

"You're a fool!" Vackar's shout made Jasper jump. "The Jedi Order is family, Darious. The masters of the Order have raised all of us, their rules keep us from falling to the Dark side, keep us who we are! You can't toss them aside as if they were worthless. What would your old master say about your actions?"

"He would never stand for what the Jedi Order is doing," stated Darious in a calm voice. "He was once part of the Council and they did nothing when the Mandalore killed him in cold blood. The Order has done nothing but sit back and watch as the mandalorians kill innocents. I will stay for what we are doing and for the sacrifice my master made in order to get children away from Mandalore and their deaths!"

"Have it your way then," the sound of approaching foot steps warned them Vackar was leaving the room. Quickly Jasper and Link hid behind several boxes near the door. Vackar exited the room. "I must report this," he muttered. "If Revan has turned even the oldest among the group then we must act." He paused, a look of complete sorrow on his face. "This isn't how it should be," he glanced back at the door before racing off.

"Hey, let me go!" Shicar's shout sounded down the corridor. Jasper saw too late, the one named Alek had a hold of her. "I didn't do 'nothing!"

"Come out, Link, Jasper, there's no point in hiding any longer. I need a word with you anyway, Link," stated Alek, calmly.

Before they could reply, two soldiers appeared behind them. "Come on you two, General Revan, the captain, and General Tina Ciyrra are waiting for you," said one of the soldiers.

Slowly Jasper stood just as his master appeared. "What's going on?" Darious asked, looking from Alek to the soldiers.

"You should come too, General Darious," said the soldier.

Link's face grew oddly blank as he muttered, "_We're screwed._" Then he stepped out from behind the box, his hands and shoulders raised in a sheepish shrug, "_We'll come quietly._"

Jasper let himself be led into the conference room normally used by Revan, General Ciyrra, and Captain Shunda. As he had expected all three of them were there. Revan stood on the far side of the room. The table between Jasper and her, both General Ciyrra, and Captain Shunda were seated just before Revan.

"So you three are the ones response for all this damned ruckus," snapped the woman with brown hair, grey streaks were visible through her hair and she wore the uniform of a Republic general. "I'd have you know we're still getting our forces back in line after you pulled the alarm. If an enemy attacks us now we would be completely blind to them, is this what you wanted?"

"Not to mention the fact we can't return to hyperspace until we seal the hall preach caused by the explosion in the cargo hold," Captain Shunda added. "That alone will take a day at the very least. The _Revenge _is completely isolated and we are extremely close to the front lines. Also, General Revan tells us if she hadn't stopped Padawan Marth from entering the cargo hold we would have had one dead. Do any of you understand the severity of your actions?" Danika stood, her eyes flashing. "This was a treasonous act even if it was meant as a joke! Although I would like nothing more than to space the lot of you for this, your fates rest with Revan seeing as none of you were here by my or General Ciyrra's decision. Revan?" the captain turned to look at Revan just as Marth entered the room. He was now wearing spare robes from the Jedi personal stores, the hood of his cloak up. "Padawan Marth, you're not supposed to be here."

As Marth moved further into the room, another door opened, revealing Vackar. His green lightsaber was out and gaze locked on Revan. Pointing his lightsaber at Revan, Vackar shouted, "By order of the Jedi High Council, I will bring you to justice for your crimes committed against the Order! May the Force take you swiftly, young nameless Knight!" Vackar shot into the room, leaping onto the table. At the same moment Darious drew his double bladed yellow lightsaber, leaping to guard Revan.

Faster than anyone could react Malak shot into the room, grabbing hold of Vackar. His blue blade sliced through Vackar's lightsaber, sending sparks cascading across the table. "Traitor," growled Malak, his eyes twin pools of rage. Taking hold of Vackar's long hair he forced the older Jedi to his knees, placing his blade at Vackar's throat. "You were never one of us."

"Don't!" shouted Revan, for the first time her voice cracked and she spoke quickly, using a contraction for the first time in her life.

"He deserves to die!" snarled Malak. "You should see this, Revan. If we let him live the Jedi Order will only send more into our ranks, you will be dead before we can do a thing to stop the Mandalorians. You have to kill him!"

"If we kill him we will lose ourselves!" shouted Revan, taking a step forward. "Release him, Malak. He is unarmed. Jedi do not kill their prisoners!"

"Don't you see, the only thing stopping Vackar from joining the Council was you?!" Malak shouted at Revan. "His mission to prove himself was to gather information on the Revanchists actions and report back on them. The Order has condemned you, Revan. I heard Master Atris order your death! They call you a Sith!"

"Then we must prove we are not Sith," pleaded Revan, taking a step towards Malak. "Release him," her voice became strong once more, guarded even. "Release him; I will never condone the death of a fellow Jedi."

"Fellow?!" Vackar spat at Revan. "You were never a full Jedi! The Order were never going to allow you out of their sights or hadn't you realized they weren't sending you on any missions! They never even gave you a name!" he laughed. "You were nothing more than a tool. The nameless Jedi who could never be allowed out, come on; show everyone in this room your true strength. Stop hiding behind your shields!" There was a pause before Vackar stated, "You're too dangerous to be kept alive. The child who was never even supposed to live, I will follow through with my mission no matter what. There is no death; there is only the Force!" Whipping his body around, Vackar kicked Malak before charging straight for Revan, "DIE!"

Malak was faster. He leapt in Vackar's path, thrusting his lightsaber forward. The entire scene seemed to freeze as Vackar's lifeless form slid down Malak's lightsaber, his face frozen in an expression of utter shock.

"No one touches her," snarled Malak, his eyes flashing. "Lest of all one such as you, Vackar!"

Marth rushed forward, but he drew up short when he reached his master, his hand hovering uncertainly in the air, "Master…?"

Revan took a step back. Malak sheathed his blade causing Vackar's body to tumble to the floor with a loud thud. Darious stepped forward, placing his hand on Marth's shoulder. "He's joined the Force," Darious's voice shook as if he couldn't believe it either. "Come, Marth," Darious took Marth's shoulder making to stir the padawan from the room.

Before he could take more than a step, Revan spoke, "What have you done?"

"What did I do?" demanded Malak, turning to face Revan. "I saved you from being assassinated!" Malak turned to Darious, activating his blade once more and pointing it at Marth, "Don't you let him leave, Darious. I have to know if he is a spy as well, if he is another assassin for the _Order_," he spat the word as if it was more than the foulest substance in the galaxy.

"He is not!" Revan leapt forward, wrenching Malak's lightsaber from him with the Force.

"You swore Vackar wasn't when he joined up with us and he tried to _kill_ you. You're far to trusting. The next time an assassin breaks in you will be killed quickly!" Malak managed to say evenly.

"He's right, General Revan," stated General Ciyrra. "We can't afford to lose you and if this boy was aware of what his master was doing he is as much a threat to us as Mandalore."

"He is no threat," Revan insisted. "As long as he is a Jedi abroad this ship he is under my designation. Marth knew nothing of his master's plan," Jasper blinked, he could somehow sense Revan had known Vackar was a spy. If she had known then why had she allowed him aboard the ship? "Darious, take him to his quarters and, if there is any after the explosion, see if you can find him a warm drink. It will help with the shock."

"Yes, Master," Darious bowed his head, stirring Marth towards one of the exits.

"Jasper, we will see to your punishment later, for now go with Darious and make sure Marth does not leave his room until he has gained control of himself once more," Revan ordered, sounding just as detached as she normally did. "Link, you will be reassigned quarters until further notice and Shicar, your master will see to your punishment for your actions today." Revan turned to Malak, "Malak, a word." She gestured to him before heading towards a different door.

Quickly Jasper followed his master out of the room. His mind was racing with questions and shock. He couldn't imagine the pain of losing his master. The mere thought of losing Darious sent a chill through him. For this reason alone he couldn't find words to help Marth with this trial of flesh. At least Marth would have passed one of his trials now, not that this helped much.

Marth meekly walk under Darious' guiding hand, staring blankly ahead. His mouth was drawn into a tight line, and the skin on his face seemed stretched extremely thin. He seemed without direction or motivation.

A shout from behind them told Jasper that Link was trying to catch up. With a ground eating jog, he slipped past Jasper and slipped up beside Marth. The alien placed a gloved hand on Marth's shoulder and murmured something that made a weak smile cross Marth's face as he turned to look at him.

Darious gave Link a small nod, but didn't speak on the fact Link wasn't really supposed to be here. Jaspers guessed Marth needed the support of his best friend now more than ever and Darious understood that.

Quickly they reached Marth's quarters, where Marth turned to thank Darious and Jasper, "Thank you for getting me here, Master Darious, Jasper. I…"

Just then a bright light erupted through the room, blinding all of them. Blinking as it cleared, Jasper's eyes felt as if they were going to pop out at the sight of the strange figure, skin as red as blood and hair darker than blackest night met Jasper's eyes. The man, if one could call him such, wore dark armor. A black cloak similar to that of a Jedi was over it and his eyes were a glowing golden yellow. Stranger still were the tentacles on his jaw line.

Slowly the figure turned, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of them. Before he could speak the blinding light filled the room once more. A loud crack filled the air followed closely by a thud. This time as the light dimmed it revealed the man struggling against the hold of a Jedi wearing the robes of a master had on him. She had her left arm wrapped tightly around the man's throat, her right arm curled around his shoulder, the hand clutching a cane. On her head she wore a white helmet which covered all but her mouth.

The man struggled for several long moments before slamming the woman back into the wall. Her hold loosed just enough for the man to reach back and toss her away from him. A loud smack filled the air as her back hit the wall between the two beds. She slid down the wall onto the table between the bed and finally the floor.

The man took a step towards her then remembering others were in the room, snarled in a strange tongue. He looked at them at the woman and back before tearing from the room faster than any of them could move.

Everything was silent for a moment before Link shouted, "_I swear that wasn't me this time!_"

The woman groaned at the sound of Link's voice. Slowly she started to move her arms, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I'm getting too old for this," she muttered. Using the cane and one of the beds, the woman stood. She took a deep breath before turning to the group. "Did you happen to know which way he went?" she asked casually.

"How did you get here?" asked Darious, ignoring what Link had shouted. "I know of only one master aboard this ship and that is Master Nava."

"Nava?" the woman looked sharply at Darious. "Yes, yes, to be expected. After all Ra'kei stated he was going to change the past. This would explain much," she spoke hurriedly in an undertone. All the while Jasper started to recognize the voice, but it sounded older and far wiser than the one he was used. He couldn't place who it would belong to though.

Link stiffened, "_You're_…" then broke off, rubbing his neck and walking over to the woman, "_You're back must be sore from that blow it took. Are you alright, madam Jedi_?"

At this she laughed. "Such a blow is nearly unnoticeable." She paused and sighed, "I do not believe he is still aboard the ship. One of you should be receiving a message soon about a missing shuttle."

Just then Darious' comm. link went off. "One second," he took out his comm. and moved to a more secluded corner. A few seconds later he returned, asking, "Who are you and how did you know whoever that was stole a shuttle?"

"Who am I?" the woman asked, sounding amused. "I take it you seek a name. I'm called Master Sighta," she bowed her head to Darious. "How I knew Ra'kei had left was I sensed him do so. I believe he wished for me to know he had left the ship. On another matter, I should ask what year it is."

"The year!" shouted Jasper, staring at the woman in complete confusion. Surely everyone knew the year.

"Never mind, I just remember what year Link came to this galaxy in," she shrugged on of her shoulders. "I—" her voice faltered. Several seconds paused before she spoke again. "I must ask to see General Revan."

"That might be difficult at this time," stated Darious, eyeing the woman. "No one will be allowed near her for a long time, knowing Malak."

Sighta stiffened as if the name had been a whip at her back. "I don't seek to kill your leader," she smiled as if this thought was amusing. "All I seek is to warn her and a few others. Ra'kei has come from my time in order to kill your leader and, I have a feeling, one other."

Behind Revan, Link scrubbed his face with his hand, muttering darkly. Marth, who had remained silent, finally chose to speak by mumbling, "I hate this time travel…line mumbo jumbo stuff." Then he pointed at Link, asking confusedly, "I thought he was the only one who could do that?"

Sighta turned her gaze on Marth a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. "As you have pointed out many times, or I should say, will point out many times. Ra'kei spent over five years in my mind, while unable to get what I had blocking I hadn't blocked the time Link spent here. He saw Link travel through time twice and became obsessed with discovering how to do so. The last part he needed was a mechanic and his family, whom he sent through ahead of himself. I can only assume they ended up else where. Now, I have a question, would Knight Alek Onasi and Padawan Shicar Vao happen to be here as well?"

Link chuckled sheepishly, "_Sorry, that was my fault. I accidently pulled them along with Marth and me_."

Marth rolled his eyes at Link's comment.

Sighta let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders relaxing. "Thank the Force, I'm glad they are both safe. Mission has been after my hide since she discovered her daughter vanished." Straightening, Sighta said, "Perhaps it would wiser if I went to the two of them instead of General Revan, then?" an amused smile appeared on what was visible of her features.

Link blew out a breath, "_That sounds like a good idea_."

"Jasper get Marth the hot drink Revan suggested. Link, you can stay with Marth for now just realize you won't be sleeping here tonight. I will take Master Sighta to Alek," Darious ordered them.

* * *

><p><strong>(Authors' note: <strong>From Flame: Again not really noticeable but there was a chapter planned between this one and the one before. This should be where all the incomplete stuff ends… well the chapter before was. From here on out fully complete. Enjoy :) **) **


	18. Chapter 16: Pain of the Past

Coincidences  
>Chapter 16: Pain of the Past<p>

Alek glared at his padawan, not really angry, but more annoyed she seemed to be more a trouble maker than her mother was said to have been. "What were you thinking, Shicar?" Alek asked his padawan.

Shicar sat on her bed, staring down at her hands which clasped before her. "I'm sorry, Master. I was just so bored, I had to do something. We got carried away," she mumbled half heartedly.

"What would have happened if you had injured or killed someone from this time? Did you even think of the consequences behind your actions?!" demanded Alek. Shicar slowly shook her head. A single tear trickled down her cheek. Sighing, Alek sat down on his bed. He looked at his padawan. "Listen, we can't afford to harm the past. This time no one was hurt, besides Marth's pride, so I will let you off with a warning. If you ever do such an act again you will have 'saber training straight for two months!"

"What?!" Shica's eyes grew wide with horror. "But I _hate_ 'saber training. It's just so boring."

Alek smiled. "Then you had better behave," he didn't relish the thought of spending two months working on Shicar's 'saber either. He was a consular after all. A knock sounded on the door behind Alek. Standing, he opened the door with a flick of his wrist. Darious was standing in the doorway. "Ma – Darious, what brings you here?" Alek could have cursed himself. He had nearly called Darious master.

"Only to bring her to you," Darious stepped aside revealing an extremely familiar figure. Alek had to bit down the urge to run out of the room and embrace her. "Here we are, Master Sighta. I will see if I can get you an audience with, Master, later on."

Master Sighta thanked him before entering the room. As soon as the door was closed Alek walked over to her. "I can't believe you're here!" he couldn't stop himself from saying.

She smiled. Lifting her left arm, she drew him into an embrace. "I'm more than glad you're safe," Sighta's breath tickled his ear. Letting go of Alek, Sighta gave him a small smile. She limped over to the bed Alek had just left and sat down, leaving more than enough room for him. "Now, I should tell you what is going," Sighta glanced at him. As she looked away she removed the helmet. Her features looked almost exactly like those of the Revan of this time; the only differences were the scar and the wisdom in her eyes.

"You could start with how you of all masters ended up here," said Alek. Worry was fast replacing his joy at seeing her. There was more than just her leg to worry about here. She should never have even left the temple after their last mission. What would Alek's father do if he discovered she had come back in time to an extremely dangerous point in time?

Sighta took a deep breath as Alek sat down beside her. Her grip tightened on her cane as she began, "The beginning, then. It wasn't long after you and Shicar vanished we received intelligence Ra'kei had infiltrated the Republic only months prior. Your father and I began to investigate the matter. He sent back the worst of news: Ra'kei had made a device which he could tear a rift in the space time continuum. This matter called for me to leave the temple. Your father really wasn't pleased with the choice but he did stand by it," she smiled at the memory. "When we arrived, Ra'kei was caught off guard. He-he waited only long enough for me to see it was Kullen he had captured before he went through the rift. I—" her voice trailed off, eyes becoming unfocused as her grip loosed on the cane.

Alek's eyes widened as horror swept through him. Standing, he forced her to lie down. Quickly he summoned the healing energies of the Force, placing his hand over her heart. At once her eyes refocused as she sat up suddenly. "You shouldn't have followed him, mother," Alek sat down behind her, speaking informally. "Not in your condition."

"What would you have me do? He has Kullen and her family, my grandkids. I couldn't just stand by and let him take their lives. She's still my daughter even if she wishes otherwise. As such I will do whatever it takes to make sure she has a happy life." her voice was soft. Ever since Kullen had left Sighta had spoken about her in the same soft voice. It was more than apparent Sighta regretted not being able to say goodbye, but Kullen had left in the dead of night and Alek had been the only one to notice.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about this now," sighed Alek, leaning forward. A thought hit him then. That last one had been intense which pointed to the fact she had one before this one in the past several minutes. "Mother, how many absent seizures have you had today?"

Sighta looked at him, but she didn't speak. This only proved she had one earlier. Alek let out a low breath. If she didn't want to tell then that was her choice, he wasn't going to force her on this matter.

"Why did Ra'kei want to come to the past?" Alek changed the subject, knowing full well there was no way she was going to tell him.

"To kill your father and myself before we cause problems for him," Sighta replied. "My younger self is aboard this ship, otherwise we would be unconscious at this moment, but I do not know where _Lieutenant _Carth Onasi is. I believe Ra'kei will go after Carth first, he is less heavily guarded than my younger self is."

"Well," Alek straightened, "then we should ask Captain Shunda or your younger self to get… Carth a transfer to this ship. Otherwise he will be easy prey for Ra'kei."

"The problem is Vackar has just betrayed the Revanchists which means Malak is unlikely to allow anyone too close to my younger self and it is best no one else knows I am really Revan," she paused. "Link will already know, he always seems to be able to tell I am Revan. Hopefully he won't divulge the information there are now two Revans in this time."

"On that matter," Alek looked at her, "isn't this putting a lot of strain on you and her by you being here. After all you're not like a normal person, your life Force is…" he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

Sighta bowed her head. "As long as we are on the same vessel we should be fine. The further away from one another the more strain there will be. I wouldn't want to test the theory of her leaving the ship and being several jumps from the ship. That distance might just kill us."

Nodding, Alek saw her point. "Shicar," he turned to his padawan, "I would like you to try and arrange a meeting with General Revan. Tell them it's just you and me so Malak doesn't try to stop us. Unless," he looked at Sighta, cocking an eyebrow, "you intend to kill yourself."

"Ha," Sighta gave snort. "Been there, tried that, never worked and I don't see a point in trying here unless it is this body and mind we are discussing."

Smiling, Alek shook his head. "Go on, Shicar," he said, turning his attention back to the young padawan.

"Yes, Master Alek," she slid off her bed and raced from the room. Her expression was set in a determined look.

Sighta smiled after the Shicar. "You seem to be doing an excellent job with her. Perhaps, if the higher ups of this ship permit it, I can test her skills later," Sighta mused.

"Oh, ho," Alek gave her an amused look, "think her ready for that already? You have too much confidence in my abilities as a mentor." No matter how worried Alek was about her safety he was glad it was Master Sighta who had come and not someone else. The past few weeks had been none stop worrying about her and his father. At least he knew she was alright and it sounded as if his father was as well.

Sighta looked at him critically. "I would be a terrible mother if I didn't over estimate you," she gave him a teasing smile. "Nonetheless," her voice was serious once more, "Shicar should have had another test after your last mission. She had performed well and needs to know more about her limits."

"And I can't do that?" Alek sighed. Sighta was right he couldn't do that. In the end he would just end up going easy on Shicar. It was amazing how under a few months how attached he had grown to that girl. She was like the daughter he could never have.

xxx

Marth let Link gently press his shoulders to make him sit down on the bed, his mind still reeling from the shock of losing his master. And now, on top of that, there was a new enemy they had to confront, Master Malak was in detect and destroy mode, and Master Sighta was here from the future. It was all just too much to absorb.

"I never got to tell him thank you." Marth mumbled, scrubbing roughly at his face with his hands, fighting back the burning behind his eyes.

The bed dipped down beside him and he felt Link wrap his arm around his shoulder. Link soothing voice murmured in his ear, "_He knew, Marth. Don't worry_."

It was then that the panic seemed to set in, "B-but he was like my father, a real father. Not like my ungrateful jerk of an older brother who claims to be. And I n-never told him thank you, and that he…he was the best master any padawan could wish for."

His voice was starting to take on a hysterical edge, he knew, but he couldn't seem to stop himself, "I feel like such a moron. Did you know that I hadn't even reported back to him yet? A good padawan would have reported back right away to their Master, and I being an ungrateful…"

Marth never got to finish that sentence because his mouth was suddenly covered by a pair of lips that were softer than the feathers of an angel's wings that Link had told him of. He froze, stunned and uncertain, before relaxing and tentatively kissing Link back. Suddenly, reality didn't seem like it was spiraling out of control, merely taking them for one hell of a ride.

He fervently hoped that his Master would have approved.

After a few more moments, Link pulled away and grinned mischievously at him, "_It seemed like the only way to shut you up_."

Marth let the laugh bubble from his chest, "It probably was. I was losing it a bit there."

Link patted his cheek, his grin morphing into a soft smile, "_It's understandable. You've never really lost someone important to you. That's almost as earth shattering as the first person you ever kill_."

Marth frowned skeptically, "You gave an odd comparison but I can see the lines of similarity…sort of."

Link jostled his shoulder, "_You know I'm right. And you also know I'm right when I say that when can continue living after the death of someone special to you._"

Abruptly Marth looked away, his brows furrowing together, "But…it doesn't seem right that life can continue without them in it. Kind of like what you described as a sin."

Link sighed through his nose, clasping his hands together in his lap and staring down hard at them, "_It does. But it isn't_."

They didn't say anything else for several minutes, the silence stretching between them. Then, in a shaky whisper, Marth asked, "Have you ever wanted to die?"

Link's face became ashamed and his shoulders slumped, "_Many times. I've lost so many people that I lost count ages ago. And I have tried to end my life on many occasions_."

"You've tried? And what? Failed?" Marth said, a mite sarcastically.

Link's bark of laughter was a brittle, humorless thing, "_No, I've tried and succeeded. And learned that it is nearly impossible for me to die_."

"How can I believe you?"

Tiredly, Link rolled up his tunic, exposing the star shaped scar in his chest that was mirrored on his back lower down. With one hand he gestured to it, "_This was from a spear. I had plenty of time to dodge but…I was just so goddess damned tired of it all. The effort to move didn't seem worth it_."

Marth's eyes widened, his hand reaching out to trace the shiny, red, puckered scar, "It went all the way through?"

Link nodded, a little smirk on his face, "_I spent months in bed after this with a fever and a nasty infection. But I didn't die._"

Marth shook his head disbelievingly. He knew pretty well what sort of technology existed on Link's home planet and he knew that even with his so-called magical potions and fairies, it would have been impossible to survive such a wound. Why was that? Because the spear had pierced part of Link's heart. It just wasn't possible.

But looking up, Marth had to admit that it was as he met Link's impossibly deep blue eyes. He had proof of it sitting right in front of him.

Right then and there, Marth decided that he wouldn't lose that proof, the proof of miracles, like he had lost his master. He would do everything in his power to keep Link alive, happy and healthy. Grabbing Link's hand in both of his and slowly stroking it with a thumb, Marth said, "So what do you think is going to happen now that Master Sighta has appeared?"

Link grumbled, "_Well, first off it's never really a good thing when you meet yourself. I wasn't happy when it happened to you and I'm not happy about it now. It allows too many things the potential to change and the time stream is very finicky. But, if we keep our mouths sealed about who Master Sighta really is then we should be fine. And we need to find that red…whatever he was fast before he can do permanent harm. Trust me when I say time is a pain in the butt to fix_."

Marth chuckled, "I'm sure you would know, oh mighty Hero of Time."

With blinding fast movements, Link knocked Marth over onto the bed and promptly sat on his chest, "_Don't mock me, oh lowly padawan. You should be kissing the very ground I walk upon._"

Marth smirked wickedly, "I would rather be kissing something else." He flicked his eyes down.

Link pointed a triumphant finger in his face, "_Ha, I knew Jedi were closet perverts! I knew it!_"

Marth, expertly switching their positions, leaned down till their faces were centimeters apart, chuckled, "Well, now that you know our secret I can never permit you to leave my sights."

Link patted Marth's cheek once more, but this time in a paternal way, "_Whatever you say, Marthie-poo. I'll believe you because your hair is such a pretty, pretty pink_"

Eye twitching at the nickname, Marth growled and promptly dumped Link on the floor. Then he stormed into the bathroom and the sound of the door being locked was heard.

x – Later – x

Alek had watched his mother have several more bouts, but no matter what he said she refused to move closer to where her younger self was. They were practically on the other side of the ship from the general. Hopefully General Revan was only getting off with a headache. After all these seizures had been happening long before his mother had come to this time.

"Are you sure you don't want to try and move closer, just for a little while," Alek prompted for the second time. They were lasting longer now. He guessed Revan had gone to the bridge otherwise they wouldn't be getting longer.

"I'm sure," stated Master Sighta, not looking at him. "It's not like I feel pain in them," she gave him a small smile. "Only annoying part of it, is it's hard to think."

Alek shook his head. Of course she was being stubborn. "Then maybe you should try to sleep for a bit," he suggested. At the very least the seizures would stop if she slept.

"When did our roles change?" Sighta smiled, laughter sparking in her eyes. "I was your mother and a member of the council last time I checked."

"Not while we're in the field. You have been inactive for years," Alek stood, smiling at his mother. "It might just do you some good to sleep, you never know?" he shrugged.

"No," Sighta looked away from Alek, "we have a meeting with my younger self as soon as the ship returns to hyperspace. They should have the cargo hold sealed in a few minutes. Even if I had wanted to sleep there is no time remaining for it." Sighta turned her gaze on Shicar as the padawan entered from the direction of the bathroom. Just then the sound of the hyperdrive roared through the halls as the ship shot forward. "Now," Sighta stood, replacing the helmet on her head, "we shouldn't keep Malak and Revan waiting." Sighta limped over to the door, leaning heavily on her cane. The battle with Ra'kei seemed to have done more damage than she was willing to admit.

"Come, Shicar," Alek glanced at his padawan before following Sighta from the room. She led them through the halls to where she no doubt sensed Revan was. Alek shuddered at the thought of how creepy it would be to meet yourself, but his mother didn't seem too distressed over the matter. Then again he had to take into account she had already met herself in the past.

As they entered the conference room, Malak leapt to his feet, drawing his lightsaber and pointing it at Sighta. "Who the hell is this?" demanded Malak as Alek leapt into front of his mother ready to defend her at all costs. "Your padawan said it would only be the two of you!"

Before Alek could speak, Sighta stepped forward. "I am called Master Sighta and I come from the future, from the same time as Knight Onasi and Padawan Vao." She didn't even seem fazed by the fact Malak was ready to kill her. Though Alek realized Malak had tried to kill her many, many times before.

"Future?" Revan stood at this. "Is that not impossible? No one has such the technology to travel through time. I understand Link can and that is how these two no doubt came here, but what you are proposing is impossible."

Sighta bowed her head. "You are correct on that matter; however," Sighta held up a finger as Malak stiffened, "in my time a Sith by the name of Ra'kei built and used a device to rip a rift in the space time continuum. I followed him here to try and save those he is going to kill in order to change the future drastically and ensure he's victories in the war long before it even beings."

Slowly Malak lowered his 'saber but didn't deactivate it. "Say we believe you for a second, who are these two people and why is this _Sith_ after them?" asked Malak as his eyes narrowed in mistrust, though Alek could also see the confusion in them the more Sighta spoke.

"The two are General Revan," she turned her masked gaze on Revan, "and Lieutenant Carth Onasi. At this point in time only you're a threat to the Ra'kei of this time," Sighta said, looking at her younger self without wavering. "Despite this fact his plan to assassinate you first went array when he appeared in quarters instead of the cargo hold and I followed him through. As such his target has now changed to Lieutenant Onasi. I implore you to reassign him to the _Revenge_, for the sake of the Republic and the hope of a peaceful future."

"Ha," Malak turned his now hard eyes on Alek, "this is just a plot to get your father aboard this ship, isn't it, _Onasi_?" Malak spat at Alek, anger in his eyes.

"Enough, Malak," Revan placed a hand on Malak's arm, "I sense no deception in them. If this man has come to our time and a Jedi Master from that time believes he is a real threat than I will do as she asks and ask for the lieutenant's reassignment."

"Thank you," Sighta bowed her head.

The three of them left the room and Alek felt his muscles loosen. For a moment there it had appeared as if Malak was going to kill Master Sighta. Thank the Force he hadn't. Before they had taken more than a few steps, Alek sensed Revan following them as well as Malak.

"Perhaps it will be best if the three of you come with me while for when the Lieutenant comes aboard in a few hours," Revan suggested. Alek was about to protest this idea, but stopped. This might be the only way to get his mother to stay close to Revan, but he also didn't relish the idea of seeing his father so young.

"Of course, General Revan," Alek glanced at Sighta to see she was looking at him. Alek whispered to Master Sighta behind his hand, "This is your chance to ask about testing Shicar." Slowly Sighta nodded. Even if she was reluctant it was for the best. Sighta would only get worse the further away from the general she was.

xxx

Pouting, Link trailed behind Marth, a glower fixed on the padawan's back. He just couldn't believe he was in this situation. So maybe he had gone a little over board with the pink hair and dress. That didn't mean Marth had to do this to him. It was humiliating.

Marth had cut his precious hair!

Now it stuck up everywhere in fluffy, white blonde tufts that made his head look like it had cotton down on it. He looked fluffy for Goddesses' sake! He had learned his lesson though; he would never prank Marth again. Or at least for awhile yet.

But on top of his new haircut, Marth wouldn't let him wear a hat to cover it. The jerk. This was torture, pure torture. He had always taken great pride in his hair. Even after it had become this bleached version of itself. But now, for all he knew, his hair could end up growing in white because of this.

He was so immersed in his brooding that he didn't notice Marth stop, so he bumped into the broad, strong back. Indignant, Link said, "Hey, what's the idea?"

Marth, twisting to scowl and snap at him, stopped abruptly. Then very slowly, he asked, "Did you just talk without an accent?"

Link grinned maliciously at him, "Maybe."

Marth eyes first went wide then he glared accusingly at him, "How long have you been able to do that?"

Link's grin grew even more malicious, "Since I learned how to speak basic fluently, which I learned in about a week. I just didn't want to scare everyone….and it's fun to screw with you guys. Plus Revan is already this ship's resident genius."

Marth growled threateningly, his eyes gaining a dangerous glint. But a throat being cleared stopped him from whatever he was about to do and he turned, facing forward once more. Link, leaning around Marth, caught sight of Revan, who was currently being accompanied by Malak, Master Sighta, Alek and Shicar. Grin morphing into a happy smile, he said, "Hey guys, where's everyone headed?"

"Hmm," Revan turned to face them. "Link? What happened to your hair?"

Grinning wickedly, Malak said, "It really suits you, puffy just like your personality."

"I don't think pointing out such matters is wise. People tend to be touchy about the way they look," said Master Sighta, but her left hand was tactfully before her mouth as if she was hiding a smile.

Alek had a soft smile on his face while Shicar burst out laughing, pointing at Link. "You really look funny!" she laughed harder, doubling up.

"Dear Force," muttered Master Sighta. Holding out her left hand, she lifted Shicar off the ground and easily flipped her. "What part of people being touchy about their looks did you not understand, young padawan?"

"S-sorry, Master Sighta," Shicar was lowered back to the ground. The young padawan shot Link an apologetic look. Turning back to Sighta, she bowed low. "I swear I will not do so again in your presents, Master Sighta."

With a swift move, Link nailed Marth in the side with a punch, "You see, bastard?! You see what you did?! Ruining my hair; that stuff was sacred!"

Marth turned on Link, grabbing him in a head lock so that he could grind his fist into Link's scalp, "And what about my hair, huh? Pink really doesn't suit me."

Link, struggling, tried to escape Marth's hold, but was unsuccessful. Muttering obscenities under his breath, Link gave Revan and Master Sighta at pitiful look, "He's being mean to me!"

Sighta gave a flick of her wrist. "Sounds as if you were mean to him first. Though," she looked at Marth, "you are acting very un-Jedi like."

Revan was just looking at the pair with her masked gaze. She didn't comment on this matter or the way Marth was acting.

Marth shrugged, maintaining his hold, "For him, I'll make an exception. He doesn't understand diplomacy, so thus this is the only dependable way to communicate with him."

"Bastard!" Link shouted, renewing his struggle.

"Well have fun you two," Sighta turned to the others, "we should get going then. There is little anyone can do here." She cast a look at the pair, smiling softy.

Stopping, Link lifted an eyebrow curiously, "What are you guys headed to do? Is this about the red guy?"

Marth rolled his eyes at Link's word choice.

"Need to know," snapped Alek before he walked off. Revan looked at them before following.

"I'll tell the two of you later," Sighta said with a smile before she limped slowly after them. "You two do realize I can't walk as fast as you?" she asked casually.

As the group disappeared, Link glanced up at Marth, "Did I do something?"

Marth's eyebrows shot up his forehead, "Besides flipping the world upside down?"

Link scowled at him, "It's not like I wanted to fall into a portal. A wolfos pushed me."

Marth sighed dramatically, "I guess it really hated us."

Link yelled indignantly, offended and struggled once more.

xxx

Revan stopped beside Malak just in the safe zone of the hanger. The lieutenant's transfer had been cleared less than two hours ago, though the admiral hadn't been pleased with it. Revan could figure out why a man like Karth was sticking his neck out for a lieutenant. Sure Revan had heard stories about Lieutenant Onasi's piloting skills but those could have been greatly exaggerated.

Glancing at the three other Jedi, she saw Alek and Shicar were flanking Sighta. It was odd, but Revan had a huge headache before Sighta had come into the room. It had seemed to lessen as the Jedi Master had approached, but Revan couldn't place why.

The next second the alarms went off for a landing ship. Turning her attention back to the hanger, Revan said, "It looks as if Lieutenant Onasi managed to get the whole of his squadron reassigned as well." There were over ten fighters landing in bay all of them with the symbol of Lance Squad on their wing. Revan knew the Lance Squadron was the best squad in the entirety of the Republic fleet. She had never imagined the entire squad would come over with Lieutenant Onasi even if he was their squadron leader.

As Revan watched, the hatches on the fighters disengaged. The pilots climbed down the leaders placed next their fighters. The one in the lead had to be Onasi. She spotted five other males and four females in the group. The ten pilots made their way over to them, lining up on either side of their squad leader as they would have done in battle.

As they neared the leader took off his helmet, drawing up before her and Malak. At once he straightened, saluting Revan. "Lieutenant Carth Onasi and Lance Squadron, reporting for duty, general," Carth said formally. Revan looked at the lieutenant, noting the fact he was about her height. He had a rather rugged look about him, looking as if he had forgotten to shave this morning. His light brown hair was done neatly with a few strands falling lightly over his right eye. Overall she found something oddly appealing about his appearance.

"Welcome to the _Revenge_," Malak greeted the group, looking at Revan out of the corner of his. His look told her not speak, as if he didn't want them to think less of their group. By the Force at this rate he would take over the leadership of the Revanchists. She wouldn't have minded the break but Malak was too impatient and wouldn't think the situation through. That was the last possible person the Republic needed at the moment with so few ships defending it.

"There is no need to salute us, Lieutenant. Neither Malak or I are fully part of the military," stated Revan, ignoring the look Malak shot her. She was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"I beg your pardon, General," Carth said confusion in his eyes at the sound of her voice, "but you are in command of one third of the Republic forces. That makes you our commanding officer." Well so much for trying to get out of being called general and ma'am.

Malak grinned, but wisely said nothing on this matter. She knew she was in for a teasing later on, not that it mattered much. "Knight Alek, would you show them to their quarters?" Revan asked Alek. He had agreed to do so earlier.

"Of course," Alek stepped forward. "If all of you would follow me," Alek gestured to one of the entrances into the hanger.

Carth looked at his men before nodding. The small group followed Alek from the hanger and Revan sensed Sighta relax. There was definitely more going on here than Sighta was telling them.

xxx

Alek withheld the urge to look over his shoulder at the man who would become his father in thirteen years. It was odd just seeing Carth at only the age of thirty-two, after all Alek hadn't even born until he was forty-five. By that point his father had been the fleet admiral and one of the most respected people in the galaxy, right along side Wayro FireForce. Both men had helped hold the Republic together even when it appeared it would shatter at any given second. When Alek had been younger he had been so proud to be related to such heroes. As he had grown older, he had begun to understand what they did had been more out of necessity, and, in his father's case, a promise made to Sighta before she had gone into the unknown regions of space.

"I can't believe General Revan is really female," one of the men said in a shocked voice. "I'd always figured the great Jedi general was a guy."

"Most of us did," replied one of the women.

"I, for one, am glad she's a female," stated a second woman. "It just proves we can do anything men can, plus some."

"Don't go there, again, please," the man who had spoken pleaded. Alek sensed him glance in Alek's direction. "At least not while we are with a Jedi, we can have the argument later." Alek smiled. For one Alek was extremely grateful Revan was female.

"Master Jedi," Carth caught up to Alek, matching him stride for stride. Alek was several inches taller than Carth. "Might I ask why we were transferred on such short notice?"

"That is a matter you would have to ask General Revan and Master Sighta," he replied, not looking at Carth. Instead he was looking at Link and Marth who hadn't moved since they had left them several minutes ago. Link was still struggling to get out of Marth's head lock. "Link, Padawan Marth," Alek drew to a stop before them, "if you wish to wrestle I would advise you head to the practice room, otherwise Marth release Link before he suffocates."

Marth abruptly released Link, who fell to the floor, his source of support gone. Grumbling, Link rubbed his neck, pushing himself up to his knees, "_Ebadniy_," then he looked over at Alek and spotted the group behind him, "Hello."

Marth bowed apologetically, "Sorry, we weren't expecting you to come back this way. Come on, Link."

Hopping back onto his feet nimbly, Link grinned at the group, "Bye."

Then he trailed along behind Marth and they rounded a corner and disappeared from sight.

"What was that about?" asked Carth, looking after the two of them in confusion.

Sighing, Alek shook his head. "Just a Padawan being a Padawan," he shrugged. "Come on." He started off back down the hall. The image of Marth and Link followed him. Was the fact Marth was so close to Link the reason Marth would one day hate Revan? It might also be the fact Malak had killed Marth's master, perhaps Marth blamed Revan for that as well.

x – A day later – x

Revan shivered as the pain suddenly vanished from her mind. She sensed Master Sighta in the practice room as well as Malak, Alek, Link, Marth, and even Carth and a few of his squad. She paused just outside the room, debating if she should enter or not. It wasn't as if she had been getting much done as it was. The pain had been making it nearly impossible to think. Not only that but she hadn't slept last night or been able to mediate.

Sighing, Revan entered the room, deciding a few moments without pain would be nice. Master Sighta was on one of practice mats, Padawan Shicar across from her. She could see only those she had sensed around this mat. All the other soldiers were more interested in matches against soldiers or more experienced Jedi than Shicar. For some reason Carth was around this mat instead.

"Master!" Malak's exclamation drew attention to the fact she had entered the room. "You look like something a kath hound got a hold of."

"Amusing," she stated, stopping beside him, "especially since you can not actually see what I look like." She paused, "What is going on with Master Sighta and Padawan Shicar Vao?"

It was Alek who answered, "Master Sighta is testing Shicar to see how her training is coming along. Most padawans are tested regularly by a master of the Order where we come from," he explained, "and Shicar was supposed to be tested weeks ago."

Link, who had found a hat from somewhere, glanced up at Revan from his seat on the ground, "How does one become a Knight anyway?"

Revan looked at Malak before replying. "A padawan must complete the trial of skill, the trial of courage, the trial of flesh, and the trial of spirit. To do so takes many years."

"Unless you're Revan," Malak interrupted her, shooting her a smile. "Then it takes one day!" His eyes sparked, "Though she did turn down knight hood. Just think you could have been a Knight at the age of twelve."

"I would rather not," Revan stated. Looking at Padawan Shicar, Revan continued, "Once all these trials are completed a ceremony is held before several masters and the padawan's master. In this ceremony the padawan looses their braid, marking them as Knight." She turned her gaze on Master Sighta, "Becoming a master is another matter entirely. A few of the greatest masters will go through the trials several times in order to prove themselves ready, but few take such a route without some draw back, seeing as the trials are intensified greatly."

"You've done the trials several times then?" asked Carth. The lieutenant had been listening quietly.

"No," Revan replied, "I am still a Knight."

"Yet, General Malak calls you a master," stated the soldier beside Carth. "Why?"

"Of their own doing, I assure you," Revan replied. "I would have been more than happy if Master Nava had taken the role of leader rather than me." She had tried for several weeks to give the role to Nava but no matter how hard she had tried Nava had refused. She had even refused to be made second. Instead the Master was the third in command of the Revanchists.

"It was a pain trying to get her to stop stating she wasn't a master," Malak smiled at the memory.

"If you are all quite done," Master Sighta was looking at them, "I have a padawan to test here and she will need all her concentration." Revan nodded to Sighta and the master returned her attention to Shicar. "Padawan Shicar, I would like you to attack me as if I were the enemy."

"But," Shicar's eyes grew wide, "I might hurt you, Master!" Such an occurrence was unlikely in Revan's opinion. She'd had never seen a master harmed by a padawan.

"Dear Force," sighed Sighta, shaking her head. "Just attack Shicar. I swear you won't be able to harm me." Looking pale, the young twi'lek leapt forward, her practice blade held underhanded. The padawan aimed a blow at Sighta's injured leg, only to find herself hit in the back by Sighta's cane. The girl hit the floor with a loud thud. "Too predictable and, last I checked, you were a consular not a guardian. Consulars do not attack head on, that would get them killed faster than one could say "Force." Now try to attack from a distance, and then come in at me close while I'm distracted." Quickly Shicar obeyed, only to find her attack deflected back at her. "Better, but still too predictable. Are you planning on trying such an attack on another Force user? Try to be creative; don't be afraid to think up new methods of attack. Also be sure not to look where you are planning on striking. This can alert the enemy and tell them how to guard."

The bought lasted for over an hour. Revan was amazed Master Sighta hadn't moved more than a foot through the entire session. It was impossible to think a padawan couldn't get through her defense despite the fact she was crippled. There were several places Revan knew Shicar would have been able to hit Revan. The padawan was quick on her feet and seemed able to think quickly enough on how to attack her opponent.

"All right, that's enough, Shicar," Sighta limped over to the padawan who bent over painting. "Well done, you have made excellent progress," Sighta placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, smiling.

Before Revan could speak, Malak stepped forward. "I would like to see how you would handle a full Knight," he was looking at Master Sighta as he spoke. "You seem good against padawans but they are the second lowest rank."

Sighing, Sighta looked at Malak. "You wish to issue a challenge and state I can not use the Force except to increase physical ability, correct?" Malak blinked in shock, but Sighta continued before he could reply, "Unfortunately that would put me at major disadvantage, one which I would end up defeated within seconds." She tipped her leg with her cane, "Even with the Force's aid I can not dodge your speeds Malak. Perhaps a year ago, but no longer, so, I decline the challenge."

"What?" Malak asked as he clenched his fists. Revan sensed anger roiling in her friend. This was the first time anyone had so no to his challenge.

"You heard me, Knight Squinquargesimus, I decline," Sighta started toward them, leaning heavily on the cane. "Good day," she nodded to them before vanishing from sight.

x – Meanwhile – x

Ra'kei paced the length of the small room. It was less a room and more a crewed cavern with only enough technology he had placed there to make this plan work. The first part of it had been destroyed thanks to the fact that damned Jedi had followed him through the portal. Stopping, he glared at the wall.

Just behind him he could make out the sound of the two he had captured working. Turning, his eyes narrowed in anger at the sight of the woman looking at him. Her eyes were almost a mirror image of Revan's! Light brown hair fell around her face, her features similar to that of Revan's and Alek's.

"Kullen," the man beside her hissed, tugging her back down, "keep your mind on what we're doing, you what he'll do to our children." Fear was evident in the man's voice as he glanced at Ra'kei.

Slowly Kullen nodded, shooting a look of complete hatred at Ra'kei before turning back to her calculation. "How is it coming?" asked Ra'kei, hissing at the fact he was forced to use basic. He hated basic and everything that had to do with the Republic.

"The first ones are being grown now, Lord Ra'kei," said the man, looking at Ra'kei. "As you asked they are off the DNA you gave us only modified to be somewhat intervals. They will only obey your command," the man glanced at Kullen.

"Good, keep working and I might let you see your children," with that he left them to their work. It had been the Forces will when the Revan of the future had sent Marth after him. The man had on him just what Ra'kei needed, the DNA of an alien not of this universe. This one alien could not be sensed by any Force user and was prefect for killing Revan before she really became a nescience. Now all Ra'kei had to do was find Carth Onasi. At the thought of that man, his hand gripped his robe just over his chest. There was blaster burn which had never fully healed there. Carth had given it to Ra'kei years ago, saving Revan's life in the process. If not for that man all of this would have been very different.


	19. Chapter 17: Realization

Coincidences:  
>Chapter 17: Realization<p>

x – Days later – x

Alek watched Master Sighta mediate. Her skin was almost deathly pale from bouts she had fought through. It was getting worse, but she refused to see a medic let alone a Jedi healer. Now she was mediating, trying to locate the trail Ra'kei would have left behind him when he fled. Sighta had tried this several times and each time she had only been able to track him so far. It didn't help matters they were now in hyperspace or she was weakened because her life Force was stretched too thin.

Slowly Sighta opened her eyes. Her eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark room. There was no light whatsoever here because they were in a room in the middle of the ship. "Anything?" Alek asked, straightening. He already knew the answer. If she had found Ra'kei, Sighta would have been smiling. The only emotion her face betrayed was strain. If it was light he would have seen dark circles around her eyes.

Sighta leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and head bowed. "No," she sighed. "I don't have the…" she looked him as if she didn't want to tell him why she couldn't track him. "I don't have enough energy to track him too far. Once I find the trail my concentration slips." Alek straightened in complete shock. Normally when Master Sighta mediated she had complete control over her mental and physical state.

"You really need to see a medic at the very least," Alek said unable to keep the worry from his voice. "If you're having this much difficulty it means you have worsened."

She shook her head. "There is nothing anyone can do and you know that by now. No matter how hard they look, they never find the cause," she sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Ironic, right when I find a reason to live life is torn from my grasp."

"I'm sure we'll find a solution to what's happening. Mical is one of the best healers the Order has ever had and father hasn't given up his search for a cure," Alek leaned forward, placing his hand on Sighta's shoulder.

At this Sighta gave him a soft smile. "The only cure is death. My life force is bound too tightly," she shook her head. "Like I said, ironic."

Alek couldn't find a reply to this. It was hard to imagine his mother staying in her late twenties while her mind began to slip. All he wished for was for her to be happy and he knew all she wanted was for Alek and Kullen to be. If only there was a way for all three of them to be so.

x – Later – x

Revan paused in the making of a new plan, rubbing her temple. It had been several days since Master Sighta had dueled with Shicar. Revan hadn't seen the Jedi master since and her headache had only gotten worse over the past several days. The only time she didn't have a headache was when Master Sighta was nearby.

Frowning, Revan leaned back in her chair as she placed her hand on her chin. Now she thought on it the pain had started the second the Jedi Master had appeared or close to it. It was time Revan got some answers and to do so she would need to speak with Link. Picking up her mask, Revan stood. She placed the mask on her head and tugged up her hood before she left the room. It didn't take Revan long to arrive at the room they had given Link after Link and the other two had pulled all those pranks.

Slowly Revan lifted her hand and knocked. There was really no telling if Link was in there or not. Sometimes she felt blind around Link. It was unnerving to think there was someone out there who couldn't be sensed by the Force. At least there was only one of him.

The door slid open a few moments after her knock, Link standing framed in the doorway, "Oh, hey Revan. Is everything alright?"

"I wish to speak with you on the matter of Master Sighta's sudden appearance in our time," she held up her hand. "Before you say it was not you, I know this fact. I just have a few questions on the effects of time travel."

Link eyebrows lifted, but he stepped back and gestured for her to enter, "Then you've come to the right place." He smiled at her.

Entering the room, Revan turned to Link. "When you have been a visitor to the past have you ever had a headache unless you are in their presence?" she asked, jumping straight to the point. Her headache was less than it had been before, which might be caused by the fact Master Sighta was staying in the same room as Alek and Alek was only several rooms away from Link.

Link sighed, rubbing his head and sat down on his bed, "So you've noticed then." He glanced at her thoughtfully then said, "I myself have never experienced a headache when time traveling, but I'm an exception. I was specifically created by the Goddesses to be able to travel through time. But when I've had to draw others with me, I've noticed that they tend to experience difficulties."

Link stopped, his eyes drifting away for a moment before coming back and continuing, "When someone other than myself time travels they can experience any number of things. The worst is insanity; their minds are unable to hold themselves together and are torn apart by the strain of being in a time not their own. Other side effects can be exhaustion, irritability, nausea, illness or blinding headaches."

"I've come up with the theory for why this happens," Link ran a hand through his hair, "I believe that because they have entered a time where they already are present that they are stretching the fabric of time too thin, which in turn threatens their very existence. Now I'm sure you've deduced during this discussion that the reason you're having head-aches is because Master Sighta is in fact you from the future."

Revan blinked, "Wait, what?" A shiver ran through her as the realization slowly sunk in. It wasn't so much the fact she had met herself, she'd done so before in visions, but the idea of what her future held in store for her. How had she changed so much? Sighta and she were two very different people. Where had the name Sighta even come from? More importantly why hadn't Sighta told her they were the same person?! "Thank you, Link," Revan bowed her head to him. "I will see if can sort out my other questions with my older self." Nodding him, she left his room, deep in thought. Despite the questions reeling in her mind she didn't wish to disturb the matter at this moment.

A commotion sounded through the hall. Looking up she was just in time to see Malak blasted out of the room Alek had been given. Her friend slammed into the wall, his lightsaber rolling from his hand. What in the Force was going on? Revan raced over to him.

"Get away from him!" a familiar voice shouted.

x – Meanwhile – x

Alek paced the length of his room. Master Sighta had left several minutes ago with Shicar as an escort. He knew the reason why was because she didn't want him to try and lead her to the med bay. Stopping, Alek bit his lip. He needed to calm down; it was unlikely Sighta would be in any danger aboard this ship.

Someone's presence tickled at Alek's mind. He ignored it; at least he did until the door slid open. Turning, his eyes widened at the sight of Malak. Malak entered the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Alek stared at Malak for several long moments before he found his voice, "Malak, wh—" Alek's eyes widened as Malak drew his lightsaber. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. This just wasn't happening. Malak was a good friend of Revan's why would he be here ready to kill Alek.

Slowly Malak pointed his lightsaber at Alek. "Tell me what she will see in him," snarled Malak. "What makes the lieutenant so special that he is able to show Revan emotions?!" Malak's eyes narrowed with anger. Another emotion was rolling off him in great waves, but Alek didn't want to pinpoint it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alek an idea already forming in his mind. It clicked then. The emotion of jealousy! Alek couldn't believe it. It felt impossible that his mother's best friend, the man she considered her brother, didn't want to think of her in such a manor. He _loved_ her! "If you're after my father, know you will have to go through me first," Alek spoke calmly, moving his hand towards his lightsaber. Too late!

Malak slammed into him at full force. Pain shot through Alek's back as he smacked into the wall. Gasping, Alek tried to move, to grab his lightsaber and fight. "Then I'll go through you," growled Malak. The soft glow of Malak's lightsaber filled Alek's eyes, its heat intense.

"Get away from my son!" at once Malak was wrenched away from Alek. Alek fell to the floor, gasping. He could just make out the form of Malak leaping to his feet and charging towards Master Sighta. She leapt aside, only just missing being hit by his lightsaber. "Alek, get out of here!" Sighta shouted at him as she dodged another blow, placing her in the center of the room. She used the Force to wrench Malak's lightsaber from his grasp.

Malak charged at her, shouting, "You will die for interfering!" Sighta didn't move her body rigid as if she could no longer see what was going on. No! Alek tried to move, but it was too late. Malak slammed into her. Sighta fell to ground with a loud thud. At once Malak pinned her there, lashing out at her with his fist. No! A crack appeared in the mask, blood trickling out from under it. Another crack more blood, he had to act, he had to stop this but he couldn't move! A laud crack spilt the air, shards of white fell around Sighta's face, revealing her features to Malak. Malak's fist stopped inches from her face, eyes wide with horror. "Revan?"

At once her eyes refocused and she coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. Her hand twitched. Blue light cascaded across her finger tips. Wrenching her arm out from under Malak, the blue sparks turned into a torment of lightening. Crying out, Malak fell off her. Quickly Sighta rolled onto her side. Flicking her wrist to open the door, she blasted Malak out of the room sending his lightsaber with him.

At once she fell still. "Mother!" Alek raced over to her just as her entire body began to jerk. A seizure, a full on seizure. Glancing up, he saw General Revan race over to Malak. "Get away from him!" he shouted before turning his attention back to his mother. What he was he thinking? He had to help Sighta first. Summoning the Force, he restrained her before placing his hand on her chest. Before he could act further, her body fell limp. No, she wasn't dead!

Relief filled him at the sight of the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Thank the Force, if they lost her, the entire Order would be at a loss of what to do. Cuts lined her face from where the mask had bit through the skin, blood still oozing from the wounds.

Link, having heard the commotion, stepped out of his room and came down the hallway. When he saw Malak sprawled against the wall and Alek hovering over a limp Master Sighta, he hurried over to Sighta's other side and crouched down, "Is she alright?"

"Yeah," Alek slowly looked at Malak who had gotten to his feet. Malak's lightsaber was in hand once more. It seemed even the shock of discovering Master Sighta was his best friend from childhood wasn't going to keep him from attacking Alek. "Link, watch over her," he gave Link a pleading look before grabbing his lightsaber and facing Malak. "You won't catch me off guard this time." He didn't activate his lightsaber, waiting for Malak to make the first move.

"Malak—" Revan started but Malak charged before she could finish. Quickly Alek activated his blade only just getting it up in time to block. Skidding back, Alek used the Force to try and slow Malak's forward movement. There was no denying the fact Malak was strong, add in the fact he had been considered the best duelist of their time even at the age of sixteen and the last piece fell into place. There was no way Alek would be able to win this battle. There was only one person in history who could defeat Malak and her younger self was watching as if frozen.

Summoning the Force, Alek shoved Malak way from him. The tall jedi skidded back only a few feet. Malak charged. Alek tried to move out of the way. Searing pain lanced through his arm. The smell of burnt cloth and flesh filled the air. Gasping, Alek stumbled, the hard ground slamming into his knees. Malak raised his lightsaber ready to deal the death blow. Quickly Alek summoned the Force, leaping back faster than a blaster shot. The blue blade burnt a long streak in the ground.

No more of this. Alek blasted Malak back, keeping up the blasts until Malak was well past Master Sighta and Link. Leaping into the air, Alek used the Force to head straight from Malak just as Malak leapt into the air at the same moment. Alek landed, putting all his weight behind the next strike. Malak was moving at the same speed, aiming for Alek's heart.

A blur shot between them. A loud crack split the air as a cane slammed into the ground. At once Alek was blasted away. He flew down the hall, slamming into the ground and skidding a few feet. Sitting up, he saw his mother standing right where he and Malak had been seconds ago. She was leaning over, panting heavily.

"Enough, the both of you," Sighta straightened, her voice strong, but hands shaking violently. "I won't see either of you killed, not this day or any other!"

Link, still crouched where Sighta had lain a moment before, chose then to speak up, "Why exactly are you trying to kill Alek anyways, Malak? Don't you know what that would do to the timestream?"

"I don't give a damn what it would do to the time stream," Malak snarled as he picked himself off the floor. "No one goes near Revan, not Alek and certainly not Carth!"

"Carth?" Revan looked at him. "What does the lieutenant and Alek have to do with why you are acting like this?" she asked, looking from Malak to Alek. Her mask making it hard to see what she was really thinking.

"I'd almost forgotten how protective Malak was," stated Master Sighta, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Malak. "Understand this, Malak, the very reason I came back in time is to stop what you are trying to do. I will not let you kill either of them, least of all Alek!" She moved so she was now looking down the hall at Malak. "If you go near him or Carth with any intent of killing them you will find yourself thinking you're a gizka. Am I understood?!"

Malak's face went pale at the thought of this happening. Quickly Alek hid his smile behind his hand. The thought was more than amusing.

"I'm going to assume that's a bad thing." Link murmured; then looked at Sighta, "You should probably go to the medical bay, right?"

"I'll be fine," Sighta gave Link a weak smile. "And yes, gizka are unpleasant at best. Though Mission did once keep one as a pet, drove Bastila insane mind you."

Alek rolled his eyes. She was trying to get them off the subject of her condition. "I can tend to her if she refuses to see a medic," stated Alek, walking over to Sighta. "Come on, you can finish trying to track Ra'kei later," he took her arm and she gratefully let him lead her back into the quarters. Shutting the door behind them, Alek looked at her. "Mother, you really should see a medic," he advised.

"I know," she sank down on the bed, her eyes glazed with thought, "but I doubt the ship is ready for two Revans. Besides, these are not the worst injuries I've been through." Slowly she lied down on the bed, her eyes half closed with exhaustion.

"Sleep then," he smiled at her. "You can go to the med bay later." She nodded at this and rolled over. Alek was uncertain if she was asleep or just pretending to be so.

x – Later – x

Ra'kei paced the length of the massive hall. There were only a handful of those creatures now able to wield weapons. None of them looked like the man whose DNA had made them. Simple cloning hadn't been what he was after. He wanted improved versions. These were taller, faster, stronger, and completely obedient. Best of all they would only obey him. Ra'kei smiled at the idea of this army growing under him. Soon he would have more than enough forces to take on the little fleet Revan had under her command.

Turning, Ra'kei left the room and the soldiers to their training. It helped he had made sure they would have all the skills of Link or whatever his name was. It saved time in training them with swords, but he still had to train them in blasters.

"I'd never thought to use the brat's own DNA against him. What a brilliant idea."

Ra'kei whirled, already using the Force to choke the fool who had dared to enter his base. But somehow, the man evaded his attack. Annoyed at this man's gall, Ra'kei hissed, "You've made a grievous error coming here."

The man, who had dark brown skin, flaming red hair, malevolent amber eyes, and a hugely muscular frame that was covered by fierce black armor, smirked, "I think not. In fact, I think this is the best decision I've ever made."

Ra'kei snarled at him, his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. "No one is allowed in here without my express permission!" his eyes flashed with anger. Force lightening arced across his finger tips, but he didn't release the torrent, not yet. "How'd you get in?" he hissed, "You're certainly not getting out that way!"

"Peace, friend. I'm mean no harm. In fact I'm here to offer my help," the man said, holding his hands up in a gesture of defenselessness.

"Your help," spat Ra'kei. "I need no one's help!"

"Of course you don't. But why do something on your own when, with help, you can accomplish it twice as fast?" the man asked entreatingly.

"There is always a price!" Ra'kai glared at this man, he really didn't trust him. Most people ran scared at the mere sight of Ra'kei. This man didn't even seem bothered.

The man shook his head, "No price. I just want someone dead; the alien who's DNA you used to create your creatures. That boy has been a pain in my side for far too long."

"And if we can't kill him?" asked Ra'kei, his eyes narrowing. "Then what if you turn on me and try to kill me?" It wasn't the fact Ra'kei was a stranger to betrayal, it was the Sith way after all. The fact remained this man was no Sith.

The man chuckled, "I wouldn't waste my time. I have only one person that I wish to kill and that is the Hero of Time. If I kill him then everything else will fall into place. I'm sure you share the sentiment for your own goals."

Slowly Ra'kei straightened. "Very well, you may help, just don't touch anything," with that he turned and walked off down the hall.

The man followed him, "The name's Ganondorf. And I must say that I admire your work here."

Ra'kei let air hiss between his teeth. This man was annoying, but he wasn't about to kill him. Ganondorf was the only one who knew anything about this Link character and if Ra'kei was to kill Revan and Carth he was going to need all the information he could get.

Entering a smaller room, devoid of all but a few containers and consoles, Ra'kei turned to Ganondorf. "What do you know about this Link?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"The boy's an orphan," Ganondorf began, "he holds the tri-force of courage, he has lived near to 3,000 years, his title is the Hero of Time, he is mix of Hylian and Sheikah heritage though he is unaware of the fact, and he is the pet of three Goddesses. His overall temperament is much like quicksilver, happy one moment and angry the next. He is very easy to manipulate emotional." Ganondorf folded his arms thoughtfully, "I believe that's the most relevant information. Oh and he has become a formidable mage in his long years. Never underestimate the brat."

Ra'kei nodded, hiding the fact he had no clue what hylain, sheikah, goddesses, or mages were behind a façade. "I will keep that in mind." Taking a deep breath he decided it would be best to show Ganondorf the others he might face here. Slowly he walked over to the console and activated it. A hologram of the Revan from this time appeared before them in the center of the room. The mask she had taken from cathor on and hood up. "This is one of the two targets I have in this time," Ra'kei's lip curled in snarl as he looked at Revan.

"May I inquire as to who they are?" Ganondorf said.

"This one is Revan, or in this time as she is known General Revan. As a Force user she has no equal, but has many weaknesses. I have tried to exploit these in the past but she has always figured out how to destroy my plans. She is a genius and an excellent tactician. The second target is," another hologram appeared next to Revan, "Lieutenant Carth Onasi, as he is in this time. I know very little about the man's past, as in this time, but he will later become Revan's lover. Without the two of them I would have had this galaxy in the palm of my hand by now."

"Hm…"Ganondorf stroked his chin in thought, "perhaps there's way that we can kill two birds with one stone."

Ra'kei just stared him. That was a really strange saying and rather annoying at that. Couldn't he just say what he meant here and not come up with random sayings?!

Ganondorf, sensing Ra'kei's irritation, lifted an eyebrow and explained, "We could have the two, Link and your Revan, destroy each other, if we plan things right."

Ra'kei snorted. "Then we still have the matter of Carth and the fact Revan's older self followed me back in time to contend with. Knowing her, she won't let Carth or her young self out of her sight."


	20. Chapter 18: Happenings

Coincidences:

Chapter 18: Happenings

x – Two weeks later – x

Revan pace the length of her room. The pain in her head was only a dull throb now. She had moved Sighta and the other three to larger quarters closer to Revan. Only an hour ago Sighta had contacted her asking to meet and Revan was debating if it was good idea. It had been hard enough to except the fact they were from the future, now Revan saw what she would become. She stopped pacing, a shiver racing down her spine. To be an actual master, how had this even occurred? The Order had just sent an assassin after her. It made no sense for them to make her master, _ever_.

A loud knock caused Revan to jump. Quickly she walked over to the door, checking to make sure her mask was still on and hood up. "Revan!" Alek's voice came through door. Hitting the button, it opened to show Alek standing just before her. "Can we talk?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

Slowly she nodded and stepped aside. He entered Revan's room, the door sliding shut behind him, casting the room back into shadow. "What is it you wished to discuss?" she asked, sitting down behind the table and turning on the small light.

Alek remained standing. "Master Sighta," he said, a worried look glinted in his eyes. Revan leaned forward, clasping her hands before her. This wasn't a matter she wished to discuss but she would hear him out. "I know it's more than awkward hearing about your older self, but you need to know." He took a deep breath, looking at Revan, features determined. "I don't think she can handle much in the way of battle, but she will insist on entering the last battle. The reason is," he looked away from her, "my twin sister, Kullen, was captured by Ra'kei. She and her family are being held hostage at this very moment."

Several long moments passed in silence before Revan asked, "What does your twin have to do with Master Sighta?" Sure it would be a problem for Alek, but not Master Sighta. He might hesitate in battle if his sister was held hostage.

"You mean," Alek looked at her, eyes wide, "you haven't noticed?" Alek's expression was across between amusement and worry.

"Noticed, noticed what?" she asked, trying to see where this was going. She sensed it had to do with his family. "I have known you are Carth's son, anyone could have figured that much out." The matter was Alek looked too much like Ray. This confused Revan greatly when she had noticed his last name and Carth's.

Alek looked at her before he smiled, "You really don't see it, do you?" Shaking his head, Alek said, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you haven't noticed yet." He looked at her, "You will be my mother."

"Right, and the Force is a myth," she stated unable to stop herself from letting out a short laugh. "If you had not noticed I am not exactly the motherly type and Carth is already married." If this was a joke it was in poor taste.

"Are you really that blind?" asked Alek almost impatiently. "You will be my mother, whether you believe me or not!" He stepped forward, placing his hands on the table and leaning forward. Revan froze at the sight of his eyes. "You see, now, don't you? I am your son!"

Leaping backwards, Revan stumbled, nearly falling. Heart racing, she moved away from Alek. "No!" Revan stepped back until her back was against the wall. This was not happening. There was no way she could ever be a mother. By the Force she didn't know most emotions! How could she ever know love?! "I-I can not be."

Alek walked around the table. Slowly he reached up and removed her mask. "Look at our reflection," he told her. Not knowing why, Revan turned to the dark window. There, reflected in its surface, was her and like a living a shadow Alek stood behind her. His hair as dark as hers, eyes only a shade darker, and skin almost as pale. Her eyes widened as she stood frozen, eyes locked on their reflections. "Think on it," Alek turned, placing her mask on the table before he left the room.

For several long minutes Revan stared at nothing in particular. Slowly she stepped back, needing to get away from this. Turning, Revan entered the bathroom, her eyes falling on the mirror before her. She stopped dead. Images flashed before her.

She sat in a bed holding two newborns, Carth beside her in the robes of Jedi Padawan. A young Alek raced ahead of her, a girl with long, light brown hair ahead of him. He turned, waving at her and shouting at her to hurry or they would miss it. An older Alek, now with slightly longer hair, looked from Revan to the girl beside him. The girl's light blue eyes were wide with horror. Shera pulled Revan away, whispering to her, but Revan couldn't hear her. The images changed, Alek knelt before her, the braid of a padawan coming down and lying on his should.

"I'm sorry, mother; I couldn't stop Kullen from leaving. She never wanted the life of a Jedi," he whispered, his voice disheartened.

Revan looked at him before walking over to him and embracing him. "As long as the both of you are happy, I'm fine with your choices," she told him her voice soft.

Revan snapped back to reality to find she was still staring at her reflection but someone was behind him. "He told you then?" Revan didn't need to turn to know it was Master Sighta. "It's never an idea one such as us gets used to, but I wouldn't want to change the fact they came into my life. You shall see this as well in twelve years."

Slowly Revan turned to the Jedi Master, her older self. Sighta's hood was up, hiding most of her face in shadow. "What—"

"Don't worry, you will not remember this once the matter is fully resolved. None of you will," stated Sighta. "I know now what occurred." She smiled at Revan. "Now, I need your help in locating Ra'kei and it is best done while we are in normal space." Revan followed Sighta back into the dark room. With a flick of her wrist Sighta turned off the light on the desk. Slowly the master sat down on the floor and looked up at Revan. "Kneel, please." Still too shocked to do or say anything Revan obeyed. "Now," Master Sighta held out her hands, "for this to work we will have to meld minds. It would be best if I take control only because you've not yet met Ra'kei and don't know what to look for."

Slowly Revan nodded, taking the master's hands. At once Revan felt their minds become one. Sighta held back the memories as if she didn't want to see Revan's and Revan knew she really didn't want to see Sighta's. Revan allowed Sighta's conscious to take control of the Force ability within Revan. At once her mind traveled out from the ship, latching onto an unfamiliar Force signature. What the Force? Sighta was using Revan's connection to the life Force to pinpoint Ra'kei, but this was impossible.

Their mind traveled quickly through space. At last they came to a world, but Sighta pushed forward, until they entered the base. Suddenly Sighta stopped as another life Force came across their trail. Revan's heart skipped a beat as Sighta began to desperately follow this one. No, it was a trap. Quickly Revan pulled back, jerking her hands away from Sighta's. Blinding agony shot through Revan's mind. Crying out, Revan collapsed on the floor, her hands over her ears, nails biting into flesh.

Images assaulted her mind, drowning her. It was too much. Years seemed to pass her. The pain, the joy, emotions she had never felt before in her life, filled her all at once. It was too much. Only a few images leapt out at her. Carth, standing on the beach of a strange world, his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her; then, soft lips touched hers. The image vanished, replaced by pain. A strange alien shouted at her in a tongue she couldn't understand. This melded away to another of Carth, his brown eyes shining as he looked at her even through she could see the exhaustion plain in his features. The uniform of the fleet admiral was visible on him. Darkness slowly took Revan as the memories overwhelmed her. The blur of light moved into a pulsing of noise and darkness.

"You lied to us!" a female voice shouted. "How could you? You're our mom! We had a right to know your past!"

The voice changed to Carth's. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I don't want to lose you."

"Kullen! It wasn't her fault!" Alek shouted.

"Like hell it wasn't! She was never here to begin with and now you want to follow her into the Jedi Order!" There was break. "I hate her!"

The voices vanished into an overwhelming noise. Revan allowed them to overtake her, no longer able to fight.

Meanwhile:

Rolling over, Link tried to sit up, but was stopped by the strong arms wrapped around him. Opening his bleary eyes, he mumbled, "Won't you get in trouble for being in here?"

Behind him, his eyes still closed, Marth said, "They'll only know I was if you tell them."

Turning to face the padawan, Link pecked Marth on the lips, "Your secret's safe with me then."

Icy blue eyes slit open, and Marth smiled, "I didn't doubt it would be."

Laughing quietly, Link reached a hand up to twirl a finger in Marth's hair, "What made you come in here anyways?"

Marth shrugged minutely, "I was feeling lonely, so I decided you could use some company. And it turns out you did."

Link's thin blonde eyebrow arched, "And why do you say that?"

Marth's grip tightened, "You were having a nightmare."

Abruptly, Link felt his face flush pale and he dropped his gaze to Marth's chest, "It wasn't anything really."

"It didn't sound that way to me," Marth tilted Link's face up by his chin, "you were begging someone to stop. I've never heard you beg before."

A shudder raced through Link as he closed his eyes slowly, "It's because no person should ever have to beg."

"What were you begging for to stop?"

The question pierced Link in the heart, and he drew in a sharp breath. He had spent a millennia running from this memory, and now Marth was asking him to recall it in detail. But maybe it was time he faced it, admitted to himself that it did happen. And at least this way he wouldn't be alone while he did it.

The words were harsh when they came, "He killed them. He tortured and killed them. And he made me watch."

Marth's brows furrowed, "Who?"

"Ganondorf," Link said the name like the foulest of curses, "he took my family from me."

Marth looked like the information had slapped him in the face, "You had a family?"

Link sighed, "A very, very long time ago, yes."

Letting a long breath escape him, Marth glanced up then said, "I didn't know that. But this Ganondorf, he forced to watch as you lost them?"

Link's face twisted in a grimace, and the hand in Marth's hair tightened into a grip, "Yes."

The word was the barest of whispers, and Link was sure that Marth could see every ounce of his pain written clearly on his face and in his eyes. But he didn't stop himself from showing it. He let himself feel the wound again, as fresh and raw as the day he had received it.

Marth's hand threading through his hair brought him back to the present, "Tell me."

So he did, from the beginning, every last little thing. How Ganondorf had used some sort of chemical to knock all of them while they were sleeping and had transported them to a cave deep in the earth where no one would be able to help them. Then how had had spent days drawing every drop of agony he could from his wife, son and daughter. And then how he had slaughtered them, in the most cruel ways he could think of. And last how, he didn't know how long, he had been able to escape and send that monster back to his arcane prison, to live for the rest of eternity.

Marth remained silent throughout the entire story, just simply holding him and stroking his arm. And when he was finally done, Marth pulled him close and let him clutch at him, shaking from the horror and the hate flooding through him. He wished so dearly that he kill Ganondorf, erase his very existence. But the bastard was as immortal as he was.

It seemed like hours when he was finally done, calm once more. He looked u at Marth, "Sorry, didn't mean to break down."

Marth smiled, "There's nothing to apologize for. It seems that were holding that in for awhile."

Link nodded, "Ya. It's not my most cherished memory. But I'm fine now."

Marth laughed, "Of course you are."

Link went to retort but pain flared in his neck and distract him.

Ganondorf watched in smug satisfaction as the Hero swatted at his neck, the spider that had bit him flying through and smashing against the wall. He felt no dismay at the loss of his creation, for it had accomplished its purpose. And now he had only to wait to see its results.

He smirked, letting his triumph wash through him. The brat didn't know it, but he was now dying. Thanks to his brilliance, he had defeated the legendary Hero of Time. Now, once the blonde fell into his grave, time would break and fate would be shattered forever. And once that happened, he would be able to change the course of history by shifting things so that those like him would win the battles they had previously lost.

It made his blood boil when he thought of how much time he had wasted trying to kill the Hero through mundane means. How…impatient he had been.

And it seemed that his new partner had the same flaw and that he was only interested in accomplishing his own goal. The creature didn't realize that with the Hero dead, his task would become that much simpler. The Hero had an effect on every event in history and all that were to happen in the future. That was why Ganondorf had decided to take matters into his own hands.

And he had succeeded admirably.

He didn't bother to continue watching as the Hero stood and assured his friend that he would be fine. Instead he chose to weave the spell that would transport him back to Ra'kei's base.

xxx

On his feet, Link had his hands up, trying to calm Marth down, "It was just a spider Marth. Nothing to freak out about."

But Marth's face stayed fierce, his glare pinned on the broken body of the arachnid, "That's not a spider!"

Link sighed, "It is, I promise. It's probably from my galaxy. I bet it was hiding in my pouch."

Marth's look was distrustful, "I don't like it. It's too small."

Link rolled his eyes, and pushed Marth back down onto the bed, "Just relax, okay. I've been through worse than a spider bite."

x – Later – x

Slowly the images began to take hold once more. The noise had died down, but Revan was still seeing memories which would one day become hers. No, she didn't want to see anymore of this. The future was not to be seen like this. She only wished to see visions not memories from a person who shouldn't be in this time.

Revan slowly began to force open her eyes. It felt more like trying to open a sealed door with her bare hands, but she began to slowly make headway. After what felt like hours her eyes flickered open. Two figures where in the room who hadn't been there earlier. Blinking, a familiar shape swam in and out of focus.

"Rev?" Malak's voice was soft, filled with worry. "Thank the Force," he leaned back, his features becoming clearer. Malak looked away from Revan. "How is she?" sitting up, the ground swayed dangerously under Revan. "Hey, careful!" Malak's hand shot out. The feeling of his arm around her caused Revan to stiffen. Quickly she moved away, a shiver racing through her at the emotions she sensed in her friend. Disappointment was the most apparent as she moved away, but there was another emotion, one she now knew from Sighta's memories; one Revan really didn't want to think on, for it made no sense.

"She'll make it," Revan's attention snapped to Alek. Already Sighta had begun to sit up, her head in her hand. "How do you feel?"

"That isn't an experience I wish to relive," muttered Sighta, shaking her head. Slowly she looked at Revan, eyes stern, "Why did you pull away?" The question caught Revan completely by surprise. She couldn't seem to remember what had happened before the images assaulted her mind. There had been too much to take in all at once. Images she hadn't wanted to take in. Then slowly, the memory of what had happened began to surface.

"It was a trap," Revan spoke sternly, eyes locking on Sighta's. It felt oddly like looking into a mirror with only slight differences. Was Sighta really in her late fifties? How could she still look so young? "I knew and I have never met this Ra'kei before in my life." Standing, Revan looked at Sighta, "You were allowing your _emotions_," Revan shuddered at the word, "to get in the way of the mission."

Sighta looked at her for several long moments; then nodded. "You're right," she looked down, "I was." Slowly Sighta pulled up her hood before slowly getting to her feet. Her leg gave out! Alek leapt forward catching her moments before she would have hit the ground.

"You need to rest," Alek counseled. Sighta looked at him before she gave a slight nodded. Alek wrapped her arm around his shoulders, gave Revan the briefest of nods before he left the room, Sighta leaning heavily on him, her cane clutched tightly in his hand.

Malak watched the two of them go through narrowed eyes. Hatred boiled in him like a pool of hot water close to the volcano's rage. "I really dislike that man," he muttered as he stood. At once a strange emotion filled Revan, her hands balled into fists. "Rev, you alright?" asked Malak, looking at her with concern.

Grabbing her mask, Revan replaced it. "Fine," she walked towards the door and out into the hall, leaving Malak behind her. She really needed to sort out what had just happened. At this moment she just wished to be completely alone, but this would never happen.

As she walked, she sensed Malak following her. "Revan!" he caught up to her, drawing her to a stop by placing his arm on her shoulder. "I've known you long enough to tell when something is wrong. Tell me?" he asked in a soft voice. The emotion flared once more. No, this wasn't right. He was a Jedi as was she. Love was FORBIDDEN! Anger and hate led to the Dark side. Love was a doubled edged sword. The emotion was dangerous; it could lead to kindness but also passion, desire, and many more dark emotions. Malak shouldn't be feeling it. Sighta should never have felt it! This was all wrong.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Revan didn't look at Malak. "I am fine, my friend," she spoke calmly in her usual voice, once more finding her hold. Emotion was too dangerous. Only positive emotion could be felt and she could rarely feel it, she didn't wish to feel at this moment.

At once she felt his arm stiffen as if she had lashed out at him. She didn't love him, she didn't love anyone, he had to see this and wake up. "If you say so," Malak's voice betrayed none of his emotions as he released her shoulder. "Look," he turned away from her, "I'll be in the practice room if you need to talk." He walked off, shoulders straight, but walked unusually stiff. Revan hadn't meant to hurt him, but the fact was, even if the Order didn't want them, they couldn't just ignore the rules set down by the Order. It was all which separated them from the Sith. A shiver raced through Revan.

Revan started off down the hall once more, lost in thought. It wasn't long before she heard voices. Looking up slowly, she noticed Marth and Link walking down the hall. Concern radiated from Marth as he pulled Link down the hall towards the med bay. They were discussing a spider bite. It was the emotions coming from them which made Revan stop dead. _Love_! Again with this emotion! Marth was Jedi. This wasn't happening! This couldn't be happening. Revan squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the world. Why were they all feeling this one forbidden emotion? WHY?!

"I'm fine, Marth. I don't need to go to the med bay for Farore's sake."

Marth easily ignored him, still dragging him towards said place.

Forcing herself to loosen, Revan started past the two of them. It was easy to evade their notice. Marth was too fixed on getting Link to the med bay while Link was trying to escape Marth's grasp. Breathing freely once she was passed them, Revan slipped into a room she knew would be empty. The only problem was it wasn't. Malak had beaten her here. She guessed he had come straight here while she had taken the long route to clear her head.

"I thought you were going to the practice room?" Revan stepped into the room, but remained near the door. She couldn't pinpoint his emotions. They were chaos. This was just so unlike Malak.

"I was," he didn't look at her, "but I couldn't leave matters how they were." At last he turned to her, his face a careful blank. "Rev," he took a step towards her, "I need to know what I am to you. I am just your friend, just your second in command?"

Revan could feel the turmoil in him. No matter how she answered this he wasn't going to like it. "You have been and always will be my best friend and valued second," she replied. The effect on Malak was almost instantaneous. His eyes widened and mouth opened as if he was going to speak on this. "Why do you ask?" Revan already knew the answer but she needed to hear it from him. No reply came, Malak just stared at her. Sighing, Revan looked at the ground before back up at Malak. "Malak, we are still Jedi no matter how the Order treats us. We can not just throw aside all of our training and ways. This would cause us to fall to the Dark side, which we can not allow at this moment or any other. No matter how you feel towards another, you must forget it," her voice hardened, becoming commanding, "especially the emotion you feel towards me. This emotion has no place among Jedi for a reason. I need to know I can rely on you to do your job on the field of battle." She straightened, looking at him, "You are removed from active duty until you can gain control of yourself and this emotion!" Turning towards the door, she said in a softer voice, "I am doing this because you are my friend as well as my second in command. In battle I need you on the frontlines your mind focused as a Jedi's should be. Goodnight," with that she left him.

Marth ignored as Link tugged again, trying to escape his grasp. He didn't really care whether the blonde thought the bite was harmless or not. He was going to make sure by the Force. Because he had never seen a spider such as the one that had bitten the Hylian. For all he knew it could be extremely deadly.

And the fact that Link claimed he was immortal didn't factor into the equation. Not even a tiny little bit.

They entered the med bay, Link still insisting he was fine. They were greeted by one of the medics, the Twi-lek's face relaxed, "How may I be of help, Padawan Marth?"

Marth nodded in greeting to the medic then gestured to Link behind him, "He was bitten by a creature I've never seen before. I would just like to make sure that everything's fine."

The medic nodded and smiled, "Of course. Follow me over here."

She led them over to one of the beds and gestured for Link to sit. Grudgingly he sat, his expression a mite bit miffed, "I really don't need anything."

Marth continued to ignore him and the medic smiled gently, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a kalto patch. That should fix anything that's wrong."

The medic walked off, leaving Link to glare at Marth, "You're over-reacting."

Marth shrugged, "Can you blame me? My master just died recently."

He knew that was fighting dirty, but since it got Link to stop arguing he didn't feel too bad about it. Swiftly the medic returned, a kalto patch in hand. With practiced hands, she applied to Link's neck, directly over the spider bite, "That should do it. I'm sure he'll be fine now."

Then she walked off, going to check on one of the other patients. Link, unsure, poked at the kalto patch, "You're such a worry wort, Marth."

Marth snorted derisively, "I don't care."

Link sighed, finally giving into his inevitable fate.

x – Several hours later – x

Revan leaned back, rubbing the fatigue from her eyes. It had to be getting late. Perhaps she should retire for the night. The device holding lightsaber was beside her right hand with her mask just in reach. Her long cloak was on the nearby bed along with the tan upper part of robe. She wore a tank top at the moment. The white cloth was stained from having been in it when working on her droid and conformed to her body far more than the robes did. She still wore the tan pants and black boots though.

Just then she sensed Malak as he stopped before her door. Frowning, she waited for a knock to come. When it did it was soft. "Enter," she called, standing. What was going on? Had Malak come to try a persuade her to let him back on duty?

The door slid open and Malak stumbled into the room. At once she knew there was something completely wrong with him. The door slid shut behind him as he turned to her. His eyes glazed and a wild grin on his features. His eyes flickered down her form. "You look beautiful," he wasn't even hiding the emotion as he crossed the room to her. His hand brushed her cheek.

"Malak, wha—" his lips pressed into hers, cutting her off. Revan's entire body froze; her mind seemed to stop as the scent of alcohol filled her nostrils. The meaning behind this was lost to her. His free hand grabbed her shoulder in a strong grip she wouldn't be able to break without the Forces aid. Heart throbbing, Revan's mind reawake as he kissed her neck. "Get away!" she shrieked, aiming a punch at his face. He caught her hand easily before lightly kissing it.

"No," he whispered. Horror filled her once more, she couldn't think straight. "You're mine, not the lieutenant's or any other man's," he spoke Carth's rank with pure hatred. Slowly he kissed her again on the lips before moving down her neck. He pulled her into an embrace. Her mind froze once more.

No! Squeezing her eyes shut, Revan let loose another shriek. The Force broke from her hold, sending a massive wave through the room. Malak was thrown away from her. A loud crack split the air as his head smacked into the far wall. He slid to the floor beside her bed, dark blood slowly oozing from a wound on his head.

Revan stumbled back, sliding to the floor, back pressed against the wall. Every part of her was trembling uncontrollably as she stared at Malak. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her legs and began to rock back and forth. "This is not real. This is not real," she kept repeating this to herself as she had when she'd been two after joining the Order. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the floor, continuing to say the words over and over. Hot water trickled down her cheek, followed slowly by another. She didn't blink, just rocked back forth. "This is not real."


	21. Chapter 19: Hunting Memories

Coincidences:  
>Chapter 19: Hunting Memories<p>

It took Revan several hours to gain enough control over herself to even move towards Malak. He hadn't moved the entire time. She moved towards him slowly, staying low to the floor as if afraid to rise. When she'd gotten as close as she dared, she noticed the blood now caked on his neck and shoulder. Also the scent of alcohol seemed to come off him in great waves. He was drunk. Was this the reason he'd acted the way he had?

Shaking her head, Revan recited the code several times before she stood and put on her robes. Quickly she crossed the room to where the table was and replaced her mask before placing the device holding her lightsaber on her wrist. Several small clicks told her it was in place.

Slowly Revan turned to Malak and looked at him for several long moments. If she left him there he might bleed to death, but she really didn't want to go near him. Swallowing, she recited the code once more. This was ridiculous she had to get him to a medic. Revan shouldn't have been scared of going near him. This had never happened before and it would never happen again. It wasn't in Malak's character.

Revan straightened before she crossed the room. Taking his arm, he groaned. At once Revan leapt back, half expecting him to rise, but he didn't. What was wrong with her?! Slowly Revan took his arm again. He didn't move this time. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she began to half drag half carry him to the med bay.

It didn't take her long to get there. As soon as she entered several medics rushed forward. "What happened, general?" asked the woman who Revan knew had to be the lead medic.

"He got into a fight, I think," she lied, keeping her voice steady and calm. "I did not see it, only heard a crash."

The medic nodded, barking several orders to the men around her. They came forwards and took Malak towards one of the beds. "Can you tell me where you found him, General Revan?" the medic asked, turning back to Revan.

"Near the cantina," Revan replied without pause. She had thought on what to tell them before entering. This was as close to the truth as Revan would ever get. "Is that all?" Revan knew she was being impatient but she didn't want to stay near Malak a second longer. At least he hadn't woken when she'd carried him here.

"I'll be sure to give you the report when we know what's wrong," the medic said in way of telling Revan it was all right to leave.

"Thank you," Revan bowed her head before she turned and walked out of the med bay. Stopping part way down the hall, Revan suddenly knew she didn't want to head back to her room for any amount of rest despite the fact she hadn't slept at all. Revan started off down the hall, taking no particular path. It wasn't until her head started to throb she even noticed she was at the back of the ship. The place she'd come to would be empty until mid afternoon or so she thought.

It wasn't until Marth and Link where nearly upon her she sensed Marth. Whipping around, Revan watched the pair of them near. Just as Marth looked up from speaking with Link Revan turned and raced off down the hall. She didn't need to speak with someone right then. She needed to be alone. To be away from it all!

She heard the footfalls behind, then Link called, "Revan, wait!"

No, she – Revan skidded to a halt, realizing this really wasn't like her. If she kept this up then people were bound to discover she wasn't in her right mind. "Yes, Link?" she turned to him, her voice even and calm.

Link had to rock back on his heels to keep from bowling into her, "Well you just kind of bolted and well…I was a little concerned is all." Link said it uncertainly, his lip between his teeth.

"I am fine," she lied, keeping her voice calm. "I will speak with you and Marth later," Revan turned and started back towards her quarters. "May the Force be with you both," her voice softened as she said this.

xxx

Link watched Revan walk off, Marth coming up behind him. He let his brows draw down, his lips turning into a frown. Revan wasn't acting like herself at all. He hoped something bad hadn't happened.

He felt a twinge of pain in the fingers of his left hand, but dismissed it. Turning to Marth he said, "I think we should go see Sighta. Something's up and I want to know what."

Grabbing Marth's hand, Link led Marth through the halls, quickly coming to Sighta's door. Letting go Marth's hand, Link knocked on the door politely.

A shout sounded from within the room followed by the thud of someone hitting the floor. Soon the sound of scrambling feet came to Link's ears. The next moment the door was opened by a bleary eyed Shicar. She was dressed in the light tan robs but they were wrinkled and she was bare footed.

"Y-y-yes?" she tried and failed to stifle a yawn, rubbing her eye.

"Shicar?" Alek appeared behind Shicar, fully dressed and looking as if he had been up for several hours. "Ah, Link, Marth, what brings the two of you here?" he smiled at him, his blue eyes wary.

Link smiled back at Alek, while Marth gave him a small bow. Link ran a hand through his short hair, "It's about Revan. She's acting very strange and I'm worried about as to why. We were hoping Sighta could give us some insight."

"She's asleep," Alek said a worried glint in his eyes as if she had only just fallen asleep.

"No I am not!" Sighta's voice came from within the dark room. The next moment the sound of a cane on the ground came out to them. "Invite them in," Sighta said. Alek hesitated, looking over his shoulder at her. After several long moments he stepped aside, pulling his padawan away from the door. The poor girl looked as if she had been up most the night.

Link came in, with Marth trailing along. Link waved at Sighta, "How are you this fine morning?"

"Fine," Sighta said with a flick of her wrist. The lights turned on followed closely by a heavy sigh from Alek.

"Is it really necessary to turn on the lights with the Force?" Alek asked. "I was already up," he pointed out, "there was no need to show off."

"Show off?" Sighta cocked an eyebrow. "If I had been showing off I wouldn't have moved at all, but," she shrugged, "have it your way." At once the lights turned off and Shicar let out a little shout of surprise.

"Now you're just showing off," muttered Alek. The lights turned back on when Alek hit the button to do so.

Sighta was sitting up on the edge of her bed, smiling at Alek, eyes sparking with laughter. "You are certainly fun to tease, my son," her smile vanished as she looked at Link and Marth. "I know you didn't come to ask on my health. What is it you wanted to know about Revan?"

Link scratched at his chin, "She's acting strange. Almost like a cornered animal. She seems distressed about something."

Marth nodded in agreement and added, "She ran away from us earler."

Cocking her head, Sighta gave a slight shrug, "If you came to me to get an explanation of this behavior, you're not going to get it." She raised her hand to stop protests, "It isn't because I don't wish for you to have the reasoning and more of the fact I don't remember anything from the time my older self appeared in this time… Sorry, I appeared in this time. More than likely because I wiped the memory of myself, Malak, and I don't believe Marth was there…" she lapsed into silent thought.

"It would explain why he's held a thirty-five year grudge," muttered Alek so low only Link could hear him. Louder he asked, "Any guesses on why you're younger self is acting like a caged animal?" Alek gave Link and Marth a side long look.

Sighta held up a figure. "Ye—" she cut off, her eyes becoming unfocused. At once Alek leapt forwards seconds before she would have fallen from the bed.

"Mother," his voice was soft and filled with extreme worry.

Sighta shook her head. "Sorry," she looked at them. "Perhaps there are romurs of slavers around," she spoke in a faint voice, her skin unnaturally pale. "Otherwise, I would advise asking Mala—" she cut off again her eyes unfocusing once more. Alek hadn't released her. Several moments passed, Sighta looking more like a rag doll than a person. Finally she moved. "Revan's moving away," her voice came out as barely more than a whisper. "If… moves further…" at once Sighta's eyes rolled and her body went completely limp.

Alek's eyes widened. "Mother? Mother?!" he shouted, fear now plain in his voice as he tried to wake her.

Eyes wide, Link watched Sighta black out before, sighing, "Revan's done something crazy again. Told you she was acting like a caged animal." He turned to Marth, "We should probably go find her before she kills herself and Sighta both."

Marth rubbed at his head, mumbling, "It just seems wrong for me to be butting into General Revan's business."

Alek stood, gently placing Sighta in the bed. "I'm coming," he said before turning to Shicar. "Watch Master Sighta," Alek ordered his padawan before gesturing to Link and Marth. As the three of them left the room, Alek said, "We'll need one other's aid if Revan has left the ship." He gave Marth a side long look, "I doubt you were trained to pilot a shuttle, most Jedi aren't." He stopped partway down the hall, "We'll need Lieutenant Onasi's aid in this. Out of all the pilots on this ship he's the only one who could find and rescue a shuttle before anyone noticed it was missing."

Link smiled at him, "Lead the way then."

It didn't take Alek long to find Carth in the off duty lunge. The pilot was in one of the chairs speaking with a few members of his squadron. The sounds of their conversation were plain in the near empty room. "I swear if the Jedi general has do another drill, I'm going to go insane," stated the woman in group as she leaned back looking exhausted. "When's our next run scheduled, Lieutenant?" she asked, looking at Carth with one eye only half open.

"In a few hours," replied Carth with a small smile. "More than enough to sleep if you wanted, Ensign Berker," he picked up his drink, but luckily it only looked to be water.

"Ha," Ensign Berker snorted, "as if I could get any shut eye with the famed general on the same ship as me." She leaned forward giving Carth meaningful look, "We've only seen the general twice and both times were brief. I wonder if there would be anyway to see her again or General Malak. You know what they say about General Revan, right?" she looked at two men closely, but didn't wait for a response. "The general has single handily turned around this war just through her ingenious tactics," she sighed, leaning back in her seat and placing her hands behind her head. "I wonder what it's like to be really needed by the Republic and respected on such a high scale."

"You sound jealous, ensign," teased the other man. "Personily I wouldn't want to be in the general's shoes no matter how much you paid me. Imagine being hated by the very Order you were raised by or even being raised by such people as the Jedi," he shuddered. "Sure the perstiage is good where she is, but I don't think the general is going to be able to return to the Jedi Order at the end of war or any of the Jedi for that matter. What do you think, Lieutenant?" asked the man.

Carth shrugged. "It's none of our concern. This is a matter only for the Jedi and we really shouldn't interfere with it. Beside," he gave them a small smile, "nearly all of Lance squad as some leave coming up soon. Thinking on this instead of Jedi would be better," he smiled on this.

"Oh, yeah," Ensign Berker straightened, "I'd almost forgotten." She gave Carth a small smile, "I bet I can guess where you're going, lieutenant. You'll be heading back to Telos to see your wife and son, right?" she asked before looking away. "I, for one, don't envy you. I think I might skip leave this time just to see what happens. The general's been drilling all the squads hard and I want to see our work pay off when we reach the front."

Alek shifted, glancing at Link and Marth before he stepped forward. "Pardon the interruption, but might I have a word with you, Lieutenant Onasi?" asked Alek, not looking disturbed at the fact Carth had a wife and kid.

Looking at the others, who were all looking at Alek with wide eyes, Carth nodded. "Sure, Master Jedi," he stood and gestured for Alek to lead the way. Once all four of them were out in the hall, Carth asked, "What can I do for you?"

"We need your help with a matter," stated Alek, flicked his hand in Link's and Marth's general direction. "One of the higher up Jedi have gone off the ship, but a malfunction occurred in the systems of their shuttle rendering them unconscious. The ship large enough to get this shuttle back aboard this ship requires two pilots and you are one of the few skilled enough to grapple this ship before it drifts further from the ship. I would be honored if you would aid me in the task," Alek bowed his head to Carth.

Carth stared at Alek for several long moments before he nodded. "Sure. I can help there," said Carth, looking at Alek slightly confused. The two of them really did look like father and son. It seemed Carth had noticed this as well, despite the fact Alek looked more like Revan than Carth, he still had the same body structure as the pilot. "Lead on," Alek set off down the hall at a quick pace, Carth following close behind with Link and Marth just behind him. Several moments passed in silence. At last Carth asked, "Aren't most Jedi taught how to pilot a shuttle at the very least?"

"No," Alek replied without pause. "Most Jedi, including some of the greatest masters, never learn even the most basic controls. There are only a handful in the Revanchists who can pilot a shuttle and only one who can pilot a fighter. Malak, Revan, and Darious are the only three officially part of the Revanchists who know how to pilot. I'm not officially one of them," Alek said as explanation. The Jedi Knight's voice was steady, betraying none of his worry. "The only reason why I know how pilot is because I begged by parents to teach me before joining the Jedi Order," Alek smiled slightly at the memory.

They'd reached the hanger. Alek made for one of the larger ships which would be able to grapple the shuttle Revan had taken. On entering the vessel, Carth took the pilot's seat and Alek the copilot's.

"Marth keep your senses alert for her life Force, be sure to focus on the exterior of the ship so as not to confuse her life Force with Master Sighta's," Alek spoke as he and Carth began to power on the controls. "Systems are in the green, Lieutenant Onasi," Alek said as he scanned the system with a practiced eye. "We're ready for take off."

Carth nodded before he stirred the ship with extreme ease. The skill with which he handled the vessel made Revan's piloting look like a sloppy mess. From where Link watched, it seemed the ship was more an extension of Carth than just a machine.

As they exited the hanger, Alek scanned the blackness of the space before them. He looked extremely pale, but it was hard to tell if this was from worry or not. "She's entering a danger zone. Her heart will stop and start soon," Alek spoke in barely more than a whisper. As time lapsed on, the Jedi Knight was growing paler and paler and it seemed his concentration was slipping. On several occasions he only just made a correction in time for Carth's piloting.

Link, observing Alek, muttered under his breath, "Farore's tits, she better hope we get there before time decides it's had enough."

Marth, eyes closed to help him focus on Revan's presence, spoke up, "We're getting close. The General is up ahead."

"General?" Carth looked sharply at Marth. He turned to Alek, narrowing his eyes, "You didn't say it was General Revan out here," Carth frowned, returning his attention to the controls just as a smaller shuttle came into view. Quickly Carth typed out a sequence and the vessel jerked as they grappled Revan's shuttle to it. Skillfully Carth maneuvered the vessel and headed straight back from the _Revenge_.

It took them twice as long to return to the ship as it had to get to Revan, but by the time they had landed in the hanger, Alek's face had a little more color to it. The older knight stood as soon as the vessel had docked and raced from it, heading straight for Revan's shuttle.

When Link followed Alek into the shuttle, he saw Revan slumped over in the pilot's seat, one hand limply at her side and the other on the control panel. Alek moved straight to her side. Gently he maneuvered Revan's limp form from the pilot's seat and laid her on the floor. Pulling off one of her gloves, Alek checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" asked the lieutenant who had followed them aboard the ship.

Alek didn't look up from checking Revan to make sure she would make it. "As many would say, she did something crazy, again," Alek shook his head. "Guess insanity comes with being a genius and Force prodigy." He paused, "We need to get her to the med bay. I have no doubt her heart stopped a few times, which means she's going to need oxygen. Link," Alek looked at Link, "can you head back and get Master Sighta. She'll need treatment as well and Shicar can't carry her to the med bay. Marth," his eyes turned to the padawan, "help Link. It might take the both of you. Lieutenant," Alek hesitated, looking from Revan's limp form to Carth, "I'm going to need your help getting Revan to the med bay."

Slowly Carth nodded; a look of surprise on his features from being asked to help with the Jedi general instead of Marth or Link. Quickly Carth moved to help Alek sit Revan up before pulling one of her arms around his shoulders. The two men lifted Revan off the floor.

"Go, Link, Marth, the longer they're without treatment the worse this will get," Alek looked at them, his light blue gaze betraying the worry he felt for his mother and younger self.

Link scowled, "Don't need to tell me that." Then he raced off, Marth on his heels. It only took them a couple of minutes to reach Sighta's quarters. Link didn't even bother knocking, just threw the door open. They were greeted by the sight of Shicar hovering anxiously over Sighta's limp, pale body. Link waved to Marth, indicating that he should try and reassure Shicar, adding, "I can handle Sighta on my own."

Marth's look was dubious, but he did as suggest, going over to whisper quietly to Shicar, drawing her away from Sighta. Link, coming over to the side of the bed, scowled and scanned her up and down. Then sighing and muttering, he sketched a symbol in the air which hung there and glowed a bright, luminous green. Sighta's body lifted from the bed, hovering an inch above it.

Marth and Shicar watched surprised, their eyes wide. Then Marth asked, "Link…what are you doing?"

Link rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you later. Go open the door."

Shicar did it instead of Marth, worry stealing over her face. Link, expression intense waved his hand, making Sighta's body float from the bed and hover before him. Then he began walking, not even bothering to tell the others to follow. They didn't speak for the entire trip to the med bay. Upon entering, a medic came over, caught sight of Sighta and said, "Bring her over here."

Both Knight Alek and Lieutenant Onasi were already there, but neither of them could see Revan. Curtains were drawn around two of the beds and one of the medics was drawing a curtain around another bed. "Place her here," she called over to them. Turning to Alek, the medic asked, "Do you know where Master Nava or Knight Aryncca are?"

Alek shook his head. "If this is about finding a Jedi healer, I am capable of healing. I studied from one of the greatest healers in the Order for five years," he explained.

The medic paused, a glazed look in her eyes as she debated on what to do. Slowly she nodded, "See to General Revan until one of the female healers arrives. She'll need an—" the medic cut off at the sight of Alek grabbing all the materials needed before vanishing behind on the curtains. "Smart kid," she mused, turning to Link the medic walked over to them. "It looks like she has similar symptoms to General Revan, hmmm." The medic walked off to gather the appropriate materials.

Link grumbled under his breath, "It's because they're the same damn person, and I warned her what would happen. But no, don't listen to the person whose been doing this for most of his very long life. I'm a Jedi, I know everything."

The medic, hearing only the very last part of this frowned. "Revan normally isn't reckless, but she did bring in Malak this morning," she nodded to the third bed. "He has a bad head injury and still hasn't regained consciousness. For as long as I've known those two, they've been good friends. Many who have known them longer than I state they've been friends for well over fifteen years. Revan might have reacted poorly to him being injured," the medic explained as Link placed Master Sighta on the bed.

"Wait, Malak's in here?" Link asked, incredulous before looking at Marth.

Marth's brows furrowed in concern, "Something strange is going on."

The medic nodded as she placed a breather over Sighta's face. "When General Revan brought him in she told us he had gotten into a fight near the on aboard cantina. If his blood alcohol level hadn't confirmed this I would have stated it was a lie. Hell, I hadn't even realized Jedi drank," she shook her head. "With the amount in his system, I'm shocked he was able to make it out of the cantina at all. Unfortunately Revan left before we could ask her more. She did seem rather brisk this morning," the medic frowned in the direction of Revan's bed.

Just then Nava entered and raced over to Revan's bed. Alek slipped out from behind the curtains and exchanged a few quick, hushed words before he walked over to Sighta's bed. "How is she?" Alek asked.

"Not good, but I still don't know that much," the medic replied. She smiled at Alek before turning to Link and Marth, "The three of you should go. I'll be sure to contact you when Revan, Master Sighta, or Malak awaken."

Alek hesitated, looking down at Sighta before he gave a curt nod. Walking over to Shicar, he led his padawan out of the room.

Link followed behind him, Marth at his side. Marth, running a hand through his hair, laughed tiredly, "Eventful day so far, huh?"

"No," Alek muttered, stopping in his tracks and looking at Marth. Eyes hard and expression grim, Alek didn't look remotely like himself at the moment. "Eventful is being attacked not having the entire command of the Revanchists in the med bay along with the future grand master."

"Future, grand master, what are you talking about?" Alek's eyes widened as Carth caught up to them. The lieutenant looked at all of them, his brow furled in confusion.

Link dropped his face into his hand, "Nayru, Farore and Din."

"You heard right!" exclaimed Shicar cheerily. "My master, my self, and Master Sighta are from thirty-five years in the future! It's so strange seeing you so young, Mas- sorry, I mean Lieutenant Carth Onasi! It's even strange to see him young," she jabbed her thumb at Marth. "I'm used to the both of you having tones of grey in your hair!" She spread her arms wide, eyes just as wide, at this.

"Dear Force," muttered Alek, placing his head in his hands. "I think next time the council asks me to become a master to a padawan I am declining."

At this Carth laughed, "You're padawan sure has a vivid imagination." He grinned down at Shicar who glared up at him.

"I'm not lying!" she shouted. "I'll prove it. The orange visit you have on was given to you by your wife. You were born on Telos IV thirty-two years ago. When you were fifteen you rescued a small, black haired girl from a burning building. At the age of twenty you enlisted in the navy. Over the past few years of the mandalorian wars you've been assigned to the bridge of the admiral's flag ship but were demoted for letting former Padawan Zayne Carrick go because he was falsely accused of the padawan massacre and helping the mandalorians. The admiral gave you the nickname fleet because of how skilled a pilot you are and you have a son by the Dustil Onasi." Her face fell, "I miss Master Dustil," she murmured.

Carth stared at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open while Alek shifted, looking rather uneasy. "H-how did you know that?" asked Carth after several long moments of silence, his voice cracking with shock.

"Because," Shicar started, exasperated, "I'm from the future! I know way more too. Like how Telos—"

Alek clapped his hand over his padawan's mouth. "That's quite enough, Shicar." Leaning over, he hissed in Shicar's ear, "Didn't Master Sighta tell you not tell anyone where we are from?"

"I can wipe his memory if you guys want?" Link piped up.

"What?" Carth looked at Link, his hands hovering close to his two blasters.

"No need, Link. I think it would be better if we just told him," stated Alek with a low sigh. "Just not about the closer future," he glared at Shicar, who gave the smallest of nods. Slowly Alek released her, "It's true: Master Sighta, Shicar, and I are all from the future. Shicar and I were carried back here by Link and Master Sighta followed a Sith Lord back through a rip he made through time. We know you because in our time you are a member of the council." Alek seemed to purposefully leave out the part of Carth being his father.

At this Carth cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "It's true," stated Shicar. She looked at Link, "Tell him it's true, Link, please."

Link nodded slowly, "It's true. Everything. And trust me I know how crazy it sounds." Link, removed his gauntlet and showed the back of his left hand to the group. A symbol was etched into it, three triangles stacked so that they would form one large one. The triangle on the bottom left glittered golden in the light, "This gives me special abilities, much like the Force does for Jedi."

Looking at Link's hand, Alek placed his hand on his chin in the same fashion all but Carth had seen Revan do. "Interesting," he muttered before turning back to the hall, eyes glazed in thought.

"I hate it when he gets like this. At least with Master Revan it can only take a few minutes," Shicar clapped her hand over mouth as she suddenly realized she'd called Sighta Revan. At once Alek's head snapped up and he turned to stare at Shicar. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she hurriedly said. "I didn't mean – I wasn't—" she clapped her hand back over her mouth, eyes wide as she glanced at Carth.

Slowly realization dawned on Carth's face. "Sighta and Revan are the same person, aren't they?" he asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

Slowly Alek nodded. "Much changed over the course of the years. In the next six the Order will somewhat forgive Revan for going against them. In the next twelve she will become the leader of the Jedi council. A lot changes," Alek's eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at Carth.

Link, looking at Shicar, let a smile steal over his face, "She is just too adorable!"

Marth rolled his eyes, and jostled Link with his elbow. Link turned and asserted, "Well, she is!"

Unexpectedly they heard the sound of Alek hitting his head against the wall. "Now I know how mother feels," he muttered.

"Master?" Shicar asked, looking at him worriedly. "You okay?" She took a tentative step towards him.

"No, no I'm anything but okay," he started, not turning from the wall. "At least you haven't had the awkwardness of meeting your parents." At his words Shicar shuddered as if picturing meeting her seven-year old mother. In a calmer voice he said, "Excuse me," bowing his head to them, he walked off. Still pale from the days events.

"I don't think he's feeling well," stated Shicar as she watched her master vanish. "He's never reacted that way before." Her eyes widened as she looked at Link, "What would happen if Revan or he," she jabbed her thumb at Carth, "died? Would my master die too?"

"What the hell do I have to do with this?!" exclaimed Carth, taking a step back from Shicar.

Link waved his hands placatingly, "Okay, let's just take a deep breath now everyone. Carth, just know that some things you don't need to know ahead of time. Shicar, yes your master would die and then I would have to go and fix everything up."

Shicar's eyes grew wide, "You can do that?!" She smiled, "I'm glad you could stop him from dying, I don't want to lose another father." A pained look flashed across her face and she looked back at the med bay, "I hope Master Sighta and General Revan will be alright." Her eyes grew wide again, "What are the Revanchists going to do with their leaders out like this?!"

Marth spoke up then, "That is a good question."

Link rubbed his chin, "I suppose the captain and others will have to handle things for themselves for awhile. And if we need to I can work some healing spells on them."

Just then a medic appeared in the hall and blinked as he caught sight of them. "Good you're still here. General Malak has just woken and wants to know what happened to General Revan," the medic explained. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Alek's absence. "Where's the knight who was with you earlier?"

"He left to clear his head," Shicar replied.

Link nodded in agreement and said, "Tell him that right now none of us know what happened to her." Then he winced and pressed a hand to his chest, "I think I'm going to go lie down for awhile. See you all later."

Then he trudged off towards his quarters, shoulders slumped. Marth watched him leave anxiously before turning to say to the healer, "I'll go talk to Master Malak and tell him everything we know so far."

"As will I," stated Shicar, smiling at Marth as if telling him there was no need to go alone.

xxx

Nearly an hour later Alek had finally found peace once more. The shaking in his hands had stopped which told him Revan would make it but he still couldn't tell if his mother would. He had kept his Force sight trained on the room since he had made it back to the quarters he shared with his mother and Shicar. He had made it back just in time to see Marth and Shicar speaking to Malak. At one point Shicar had touched the older Jedi and her features had gone pale.

The door slid open and Shicar slipped into the room. "Master?" her voice was filled with fear and something close to disgust. Opening his eyes Alek gave her a small smile to show he was listening. "I-I saw something when I touched Malak," she whispered, not looking at him. "I think it was his memory right before he was knocked out and he wasn't anywhere near the cantina. The memory was blurred, but," her eyes widened as she looked at him, "I saw Revan in it and he-he was kissing her. I've never seen Revan look so scared in my life master," her eyes grew wider at the mere thought such an occurrence was possible.

Alek felt the full impact of what Shicar had seen hit him. What had happened between Revan and Malak could just destroy the entire future. Revan couldn't lose herself this early on, not until Telos was destroyed at the very least. "Don't worry Shicar," he gave his padawan a small smile. "I'm sure you only really saw a dream Malak had." Tonight he would wipe Malak's and Revan's memories of the day. Malak should be staying in the med bay and Revan hadn't woken yet. It would be a simple enough matter to sneak in.

x – Later – x

Alek hesitated at the entrance into the medical bay, waiting for the medic on duty to move away from the three Jedi. Quickly Alek raced across the space slipping behind the curtain around Malak's bed. Alek moved to Malak's side and placed his hand over Malak's head, fingers on one temple and thumb on the other. Malak didn't stir. Quickly Alek dove into Malak's mind.

It didn't take Alek long to find the memory and gently pull it out. He also went deeper in. It was impossible to make Malak feel differently about Revan but Alek could erase the memory of the man ever discovering his best friend would have kids and fall in love. This would set Malak's and Revan's relationship right once more.

Once he had finished with Malak, Alek moved to Revan's side. A chill raced through him at the sight of Revan's features. It was still unnerving to see her without a scar marring her features. The scar had been there for longer than Alek had been alive and it had been impossible for him to imagine her without it until now.

Slowly Alek placed his hand in the same position on Revan's head. Closing his eyes, he delved into her memory of what had occurred, going a little further back to when she had seen all those visions of the future. Carefully he took these memories from her, leaving only the memory she had been in her room the night before. He even took the memory of today's events from her as he had done with Malak.

Alek moved to his mother's side after finishing with Revan. A small smile appeared on his features. "I'm sorry I had to do this, mother," he whispered. As he looked at her the memory of when he had discovered she had been Revan slowly surfaced. Alek pushed this away.

As soon as his task was completed, Alek fled the med bay without anyone being the wiser he had been there. He made it back to the quarters and slipped into bed. The second he closed his eyes the memory came forth once more.

"_Kullen, I really don't like this idea," stated Alek as he followed her into the large room. "Mother didn't seem too pleased when you said you wanted to meet the rest of her family. I don't think she wants to be here," he glanced over his shoulder at their mother and father. Carth had his hand on Sighta's shoulder and was whispering to her so Alek and Kullen couldn't hear what they were saying. _

_Kullen looked at Alek, rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "Oh, lighten up," she stated, "we're nearly twelve and we still haven't met our uncle or his kids. It'll be great, you'll see!" she grinned before running off into; she headed straight for a group of strangers, standing around a table. It was obvious to see why. At the table was a tall man, wearing the uniform of an admiral. His short black hair and dark blue eyes made him look almost like Sighta; the only differences were the shades of his eyes and hair._

"_Kullen!" Carth shouted after her. The shout drew the man's attention to them and Alek saw him frown at the sight of Carth. _

_Wayro, who had been speaking with the man, smiled at the sight of Kullen. The retired senator and former supreme chancellor looked worn and drawn. His white hair was still done nicely but his eyes seemed distant even as he knelt to meet Kullen. Beside Wayro, Viya stood, smiling at Kullen and casting a worried glance at the admiral. Her long grey hair was pulled back and eyes extremely worried. _

_Next to the man, the aunt who Alek knew very well stiffened at the sight of her sister, Sighta. Alek had always like Aunt Rayra; though, he admitted she could act violently at times. Her four children were great as well, only a few months older than Alek and Kullen. Rayra stood only an inch shorter than Sighta, her hair worn shoulder length was auburn and eyes darker than the night. _

_Quickly Rayra crossed the room and hissed at Sighta, "What are you doing here?" Despite the fact Rayra's voice was low; Alek could still make out every word. "You said you weren't coming again this year. What will happen when Ray recognizes you?" she demanded. _

"_Kullen insisted on coming," Sighta replied in just as quiet of a voice but far calmer than Rayra's had been. "I know full well what will occur if Ray recognizes me," she paused, looking at Rayra evenly. "Wayro hasn't yet told him, has he?" _

"_No," stated Rayra, eyes narrowing as she looked at Ray. "You should go before he realizes wh—" she cut off as Ray crossed the room towards them. His dark eyes were shrewd as he stared at Sighta. There was a coldness in the way he moved and it looked as if he was going for his blaster. "Ray," Rayra stepped forward, "the three of us should talk." _

_Before either Sighta or Ray could protest, Rayra led her younger siblings from the room. Alek looked at his father and noticed Carth didn't look pleased. Unease prickled at Alek and he watched the door closely. After several long moments Ray reappeared and walked back over to Wayro, not even bothering to look at Kullen. Wayro and Ray moved away from the table out of earshot of the others. After several long moments passed, Ray lashed out, hitting Wayro squarely in the jaw. Whipping around, Ray stormed from the room. _

_Just then Rayra reappeared and Carth walked over to her. "Where's Sighta?" he asked, his voice calm despite the fact Alek could see the fear in the way his father moved. _

"_She went home," Rayra replied. "I don't think she liked the idea of ruining the reunion." Looking around, Rayra winced at the sight of Viya beside Wayro who was staring off in the direction Ray had stormed off in. "I take it Ray hit him," she stated with a sigh. "Well, he did deserve it, hiding the fact Ray had a twin for so long," she shook her head. "Can't blame them though," she looked at her four children, eyes soft. Alek followed her gaze and noted all four of them were playing with Ray's older two. _

_The rest of the night seemed to pass slowly. Each passing moment made Alek feel more and more out of place. It was more than obvious Ray's two children really didn't like Alek. They had accepted him only because Kullen was fun to play with. _

_Near the end of the game, Alek asked them what the point of was to it. "Point?" the boy stared at Alek. "Why do games need a point? You sound like an adult," he laughed. "You have a strange brother, Kullen." _

_The younger boy glared at Alek. "If you don't like the games then don't play," he stuck his tongue out at Alek before stalking off with others. Kullen hesitated, looking from Alek to them. _

_Sighing, Alek gave her a small smile, "Go on." Slowly she nodded and ran after them, shouting for them to wait up. _

_Alek watched her go, a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd hoped there had been someone like him among the other third of his family, but he'd been wrong. It had been like this at school as well. For as long as Alek could remember he had felt as if he didn't belong here, but Kullen did and he liked to see her happy. _

_Slowly Alek walked off, heading for one of the balconies off this room. He stopped just by the ledge and looked up at the night sky. "You, you're one of her kids, aren't you?" Alek jumped at the sound of the voice. Turning he saw Ray standing in the shadows. _

"_Yes, I'm Alek Onasi," he assumed Ray was talking about Alek's mother. "What do you have against my mother?" he asked calmly. _

"_What do I have against her?" Ray snorted, his eyes narrowing at Alek. "Do you even know what your mother is?" he asked, stepping out of the shadows. "What you're father is for ever falling for her? They're traitors!" he spat at Alek's feet. _

"_My parents aren't traitors!" shouted Alek, glaring up at Ray, jaw set. "My father is a decorated war hero from the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil wars. He was a fleet admiral!" How dare this man call Alek's parents traitors when they clearly weren't. "My mother served the Republic in both wars, that's how they met," he added defensively. _

"_You're mother started the Jedi Civil War," snapped Ray. "It's because of her so many are dead. She's Darth Revan, the Sith responsible for this world having to have been rebuilt!" _

_Alek stared at Ray. The name seemed to echo through him. In class he had learned Darth Revan had been a tryant but had redeemed himself at the end of the Jedi Civil war by killing Darth Malak. "Revan's a guy in history," Alek whispered unable to find anything else to say. _

"_Ha," Ray laughed, "your mother hasn't told you then? She is Revan. She is the Dark Lord of the Sith, the traitor of the Republic!" With that Ray turned and walked back into the room. _

_Alek stared after him. The words slowly sunk in. Shaking his head, he tried not to think on it, but he couldn't stop. Now he thought on it, this explained so much, like why his mother was gone so much and news of the Jedi Master only ever came while Sighta was gone. It changed who she was, right? Revan had been working hard to restore the Republic. She wasn't a bad person!_

It wasn't until late evening that Marth got the chance to go check up on Link. He had been kept preoccupied with all manner of tasks, but his mind had stayed glued to memory of the exhaustion painting Link's face when he'd gone back to his quarters. And now as he stood looking down at him, Marth felt a niggle of worry worm through him at the sweat coating Link's face, pasting his short hair to his scalp.

But if he was truthful with himself, all of this was probably just because of all the activity that had been happening on the ship recently. Link was probably just worn out; what with being tied so tightly to the time-stream he probably was experiencing the stress from having two Revan's in one time.

Marth shook his head, sure that he was just over-reacting, being a worry-wort as Link had said earlier. Bending over, he pressed a light kiss to Link's temple, brushed Link's hair back and whispered goodnight. Then he silently left the room, making his way to his own quarters. It would probably be a good idea if he was where others would expect him to be this evening.

x – The next morning – x

Link's body shook with the force of his cough, causing his body to double up and him to crash to his knees. Pressing his hand to his mouth, Link squeezed his eyes shut and let the cough run its course. And when it finally released him, he sighed deeply, bringing his hand away.

The glint of deep red caught his eye as his hand moved through the air. Link stared in horrified fascination. The blood that he had expelled dripped slowly down his palm, staining it red.

He couldn't process the fact that he'd just couch up blood. He had only ever done that when severely injure, but right now there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. Shakily he stood and went to his bathroom, washing off the blood in the sink. And as it swirled away down the drain, he let any fear he felt drain away with it.

He was fine. This was just a fluke, and it wouldn't happen again.

Shutting off the water, he walked back into his room and continued getting dressed. And once he pulled his hat snuggly onto his head, he exited, going in the direction of the cafeteria. He hadn't had anything to eat yet, and he was feeling famished. Heck, even rations sounded good right now, that's how hungry he was.

On his way there, he stumbled upon Marth in one of the halls, muttering to himself under his breath. A smile stretching his lips, Link snuck up behind the padawan, got on tip-toes and husked into Marth's ear, "You lost, little boy?"

Marth jumped a foot in the air, and whirled around, his arm out to strike. Laughing, Link ducked under it then came in close to Marth, wrapping his arms around the raven's waist. Recovering from his start, Marth dropped his arm and glowered down at the blonde, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Link nuzzled Marth's chest, "Just having a little fun is all."

Marth scowled, rolling his eyes, "You have a sick sense of humor." Then he gestured meaningfully to his hair which still had streaks of pink in it.

Link smiled innocently, "Come on Marth, laugh a little. It's good for you."

"This coming from the guy who thinks blowing things up is fun," Marth scoffed.

Link shrugged, let go of Marth's waist and grabbed one of his hands. He started walking towards the cafeteria once more, "Let's go get something to eat."

"I should have guessed that's where you were going."

Link twisted his torso, sticking his tongue out at Marth. Shortly they arrived at the cafeteria which was fairly empty at the moment.

As the two of them entered the mess hall, Link caught sight of Alek sighting alone at one of the tables. The young man picked at the small amount of food he had been given as if not hungry, light eyes glazed in thought as he rested his cheek one hand. Alek looked up, his eyes locking on the back of a young man no older than nineteen, sitting at a table close by. The man had short black hair and wore the uniform of a navy lieutenant. He was deep in conversation with a boy and girl around his age.

The girl leaned in towards the black haired boy and whispered to him. She pointed in Alek's direction and smiled. The boy let out a bark of laughter, but didn't look at Alek. The other boy in the group, a short, blond haired boy, shot a glare of distain at Alek which clearly said "stay away!"

Alek sighed, seeming not to really care what the others said. As Alek looked away he caught sight of Link and Marth. Straightening, he waved them over after they had gotten their small amount of food. "Good morning, Padawan Marth, Link," Alek greeted them as the pair of them sat down side by side. Alek's face was ashen as if he hadn't slept well the night before. More than likely he'd only been worried about his mother.

Marth spoke up first, "Good morning, Master Alek."

Link smiled at him, "Rough night?"

"I'm not a master, Marth, so please stop calling by the title of one," stated Alek, looking at Marth evenly. Turning to Link, Alek gave a slight nod, "Still no word on how Master Sighta is," he told them, looking down at his food. "I dropped in earlier this morning, the medics say Revan will make it and have only just discharged Malak," worry clouded Alek's eyes as he looked at the rations he'd been given. Suddenly he pushed the tray towards Link and Marth, "Here, split this between the two of you. I couldn't eat even if this was my last meal."

Shrugging, Link took the tray, not even considering giving any to Marth. Marth, pretending to ignore Link's hogging, rubbed at the back of his neck, "Sorry, Alek. I'm just used to addressing most of the Jedi on this ship by the title of master. Habit can be a hard thing to break."

Link, sorting his food, said, "So Revan's going to be fine. That's good news. But I'm sorry about Sighta. I could take a look at her with some of my spells if you would like me too. Maybe I can find something the medics can't." He looked up at Alek, cocking his head, "I may not look it but I'm a fairly good healer."

Shaking his head, Alek said, "She'd never forgive me for permitting anyone aside a medic or doctor to heal her. She's strong, I know she'll make even if it doesn't look good at the moment," he gave them a rueful smile, eyes anxious as if he didn't believe this himself.

Just then the girl at the other table stood and walked over to them. "You're Knight Alek, one of the Revanchists, right?" asked the girl, looking at Alek as she nervously rung her hands. Her brown gaze looked from Alek to Marth and then to Link.

"In a manor of speaking, yes," Alek said politely giving the girl a slight bow of his head. "Why do you ask?" he looked up at her, one eyebrow cocked in question.

"I," the girl straightened, giving a savage look at the two boys at the table she'd just left, "we were just wondering why you looked so much like Ray, sorry Lieutenant Ray FireForce."

"We were not!" Ray shouted incredulously, dark blue eyes flashing as he half rose. "You and Carr were, I had nothing to do with this!" he shot Alek an apologetic look. Standing, he walked over to them, "Now come on Ensign Ceira Sarvar we're on duty soon," he took her arm, half dragging her towards the door.

"Let go Ray!" she snapped pulling her arm free. "You're on duty soon. I don't start for another few hours!"

Alek blinked before he stood. "I think it best if I take my leave. I might see the two of you later. I'll be in the practice room if you like to join me there," with a bow of his head, Alek left them to finish their small meal in peace.

Link, watching Alek leave, blinked, "I think we just missed something." Then he started to munch on his food.

Marth shrugged, "Probably. They do look a lot alike though."

Link, looking over at the Lieutenant, cocked his head, "They do. But it could just be a strange coincidence."

Marth brought a hand up to ruffle Link's hair, "I haven't believed in coincidence since you dropped onto ship."

Link glared at him, but there was no strength behind it, "Whatever. You better hurry and eat your food otherwise I'm going to steal it."

Marth laughed, shaking his head, "Alright, alright." He picked up some of his own food and began eating. The rest of their lunch was finished in a calm peace. Once they threw away their trash and put away their trays, Link asked Marth, "So do you want to go train with Alek? Or should we go check on Revan and Sighta first?"

Marth, cupping his chin, hummed then said, "I don't think the medics would appreciate me dropping in again. I've already been today. So I guess we should go train with Alek."

Link nodded and led the way to the practice room, well-satisfied with his full stomach. Marth once they were alone in the halls came up beside Link, slung an arm around his waist and pulled the blonde close to him, "Are you feeling better today? I think you had a fever last night."

Link smiled up at him, "I'm feeling fine. Nothing to worry about."

Marth smiled gently down at him, "Good," He leaned down and gave Link a quick peck on the lips. Then he let the blonde go because they had reached the training center.

On entering it was easy enough to spot Alek and Shicar, seeing as they were the only group without a crowd around them, cheering. Shicar watched her master thoughtfully. Alek's light eyes only flickered once to the door as Marth and Link entered, but it was so brief Shicar hadn't had time to react to the distraction.

At once Shicar leapt towards her master, sending several waves of the Force towards him. Alek easily deflected the blasts as his padawan charged towards him, lightsaber in hand. Quickly he flipped as she leapt over him, her lightsaber missing his stomach by inches. As he moved Alek grabbed hold of her wrist, pulling her with him as he fell towards the floor. In one quick movement he had pinned Shicar to the ground.

"Better," he nodded approvingly as he released her. "Much better," standing, he added, "in few years you might be ready to take on a Kath Hound." His eyes sparked as he teased her. Shicar's shoulders slumped as he said this. "Come now, it was only your second time implementing the move. You will get the hang of it."

Link coming over, said, "Alek's right. Practice makes perfect. And you're much better than I was at your age."

Marth said sarcastically, "I thought you still were her age."

At this Alek gave a small smile and inclined his head to the two of them. "I'm glad you two came." He looked them, hopefully, "I was hoping Shicar could have some practice with tag teaming. If one of you are willing…" he trailed off, a soft, sad smile on his features

Link punched the air in excitement, "I'd love to. I got to stay in shape somehow."

Marth chuckled, "We'd love to help Shicar."

"Well then," Alek's smiled broadened, "seeing as both of you are willing I will have Shicar team up with Link first. That is," he cocked an eyebrow at Marth, "if you are content to watch a few rounds?" He turned to Link, "I assume you're more experienced than Marth and it would be harder on Shicar to team up with someone closer to her own age," he gave Marth a small smile, showing he meant no offense by this and telling him that he would be able to get on the practice floor soon enough.

Marth smiled back, letting him know no offense was taken, "I'll just head over there then."

Link, grinning, turned to Shicar, "We'll make a great team. I have experience running out my ears."

Rolling her eyes at the ceiling, Shicar grumbled. Alek silenced his padawan with a quick look. "Shicar, fetch Link two practice vibro blades, then I'll give you both the point behind this exercise." When Shicar had returned with the blades, Alek gave her a small smile before saying, "Link the point of this isn't for you take me down but try to complement Shicar's weaknesses and help her to get in close enough to take me down. If successful we will try a few more times then switch out with Marth," he gestured at Marth who had seated himself on the bench at the edge of the mat.

Link saluted him, "Got it. That shouldn't be too difficult." Then Link took the practice blades from Shicar and spent a minute getting used to them. Once he could spin them deftly over the top of his hand, he grinned at Alek and nodded, "Alright, I'm good to go."

Nodding, Alek held the hilt of his practice 'saber in hand as he dropped into a ready stance Link had seen Revan use from time to time. "Ataru, more commonly called form four. An acrobatic form which relies heavily on using the Force to maneuver," Shicar told Link in an undertone. "My master isn't taking this training lightly if he's using his favorite form. Be careful, this form is the best for consulars because of the fact it relies on the Force for its strengths, but," she smiled, "it's also a weakness unless you're Revan."

Link nodded, his eyes already assessing everything about Alek, "So we have to watch out for him using the Force. I'll let you decide how we attack then."

Slowly Shicar nodded and gave Link a silent signal to attack her master. The glint in her eye told him not to pin Alek or try to win the bout only to distract him.

Smirking, Link darted in; bring his practices blades up in a crossed, overhead slash. Quicker than a blaster shot Alek leapt nimbly aside, activating his blade just in time to block Link's blades. Thrusting out his hand, Link found himself blasted back. In that instant Shicar leapt at her master from behind. Alek spun on his heel, narrowly avoiding his padawan's blade before she found herself blasted away from him as well.

But Link had already recovered, flipping in the air and sprinting back at Alek, his blades coming low, hoping to take Alek off his feet. The Jedi Knight was faster still. With speed blurred even to Link, Alek leapt into the air flipping as he nimbly dodged both Shicar and Link. Without warning Shicar rammed held long into Link.

"Sorry," she muttered, blushing with embarrassment.

Link smiled at her, telling her with his eyes that they needed to get back in the fight. Then he spun, blocking Alek's attack, his other practice sword whipping out in an expert thrust.

Alek used the Force to block Link's attack before vanishing from Link's sight. Shicar leapt at her master who had appeared behind Link. Faster than she could ever move, he flipped around, taking hold of her robes and placing his 'saber at her neck. He released her and signaled to Link the fight was over.

Panting, Alek grinned. "You did well Shicar. If I were a mandalorian I wouldn't have stood a chance," he leaned over panting just as appaulse sounded from near Marth. Everyone, including Marth, looked around to see General Revan standing only feet behind Marth.

"You seem to excel in ataru and it is not an easy form to learn," her voice betrayed only her praise towards Alek, but Link could see her hands shaking and it was apparent by this alone she shouldn't have been out of the med bay. "For a new padawan, you excel at your chosen form of niman," she gave an approving bow of her head in Shicar's direction.

At her words Shicar seemed to glow with pride at the unexpected praise. "Thank you, Master Revan," Shicar gave her a low bow, grinning widely.

Link, smiling, straightened from his crouch, "I'm glad to you're alright Revan." Slapping a practice sword against his thigh, he took a step towards Marth and Revan. But then his face froze in an expression of agony. His left hand dropped it practice sword, coming up to clutch at his chest, over where his heart was.

Faster than any of them could react, he collapsed unconscious to the floor.

Alek watched as Link collapsed, unable to move. At once Marth was on his feet and at Link's side, shouting at someone to act and not just stand there. This jolted Alek back, but before he could move, Revan started forward, a pronounced limp in her right leg. She stopped then straightened as if shocked and continued forward without limping.

"Alek, you are a healer, are you not?" she asked, kneeling beside Link. There was an odd note in her voice which he knew hadn't ever been there. Well, not in the nineteen year old Revan, but he couldn't place it. "I dare not heal him," she stated, turning her masked gaze on him.

Quickly Alek raced to Link's side and placed his hand over Link's back. Closing his eyes, Alek allowed his mind's eye to enter Link's body. Quickly he jerked his hand away, shouting, "We have to get him to a medic, now!"

Revan took Link's arm and pulled him to his feet, Marth leapt forward, helping her. Together the two Jedi began to half carry, half drag Link towards the med bay. As they left the room, Revan staggered, nearly falling. Alek was about to offer to take her place but the general just kept going, keeping pace with Marth who looked as if he wanted to race through the halls.

Between the two of them, Link hung like a rag dog, blood beginning drip from his nostrils. Marth, his expression grown even grimmer, mumbled, "I should have never let him convince me that he was alright."

"It was not your fault," stated Revan. Alek could have sworn he had heard her snort in indigence, which was so unlike the general. "No one could have foreseen this occurrence, no matter who they are." It was then Alek knew Revan was really off. The way she spoke sounded more from experience than logic, as it should have, he stared at her, only just remembering to keep walking. This wasn't Revan; at least it wasn't her mind. There was no way it could, there was just no way.

As they entered the med bay, Revan let Marth take over and backed off as the medics raced over to help Marth. "Shicar," Alek looked at his padawan, "stay with Marth and Link while they are here." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Revan slip from room without notice from the medics. Not waiting to see if Shicar had agreed to his order or not, Alek followed Revan. He caught up to her in seconds and moved to block her way. "What's going on?" he asked as evenly as he could.

"Oh, come now, surely you of all people have noticed, Alek," she seemed to laugh at him in, his eyes widened, but it couldn't be.

"Mother?" he asked in barely more than a hiss.

Revan gave a flick of her wrist, "In a manor of speaking, yes, and no. This is the general's body but my mind. It happened shortly after we passed out. In order to keep her heart beating long enough for you to find her I linked minds with her. I meant to sever the contection when I was sure the medics had left, but," she paused, her masked gaze on him, "you intervened in _that_ plan."

He gaped at her. "But, how did I intervene?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. His eyes were wide as he stared at her. No wonder she had limped at first when she'd moved forward. After a year with a limp it had to be strange having two good legs again, and a healthy body and mind.

"When you wiped her memory of what occurred night before last," she stated evenly. "Fortunately I had not seen the memory, though I am grateful to you for wiping it, whatever it was it had disturbed her greatly. Though wiping her memory at the exact moment you did made my consciousness stuck here from the time being."

"What about your younger self?" Alek asked trying to follow how this possible. He was only just starting to wrap his mind around this. It just felt so impossible.

"Still unconscious, but not in my body," she gave a flick of her wrist back towards the med bay. Alek felt the blood drain from him. If her mind wasn't in her own body then wouldn't she die. "Oh, no, I will not. The mind still has basic function, such as the heart and lung control. One would be an utter idiot to take all their control into another's body," she paused, "not that it would be possible unless you are the person you intend to control, anyhow."

Slowly Alek looked at her. "So you and she are sharing a mind and body at the moment?" She nodded, "But what will this do to the Revanchists?"

She held up her hand, stopping him from continuing. "Nothing," she told him, her voice taking on a stern note. "Once it is safe to do so, I will return to my body, but I must sever the connection and doing so might prove fatal to her and, in turn, me. It will take time for me to figure out a way to do so. After all I have no wish to kill her," she paused, "oh, eight people excluding myself and younger self. Four of which have not yet drawn their first breath," she shrugged. "Now, keep this matter to yourself, no one can know there is a difference. Malak is bound to notice some odd change in personality as you did, but I will try to make it harder for him to see. This means you will have to call me Revan and not Sighta or master."

"Wait," Alek cut her off, holding up a hand in confusion, "you said eight, but Kullen only has two kids?"

"So she does," Revan started off down the hall, repeating in a softer voice, "So she does."

xxx

Anxiously, Marth stood there watching as the medics hovered around Link, talking to each other. The blonde's face was unnaturally pale under that deep tan of his. And sweat was beading on Link's forehead, just like last night when he'd gone in to check on him.

Unable to stand it any longer, Marth cautiously caught one of the medics by the sleeve and asked, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

The medic, glancing back at Link, replied, "It appears that he's suffered a heart attack. As to the cause for this we're still not sure."

Marth let the medic return to their business, backing several feet away. He could feel his hands shaking, but he refused to break down this time. No, this time he would remain in control of himself, so he could be there to help Link when it was required.

Unaware to Marth Alek slipped back into the med bay. "Master!" Shicar exclaimed, drawing Marth's attention to the fact Alek was there. "I thought you'd followed General Revan?" she titled her head to one side in confusion, blinking innocently up at her master.

"General Revan?!" demanded one of the healers not going over Link. She seemed to bristle with rage as she strode over the Alek. "Where did that damned woman get off to? We expressly told her not to leave until we were certain a reoccurrence wouldn't happen!"

Giving the medic a bow of his head, Alek spoke with a hint of a smile, "Once General Revan has her mind set on a task there is no placating," his voice held a hint of humor. He looked towards Marth and then at Link the smile dying away. "Besides, you have other matters to attend to," he nodded dismissively to her before walking over to Marth. "You don't need to stay for this," he told Marth, coming to a stop beside him, "in fact it would best if you don't linger too long here. The medics will save him," the tone of his voice made it absolutely clear they would save him. "Besides we will be rejoining the main fleet in a few minutes and I believe you will be needed in the ensuing battle."

Marth reluctantly nodded, giving Alek a weak smile, "You're right." Then he followed Alek from the med bay, forcing himself to not look back.


	22. Chapter 21: Unfurling Future

Coincidences:  
>Chapter 20: Unfurling Future<p>

Sighta was poring over the documents her younger self had left on the table in her room on the _Revenge_ when a tentative knock came at the door. Looking up, she knew at once who it was. "Enter," she called as she replaced the mask.

Danika strode into the room and walked over to her. "I've just received word we are getting a transmission from the front, General," Danika informed her. The woman's expression was grave, eyes wary, and back stiff. This above all else told Sighta this message either didn't bring good news or was barely coming through. Gently Sighta reached out with the Force, probing the captain's mind for helpful clues.

"The transmission has not given any clues to what is occurring?" she asked tactfully, keeping her voice emotionless and even. It was harder than she remembered it being to do this. So much had changed over the years. This should have been easier than it was.

Danika shook her head, "Nothing, only static makes it through." She let out a low worried breath, "Honestly, Rev, I don't relish the idea of taking the _Revenge _into what might be certain destruction," the captain grimaced at the thought.

"How many of our ships were there?" asked Sighta as she stood, still unused to having two good legs. She made sure Danika hadn't seen her hesitation to put weight on her right leg.

"Not too many," Danika informed her as they made their way to the door and out into the hall. "I made sure, as you had advised; no one knew we weren't rendezvousing with the whole third of the fleet under your command. Though we did have just enough to stave off any small attacks by the mandalorians, I can't see Mandalore being too eager to break through the lines right now, so soon after his defeat at Coruscant."

Scanning her memory for the long since disregarded information of the man, Sighta didn't reply at once. It took her several minutes to remember all she had once known on this Mandalore. "True, though he is not known for his tact," she chose each word carefully. "Mandalore maybe trying a new line of offense," she told Danika as they reached the bridge. Not to her surprise but to her utter dismay Malak was there. Out of everyone in this time he was the only one who would be able to pick out the subtle changes in personality she had no control over, such as her word choice. Her memory wasn't so good she still remembered the way she had spoken to others in the past, beyond the fact she had spoken with little to no emotion. "Prepare the fighters just incase there is an ambush waiting for us, Captain. I would rather not be caught off guard."

Danika nodded and raced over to the comm. Within seconds the message for fighter pilots to be on standby echoed through the halls. This would prove most interesting. It had been years since Sighta had been able to lead more than Jedi anywhere.

Just then the ship dropped out of hyperspace. Shock slammed into Sighta at the sight before her. Every ship which had been here was a smoldering ruin. "Scramble the fighters!" Sighta order as she raced to the head of the bridge for an unimpeded view of the scene. Sure enough she could just make out a mandalorian vessel through the mass of twisted hull. Just as the alarms went to signal the scrambling fighters several more mandalorian vessels appeared. Fourteen others, only a few showing signs of the recent battle with the Republic fleet.

Alek raced through the halls as the sound of Danika's voice came over the comm. A full scramble was being ordered, but he knew his mother wouldn't remember this battle. This mainly caused by the fact she was Revan at the moment.

Glancing over his shoulder, Alek saw Marth's eyes widen and Shicar's face full of worry. "We head for the bridge," Alek told them. "That should be where most of the Revanchists are." He hoped the Force he was correct in this. All he had on this battle was the had been outnumbered fifteen to one.

Marth said nothing, just did as Alek had said, racing off for the bridge.

As they rounded the corner leading to the main lift, Revan's voice came over the comm. "Attention crew of the _Revenge_," Alek frowned, knowing Revan had never done this, perhaps his mother had later on but not at this age, "you have a right to know the odds we face. There are fifteen enemy vessels and only we stand between them and midrim systems. Regardless of the odds every one of us will fight for our path of retreat has been cut off. All Revanchists report to the bridge for instruction. May the Force be with us all," the comm. link died just as the lift was getting ready to leave.

Alek stopped it just in time for several more Jedi to join them, including Darious and Nava. Neither older Jedi had their padawans with them. Darious gave Alek a nod of thanks and Nava a tentative smile. The lift stopped several times to gather more Jedi and a few soldiers heading off to their various postings.

xxx

Sighta could feel Malak's eyes on her as she waited for the rest of the Revanchists to file into the back of the bridge. This alone told her she had made an error, but at this moment it didn't matter. The last Jedi to appear were Alek, Darious, Shicar, Nava, and Marth. Darious and Nava came to the front, but the other three stayed to the back of the group.

It took Sighta only a moment to gather her thoughts and, more importantly, to remember which Jedi had what profession in the Order and healing ability. Taking a deep breath she walked among them, splitting them into groups. Most of the adequate healers she sent to aid the medics, sending a few guardians with them. This group was placed under Nava's command. The next group she sent off towards the hanger, with Aryncca at their head. Malak was to stay near the bridge with the rest of the guardians until the mandalorians managed to breach the hull. She told a healer to stay in both groups. Alek was to go with Malak, despite the fact she didn't really trust Malak with her son after he had tried to kill him. Nevertheless, Alek was the best healer and more than capable in battle. Shicar and Marth were to remain as guards for the bridge along with the rest of the padawans. Sighta was the only knight remaining on the bridge, despite the fact she longed to help the rest of the Revanchists guard the ship.

"You have your assignments," Sighta returned to the front of the group, looking at the faces of those who would one day follow her into darkness and those who would join with the Force. A few would be lost in battle before she fell and others in protest. Her eyes lingered on Nava and Zther, two of the more respected Jedi in the group. She could feel the familiar pang of unease at the thought and quickly shoved it aside. "Force be with all of you," she bowed her head.

At once the groups divided. Malak walked over to her. "I'm glad you're not joining in the defense of the ship," stated Malak with a small smile. In a softer voice he asked, "Do you really think we'll make it through this, Rev?"

"Yes," she stated. Before Sighta could say much more she spotted Marth hovering close by as if he wanted a word. Turning to him, she asked, "What is it you wished, Padawan Marth?"

Marth, to keep his hands still, clasped them behind his back, "General Revan, I was hoping it would possible for me to be assigned to the med bay?"

Sighta looked at him, unease pricking at her. "No, you are a padawan and thus will remain here to ensure the bridge is not taken," she kept her voice even, her misgivings increasing. This might be when Marth's dislike towards her started, but she couldn't be sure. "I am sorry, Marth, but the bridge is just as important as the med bay at this moment."

"Even more so," stated Malak with little empathy for the padawan. "If the bridge falls we lose the ship and this battle. The people in the med bay will just have to do with the forces sent there."

Revan shot him a look he couldn't see. By the Force, she'd forgotten how unsympathetic the man could be. "Marth," she looked back at him, trying to keep her voice even and calm, "if the group at the med bay requires aid I will be sure to send you and a few from Malak's group to assist." Withholding the urge to comfort him more, she continued, "You are not the only one who is to remain here." She turned to Malak, ordering him out of the bridge before she left both of them, heading back to the front of the bridge.

It looked as if the mandalorians were only just starting to realize they were there. There was still a small interval for her to use. Over the comm. she ordered, "Lance Squadron, take the closest squadron to you and head into the debris. Circle around the enemy forces."

As the battle commenced, Sighta was forced to begin to fight with more and more wit. This was almost a challenge, almost. Only once before had she had more of a challenge and that had been when the Republic had surrounded the _Terror Wing_, the ship which would replace this one as her flag ship, with over twenty vessels. She'd only just made it out of the battle alive, buying just enough time for the rest of her fleet to arrive. This time there was no back up, but this did little to dishearten her. Before the back up had come she'd been able to disable and destroy over fifteen of the vessel. Though, she reminded herself tersely, this had been thirty-years ago.

The alarms sounded only thirty minutes into the battle, signaling several hull breaches. Quickly she sent Malak's group to deal with them, knowing while his group was gone it left the bridge wide open. At the moment there were only six padawans, around ten soldiers, and herself here.

It wasn't long after she'd sent Malak off; nearly five of the vessels were destroyed. Pain lanced through Sighta's mind, but it was easily ignored. In seconds two more followed and a third, no doubt lead by a deserter from the Republic, fled the battle. Only seven remained, and they had only lost nine fighters, better than the last time she had been confronted by such odds.

As the ninth was destroyed, the distinct sound of blasters firing and lightsabers buzzing to life filled the room. Sighta knew even before she turned there were well over sixty mandalorians in the group. Whipping around, Sighta blasted the closest Mandalorian away from her before leaping back. Elation filled her as no pain came from her right leg. In this battle she had little to hold her back. Grinning, though no one could see this, Sighta flipped so her feet touched the window of the front most bridge before she pushed off. The tips of her fingers crackled with lightening as it was unleashed on the first group. Rolling, Sighta thrust her legs up kicking a mandalorian squarely in the jaw. She was on her feet again in seconds, barely missing being hit by a blaster shot.

Her heart thudded with the pure joy of being able to help those around her once more. Not just as support but as an actual fighter, this way she could make a difference. She could fight and help them win in more ways than one.

It wasn't until over half the mandalorians were dead or so badly injured they could no longer fight Sighta first realized Marth was gone. Pausing, she looked around, trying to pinpoint the padawan through the battle. To her utter dismay he wasn't anywhere near the bridge. Quickly she closed her eyes, allowing her mind's eye to travel through the ship. She was only just in time to see him enter the medical bay several feet ahead of another wave of mandalorians. Damn that padawan! His concern for Link was only going to cause problems. She would never have done such an act to go to Carth even if he had been dying. She knew Carth would never have forgiven her for doing so.

Quickly Sighta returned to the battle. It wasn't long until the bridge was once more the Republic's. Turing, she shouted, "Jasper, Esavala!" At once her two childhood friends appeared, out of breath. "Find Zvi and get to the med bay. A group is heading in that direction. Also," she paused, "if you see Padawan Marth send him back here."

They nodded and raced off, pausing only long enough to collect the twi'lek. This wasn't good. Sure Sighta knew Marth survived, but nothing beyond this. Slowly she turned back to her duties on the bridge, knowing the padawan had to have snuck out before the attack here, but she wouldn't have time to think on this until after the battle.

xxx

Guilt ate at Marth as he raced through the hallways, but the overwhelming feeling of dread overrode it. He just felt that something terrible was going to happen to Link if no one was there to watch over him. He just hoped he would get there in time to prevent whatever it is.

Skidding around a corner, Marth stumbled but caught himself and continued running at top speed to the med bay. Behind him he could sense the wave of mandalorians headed there, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Because up ahead, he could also sense a new presence, in the same place as he had left Link. And this presence reeked of hate.

Desperate now, Marth barreled head-long down the hallways, slamming into wall when he turned corners. The dread in his stomach had turned into full-blown panic. Something was about to go very wrong. Because he now absolutely certain that they weren't just facing the mandalorians anymore.

Reaching the med bay, Marth eyes searched for Link, but the blonde wasn't where he'd left him. The med bay was already in chaos, Jedi and troops fighting to repel the mandalorians. Finally Marth's eyes caught a flash of white blonde and he sighed. But then he felt his stomach drop when he saw the predicament the blonde was in.

He wasn't sure how, but somehow a hugely muscled man with skin darker than Link's and flame red hair had slipped past all the Jedi and fighters and had Link pinned to the wall by his throat. Thankfully the blonde was awake, but Marth's panic surged when he saw the blood staining Link's right sleeve and how unnaturally limp it hung at his side. The man's face was twisted in a demented grin and he was leaning forward to whisper into Link's tapered ear.

Before he could even process what was happening, the man laughed maniacally and carelessly threw Link in his direction. Jumping into motion, Marth caught Link at the last second. The force behind the throw caused Marth to be thrown backwards, with Link landing on his chest. Scrambling, Marth sat up and looked down into Link's face.

For the merest of moment Link's flickered up to look at him before the blonde's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he went limp. Hissing out a breath, Marth looked up once more, hoping that the man was approaching so that he would have an excuse for engaging him. But the man was gone, only empty air where he had been standing before.

xxx

Sighta only stayed long enough on the bridge to ensure the last mandalorian ship had been destroyed. As she raced towards the exit she called for the last two padawans and a few of the soldiers to join her before charging down the hall. There were mandalorians teaming through the ship, but they were scattered and no longer had means of escape. The fighters were sweeping the ship as she ran, destroying the vessels the mandalorians had used to breach the hull. The medical bay was still in chaos and she veered sharply towards it.

In her path stood several mandalorians. She didn't have time for this! Not bothering to thrust out her hand, she sent the mandalorians flying ending their lives by severing their connection to the life Force. They fell limp as she raced passed them.

Whipping around the corner into the med bay, Sighta ducked. A blaster shot flew over her. Without pause she charged, her lightsaber falling into her hand. She sliced through a mandalorian, severing the other's life Force before leaping into the air. Sighta landed on a mandalorian and leapt from to the next, slicing her blade through him as she flipped.

It wasn't long before she had killed the last mandalorian. By then she had located Marth, who seemed more concerned with Link than with the battle raging around him. Damn him! This was no time to allow love to get in the way of what was occurring around them!

"Padawan Marth," she walked over to him, deactivating her lightsaber and tossing it up her sleeve. "I gave you an express order to stay on the bridge," her voice was even as she looked down at the padawan.

Marth looked up at her briefly before dropping his head, his shoulders slumping, "I know General. But I couldn't…something didn't feel right in the Force. I needed—General, I will take whatever punishment you deem necessary for my transgression." Carefully, Marth picked Link up and brought him over to one of the beds. He smoothed Link's hair back then turned to face her, hands clasped behind his back and chin held high.

"You will stay here until the battle is over," she stated coolly, "seeing as you are no use to _anyone_ at this moment." Turning, Sighta said in a calmer voice, "Once the ship is freed, I will decide on the proper punishment for your actions, _Padawan_ Marth." She started off, calling several of the Jedi to her. She would have to hurry if she had any hope of helping Malak and then Aryncca. There was so little time before those groups lost all their energy and will power.

xxx

Marth stolidly watched Revan walk off, his back very stiff. General Revan was right of course. He never should have left the bridge, disobeyed her order. But…he couldn't lose someone else so soon. And not everyone could be like she was, always so emotionless and detached. Besides, that was the one thing he'd never understood about the code; how could love be a negative emotion? Wasn't love what allowed the races to continue?

Turning back to Link, Marth sat on the edge of the bed and ruefully looked down at the blonde, "Guess what, you got me in trouble…again."

He didn't know why but he'd been desperately been hoping that Link would respond somehow. With a chuckle or that stupid grin of his. But he just lay there, still and unresponsive. Marth had to laugh brokenly at himself. Force, now he was talking to people who couldn't even hear him. Now he knew that he must be losing his mind.

"You really need to wake up soon." Marth chastised Link, rubbing his face. Then, when he didn't receive a response once more, sighing, he got up and went to go find some way that he could help get the med bay back into working order.

xxx

Sighta's mind relaxed as the last to the mandalorians were dispatched from the hanger and a message sent out for the fighters to dock. Now the battle was over she permitted herself a glance at the crowd of Jedi. Alek wasn't among them, but she could sense her son's life Force moving towards the med bay. He was helping the wounded, good, and Shicar was with him. If she'd allowed Mission's daughter to die, Mission would have berated her endlessly.

Now, though, wasn't the time for emotional distractions. Besides she knew Carth was alive just by the fact her son was. Quickly Sighta set off through the halls, giving the Jedi instructions on how best to get the ship back into working ordered. They needed to be quick. There was every likelihood another wave would break through. If Sighta couldn't get the _Revenge_ to either the fleet or a nearby, Republic controlled, system, there wouldn't be a crew to worry about.

Making her way back to the med bay, Sighta collected a few wounded soldiers and helped them. War, she'd hoped to never have to set foot on a battle field again. Instead she was dragged into the battles of the past as her younger self. Well, even if she had been her older self still there was no denying the fact she would have had to fight in this battle.

On her second trip into the med bay, carrying yet another soldier, Sighta allowed herself to look for Marth. He was aiding one of the medics, but stopped and slowly walked over to her when he sensed her. "Marth, you are not to leave your quarters after all the wounded are attended to. A soldier will bring you food and water, but you are not to leave, am I understood?" she asked him calmly. This had been the only punishment she could see fit to give him. It would pain Marth to be away from Link, but she really had no option. Marth had to learn control over his emotions. Love wasn't necessarily bad, but it took immense control to stave off the darkness the emotion brought on. Worrying about one person's life when many were in danger could and would cost the Republic everything. Sighta had learned this the hard way by nearly getting herself killed. If she hadn't been able to be saved, then the Republic would have been destroyed by Ra'kei and all she had sought to protect would have perished.

Marth bowed his head submissively, "Yes General." Then he went back over to the medic he'd been helping before.

Sighta hesitated, unaccustomed to Marth obeying her so readily. Nodding to him, Sighta returned dragging in the wounded and helping where she could. It felt so strange to have Marth so complaint. Once more she found herself thinking back to the day Marth had come into her home on Telos. It had been when her children were six, if she remembered correctly, and the day was burned into her memory.

_Sighta walked into the apartments Carth had bought when he had been an admiral. "Sighta?" Carth looked up from where he had been sitting in the kitchen. Alek was seen, standing on a stool, trying and somewhat failing to pile the vegetables for the nights meal. She could sense Kullen in the other room with her older half brother, Dustil. He'd taken to coming over whenever Sighta was away for the day, preferring to avoid her. "Welcome back," Carth stood and walked over to her, embracing her. When he pulled back he frowned at her, brow furled, "What happened?" he asked in a soft voice._

"_It's nothing, Carth," she gave him a small smile and knew he didn't buy it for a second. Letting out a low breath, she spoke in a soft voice only he could hear, "I was right, there is a Knight from the old Order here at the moment. He planned on moving on and doesn't seem interested in joining us," grimacing, Sighta could remember the look on Marth's face when he had seen her. It was that of confusion. All through the discussion it had looked as if he'd been trying to place her, but couldn't. She'd left, saying he could have a few days to think over the idea of signing back on with the Jedi Order. "Alek," she moved away from Carth and over to her son, "if you're not careful you'll cut yourself." She took the knife from him, "Here, pill like this," dutifully she showed him how to cut away from himself and not towards himself as he had been doing. _

"_Thank'th, mother," he smiled toothily up at her, messing up the "t"s because of two missing front teeth. He took the knife back and screwed up his face in an expression of extreme concentration as he mimicked her motions with the knife. _

_The loud sounds of someone banging on the door echoed through the kitchen. Quickly Carth walked over to the door and opened it. Sighta was too intent on making sure Alek didn't hurt himself to notice who it was who'd entered. _

"_Like thi'th?" asked Alek, glancing up at her and nearly slicing his finger from lack of observation. _

_Her heart skipped a beat. "Keep your eyes on your work, Alek, lest you lose a finger!" she chided him and he quickly looked back at his hands. "Better," She smiled at him as he set down the last pilled vegetable and hopped down from the stool. "Keep up the work and you'll be just as good a cook as your father." Her smile broadened at the grin spreading across Alek's features._

"_I was hoping to speak to your…wife. Is she around?" The voice was deeper, but painfully familiar. Marth's voice._

"_My wife?" Carth's voice cracked with amusement. Sighta permitted herself a small smile, few knew she and Carth had never married. Despite the fact Carth had wished to Sighta had refused, stating binding one's self didn't prove love and this way was easier on the Jedi Council. The only reason why her relationship was permitted to continue was neither of them allowed their love to interfere with the code. They knew their duty was first to the Jedi and second to each other. Also other matters had come into effect here. _

"_Off with you," she told Alek, shooing him towards the room Dustil played with Kullen. "Go play with your brother and sister for a time." _

_Alek nodded and reluctantly walked off. That boy was too much like her for his own good. Shaking her head, she waited as Carth led Marth into the room. She had seated herself at the table, keeping both eyes on the door as she waited. It felt strange to meet with him like this. She'd been wearing her robes but was in citizen clothing now._

_Marth, older, his face matured, regarded her steadily, sweeping his eyes from her head to her feet. Then he said, his mouth pinched around the corners, "So you're with the Jedi once more. I didn't think they would allow you back in." _

_Suppressing a scowl, she gave him a mocking grin instead. "They did so reluctantly twelve years ago," her smile vanished as she looked at him evenly. "You should know by now the Order was destroyed, the Jedi of the council killed. I was called back in only because of the fact I was the last master," her eyes narrowed as she hid her misgivings at rejoining the Jedi for the third time. In the Jedi Civil war she'd been given no choice. This time she had been and ten months before her children had come to be she'd reluctantly agreed as long as they allowed Carth to stay with her. He'd joined under week later, becoming her first and only padawan. Now he was as much a master as she was. _

_Carth walked over to the counter, keeping one eye on Marth as he started to cut the food Alek had pilled. The mistrusting glint she knew all to well was back in Carth's eye, but he kept his emotions well in hand as he worked on the evening meal. Hopefully the only guest would be Dustil._

"_Then I must ask, why did you ask me to join the New Order? You should know that I'm not the most favorably disposed towards you." Marth ran a hand through his hair, the teal blue strands sticking up in frazzled disarray, "I still blame you for what happened to him." _

_At this Sighta scowled. Her memory was still messed up from the time Link had spent with them. In fact she had a large gap in her memory spanning from when she had passed out in the fighter to the day Link had left. "Link made his diction, I had nothing to do with it," she stated evenly, casting a glance at Carth. The ex-admiral kept his eyes on his work, but she could tell he was listening._

_Marth snorted, glaring at her now, "This isn't just about him leaving. I can understand, he had an obligation back on his home world," Marth's eyes shine at the memory of the old wound, "but his eyes? His arm? No, there's only one person I can blame for that and it's you!" _

_At once Sighta rose, but a warning look from Carth made her sit. Ever watchful, he was half the reason she had managed to stave off the addictive temptation of her returning memory. "Those were not my fault," she bit back the snarl with a glance at Carth. Taking a deep breath, she recited the code several times and felt the peace of it wash over her. "His injuries were contracted in battle when I wasn't present," she stated, looking at Marth evenly. Damn her memory gap! It was only causing her grief at this moment._

_Marth snarled and turned his back to her, breathing roughly several times, "Because you ordered me to remain with you, it became possible for him to get separated from the group. You knew he was sick, was dying and yet you denied me the chance to even try to help him!" _

_Confusion flashed through Sighta. Damn it, why couldn't she remember what had occurred that day?! At once she leapt to her feet, "You would have blamed me even if I hadn't ordered you to remain with me!" she found herself shouting and sensed all activity stop in the other room. No doubt Dustil had paused to listen. "You would have blamed me even if Link had never become sick or injured! The fact is, Marth, you were and still are looking for an outlet for your grief!" _

_At once Carth crossed the room to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to relax. Glancing at him, she did as his hand suggested and forced her muscles to slowly ease. The flare of indignation left her as she exhaled. It was hard enough seeing Marth again after all these years, why did the man have to bring up what had occurred then and the friendship which had been lost? Her heart ached at the memory._

"_And can you blame me?!" Marth railed, whirling to face her once more, "What would you do if something happened to Master Carth, if he were irreparably injured or killed? If someone maimed your son?! Would you not want someone to blame?! And the fact is, you always thought you were so right, that you knew best, and because of that you didn't even give me a chance to protect him! He was all I had left then!" Abruptly Marth stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking to the ceiling. There was a betraying shimmer in his eyes, "It wasn't your fault that he was poisoned, no. But did you even stop to consider if he were alright back then? I bet you don't even remember him." _

"_Link," she practically shouted the word and forced herself to calm down, "of course I remember him." Though now she regretted ever meeting him. "As for what would happen to them, I have been through such occurrences many times and am well aware of how to school such emotions." After all Alek had nearly died in the first year of life from a terrible fever and Sighta had been forced away from him to work with the rest of the Jedi Order which had only just been getting back on its feet. Carth had nearly been killed on several missions do to the fact he had been scared of losing her again. _

_At this Carth gave a small smile. "As have I," he stated in a calmer voice than hers. It hadn't been an easy lesson for him to learn especially after the scare she'd given him on her return seven years ago. She was only just recovering from the years spent being tortured and her mental state was still in chaos. Most times Sighta found it hard to close her eyes and not be drawn back to thinking all of this was some wild dream and she was still in the dungeons on the Sith home world. _

_The thought sent a wave of pain lancing up her right leg and through her right hand, both of which had nerve damage which was still being healed. One, her hand, from a terrible burn and her leg from being sliced through to the bone in some points, the doctor had told her it would take years to fully recover. _

_Carth must have seen and felt her stiffen because he cast her a glance before turning back to Marth. "You were once a Jedi, Marth," Carth gave the younger man a small smile. "We all have suffered in the past and learned from it. Don't let what occurred to you change you for the worst. If not for Sighta I would have allowed revenge for the death of my wife consume me even after I had killed the man responsible and began to heal the bond with my first son. Sighta," he cast her a glance, but she was forced into only the slightest of looks back as the old wounds rebelled, "has learned such lessons in harder ways than either of us." He looked Marth evenly in the eye despite their height differences. "You must learn from your past as well and come to terms with it," he spoke sternly almost like he would have done to Kullen whenever she was up to trouble. _

_Carth forced Sighta back into her seat as the pain passed. Letting out a long, shuttering breath, Sighta leaned forward, rubbing her right hand to ease the now stiff tendons and muscles. According to the Force spirits this was only the beginning, but it would soon pass. If only she hadn't been saved by the Force all those years ago and had just died as she should have, then all of this pain for others would never have occurred._

_Rubbing at his face, Marth stared hard at her, "About your offer earlier, I'll join the New Order. And I will think on what you've said Master Carth, but I can make no promises." With that Marth pivoted on his heel and left, closing the door behind himself. _

Sighta shook her head, returning the present. At least now she knew why there was such a large gape in her memory. As she thought this, an idea struck her. She knew how to get back into her body, but it would have to wait until this evening when the medics were asleep.


	23. Chapter 21: Failing

Coincidences:  
>Chapter 21: Failing<p>

The dark halls seemed to echo with the sound of Sighta's boots on the metal flooring. She quickly snuck past the first several sleeping soldiers and to where her body lay. In the bed next to her, Sighta could just make out Link. Ignoring him, she slid into the gap between the two beds and removed one, armored glove. Gently she placed Revan's hand on Sighta's forehead as she had done many times before. At once Revan's eyes closed as her mind was wrenched from Revan and back into her body.

White hot agony shot through Sighta, coursing up from her leg and pulsing through her mind. It took all her strength not to cry out. Several long moments passed as she erected the barriers which had failed in the absence of mental control. Slowly the pain eased into a dull throb and she was able to open her eyes to the dark room.

xxx

A thud thunk next him was what finally startled Link out of his lethargic sleep. It was a battle to open his eyes, but stubbornly he prevailed. With his last bit of energy, Link rolled onto his side, and looked down at the floor. To say he was surprised to see Revan's there, sprawled would be an understatement, "Revan?"

At once Revan sat up, rubbing her head, but she wasn't looking at Link. It was then Link noticed Sighta sitting up, eyes glazed in pain. "Some warning would have been nice," stated Revan, standing and soothing her robes.

"Warning?" Sighta cocked an eyebrow, her pale eyes shining in the darkness of the room. "I was hardly aware you were even conscious," a teasing grin appeared on Sighta's features, eyes sparking with amusement.

For a moment Link stared at them then he rolled his eyes and lay on his back. He was too damn tired to try and figure what they talking about.

Sighta shot Link a reassuring smile before shooing Revan away. "These people need rest as do I," stated Sighta with a casual flick of her wrist.

Soon the sounds of Revan's boots retreating from the room followed. A blissful silence fell over the room, punctured only by the sounds of sleeping soldiers.

Already going back to sleep, Link asked, "Do I even want to know what just happened?"

"No," came Sighta's simple reply, followed swiftly by the sounds of her turning and a stifled curse.

"Alright," Link mumbled, "glad to have you back, Sighta." He was fighting hard to keep his eyes open because he was afraid that if he went back to sleep that he might not wake up again for some time. Shakily, he rubbed his cheek and chuckled, "Did I miss anything?"

Sighta grunted, showing her annoyance at not being allowed to sleep. Her reply was terse, "A battle, nothing more or less." The sound of her pulling the blanket over her head soon followed. A subtle hint she wanted to sleep.

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Link took the hint and rolled on to his side. Coughing wetly, he wiped the blood from his lips and fell asleep.

x – Early the next morning – x

Revan moved through the hall, doubting Marth was even awake at this early hour. Despite the fact she had wished to check in on Link this morning common sense had told her it was far too early. Plus sneaking in last night would have put the medics on guard.

As Revan neared Marth's room, the sound of the tray hitting the door followed the padawan who had brought it to him. The padawan whipped around eyes wide and ready to bolt, nearly running headlong into Revan. "M-master Revan," stammered the padawan his eyes widening further. "I didn't think you'd be coming to see Marth this morning, Master," the padawan bowed. "I don't think he's taking the punishment well."

"I doubted he would," stated Revan evenly, thanking the Force she had been aware enough to see and hear what had been occurring. The fact Marth was wasting food at a time when they had none to waste didn't settle well with her. There were better uses for food than to be thrown at a door. "Thank you for brining his ration," she gave the padawan a dismissive nodded and walked up to the door. She knocked, announcing herself, "Padawan Marth, it is Revan!" She doubted this was really necessary; he should have been able to sense her for the Force's sake.

The door slid open, but Marth was already across the room, muttering. Then straightening his clothes, he turned but didn't give her his customary bow, "General Revan."

Sensing his change in mood and how he was now treating her like an equal instead of the Knight she was, Revan forced her body to remain loose. "Can I enter?" she asked her voice as calm and even as she fought back the emotions his change had aroused. Dutifully she recited the code several times in her mind and felt the peace of the familiar words wash over her.

"You can," Marth nodded his head a scowl on his face, "I'm going to rinse my face real quick." Turning, he strode into the bathroom and turned on the sink. A few moments later he re-emerged, some water droplets still on his face, "Did you need something, General?"

Revan had only just stopped in the room, in easy distance from the door incase he lost his temper like he had in the memory she'd seen for Sighta. "I only came to tell you Link woke in the night," she replied, keeping back the information he'd only woken when she'd hit the ground and it might be difficult to wake him again. "Later, if you are," she cast an eye at the tray and the small amounts of food and water on the floor, "behaving, you will be permitted to see him only if a padawan or soldier accompanies you." Why hadn't Marth just listened to her older self and not run off in the middle of a desperate battle? She really didn't enjoy enforcing this punishment on him.

Marth's eyes glinted dangerously, "I don't need someone to babysit me, General. I'm plenty capable of keeping myself in check. I am an adult after all." He crossed his arms over his chest, rocking back on one leg.

Revan inwardly winced at the subtle reminded she was his age. "From yesterday's performance, you do," she replied, forcing herself to recite the code several more times in her mind. "When you remember abandoning your post in battle is against military regulation and common sense, then you will have earned the right to call yourself an adult," her voice was even despite the fact she could sense him ready to shout out her for this. The fact was she really had no right to speak of his age.

The sudden lifting of his upper lip in a snarl was completely unlike him, "I asked before the battle began if I could be stationed in the med bay. You refused me. But did it not end up that the med bay ended up being one of the heaviest hit places by the mandalorians? And how could you have been so sure that I would have been useless down there? It would seem to me that, with my desire to keep the injured safe, I would have been a good choice to station there. Don't you think so, _General_?"

Revan took an involuntary step back and quickly mastered her emotions once more. "I knew the medical bay would be heavily hit," she retorted evenly. "That is why I sent _Master_ Nava to over see down there. All the padawans were kept on the bridge because any tactician know the places to hit are the bridge, medical bay, cargo hold, and hanger as well as the engine room. I needed every one of the padawans on the bridge to aid in defense of it. If you had stayed you would have still come with me to clear the med bay after the ships had been destroyed. Also, if you had stayed the battle would have been over far more quickly than it was. You took precious time by your stunt, costing more lives than you saved!" her words were harsh as she spoke. The minutes he had deprived them of could have ended in disaster for the entire crew of the _Revenge_, "One life or many! Would you sacrifice an entire planet in order to help one small child when many more are in need at the moment? The Revanchists has no place for someone not willing to place the many before the individual, if you can not learn this then you have no place among us." Bowing her head slightly, she spoke in a softer voice, "There will be a shuttle in the hanger for you if you wish to return to the Jedi Order. I will not blame you for doing so." In fact she would welcome it. This was the last possible matter they needed to contend with at the moment.

"How could I have had that much effect on a battle? Isn't it you always saying that one person doesn't decide a battle? That one person isn't what makes a difference?" The words were biting sarcastic, and Marth's icy blue eyes were narrowed in a glare, "Thank you for coming to let me know that Link woke up. I will stay with the Revanchists for the time being, even though I was brought here by a master who didn't even believe in the cause. Now if you'll excuse I think I'm going to lie down and rest for awhile."

Revan didn't move. "When odds are against us such as they were, one person can make all the difference in battle," before Marth could reply, she turned on her heel and strode from the room. That conversation hadn't had the effect she had hoped for. It had only seemed to worsen the rift growing between them. Stopping, Revan stared blankly at the ground.

"Are you all right, General Revan?" she looked up sharply to see Alek smiling down at her. He looked as if he had just come from the med bay. As if he knew what she was thinking, Alek gave a little flick of his wrist, "Master Sighta is recovering well and still won't let the medics take a closer look at her leg." Alek permitted himself a small smile of amusement, "Do me a favor and drop the stubbornness when you get older?"

"No promises," Revan replied, glad it was Alek she'd run into. She could feel herself easing after what had occurred with Marth. A thought suddenly came to mind. "Alek, tonight, if Link is well enough, bring Master Sighta, Link, Shicar, and Lieutenant Onasi to the hanger."

At this Alek frowned. "You wish to go after Ra'kei so soon?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "This may not be wise, Revan. Kindly remember Master Sighta and Link are still in recovery."

"I am well aware of this," she replied, "but the sooner we get Ra'kei back to your time as well as the three of you and his prisoners, the better. It is best to restore normalcy as quickly as possible."

Alek rubbed his chin before thoughtfully nodding. "I see your point and will do as you ask." He cast a wary eye at her, "What about Marth?"

"He will not be coming with us," unless he can prove himself capable in the next few hours. Revan seriously doubted this. "I will see you tonight, Knight Alek," she gave him a respectful bow of her head before she started off down the hall. She had a meeting to attend with the captain and general before they were ready to move on to the next planet and the rest of the fleet.

xxx

Someone gently shaking him by the shoulders brought Link back to consciousness. Groaning, he unglued his gummy eyelids and struggled to focus his blurry vision on the figure hovering above him. When his sight finally came into focus he had to smile tiredly at Marth. Lifting a hand he pressed it to Marth's cheek, "Hey."

The smile that lit up Marth's face was well worth the effort it took to wake up. Marth's hand running through his hair made a tear to threaten to escape his eye, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Link chuckled quietly, fighting the urge to cough, "Like I've been run over by a herd of horses. But other than that, fine."

Marth chuckled back, "That you do. Whatever a horse is."

Dredging up some extra strength, Link stroked Marth's cheek with his thumb, "What have you been up too?"

At that point, Marth looked away, avoiding his eyes, "Nothing much; just regular, boring Jedi duties."

Immediately, Link could tell that Marth wasn't telling him the truth. Carefully he brought his hand down to lift Marth's chin, "What happened?"

Indignantly, Marth scowled, "I told you. Nothing."

Link snorted, "Come Marth, I'm sick, not senile."

Blowing out a sigh, Marth sat on the edge of Link's bed, his back to him, "I might have gotten in a bit of trouble. But I promise everything's fine."

Link started to say something but Alek entering the med bay stopped him. Unconsciously his hand went down to hold Marth's tightly.

Alek walked directly over to Sighta who was awake and reading through data-pads she had asked the medics for. As her son neared, she set the data-pad down. "Tonight then?" she asked a knowing smile on the edge of her lips. "I can't say I'm not pleased. I would rather be back in our time than," her gaze clouded in pain of a memory, "in the past."

"I take it you and Revan already discussed this then?" asked Alek, chuckling softly.

"I may have dropped a hint," stated Sighta as she shrugged. "I will be sure to be at the hanger this evening." At Alek's strain look, Sighta sighed, "Fine, fine, I'll wait for you to come by here to get me," she muttered something about not being a child before returning to her reading.

Perking up at that, Link asked Alek, "We're going somewhere?"

"You are," he gave Link a small smile. His eyes hardened, "Marth is to stay here."

"But why…" A wracking cough interrupted him this time, choking the words in his throat. Quickly Marth scrambled behind Link, trying to help him stay up, rubbing his back. The fit went on for what seemed like hours to Link, and when he was done he had speckled his sheet red. Shivering, scared, Link leaned over the edge of his bed and puked, more blood painting the floor the same color as his sheets.

Pain coursing through his body, centered mostly in his chest, Link sat back up and croaking said, "Why can't Marth come?"

"If he hasn't told you then I have no right to," stated Alek with a shrug. "I'll be back in a few hours to collect you." He nodded to Marth and Link quite ready to take his leave.

"Oh, okay." Link murmured, watching Alek leave. Something drastic had happened while he'd been out, he was sure of it now. Shifting, frowning Link looked up at Marth over his shoulder, "What did you do?"

Marth scowled uncomfortably, "You don't need to fret yourself over it. Don't worry; I'll fix it on my own."

"Marth," startled, Link looked at the padawan who'd been standing a ways away but who'd now approached, "it's time for you to head back to your quarters."

Link had to Marth snapping at the young man by placing a hand on his wrist, "It's fine, Marth. He's just doing his duty."

A deep sigh behind him, then Marth stood up reluctantly. But before Marth left Link caught his wrist again, saying "Could you get my things from my quarters? I don't think I'll be able to get them and get on a shuttle later."

He regretted the comment the moment Marth's eyes flashed with pain, "I'll get them for you. You should get some more rest."

After that Marth left, the young padawan trailing behind him. Sinking back in his pillows Link let his eyes flit closed and sighed out a deep breath.

x – Evening – x

Revan paced the length of the ramp as she waited for the others to arrive. The lieutenant was already aboard, preparing the ship for take off. Revan couldn't bring herself to go help the man. It just felt so strange she wouldn't be piloting, but she had to concede this duty to the lieutenant. This had been the only way she had been able to get him aboard the small ship without complaint. Besides there was no denying the fact Carth was an excellent pilot even by Jedi standards.

The sound of a cane on metal drew Revan to halt. Master Sighta was being escorted by Alek, his arm holding her left as she walked. Sighta seemed to be using both Alek and her cane for support. A shudder ran through Revan. She wished there was a way to convince Sighta not to go. The Jedi master seemed far worse than she had before.

On Sighta's other side Shicar was looking ahead, a broad grin on her face. "Hi'ah, Master Revan!" she shouted, waving cheerfully at Revan. "Is Link already here?" her grin broadened.

"No," Revan stated as she waited for the group to approach. "I will wait for him here, go on aboard and make yourselves comfortable. By my estimation it is a two week journey to where this Ra'kei is hiding." Across the galaxy from where they were. It felt as if the Force was working against them on this.

"Kay!" Shicar shot up the ramp. Alek slowly followed with Sighta who looked rather amused by the young girl's actions.

It was a few minutes later when Link appeared, leaning so heavily on Marth it was hard to convince anyone that he would have been able to move under his own power. Dark inky shadows under his sunken eyes made Link seem his age for the first time in all the time she'd known him. Marth was carrying Link's weapons over his other shoulder.

But as they approached, Link still had a warm smile on his face for her, "Hey Revan, it's good to see you."

"And you, Link," she gave a bow of her head. Turning slightly, she looked at Marth, "I will assist Link from here, Padawan Marth."

Marth's chin firmed, "General, I must ask if you have someone willing to clean up after Link when he makes a…mess?"

Link blushed hotly, "Marth…"

Revan stiffened. This wasn't going to be easy getting Marth out of here for them to take off. "Your punishment is clear, _Padawan_," her voice was tight and strong. "You are not permitted to come with us."

"I have submitted to my punishment so far with little complaint, General. But you will need someone willing to take care of him, in all instances. And it would be fair to give them the task if they are not willing to."

Link, shifting his gaze back and forth between them sighed then looked to her, "Revan, I'll respect your decision no matter what. But as a friend, I ask that you let Marth accompany me. I—" Link hesitated but forged on, "I don't know if I can make the journey without him there."

This caught Revan completely by surprise. It had never occurred to her Link could be so sick. "Very well," she looked at Marth, "you are to stay with Link at all times on this journey, Padawan Marth," with that she turned and walked up the ramp, not waiting for a reply. She heard the pair of them follow but didn't look back. It didn't take Revan long to get to the cockpit. She took the copilot's seat a feeling of unease prickling at her. She'd never flown copilot in her life, but understood how one did so.

"Is everyone aboard, General?" asked Carth. He had saluted her when she'd entered and was now back in his seat, finalizing the preparations.

"Yes," Revan stated, "and, Lieutenant, do not call me by rank while we are on this mission." It didn't seem right for him to be constantly saluting her every time she entered the cockpit.

"As long as you don't call me lieutenant," Carth shot back, giving her a rather charming smile.

At this she looked away, giving the smallest of nods. It was a fair enough deal and she hoped she'd remember not to call him lieutenant. This was more of a habit than it was being polite by now.

A shout of joy and a squeal from outside the cockpit, told Revan that Shicar had seen Link. Knowing the padawan, the girl had probably tackled Link around the waist and was now giving him a hug that could crush bones.


	24. Chapter 22: A New Year

Coincidences:  
>Chapter 22: A New Year<p>

x – A week later – x

Revan looked up at the sound of Shicar squealing in joy as she leapt into the main compartment of the ship. "It's the new year!" she raced over to Master Sighta who had been meditating in one of the seats in the room. "I can't believe it; I'm actually seeing a new year before I'm actually born!" Sighta gave Shicar a soft smile, "Can you believe it?"

"If that doesn't make you feel old, Master Sighta, then I don't know what would?" Alek grinned at his mother, eyes shining as he teased her. His grin widened, "I know how she feels. It's both exciting and rather odd to see a new year which occurred before you were born." He looked up at the ceiling, "Too bad we're not on Coruscant to witness the turn of the year," he mused.

"Such celebrations have never held much interest for me," stated Revan, returning her attention to the data-pad in her hand. It was just the turn of the year, why was Shicar getting so excited over it? This was just a day just like any other, only with drunks on nearly every planet and an escalated crime rate.

Just then Carth entered to Revan's right from the cockpit. Link and Marth appeared to her left from the starboard dorms which had been given to the boys. The two of them must have been awoken by Shicar's racing about the ship shouting about the New Year. Carth would have placed the ship into autopilot seeing as they were in hyperspace at them moment.

Shaking her head, Revan continued to edit the plans she was working on for the next battle when she returned to the fleet. This next one would be a key battle as it had been a huge victory for the Mandalorians when they had taken Taris years ago. The world had only just signed on with the Republic before it was captured. This had been the mandalorians way of officially declaring war on the Republic.

"Oh come Revan," Link grinned at her, "Can't you at least be happy about your own birthday?"

Revan ignored what Link had just said, figuring he had looked up her record. "Speaking of which," Alek stood and walked over to her, pulling a package from his pocket, "I got you this." He held out the wrapped package to her.

Looking at the package, Revan felt confusion pulsing through her veins. What in the name of the Force was she supposed to do with a package?! "Come on, Rev," Shicar raced over to them, "take it and open it, don't leave us hanging here!"

"Why?" Revan looked at the padawan. Was this some sort of ritual outside of the Jedi Order?

Link laughed, "Because it's for you. Alek got it for you. It's a present."

Slowly Revan took the package, her hand not too steady. "Thank you," she bowed her head to him. Just as slowly as she had taken the package she began to unwrap. As the paper fell away it revealed a square device. At once Revan felt herself grin. It was a holocron, a rather old one by the looks of it.

"I found it on the last world we visited," Alek explained. "By the looks of it a raider stole it from an abandoned Jedi temple. I thought it might hold information you didn't yet know," he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Alek," she pocketed the holocron. She would take a look at it later, Jedi secrets weren't for soldiers and Link.

"Wait, a box? What in Farore's name does the box do?" Link asked, bewildered.

Marth spoke up then, "Basically it's a type of book. And I think it's time for you to sit down."

Link sighed, rolling his eyes, "I'm fine. Stop nurse-maiding. Does anyone have something fun to entertain ourselves with?"

"I brought two desks of pazaak!" exclaimed Shicar. "Do you want to learn, Link?!" she asked excitedly.

Link grinned at her, "Hell ya, I do! I'm so sick of being in bed all day."

Shicar grinned as Sighta looked at them. "I warn you, Link, her mother taught her everything she knows of the game. Shicar could more than likely defeat some of the best gamblers in it."

"Oh, come on, Master Sighta," Shicar waved her hand, "we're not betting on the game, it's just for fun."

"If it's just for fun, then challenge Sighta first so Link can see how the game is played," stated Alek, returning to his seat and picking up a data-pad.

"I am more than willing," Sighta smiled as she rose, taking two decks from her pocket. The side deck and smaller main deck were all too familiar to Revan. She had never really enjoyed the game. Too many soldiers cheating so they could come out with the largest amount of money.

Sighta sat down at the table, Shicar across from her and Link beside them. Shicar went first placing a green ten down and grinning widely as she placed a blue plus two card next to it.

"The point of the game is whoever gets closest to twenty wins," Sighta was explaining to Link. "If a player gets above twenty they lose the round. There are three rounds in all, the last is a tie breaker." As she spoke she placed the green five she had drawn and placed a plus minus three beside it, turning the card so it symbolized she was using the plus part and not the minus.

Link was staring intently at the cards, absorbing what Sighta had said, "Do the colors have a special significance?"

Sighta nodded as Shicar drew a card from the main deck and placed it. It was a green five. "The greens are from the main deck, numbering one through ten. Blue are addition cards and reds are subtraction, the red and blue cards you can chose which one you would rather use, addition or subtraction."

Muttering under her breath, Shicar placed a blue plus two down. "I stand," she grinned. "Let's see if you can get to twenty. It's the only way you can beat me now!" Shicar leaned back, explaining to Link what she had just done, "Since I have a total of nineteen I can choose to stand, which means I can't play anymore cards for this set. If Master Sighta gets up to nineteen and stands it's a tie, if she gets to twenty, she wins. She can keep playing cards until she either goes over twenty or gets a high enough number and doesn't want to go over or gets twenty."

Sighta drew a card from the main deck. It turned out to be a nine, she placed a blue plus three on the table and Shicar groaned. "I believe I take this set," stated Sighta. They were forced to play all three sets since Shicar won the second. Sighta ended up winning the third with a total of nineteen. Shicar had ended up getting twenty-five, losing the set entirely.

"Want to try, Link?" asked Shicar. "You can use my spare decks and could play against myself, Master Sighta, or Master Alek."

At once Alek looked up sharply. "I don't wish to play, Shicar," he stated before returning to his reading. Carth had walked over to watch the game, but showed no interest in actually playing it.

"Oh, that's only because the time you played you were ten and your sister chased you around the house for beating her at it," Shicar grinned. "Come on, no one's going to chase you."

Sighta quickly steered the conversation away from Alek by asking, "Marth, have you played pazaak before?"

Marth nodded, "But it was a while ago. I'm probably rusty." He smiled.

Link grinned at him, "Then you should join us. I wouldn't mind giving the game a try."

"Then come on," Shicar grinned, moving over to allow Marth some room. "Master Sighta do you have a spare deck." Sighta nodded and passed Marth a basic deck and side deck. Shicar handed hers over to Link. "Who wants to go first?" asked Shicar smiling.

Link chuckled, "I'll give it a shot."

Sighing, Revan realized she really wasn't going to get more work done with them playing a game. Slowly she stood and, still editing the plans, headed for the girl's dorm. Taris was going to be a tricky world to recapture. Most ships landed in the upper city which would leave them open to mandalorian attacks above and below. There was only elevator access to the surface, or undercity, of the world. Plus no mandalorian would risk disease by being down there anyway. This left the lower and middle city. If she could have a shuttle land in the lower city, they would be able to pin the mandalorians between two groups. This was extremely dangerous and no pilot would risk even trying to land in the lower city.

As Revan took a seat on her bed, she shook her head. There was no way she would be able to come up with a plan with minimal causalities. Every one of the plans she'd been able to come with ended with them losing massive numbers of soldiers. The Force would have to be with her if the Republic could come through this battle with enough forces left to win the war.

x – Four days later – x

Marth couldn't help but cringe as another coughing fit wracked Link, this one leaving him gasping for breath. But he didn't try to do anything to help the blonde, other than rub his back. Lately Link had become very snappish, like to lash out at anyone, especially if he thought you were pitying him. The only exception was Shicar. The blonde always had a smile for the young, Twi'lek padawan.

Once he was sure Link was finished for the time being, Marth got up and retrieve the wet cloth he always kept handy now. With a few swipes he had the floor wiped clean, erasing the evidence of Link's slow decline. By the Force, he wished he knew what was devouring at Link. Then maybe something could be done to reverse it.

Going to the sink and ringing out the cloth, Marth draped in over the edge and returned to Link's side. At the moment, Link was refusing to look up from his glaring contest with the floor. Several minutes of silence passed between them before Link said in a voice torn rough from coughing, "I'm starving."

Marth sighed, "You're always hungry."

That brought Link's head snapping up, his glare fixed now on Marth, "So, is that a problem?"

Carefully, not wanting to provoke Link, Marth laid his hand on Link's knee, "I'm just concerned is all. It seems like you're eating even more lately and yet I think you've lost weight."

Link scowled darkly, his brows pulled down fiercely, "How can you expect anyone to maintain a healthy weight on rations?"

Marth, meeting Link's eyes, realized it was a lost cause, so he came to his feet, "I'll go see if it's alright for you to have something."

Striding out of the room, Marth debated about whom to approach with his question before shrugging and heading towards the main compartment. Surely Alek would know whether their food supplies were holding out. And since he was still a bit ticked off at Revan it would probably be a better idea to not start an argument between them this late at night.

Padding on silently feet, he stopped outside the main compartment and sensing that the Jedi was inside, unobtrusively stepped inside.

"You're up late, Marth," stated Alek, not looking up from the plans Carth had spread over the table. Master Sighta appeared to have fallen asleep in the seat at the far end of the room. Well, either that or she was extremely deep in meditation.

Marth nodded, "I was just wondering if it would alright for Link to have another one of the rations. He's complaining of being hungry." He couldn't help the small smile at that.

"Another one?" Carth looked at Marth, "One would think he was a growing boy and not full grown with the amount he eats." Carth shook his head, returning to the plans just as Sighta's head snapped up.

Her pale eyes looked at Marth as she stood. Drawing a ration pack from her pocket she tossed it at Marth. "Link can have mine," she stated. Master Sighta limped over to the table.

"This is an excellent layout, Master Jedi," commented Carth. "How'd you manage to get it?" Carth picked up one of the data-pads, rubbing his chin. "You've even outlined which room is which."

"That, my dear lieutenant, was an educated guess on my behalf. The layout was easy to obtain. Ra'kei hasn't changed to codes for his systems since he became the Lord," she stopped at the table, leaning heavily on the cane. "I haven't been able to decode most of the information I hacked, only the layout of the base. We are still flying in blind, I'm afraid."

"Would you like help decoding the rest of it?" asked Alek, a worried frown creasing his features. "You've pulled several all nighters as it is. Another might push you over the edge."

"By over the edge, I take it you mean to insanity?" Sighta cocked an eyebrow, a grin on her face.

"Sorry to break it to you, but you went insane long before I was born," stated Alek, trying and failing to keep his face straight. "I was being serious though and you could do with some help with the decoding."

"No," Sighta gave a dismissive flick of her wrist. "You don't know the Sith language and I would rather keep it as such. Besides," she looked at the start of the plans, "there is plenty of time left for me to get the basic defense of the outer base."

Marth, ration held in hand, didn't know whether to give the ration back or take it. He was afraid either way could be considered as rude. Finally bowing, Marth said to Sighta, "Thank you. I'll make sure that he thanks you later as well. If I may, are we going to be landing soon?"

"We're three days away, two of which," he gave his mother such a stern look, it almost looked like he was the parent, "you will get rest for, Master Sighta."

Sighta ignored this and turned to Marth, smiling softly. "Go on and take the ration to Link," she turned back to Alek, jabbing her finger at him. It was then Marth noticed her gloves were off and the odd miss coloring of her right hand which was still on the cane. "When did our positions change? I am still the master, Knight Alek," she grinned at him, eyes sparking with laughter.

Her right hand was miss-colored by the deformed skin. It almost looked like healed blaster wounds Marth had seen several soldiers with, but it was somehow different. The scar on the bottom of her hand was whiter, appearing as if it had been opened and reopened more times than naught.

Blinking Marth stared at Sighta's hand for a moment more, before turning on his heel and heading back to the boy's dorms. While he'd been absent, Link had moved to sit on the floor, back propped against the wall. Quietly he went over, sat down beside the blonde and handed him the ration. Gratefully Link took it and tore into it. Marth watched in amusement, saying, "You have Master Sighta to thank for that. It was originally hers."

Abruptly, Link stopped eating, glaring at Marth again, "You let her give you her rations?"

Marth shrugged, "I didn't want to be rude and refuse her."

Making a noise of disgust, Link shifted his gaze to the rations, "You should have given it back."

Marth snorted, "Don't get all superior now. Just finish eating the ration."

It seemed that Link was about to refuse him, but then the blonde took another bite but this time chewed it slowly. After swallowing that bite, Link sighed, "I'm sorry I'm being such a pain in the ass."

Marth, smiling kindly at Link, wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gave him a small shake, "It's okay. We know you don't mean it."

Link chuckled softy, "Is that so? Well, that's good news."

Marth, going to say something more, was stopped by a coughing fit came over Link again. He didn't say anything as the blonde hacked up his life. He didn't voice his worry that it seemed like with each successive fit, Link was coughing up more and more blood. And he didn't mention the fact he could feel the knobs of Link's vertebrae in his neck sharply.

He didn't say to Link that he was wasting away before their eyes.

x – Early the next morning – x

Shicar watched Revan absently. She couldn't figure how the Jedi Knight could find such a position conformable let alone how she could think like that. The Jedi general lay on her back, her feet up against the wall, shoulders, and head off the side of the bed, in the most uncomfortable position Shicar could imagine being in. Revan held a data-pad and, Shicar suspected, was turning red under her mask as blood rushed to her head.

"Why are you sitting like that?" at once Revan jumped, falling out of the bed with a loud thud. The noise echoed through the silent ship, followed by the sound of hurried feet on the floor.

Grumbling, Revan stood and slipped past Alek who had appeared in the doorway. "What happened?" he asked, looking at Shicar who was still on the floor with her pazaak cards before her.

"Revan fell out of bed," she grinned at her master. Quickly Shicar mimicked Revan's position in her bed. "She'd been reading like this and I wanted to know why." She dropped back to the floor and her cards. "I don't think it hurt her though," she moved her head to one side, but Revan had already vanished.

Sighing, Alek rubbed his eyes. Now she looked at her master, he looked utterly exhausted. Plus she couldn't remember Master Sighta coming in for the past several nights now. "Hopefully she isn't. Any pain she feels, Sighta does. Keep that in mind the next time you interrupt her thinking," Alek gave Shicar a small smile. "She'd been in that position to get blood to her head, Shicar. It improves thinking, or so some say."

"Does Master Sighta still do that?" asked Shicar, leaping on the chance to know more about her old teacher.

At this Alek let out a bark of laughter. "I don't think she could get out of the position let alone into it," his smile vanished. "Keep in mind she can barely move her right leg after what Ra'kei did to it last year add in the damage done when she was in her thirties and—" he cut off, shaking his head. "Now you're up, you might as well eat."

"Okay!" she called after him as he vanished. Well, so much for getting more on Master Sighta. Sighing, Shicar sat up and began to gather her cards. She paused, Master Sighta had never spoken of what had happened when she was in her early thirties, other than Alek and Kullen being born. It had taken Shicar a year to discover Sighta's injured hand and another five months to hack into the master's records. There had only been a small entry by a doctor on Telos. It had listed injuries Master Sighta had sustained and she was dying of blood loss. The injuries had been consistent was torture, but the doctor hadn't said where they came from. Master Sighta had certainly never spoken of it.

Shaking her head, Shicar finished packing up her cards. She leapt to her feet and raced from the room. She wanted to get her share of the rations before Link ate it. She was worried about Link; he looked almost like the walking dead. Perhaps she should let him eat her ration; he did need it after all. No, if she tried he might get mad at her and, besides, she knew Master Sighta had been giving him half her ration without him noticing since they had started the trip.

"Hi!" Shicar waved at Link when she entered the main compartment. He sat beside Marth and had only just been served his ration by Alek. Shicar had to hide a smile as she noted Alek had slipped part of Sighta's ration in with Link's. Despite Alek's worrying over Sighta he rarely went against her orders and, as a healer he would know Link was worse off than Sighta.

Speaking of Sighta, Shicar saw the master slumped over in a seat, her eyes closed and chest gently rising and falling in time to sleep. Her cane was leaning again the seat next to her and a data-pad was held loosely in her scarred right hand. It looked as if exhaustion had finally claimed the master and Carth, by the looks of him as well. He hadn't even moved the table and was sleeping soundly, his arms acting as a replacement pillow. Data-pads were covering the table and it was no wonder the two of them were asleep.

Alek moved over to Sighta, taking the data-pad and laying it next to her. He placed her ration on top of it before gesturing to Shicar to join him on the other side of the compartment with Link and Marth.

Quickly she raced over to him, asking in the barest of whispers, "Should we go else where, Master?"

Alek shook his head. "Sighta would be more annoyed with us if left then if we woke her," stated Alek, taking a seat and opening his ration. "I spoke with Revan," he stated after several long moments, "she refused her ration, something about having to complete plans for Taris before she returned to the fleet."

"Was she mad at me for interrupting her thought?" Shicar asked slowly as she sat down. Oh, she hopped she hadn't annoyed Revan.

"No," Alek smiled, "in fact she wanted me to thank you. She'd fallen asleep," his smile turned into a broad grin. "She's not the only one who has done so while working though," he nodded to Carth and Sighta who both seemed unaware of all of them in the room.

Link snorted, "They had to know it would happen sooner or later." Then he smiled at Shicar, "How's the little ball of sunshine today?" Next to Link, Marth was picking at his ration, deep in thought.

"I scared a knight this morning, so I'm great!" Shicar grinned, but clapped her hand over her mouth with a glance at Carth and Sighta. Carth had shifted but Sighta seemed out cold.

"They won't wake easily, Shicar," chuckled Alek. He shook his head before he bit into his ration, keeping an eye on the lieutenant and Sighta.

"They need the sleep." Marth spoke up, glancing at the two as well.

Link chuckled, "We don't need the pilot falling asleep in his seat."

"It's not like they're aren't any replacements," stated Shicar. "My master can pilot and so can Revan, plus," she jabbed her thumb at her chest, "Master Alek's been teaching me!"

"You're not ready for a stealth landing Shicar and I might just fall asleep as well. I don't want Revan as pilot at the moment either. She's more interested in the second battle of Taris plans at the moment," an uncharacteristic scowl appeared on Alek's face at the mention of the battle.

Link scratched at his chin, "Must be a really important battle." Then he picked up his ration and began to eat in earnest.

Marth sighed, "And I have no clue what I'm going to do. With my master dead I should probably return to the Jedi Temple."

"I would advise it," stated Alek, returning to his ration. "After Taris, well, let's just say no one should be in the Revanchists who isn't dead sure they want to follow her to hell and back."

Just then Sighta jerked, her eyes flickering open. "I've got it!" she exclaimed nearly falling from her seat as she stood. Cursing, she grabbed her cane and limped over to the table.

"I'd hoped it would last longer," muttered Alek, rubbing his eyes as Sighta picked up a data-pad and edited the information on it.

"Yes, well, drugging my drink was a nasty way to get me to sleep," Sighta replied, not looking up from her work. "I take it you drugged Carth's as well, judging by how sound he is sleeping." Sighta was leaning heavily against the table so she could use both hands. "Though, I admit, it was kind of you," she shot Alek a small smile. "Just don't do so again."

Link couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, but quickly he stifled it, continuing to eat his ration. Swallowing he asked, "What did you solve in your sleep, Sighta?"

"Didn't solve, finally deciphered, or more over, remembered. I should have seen it earlier. It was the layout of the outer defenses for the base," she smiled. "I admit, it's not as good as the one on Ra'kei's home world, but better than some of the defenses on his outposts. There," Sighta stepped back just as Alek shot forward, only just catching her as her leg crumbled under her.

"You need more rest," Alek wrapped a supportive arm around Sighta. "You don't normally forget to use your cane. What would I tell father if you died because you were too tired?" asked Alek.

"The truth, it was my stupidity and not your doing," she stated, nearly falling despite Alek's support. "I admit more rest does sound good," she muttered wearily. Alek picked up Sighta's cane and helped her to the girl's dorm.

"Makes one wonder what Master Sighta would do without Alek and Master Onasi watching over her," Shicar mused. "I couldn't have imagined her without their help until I actually saw her younger self," Shicar smiled. "I think she's better off with them."

Link nodded in complete agreement, "Most definitely. Nothing is better than family."

Marth, reaching up, flicked Link in the temple, "Don't go all mopey now."

Link glared disgruntled at him, "I wasn't." He denied, pouting slightly.

Grinning, Shicar finally opened her ration and began to eat. "I wonder when the lieutenant will wake up," Shicar cast a glance in Carth's direction; then sighed. "You're right about family, Link. I miss my mother," Shicar lowered her ration. "She's one of the Jedi mechanics and states Sighta would be lost without her." Her eyes glazed with sorrow; then, she shook herself. "Well, I'll be home soon and I can tell her about all of this and see if she can tell Sighta off for being crazy, or, perhaps, Master Bastila should do that." She grinned widely.

Chuckling, Link raised an eyebrow, "Always looking for trouble, aren't you? And you're right. Soon enough we'll have you back home with you mom."

"If only it was so simple in getting you back where you belong," Marth muttered, but his eyes flashed teasingly, "Then no one would have to worry about getting pulled out of their own time anymore."

"I think it's better this way," stated Shicar. "We might be able to end a war the Republic isn't even aware of before they realize what happened."

Link eyes turned solemn, "That could be, Shicar. But sometimes time flows where it wills whether we want it to or not. Just don't get your hopes up."

"You sound like Master Sighta, Link," she grinned. "I think she hoped and lost or something like that," she shrugged, taking a large bite of her ration. "All I know is that she would never kill Malak from what I've seen here and she ends up doing so. It doesn't make much sense, does it?"

Marth blinked, "Revan kills Malak? How? Why?"

Link gave Marth's arm a pat, "You'll find out later." He focused back on Shicar, "Humans, or any sentient creature, rarely if ever make sense. But from what I've heard and learned, it seems Revan wasn't the Revan we know now when she did that. So I guess that explains some of it." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Don't know, but it was nice to see the greatest 'saber duelist of Sighta's time, well until Sighta managed to take him down." Shicar grinned, "My mom loves retelling the battle at the Star Forge, but only if Sighta isn't in the room. She also likes retelling most of the Jedi Civil war after the Sith took Taris and she entered into it, well, she, Zaalbar, and Canderous entered into it. You met Canderous, he's the new mandalorian," Shicar grinned. "Won tones of points from Sighta during the Jedi Civil war. Too bad two of the other Jedi in the group died a year after that war. I would have loved to meet Jolee, he always sounded like a funny old guy."

Link, done with his ration now, smiled and scrubbed a hand through his hair, "It seems Revan always manages to keep herself busy and in the thick of things. This war, then the Jedi Civil War everybody talks about. I don't know how she does it. When I hit five hundred I said, 'nope sorry, going on vacation,' and disappeared for a couple hundred more years."

At this Shicar laughed. "She's not _that_ old yet," Shicar grinned. "She's in her late fifties and I don't think she had much of a choice after the mandalorian wars. It's not like the Jedi Order would have listened to what she found and the Republic would only have taken it as a hero wanting more glory." Shicar frowned, "WOW, I just discovered the reason behind the Jedi Civil War," she leapt to her feet, pointing in the direction they were going, her ration falling to ground, "Ra'kei!"

Marth jumped to his feet, spun in the direction Shicar was pointing, hand on his 'saber. Link, even weak as he was, had pulled a long skinning knife from his boot, twisting to see from his chair.

At once Shicar doubled over in laughter, causing Carth to jump awake. "You two took that wrong," she managed to choke out between laughs. "I meant he's the reason for the next war," she giggled, falling onto her back in fits of laughter.

They turned back to her staring incredulously. Then Link, re-sheathing his knife, growled, "If I could move sunshine, you'd be getting the whooping of a lifetime." But the smile fighting to curl his lips betrayed his lie.

Marth, muttering under his breath, dropped back into his chair, "Brat."

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Carth, staring at the three of them.

Alek raced into the room and glared at his padawan. "What happened, Shicar?" he demanded, walking over to her. Eyes flashing with annoyance as he sat back down.

"S-sorry," muttered Shicar, looking from her master to Carth and back. "I was saying I think I know the reason behind the Jedi Civil war and it was Ra'kei."

Sharing a look with each other, Marth and Link both fought their grins. Link, trying not to laugh, said, "It was just a misunderstanding." He turned to look at Carth, "Sorry to have woken you, Lieutenant."

"No problem there," stated Carth, standing and stretching. "Gives me a chance to move to a bed," he gave them a small salute before vanishing down the hall.

"I'm really sorry, master," Shicar stood, bowing her head to Alek. "Was Ra'kei the reason for the Jedi Civil War?" she looked at her master hopefully.

Alek slowly nodded. "Yes, back then he was the apprentice to the Sith Lord. His mission was to kill Revan and, obliviously, he failed. A full war followed it," Alek shook his head. "If Sighta is ever willing, ask her for the details." Alek stood, "I'm also going to get some sleep," he followed Carth down the hall.

"This Ra'kei guys sounds like a lot of trouble," Link mused.

Shicar shrugged before picking her ration and returning to her seat. "Never met him," she stated. Shicar quickly finished her ration. "Guess this will be my first time and, personally, I would rather stay as far away from the fighting as possible. After all, Ra'kei is one of the only people Master Sighta has ever lost to."

"Then this upcoming fight could be interesting." Link grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Marth sighed, "You're sick remember." He lay a hand on Link's shoulder, "I don't think you'll be doing a lot of fighting."

Just then Revan entered, making it almost impossible for Shicar to reply. "I take it everyone is asleep," stated Revan, her bland, emotionless voice sending a chill through Shicar. By the Force, Shicar would never be used to the way this Revan spoke. It was so much easier to deal with Master Sighta, because of the fact she showed emotion and approval towards a youngling's actions.

"Master Sighta, Master Alek, and Carth retired," Shicar explained, smiling. "They did work all through the night and Master Sighta's been up for several straight. I think they finished most of the plans though, if you wanted to take a look at them?"

"No," Revan moved to the opposite side of the room and sat down. She began to work on the data-pad before her. Why had Revan even come with them if she wasn't going to help?! Gah, how could Revan and Sighta be the same person? It was impossible!

The answer to why Revan had come was clear. Master Sighta would need Revan there less they lose both.


	25. Chapter 23: Final Confrontation

Coincidences:  
>Chapter 23: Final Confrontation<p>

x – Days later – x

Revan held her breath as Carth maneuvered the ship down, but she needn't have worried. The plans Carth, Master Sighta, and Alek had worked out had provided Carth with the easiest route to the hanger. Not even the turrets went off as he landed the ship in the hanger. Revan suspected Sighta had managed to get the docking codes, why else would they have had such a smooth landing?

Standing, Revan raced through to halls to confront Marth before he left the ship. "Marth," Revan placed herself between the padawan and the lowered ramp. Link had already started down it with Shicar and Alek helping him. Revan sensed Sighta was in the hanger, moving slowly towards the exit. "For the duration of this battle you are not leave my side, am I understood?" Hopefully with Marth close to her Link wouldn't move too far from the group. She couldn't order Link to stay close, so Marth was really the only option open to her even if it did cause Marth to hate her later.

Marth opened his mouth, closed it then nodded, "Alright. Though we're all staying together, aren't we?"

"That is the plan." Revan informed him as she turned to start the down the ramp. She had read through the plans yesterday. It seemed full proof enough, though if they didn't stay together this entire venture might be for naught.

It didn't take Revan long to catch up with Link and the other two. Shicar looked pale, her eyes flicking from Link to Master Sighta and back. Glancing at Alek, she noticed his eyes were locked on Sighta who was now at the console by the door. Her left hand flew over it as she began to hack into the system. This was a fact of the plan Revan really didn't like, Sighta taking the lead. The master wasn't in the best condition, but Revan did understand her reasoning. Master Sighta was the only one who could read the Sith language, a fact Revan was uneasy with. The only way one learned Sith ways was by actually being a Sith.

In his most quiet voice, Link lifted his arms from around Shicar and Alek's shoulders and stood shakily on his own feet, "I can walk from here, guys. Thanks."

Alek nodded to Link and, after instructing Shicar to keep an eye on Link, raced to join Sighta. This plan had to work. It didn't help matters they had two who weren't in the best conditions with them at the moment. If only there had been away to convince Link and Sighta to stay on the ship, then this mission wouldn't be as difficult.

"Got it," Sighta's call made Revan pick up her pace just as the door out of the hanger slid open. As they moved through the halls, only the sound of their boots on the metal flooring could be heard. Several long minutes trickled by before Sighta held up her hand. "There is movement down the next hall," she whispered, but Revan suspected only herself, Alek, and Marth could hear what the master had said. "Odd, I can't sense anyone there," Master Sighta's eyes narrowed as she focused harder.

At once Revan allowed her senses to spread out. Sighta was right, there was movement, there was no denying that much, but whatever was moving wasn't giving off life force. "Droids?" Revan suggested at length. There wasn't much else it could be. The only living creature who couldn't be sensed through the Force was Link.

"I do not know," Sighta's replied was slowly. "It could be droids, but the fluctuations in the Force suggest a living being. What could it be?" Sighta spoke the last part so low Revan had to strain her ears to hear the master.

"There is only one way to discover the answer to that question," Revan couldn't believe she was about to suggest this, "We head in." By the Force, this suggestion might very well get all of them killed!

Sighta nodded before she limped forward, keeping as much weight as possible on left leg to deaden the noise it would make on the ground. As they rounded the bend, a shadow leapt at Sighta from the darkness in the hall. At once Alek leapt forward, activating his green blade and quickly dispatching the creature.

The light of his blade fell over an oddly familiar form. It was different than the person Revan knew in the fact this one was female, but the sightless blue eyes and light blond hair as well as the ears could only belong to… Link!

Link gave a cry of surprise and pain, and stared down at the dead creature, "Oh Goddesses, is that me?"

Alek knelt to examine it. "Yes and no," he said after several tense moments. "This one is female, but it appears the DNA for it came from you." Frowning, Alek continued, "Cloning is extremely dangerous, by the looks of it Ra'kei didn't care if these survived."

"He is using them as pawns," stated Sighta, her eyes narrowing. "At least it explains why he took Kullen as well as her husband."

"Other than the fact she's your daughter," Alek replied with a shake of his head. "We have to stop this. Imagine what will happen if Ra'kei managed to release these in our time. Without Republic aid the little Jedi we've managed to get would be slaughtered."

"We have Canderous's aid," Sighta replied, "though he only has a little more people than we do." Sighing, Sighta rubbed her eyes. "We need to continue and figure this out later. If we get Ra'kei first, the matter of these clones will be easily rectified," she looked at Link. "They have no ability to think on their own. Basically Ra'kei is using them because they are easier to train than programming droids."

"I'm still taking this as an insult." Link muttered, "Making me into a slavish moron."

No one replied to this as they started back down the hall. Revan didn't want to point out these were only based off of Link's DNA and weren't actually him. There was a large possibility he would take it the wrong way.

Revan was forced to use Force sight in order to keep up with the others. The mask she wore made it impossible to see through normal sight and she wasn't risking losing the mask by taking it off.

They were attacked two more times. Revan dispatched one of them, a large male, and Alek another. The last one taken by Alek almost looked exactly like Link. It was more than unnerving and Revan was glad Alek had been the one to kill this one. She wasn't sure she would have been able to.

"Hey, where's Link?" everyone stopped and looked. Force, Revan should have known Link would slip away. She had assumed he would stay with them because he was in no condition to fight.

Sighta shifted, looking around, pale eyes shining in the darkness as the only light. "We can't split up," Revan stated, "even to find Link. It is hard enough staying ahead of his clones and trying to find Ra'kei in the darkness. I would rather not risk killing him by mistake with all the clones running around." She suppressed a shudder. There was a high possibility they might kill Link by mistaking him for one of the clones and Revan didn't want that to occur. "We need to keep moving," her heart longed to go after Link, but she didn't trust herself to go after him.

xxx

Refusing to admit to himself how tired he really was, Link continued down the hallway. Something was drawing him in this direction. A smell drifting by, a sound on the edge of hearing, a flicker in the corner of his eyes. And overall, his mage sense was screaming, trying to drag him in this direction.

He hated having to leave behind everyone else. He was sure they would worry about him once they noticed him gone. But he could feel in his bones that he needed to face this alone. Even if he was on the verge of collapsing.

The corridor was deserted except for him and the shadows clinging to it. Carefully, with every bit of stealth he possessed, Link moved down the hall, trying to keep to the shadows so that his approach wouldn't be noted. Though he honestly doubted anyone would be trying to stop him.

It was with a sense of unease that he saw the door the corridor ended in. Creeping, slinking, ready to bolt at any moment, Link came up to the door and stared. He couldn't detect any traps on the thing, it seemed completely innocent, yet he dreaded even touching it. But he did, and he watched it slide open, disappearing into its crease. Then, sweat sliding down his back; he stepped into the room beyond.

Immediately the door slid back shut, and the little light that had been in the room before went out. Cursing, Link drew his sword from his back since his right arm was still useless and stood waiting attentively.

He didn't have to wait long. Whirling around, Link the massive sword that had been about to cut in half. The impact of the two swords sent a shiver racing down his spine. Farore, this wasn't going to go well. He'd just barely managed to block that blow.

"Hero, it's been so long."

He knew that voice. It was burned into his memory. Snarling, Link dodged, rolling away to the side. The room's lights flickered on, allowing him to see the King of Darkness in all his infamy, "What the hell are you doing here, Ganon? I thought I'd locked you away!"

Ganondorf laughed heartily, "You're pathetic seals can't hold me. Slow me but never hold me."

Link spat at the Gerudo's feet, "We'll see. This next time I'll make sure you never get out."

Ganon's grin was sharp, full of triumph, "And just how do you plan to do that? You barely have enough strength to keep standing?"

Link had to keep his fear from flashing across his eyes. How did Ganondorf know? The smirk he threw Ganon was cocky to the extreme, "What are you talking about? I have as much energy as I did the last time I beat your ass."

"Oh Hero," Ganon chuckled, shaking his head, his flame red hair glinting in the light, "stop lying to yourself."

"Shut up!" He was fine, goddess damnit!

In the blink of an eye, Ganondorf closed the distance between them, his hand clamping down onto Link's neck and dragging him up into the air, "Face it, Hero. I want to see you break."

Swinging desperately, Link scored a long cut across Ganon's abdomen, forcing the King of Darkness to drop him. Link shuffled backwards, sword up and at the ready. But he couldn't stop the shaking in his hand, or the gasps now coming from his throat. He was running out of time, he needed to finish this quickly.

Channeling his magic, he shot a tongue of flame at Ganondorf's face then he sprinted in, feinting to the Gerudo's left. Fallin for it, Ganon swept his sword that way, allowing Link the opening he'd been hoping for. The shining metal of his sword bit into Ganon's flesh easily, slipping between the joints of his armor. Then he rolled sideways, dodging the blow Ganondorf had been bringing about, in the hopes of decapitating him.

Springing to his feet, Link closed once more. His strikes flashing like lightning, Link steadily back Ganondorf up. He was also removing bits of the Gerudo's armor, giving his more places to strike. He just had to keep this up and get Ganon to trip. Then he could stab the bastard in the forehead and be done with this.

Just when he thought Ganondorf was going to stumble, he felt a coughing fit seize him. Eyes going wide he fell to his hands and knees, his lungs feeling like they were trying to climb their way up his throat and coughed. Blood splashed onto the floor, making a small puddle that glinting metallically in the light.

Above him, Ganondorf lowered his sword, "Poor Hero."

Link glared hatefully up at him but had to drop it a moment later to keep coughing. Settling down his sword, Ganondorf crouched, putting his weight on his heels, and tilted Link's face up, "Admit it Hero, you're dying."

Link snarled at him, tried to take off one of Ganondorf's fingers with his teeth, "Fuck you."

Ganon shook his head and grabbed Link's chin again in an iron grip, "So much fire in you. But if it'll help then I'll tell you. I know what's happening to you because I'm the one who did this to you. You see, I developed a serum from you blood that would act much like a flesh-eating virus does. But since it was made from you your body is unable to fight it, doesn't even know it's a threat really."

Link felt a chill creep into him. Ganondorf's eyes were locked with his and he could see that the Gerudo wasn't lying to him. That meant, "Why?"

Ganon smiled, "To get rid of you, of course. Because with you gone, who shall protect the time stream, keep it running smoothly? So you understand now Hero? You understand that you really, truly are dying?"

He couldn't break down here, not in front of Ganondorf. But something in his eyes must have told Ganondorf, that yes, he understood and that he was well and truly broken. It made the Gerudo grin happily, "Finally. And now, I'm going to watch you die. It shouldn't be long now. Your heart is almost ready to give out for good."

Sinking to his heels, kneeling he sat there, staring blankly at the floor. So Ganon had finally beaten him; had discovered a way to kill him. He supposed it had just been a matter of time. And, according to Ganondorf's explanation, there was no way to save himself.

Alek crouching over the dead, female clone, talking about how Ra'kei had used his DNA to create it flashed before his eyes. It made an idea, a desperate crazy idea grab hold of his mind. If Rakei could use his DNA and change it, then why couldn't he?

Reaching into his pouch, Link withdrew the one thing he'd hoped he would never have to. The sculpted, wooden face of the Fierce Deity, empty eyes accented by those two red slashes under them on each side and the blue "V" painted on his forehead, stared up at him. Sighing, he hardened his determination, and drew the spell he needed up to the forefront of his mind.

He began to chant, quietly, murmuring the words under his breath.

In his hands the Fierce Deity's mask began to glow, responding to the power pulsing into it. Somewhere from nearby, Ganondorf cried out in rage, shouting, "What do you think you're doing?"

But Link was beyond answering, immersed completely in the spell he was weaving between himself and the mask. He couldn't have taken his eyes off the mask if he'd wanted to now, so anchored by magic were they. Then as he reached the climax of the spell, the spell flashed brightly and disappeared. Burning fire was racing through his veins, and everything went white.

Then his vision went black.

But no longer were his lungs on fire, or his heart shooting agony through him with each beat. Strength was flooding through him, stopping the shaking in his limbs and his muscles from aching. He was power now, a god among mortals.

Getting to his feet, Link stalked over to Ganondorf. The Gerudo, sensing his danger, swept up his sword and tried to slice him in two, but Link simply batted the man's sword aside and slammed him into the wall. He heard something crack, and Ganon groaned painfully. Link smirked, "Farewell."

He plunged his hand into Ganondorf's chest and ripped the King of Darkness's heart still beating from his chest. A choked cry then Link felt Ganondorf die. Sneering he threw Ganon's heart away and turned away from his corpse. Considering, he felt his own mangled right arm. Well since he'd already made one change why not make another?

He gathered his magic to him and began chanting once more.

xxx

A familiar pain crawled up Sighta's leg as she led the small group through the dark halls. She was thankful beyond belief the pace was slow. The others might think it was too keep their presence hidden from the bulk of the forces, but the truth was Sighta doubted she could manage a faster speed. Oh, what a blessing it had been to be in her younger body for a time.

Shaking her head, Sighta shoved this thought aside as she paused at the end of the hallway. "We are nearly there," she whispered to her companions. "I can sense him just beyond this door."

"If you can sense him, can't he sense us?" asked Shicar, her hand on her throat at the idea of being so close to Ra'kei.

"I've been masking our presence," Sighta gave Shicar a reassuring smile. She certainly wasn't feeling too confident at the moment either. The last time she'd faced Ra'kei she'd barely escaped with her life and it had cost most of the use of her right leg. The time before that she had nearly died even after escaping him. "Carth, Revan," she looked at the two remaining from this time, "I need the two of you to be extremely careful. If either one of you dies it will change the future drastically."

"I can understand it changing if the general died, but me?" Carth shook his head; seeming unable to grasp the idea his death would change the future. It appeared only Revan knew Alek was Carth and her's son. Thought it was more than just the sake of her son and daughter Sighta didn't want Carth to die. He would become one of the most important leaders and war heroes the galaxy had ever seen.

"Trust me, Onasi, and do not get yourself killed," she looked him in the eye until he looked away, nodding. Thank the Force, she didn't know what would have happened if he had died here. "Ready?"

Alek looked around at the others before nodding. Quickly Sighta opened the door. Alek raced into the room, Shicar and Revan following hard on his heels. All of them had their lightsabers out and charged on the first group in the brightly lit room. Revan blasted several of them away with a mighty wave of the Force. Alek was easily dancing around them, slicing through them as he used his lightsaber form. Shicar was matching her master almost blow for blow, keeping close to him.

Slowly Sighta limped into the room. Several of the clones leapt at her. The Force flowed through her coming out of her in a huge wave. As one they were blasted away from her and Carth. Just as quickly Carth fired on them, killing them swiftly.

Time seemed to creep by as Sighta was forced to join the fray. Her cane as her weapon she hit several of the clones, knocking them to the floor. Quickly she shot a wave of Force lightening at them, killing them as quickly as she dared. Breath was coming to her in short gasps. At this rate she wouldn't have enough energy to face Ra'kei.

Panting heavily, pain lanced through Sighta's leg as she tried to dodge the blades of the enemy. At once her leg trembled under her, giving out entirely. A cry tore from her as fire lanced through her arm and hip as she hit the ground. Several of the clones launched towards her. Out of no where Alek appear, lightsaber in hand as he slashed the incoming enemies.

"Mother," Alek knelt beside her, "what happened?" She forced herself to sit-up, hiding the pain behind a façade. There was no need to worry him too greatly.

"I'm fine," Sighta gave him a small smile. "I just tripped, Alek, there's no need to worry," he didn't look convinced, so Sighta scanned the room. More than half of the clones were dead. Her heart stopped dead as her mind slowly registered what she wasn't seeing. "Where's Carth?!" her eyes widened as she looked at her son, but he was fine. He was still there. So Carth was alive. This did nothing to sooth her. If Carth died, if the Republic lost him history would be drastically changed! They could not lose him.

"Shicar!" Alek called. At once the young padawan appeared. "Find Carth and make sure he comes back alive." Shicar nodded and raced off. "Don't worry, Shicar will find him." Sighta wasn't really listening as the unmistakable figure of Ra'kei appeared in the room. He paused, spotted Revan battling the remainder of the clones and raced towards her. No! Sighta tried to stand, her leg seemed unable to move and she fell back to the floor.

Out of nowhere Carth appeared. He leapt from the raised dais, firing on Ra'kei as a war cry tore from his lips. As if in slow motion, Ra'kei moved to face Carth as the blaster fire rammed into his arms and legs. The Sith lord fell to the floor gasping. Carth landed near him and in a swift motion hit the Sith. The sound of the blaster hitting Ra'kei's skull seemed to echo through the room.

Sighta stared at Carth just as the sound of Revan dispatching the last clone came to her. Sighta shook her head before speaking to Alek, "Your sister and her husband should be in the other room." Slowly she pointed to one of the doors off the room they were in. "Help me stand," she grasped his arm and slowly he pulled her to her feet.

"Will you be alright, mother?" asked Alek concern in his voice and written on his features.

"Go," Sighta gave him a little shove to get him moving and leaned heavily on her cane as he did so. "Get your sister," Sighta would rather not confront Kullen right away.

Alek moved away from her as Carth and Revan walked towards another. A squeal of terror sounded from within the room as the door opened. "Come on," Carth was kneeling on the ground, smiling kindly, "we won't hurt you, little ones."

"Alek!" Sighta looked towards the other door and, her eyes widened, a beautiful, young woman was hugging Alek to her. Tears flowed down her dirty cheeks. "For once I'm glad you didn't keep your promise, brother," she sobbed. Kullen pulled back, wiping her tears from her face, "How'd you even get here? Ra'kei said this was the past."

"It is," Alek gestured to where Carth had now moved into the room and was gesturing for Revan to get back. He was telling her she was scaring the kids.

"Scaring them?" Revan titled her head. "They are kids not kath hound puppies," Carth must of shot her a glare because Revan stepped out of sight of the room.

"So you're my master's sister," Shicar was before Kullen now. "You have Master Sighta's eyes and Master Carth's hair," she stated. Quickly Sighta glanced at Carth, but he was too busy with the kids to hear what Shicar had said. Thank the Force, that would have been rather awkward. "Hey, Master Sighta, you just gonna stand there all day?!"

Sighing, Sighta slowly limped forward, wincing as she put weight on her bad leg. Kullen stiffened as Sighta came up to them. "What are you doing here?" demanded Kullen, her voice hard. Before Sighta could reply, pain lanced through her jaw. In the next moment she found herself spiraling on the ground.

"Kullen!" Alek was between them in seconds. "She's still our mother, you can't just hit her," he glanced at Sighta, eyes filled with worry.

"No, it's fine," stated Sighta, standing shakily. "I'll just go over here and get the machine working again." She limped away, her heart heavy. She had hoped, but no. Kullen would never forgive her for not telling her she was Revan. Not that it mattered much. All Sighta wanted was for Kullen to be happy.

"Mom!" a boy shrieked. The next second a boy around five and a girl around two raced out of the room Carth had been. They made a beeline for Kullen who hugged them to her as soon as they were in reach of her arms. The man, who had been behind Kullen, knelt next to her and joined in the embrace. Kullen was weeping again from the joy of having her children with her once more.

The sight of them made Sighta's heart swell with warmth. Both of Sighta's grandkids had brown hair like Kullen and her husband, but they had blue eyes like Kullen. Sighta had never thought she would get the chance to even see her grandkids. Now she had, it felt as if all her hopes for Kullen had come true. Kullen would be able to raise her kids and never fear of dark secrets. All of them would have a normal life as soon as they returned to the Republic and could forget any of this had ever happened.

Slowly Sighta knelt and imputed the time codes into the devise once she was certain it would be safe for travel. While she worked the others made their way over to her, Alek dragging Ra'kei's limp form with him. At last Sighta stood, saying, "The machine is ready." Her eyes traveled to Revan and Carth, "I need the two of you to come forth." Slowly they did so and she lifted her left hand, placing it on Carth's temple. Light emitted from her hand. He fell to floor with a thud. Quickly Sighta turned to her younger self and removed her mask before Revan could react. Even faster she wiped Revan's memory. When Revan hit the floor, Sighta replaced her mask. "It's best if we leave before they awaken," she stepped back and activated the machine. "Let's go home." Blinding light surround the eight of them and the next second Sighta felt as if the ground was wrenched out from under her.

A shout filled the air. "Sighta!" the next second all of them were before the devise back at Ra'kei's in their time. Sighta didn't have to register more than this. The next second strong arms were around her and someone was kissing her. "Sighta, thank the Force," Carth pulled back from her, his brown hair now laced with grey and looking as he should have in her minds eye.

"We're all back," Sighta gave him a tired smile, "and I have no intention of going into the field again for a very long time." He hugged her again and she closed her eyes. For the first time in over a year, grateful her only worries were younglings and battle plans.


	26. Chapter 24: Time to Go

Coincidences:  
>Chapter 24: Time to Go<p>

Marth looked around, checked to make sure all the clones were dead then stared confused when he couldn't see any of his fellow Jedi. Frowning he walked among the halls, looking see if any of them had been wounded. But no, none of them were there. If only he hadn't gotten swarmed by those clones then he would know where everyone else was.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone enter the room. Activating his lightsaber he turned to face them. But he got the shock of his life when the person turned to face him. It was Link.

At least, he was pretty sure it was Link.

The face was Link's, and the dark brown skin, but their eyes were pure white, devoid of any color even pupil. And their hair was shining white, bangs falling into the empty eyes and a long thick braid trailing down his back. There were two red markings under the person's left eye. As his eyes trailed farther down, Marth's eyes fell upon the person's right arm. It was glinted in the light, made of overlapping metal sheets, thin white lines carving intricate designs along it. It mimicked a human arm in every way except for the color.

The person grinned at him, his two canines flashing sharp, "Hey Marth."

Marth blinked, "Link, is that you?"

Link nodded carefully making his way over to him, "Yep. Why, do I look different?"

Marth gaped, stuttered, "Um…well…a little."

Link laughed, "It's okay Marth. I did this to myself. Now come help me. I think Revan and Carth are out cold."

Unable to form words, Marth followed Link to where Revan and Carth were laying unsensible on the floor, seemingly dead. Cocking his head, Link said, "Sighta must have wiped their memories."

Marth silently hoped that was so, otherwise they had no way to get off this planet. With the same sigil he's used the other day when Revan had decided to go too far from her older self, Link levitated their bodies to waist level, "Let's head back to the shuttle."

Quiet, a little overwhelmed, Marth let Link lead him back to the shuttle. Once on the ship they carefully settle Revan in the girl's dorms and Carth in the boy's. Then they went to the main compartment and sat quietly, holding each other's hands.

xxx

Revan groaned. Her head felt as if it were pounding, not only that but there was an odd emptiness. At once her eyes flew to an unfamiliar room. Sitting bolt up right, Revan looked around herself trying to remember how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was Vackar attacking her and Malak killing him, but she hadn't fallen asleep or lost consciousness.

Standing, Ravan made sure her mask was on and made her way out of the room. She could sense Marth in the larger room down the hall which must have been the main compartment. Quickly she made her way there.

Sure enough Marth was there as was a person she couldn't quite place. He did look like Link, but different. "What happened? Where are we?" Revan couldn't stop herself from asking. She needed to know. The last time she'd lost her memory had been when the Jedi Order had brought her to Dantooine. Her heart skipped a beat and she was forced to take several deep breaths. She could use her technique but it was too dangerous and if her memory had been wiped it would only make her lose more.

The person who looked like Link, turned to stare at her with his empty white eyes, "We're on a planet in a shuttle. There was a battle and both you and Lieutenant Carth were knocked out. You probably don't remember very much, right?"

"Never mind," muttered Revan. She walked passed them and to the cockpit. At least she didn't need her memory to find the fleet. Why was Lieutenant Onasi here? Surely the admiral would never let him go. Shaking her head, Revan took the pilot's seat and set course for the last known, as in the ship's last coordinates, of the _Revenge_. It wasn't long until they were in hyperspace and well on their way back to the fleet.

Behind her she heard footsteps then Link's voice said, "I was just going to say good bye, Revan. It's more than past time that I return home. And thank you…for everything."

"What?!" Revan whipped around she was facing. "I thought you did not have a way to get home," she stared at him for several long moments. First trying to figure out what had happened to him; then, what was going on. Why did she have to lose her memory at such an inconvenient time?!

Link smiled, "I didn't," he chafed his hands together, the metal glinting, "but now I do. Comes with being a deity, I guess. I've already said my goodbye to Marth."

Revan didn't even want to ask what a deity was, so she stood and held out her hand. "Goodbye, Link. It has been an honor to know you," as he released her hand she bowed to him as she would have done to a master back when she had been a part of the Order.

Quickly before she could stop him, he hugged her tightly then stepped back, "Likewise, Revan. Keep yourself safe, eh?" Reaching a hand up, he did the oddest thing. He tapped the air with a finger. But where he'd tapped, a swirling, white-blue hole opened up. Waving her a last goodbye, he stepped through then he and the portal were gone. Empty air where they'd been before.

Shaking her head, Revan sat down. It would be strange without him, but at least now she would be able to focus on the war. Two weeks later Revan, Marth, and a still unconscious Carth returned to the fleet. Revan sent Carth and the Lance squad back to the admiral on their arrival. It took Revan a few days to realize one of the shuttles was missing along with Marth, but she shrugged it off. Marth had been a good friend, but after all which had happened she had expected him to leave. Besides, it was for the best. Marth had no wish to stay with them and she couldn't afford to have a half hearted member.

* * *

><p><strong>(Authors' Note: <strong>This is the last chapter in _Coincidences_. We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we did writing it (even though there are missing parts). Thank you for reading and there might be a new version of this story coming out at some point so watch both my and Blackfang13's pages closely.**) **


End file.
